


Шут и Убийца

by SaintOlga



Series: Шут и Убийца [1]
Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло семь лет, и Фитц доволен своей жизнью. Но случай снова сводит его с Шутом. К чему приведет новая встреча Пророка и Изменяющего, двух людей, чья близость преодолела даже смерть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Первые читатели: origami и Кларисса  
> Бета-читатели: Helga и origami  
> Эпиграфы: романы Робин Хобб в официальном переводе издательства ЭКСМО.

_Оставь эти глупости. Что за нелепый финал?  
Ведь разве так важно, с кем суета закружит?  
Ты выйдешь из зала - и я не останусь на бал,  
Не надо, любимый, решать за меня, что мне нужно._

 _Оставь эти глупости - мы не герои баллад.  
Ты думаешь, крылья заменят разбитую душу?  
Отпустишь - но птица упрямо вернется назад,  
Не надо, любимый, решать за меня, кто мне нужен._

 _Оставь эти глупости, этот сюжет не про нас,  
Я имя свое обменял и назад не приму,  
И после любого конца есть еще один шанс -  
Не надо, любимый, меня отдавать никому._

 _Оставь эти глупости – это еще не финал,  
Тебя я терял столько раз, - может, хватит терять?  
И если уж я даже смерти тебя не отдал -  
Не думай, любимый, что жизнь тебя сможет отнять._

(с) Чиффа.

 _Наше расставание получилось неудачным и поспешным. Мы оба рассчитывали, что встретимся еще раз. Нам осталось многое сказать друг другу. Мои дни с Шутом закончились, как недоигранная партия в камни, когда ее исход еще не до конца ясен. Иногда мне кажется, что судьба поступила с нами слишком жестоко; а порой — что нам повезло, и у нас еще есть шанс на новую встречу. Так искусный менестрель делает паузу, чтобы тишина подчеркнула важность его последних слов, и тогда слушатели с нетерпением ждут продолжения. В такие минуты у меня появляется надежда, что обещание еще будет исполнено._

ПРОЛОГ

 _Мне часто не хватает Шута, но не в меньшей степени я вспоминаю о Ночном Волке. Я знаю, что мне не суждено вновь испытать что-нибудь подобное. И счастлив уже тем, что у меня был такой друг. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь свяжу себя с кем-то Уитом. Как однажды сказал Баррич Пейшенс, «на одну лошадь не наденешь два седла». У меня есть Молли, и этого более чем достаточно._

 _Я доволен своей жизнью._

«Я доволен своей жизнью», – подумал я и усмехнулся самому себе. Много ли людей могут сказать о себе подобное? Не знаю. Я долго не мог. Даже тогда, когда мне казалось, что это так – например, в годы жизни в хижине неподалеку от Кузницы, когда Нед был еще мальчишкой и Ночной Волк был с нами – даже тогда я не чувствовал себя довольным.

С другой стороны, тогда половина тех, кого я любил, считала меня мертвым, а другая половина была далеко, и часть моей души еще была заточена в Девушке-на-Драконе, так что я и не жил в полной мере. Так с чего бы мне было радоваться своей жизни тогда?

Сейчас я, пожалуй, мог бы сказать, что не просто доволен жизнью, а счастлив. Со мной были все, кого я любил: Чейд, и Пейшенс, и Кетриккен, и все мои дети, по крови и по духу, и мои ученики, наставники и друзья… И, конечно, Молли.

Любовь всей моей жизни, Молли. Дома она снова носила красные юбки, как в дни нашей юности, и смеялась так же задорно, и отчитывала меня так же строго. Конечно, мы оба уже не были детьми, уверенными, что их любовь способна победить все – но тем не менее, она вернулась к нам спустя много лет и расцвела заново. Немногим удается пережить в зрелости буйство страстей, свойственное юности; однако вместе с болью и памятью ко мне вернулась и былая сила чувств, и хотя иногда мне казалось, что их слишком много для моего усталого сердца, но я ни за что не согласился бы отказаться от них. Никогда, ни за что я не позволил бы себе стать снова не совсем живым. И так я прожил половину своей жизни с неполной душой.

Я был теперь завершенным, цельным – и счастливым.


	2. Джинна

_Левая рука говорит, что в той короткой жизни у вас была нежная любовь, которая закончилась с вашей смертью. Однако на правой я вижу, что любовь то появляется, то исчезает в течение всех прожитых вами лет. Верное вам сердце было далеко от вас, но скоро оно вернется._

 

И словно в ответ на мои чувства, счастье и жизнь кипели вокруг меня. Мы с Молли приехали в Баккип на Праздник Урожая и гуляли по ярмарке вместе с Чивэлом и Трифт. Чивэл присмотрел себе двух новых лошадей в конюшню, но никак не мог решиться на покупку и позвал меня оценить их. Трифт заявила, что уже слышать не может разговоры об этих лошадях – Чивэл ходил вокруг них с утра – и увела Молли куда-то в пестрые ряды, где торговали нарядами, предаваться, как она сказала, «чисто женским удовольствиям». А мы с Чивэлом, сторговав наконец его лошадей, отправились отмечать сделку в «Дракона». Этот трактир открылся после свадьбы Дьютифула, на которой Тинталья и Айсфир произвели такое впечатление на жителей Баккипа.

У Чивэла саднило горло после долгого торга – сам я никогда не умел так ловко сбивать цену – и он потягивал эль молча, то и дело подергивая уголками губ от удовольствия. Я не возражал. Довольство жизнью переполняло меня настолько, что слова казались лишними.

Молли и Трифт нашли нас, нагруженные покупками и возбужденные. Уже давно перевалило за полдень, и пора было возвращаться в замок, где нам предстояло пережить праздничный пир; тем не менее, по дороге мы еще не раз и не два останавливались у торговых лотков с красивыми безделушками и заморскими редкостями. Шесть Герцогств процветали, торговля с другими странами тоже шла бойко, и на ярмарке это было хорошо заметно – так много разнообразных товаров я, пожалуй, не видел уже давно.

Неожиданно Трифт остановилась, ойкнула и потянула Чивэла за руку куда-то в сторону, где пряталась пестрая палатка.

– Гадания и магия? Ты веришь в это? – фыркнул Чивэл, но Трифт только тряхнула тугими косами.

– Верю! И мне интересно.

– Мне тоже, – неожиданно вставила Молли, и я удивился: по мне, она была слишком практичной, чтобы доверять гадалкам. Впрочем, я помнил, как работали амулеты Джинны, и каким точным получилось ее гадание, хотя в свое время оно и казалось мне размытым и неясным.

Юноша, стоявший у входа в палатку, разговаривая с кем-то сидевшим внутри, обернулся и приветственно замахал нам. Это был Нед, недавно вернувшийся в Баккип из путешествия в обществе своего учителя; он должен был петь сегодня в замке, но я не ожидал встретить его до того. Молли улыбнулась ему, и у меня потеплело на сердце: когда я знакомил их, то не знал, как она встретит моего приемного сына, но она была с ним неизменно добра и ласкова.

Нед сказал что-то своему собеседнику в палатке, и полог откинулся. Все тепло разом ушло из моей души – это была Джинна.

Я выбранил себя за глупость. Мог бы и догадаться. Сам я не видел Джинну со времен нашего горького расставания; однако Нед продолжал регулярно навещать ее и поначалу рассказывал кое-что, хотя, заметив, что меня эти разговоры расстраивают, перестал. Джинна не слишком изменилась с тех пор, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд; когда мы подошли ближе, я увидел глубокую сетку морщин вокруг глаз и две складки на лбу, но они ее не портили. Она окинула взглядом нас четверых и задержалась на мне, словно ждала чего-то. Я принужденно улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Здравствуйте, – сказала она доброжелательно. – Нед мне много о вас рассказывал. Я – Джинна, мы с ним давние друзья.

– Это значит, что когда я был юным болваном, Джинна делилась со мной едой, кровом и советами, а я радостно принимал первое и второе и всеми силами отбрыкивался от третьего, хотя лучше бы мне поступить наоборот, – жизнерадостно сообщил Нед. С тех пор, как он пошел в ученики к менестрелю, речь его стала бойкой и цветистой.

– И нам он рассказывал, – улыбнулась Молли. – Что вы волшебница и своими амулетами можете сделать так, что сад расцветет на песке, а вороны будут облетать его за тридцать миль.

– Менестрели ужасно много врут, – засмеялась Джинна.

– Не врут, а слегка преувеличивают! – притворно возмутился Нед. – Мы стремимся произвести впечатление на слушателей.

– Конечно, разве произведешь на них впечатление рассказом о том, что урожай стал немного богаче, а вороны просто пролетают мимо?

– Но ведь так и получается! – вмешалась Трифт. – Ведь это ваши амулеты привозил нам Нед, когда на яблони напала тля?

– Да! – закивал Нед. – Чудеса творят, правда?

– Правда, – подтвердила Трифт, и глаза у нее засверкали. – А то, что вы умеете читать будущее по ладони – правда или преувеличение?

Джинна улыбнулась ей.

– Если вы ждете, что я расскажу вам о каждом дне вашей жизни и часе смерти, то это будет преувеличением. Но кое-что сказать я смогу – это правда.

– О, пожалуйста! – восторженно ахнула Трифт, протягивая ладонь. Джинна покачала головой.

– Не здесь. Зайдите, прошу вас, – она посторонилась, впуская нас в палатку. Я проходил последним, едва не задев плечом ее пышную грудь, и почувствовал внимательный взгляд, хотя смотреть в лицо избегал.

В палатке было тесно и душновато, но нам всем нашлось место на двух скамейках, стоявших у противоположных стен. Середину палатки занимал низкий маленький стол, с двух сторон от него стояло по стулу, а в дальнем углу виднелось несколько корзин.

– Хотите пить? – спросила Джинна и, не дожидаясь ответа, достала из одной из корзин большую оплетенную бутыль. – Это отвар ягод и трав, очень освежает в летние дни. Нед, достань-ка кружки, они в той же корзине, – она распорядилась так, будто он все еще жил в ее доме. Но Нед повиновался с легкостью и явным удовольствием.

Чивэл отказался, но Молли и Трифт с благодарностью приняли напиток, а попробовав, принялись выспрашивать, как его готовят. Мне Джинна подала кружку, не спрашивая, и чуть задержала ее в моей руке, пытливо заглянув в лицо. Я не понимал, что она хочет увидеть, и покосился на Молли, сидевшую рядом. Но та, похоже, не обратила внимания.

Я нервничал. Молли знала многое о моей прошлой жизни, но о Джинне я не рассказывал, как-то не пришлось. Я рассказал о Старлинг – эта история уже закончилась, Старлинг стала верной женой и матерью, и Молли пару раз встречалась в ней в замке Баккип. Что касается Джинны… Может быть, мне казалось, что она не так важна – нас связывало всего несколько встреч. Может быть, мне не хотелось вспоминать наше некрасивое расставание. Получилось, что я так и не нашел удобного случая рассказать о ней Молли, и если она узнает сейчас, то решит, что я намеренно скрывал от нее эту историю. А мои тайны были одной из немногих причин, которые могли вызвать у нас серьезную ссору.

Напоив нас, Джинна уселась за стол и жестом пригласила Трифт занять место напротив. Она взяла обе ее руки, ладонями вверх, и недолго вглядывалась в них, а потом светло улыбнулась.

– Вы живете так, как вам начертано на веку, даже лучше. Вас ждет много счастья и немного горестей, и многочисленное потомство… сколько у вас уже детей?

– Трое, – сказала Трифт и зарумянилась, покосившись на Чивэла. Он напускал на себя серьезный вид, но уши у него покраснели.

– Будет больше, – сказала Джинна и, погладив большими пальцами ладони Трифт, выпустила ее руки. – А вы хотите узнать свою судьбу? – весело поинтересовалась она у Чивэла, а когда тот, несмотря на уговоры Трифт, вежливо покачал головой, перевела взгляд на Молли.

Молли задумчиво покусывала нижнюю губу. А потом решительно тряхнула головой.

– Почему бы и нет? – сказала она с усмешкой, как будто хотела показать, что не верит в гадания, но хочет подыграть гадалке.

На ее ладони Джинна смотрела куда дольше. И голос у нее, когда она заговорила, был тихим.

– У вас была сложная судьба, – говорила она, медленно подбирая слова и глядя в ладони Молли, а не в лицо. – Много перемен… Любовь, вспыхнувшая в юности, пережила смерть… и воскресла снова. Так редко бывает. И другая любовь, которая пришла неожиданной… и ушла в свое время. Сейчас вы приближаетесь к тому моменту, когда ваша жизнь переменится в последний раз, чтобы войти в то русло, по которому будет катиться до конца, – Джинна подняла голову и серьезно посмотрела в глаза Молли. А потом – на меня.

В палатке на несколько секунд повисла напряженная тишина, а потом Трифт и Чивэл вдруг разом заметили, как душно внутри, и заторопились наружу, и Нед за ними. Молли посидела в задумчивости еще пару мгновений и тоже поднялась.

– Было приятно познакомиться с вами, – сказала она Джинне.

– Мне тоже, – ответила гадалка тихо. – Мне тоже.

Молли пошла к выходу; я последовал за ней, торопясь из страха, что Джинна захочет меня остановить. Но она не стала.

 

К вечеру, когда начался пир, задумчивость Молли развеялась, но у меня случайная встреча оставила в душе неожиданно тяжелый осадок. Даже вино и танцы не смогли избавить от него, и, боюсь, я слишком часто отвлекался на дурные мысли, так что партнером по танцам был еще более неуклюжим, чем обычно. Однако Молли почти не жаловалась, наоборот, воспользовалась этим, чтобы уговорить меня уйти с бала даже раньше, чем позволяли приличия, и заставить меня забыть обо всем – на этот раз успешно.

Однако утром мое странное настроение вернулось. Я никак не мог понять, что вызывает его: ничего дурного не произошло, встреча с Джинной прошла невинней и проще, чем я мог надеяться. Да и что могло случиться плохого? Молли узнала бы о нашей давней и недолгой связи? Это огорчило бы ее, безусловно – не столько сама связь (хотя, надо признать, она испытывала некоторую ревность к Старлинг, я читал это в ее взгляде, когда мы трое оказывались в одном помещении), сколько то, что я скрывал ее.

Возможно, меня тревожило то, что эта мысль приводила к другим, которых я старался избегать. Я обещал Молли, что между нами не будет больше тайн, но это обещание оказалось гораздо труднее выполнить, чем я думал. Слишком многое я пережил за время нашей разлуки; слишком многим я был и остался, и мои старания познакомить ее со всеми гранями того, чем был Фитц Чивэл Видящий, далеко не всегда приводили к успеху. Порой я жалел, что она не обладает Скиллом или Уитом; с их помощью я мог бы показать ей куда больше. А без них – как я мог одними словами передать ей величие Верити, уходящего в каменного дракона, или пустоту, охватившую меня после смерти Ночного Волка, или ледяное безмолвие лабиринта на Аслевджале? Я не обладал талантами менестрелей, и хотя она слушала внимательно и бывала порой захвачена моими рассказами, я не знал, чувствует ли она это так, как чувствовал я.

Кроме того, среди моих тайн были такие, которые принадлежали не мне, или не мне одному. Были и такие, о которых я, к своему стыду, не смел ей рассказывать, и никогда бы не посмел – например, о зачатии Дьютифула. Были вещи, которые приводили ее в такой ужас, что я прерывал рассказ; или такие, что вызывали на ее лице неприязненную гримасу – или выражение вежливого непонимания. Я старался выполнить обещание, как мог, но чтобы знать все мои тайны, нужно было бы быть мной – или хотя бы провести бок о бок все эти годы, ни разу не отвернувшись, что бы я ни делал или что бы ни делали со мной.

Не знаю, какая картина нарисовалась у нее после моих рассказов. Недоверчивое выражение, мелькавшее порой на ее лице, говорило, что она не может соотнести Фитца из моих историй – убийцу, бастарда, Жертвенного – с тем Фитцем, который чинит крышу в ее доме и делит с ней постель. Но меня это вполне устраивало: было достаточно людей, которые видели всех остальных Фитцев. С ней я был мужем, любящим и любимым. Это ли не счастье?

Все эти мысли раз за разом всплывали у меня в голове, сколько я их не гнал. Не способствовало душевному покою и то, что полдня мне пришлось провести в бывших комнатах Чейда, теперь занятых Розмари. В последнее время она выполняла почти всю работу старого паука, который свое время посвящал исследованию Скилла по собранным отовсюду свиткам и на практике. Хотя Дьютифул уже полностью освоился с обязанностями короля и прочно занял свое место на троне, он неизменно требовал, чтобы я высказывал свое мнение по всем существенным вопросам, хотя далеко не всегда принимал его. А сейчас вопрос был весьма серьезным: уже некоторое время обсуждался торговый и политический союз с Белой землей, суровой и холодной страной, лежавшей за Горным королевством. Раньше Шесть Герцогств почти не поддерживали с ней связей, за исключением слабой ниточки торговли, проходившей через Тилт, где в горах имелся трудный и опасный перевал. Однако Горное королевство давно торговало с Белой землей, и теперь, когда улеглись политические бури, сотрясавшие Шесть Герцогств последние два десятка лет, было готово послужить посредником в заключении союза и позволить проложить торговый тракт по своей территории.

Совет, который мы держали в покоях Розмари, затянулся далеко за полдень, к тому же в нем непременно должен был участвовать Чейд. Он занимался исследованиями города Элдерлингов, в котором я был в первый раз, когда провалился в колонну Скилла, так что мне приходилось служить для него посредником. После завершения совета мне едва хватило сил добраться до наших с Молли покоев, но ее там не оказалось. Немного придя в себя, я отправился в Сад Королевы, по которому давно скучал. Я думал, что это место, с которым столько было связано, поможет мне разобраться с запутанными мыслями. Однако побыть наедине с ними мне не удалось.

Сад выглядел в точности таким, каким Кетриккен создала его, только разросся пышнее. Однажды я слышал, как молодой садовник высказывал свои соображения по поводу перестановки статуй и пересадки некоторых деревьев; но его быстро заткнули те, кто работал здесь дольше и знал, в той или иной степени, что означает этот сад для королевы. Я не удивился, встретив саму Кетриккен: после того, как трон занял Дьютифул, у нее появилось свободное время, и она нередко посвящала его работе в саду. Но сегодня она не работала, просто сидела в одиночестве на одной из скамеек, держа на коленях вышивку, но не глядя на нее. Ветер трепал выпущенные на виски пряди, в которых седины давно было больше, чем золота. Я замедлил шаги, не желая нарушать ее уединение, но она обернулась.

– Том, – мягко сказала она в знак приветствия, называя меня именем, под которым я был известен при дворе, но которое так никогда и не привык считать своим. – Как кстати. Я как раз думала о тебе.

– Вот как, моя королева? – я подошел к ней и после разрешающего кивка сел рядом.

– Твоя королева теперь Эйлианна, – напомнила она.

– Она – королева Шести Герцогств. Вы же останетесь моей королевой, – королевой, которая шла за своим королем по снежной дороге в Джампи и вернулась в свою страну верхом на драконе, поглотившем душу ее супруга.

– Ох, Том, – она улыбнулась. – Ты все-таки научился придворному прекраснословию.

Но мы оба знали, что я говорил совершенно искренне.

Она перевела взгляд на едва начатую вышивку, но не прикоснулась к иголке. Я ждал, зная, что королева Кетриккен не бросает слов на ветер, и если она сказала, что думала обо мне, значит, хочет поговорить об этом, но ищет верные слова. Наконец она повернулась ко мне:

– Скажи мне, Фитц, – имя прозвучало как знак важности того, о чем она хочет поговорить; я невольно огляделся, проверяя, одни ли мы в саду. Но ничто не выдавало чужого присутствия. – Скажи мне, связь между человеком, наделенным Уитом, и его партнером… она сильнее, чем связь между мужем и женой?

Вопрос застал меня врасплох. Я никогда не пытался сравнивать эти ощущения – настолько разными они были по своей природе. Видимо, мое изумление отразилось на лице, потому что Кетриккен нахмурилась и на секунду отвела глаза; однако она знала, что я отвечу, как ответил бы на любой другой ее вопрос, каким бы неожиданным и личным он не был. Но мне пришлось немало подумать, прежде чем я сумел это сделать.

– Их… очень трудно сравнивать, – начал я, с трудом подбирая слова, чтобы Кетриккен сумела понять меня. – Связь Уита соединяет… изнутри. Видеть глазами партнера, чувствовать то, что чувствует он… быть им, в какой-то мере. Муж и жена соединены снаружи, они не знают душ друг друга – так, как знают партнеры по Уиту – но знают друг друга и могут добиться такой же близости…

Она слушала внимательно, но ее взгляд обратился внутрь, и я догадывался, о чем она думает: о том, что хотела бы обладать такой связью с Верити, как у человека Уита с его партнером. Или как у меня и Верити благодаря Скиллу. Знать его изнутри – и показать изнутри себя. За то короткое время, что им было отпущено, они могли бы успеть много больше – а может, все повернулось бы совсем иначе…

Но когда я договорил, она немедленно вышла из задумчивости, и взгляд ее стал острым и внимательным.

– Да, – сказала она. – Но какая связь окажется сильнее?

Я покачал головой.

– Я же сказал, они несравнимы.

Кетриккен на секунду плотно сжала губы.

– Я сформулирую иначе. Может ли… одна из связей… помешать другой?

Я опустил голову. Я понял, какую из двух связей она считает способной помешать.

– Моя королева, – тихо сказал я, – почему вы спрашиваете об этом?

Она отвернулась и помолчала. Потом медленно вздохнула.

– Дьютифул, – произнесла она, и я уже понял, о чем пойдет речь, прежде чем она успела рассказать. – После потери той кошки… он обучался Уиту, но не заводил партнера. На кошек он даже смотреть не хотел. Но месяц назад из Белой земли прибыли дары, и среди прочего – котята барсов. Нет-нет, – поспешила она заверить меня, когда я открыл рот, – их проверили. История не повторится. Совершенно невинный подарок. Однако котята понравились Эйлианне, и она много возилась с ними, поселила в своих покоях… и, кажется, Дьютифул тоже начался привязываться к ним, – пауза. – К одному из них.

Я кивнул. Выводы были очевидны.

– Эйлианна знает о даре Дьютифула. Но она не из Шести Герцогств и не обращает внимания на то, что встревожило бы местную уроженку. Если Дьютифул решит связать себя с этим котенком, рано или поздно ей придется приспосабливаться к этому. И если она придет за советом ко мне, я должна быть готова дать его ей.

Кетриккен замолчала, ожидая моей реакции. Но я не знал, что сказать.

– Мне кажется, – начал я, – вам следовало бы советоваться не со мной, а с Уэбом. Он лучше разбирается в Уите…

– Он Древней Крови. Люди Древней Крови выбирают супругов из себе подобных, или из числа тех, кто рожден в Древней Крови, хотя не обладает Уитом. Ты же воспитывался вне их традиций, и Молли не обладает Уитом. Ты скорее будешь знать, что ответить мне.

Я покачал головой.

– Тем не менее, я не знаю.

Кетриккен отвернулась, явно раздосадованная тем, что не получила ответа. Я молчал, желая, чтобы этот разговор кончился. Но она задала еще один вопрос.

– Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать между браком с Молли и союзом с Ночным Волком, что бы ты выбрал?

Если предыдущий вопрос застал меня врасплох, то этот пригвоздил к месту. Давным-давно, во время путешествия в Джампи, мне уже задавали его, но тогда я не хотел об этом думать. Потом задумываться об этом не приходилось – сначала Молли была для меня потеряна, а остальные женщины не были так дороги, чтобы послужить веской причиной для выбора, а потом… Потом я потерял Ночного Волка.

Теперь, зная, каково это – быть с каждым из них, я не мог найти ответа.

– Я не знаю, – произнес я тихо, и, видимо, Кетриккен поняла, что со мной происходит.

– Прости меня, – сказала она и резко поднялась. – Прости, мне не следовало этого спрашивать.

– Не стоит извинений, – выдохнул я сквозь зубы. – Но я не могу ответить на ваш вопрос, моя королева. – Я поднялся и оглянулся на нее, прося разрешения уйти.

Она несколько секунд пристально вглядывалась в мое лицо, потом кивнула. Я торопливо зашагал прочь.

Пока я дошел до своих комнат, я успел почти разозлиться на Кетриккен. Я пришел в Сад Королевы, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, но вместо этого их стало еще больше. Мне не нужно было выбирать, однако я не мог перестать размышлять о том, что делал бы, если бы судьба поставила меня перед этим выбором. Я думал о том, насколько вероятно это было – разве Молли не смогла бы принять Ночного Волка, как приняла Неда и всю мою прежнюю жизнь? Разве они не сумели бы подружиться? Конечно, ей было бы трудно понять, что я делю с ним даже самые интимные моменты, но ведь Старлинг это понимала, и, кажется, даже находила в этом некое особое удовольствие. Молли и Старлинг были очень разными, но все же… И, в конце концов, она же любила меня.

 _Твоя самка требовательна в своей любви,_ – сказал Ночной Волк. Я редко слышал его в последние годы, и был немного удивлен.

Молли действительно была требовательна – но она имела на это право. Я был в долгу перед ней за всю боль, которую причинил; и в любом случае, я был рад дать ей все, что она хотела. Но если бы она захотела, чтобы я отказался от Ночного Волка…

Я прогнал эти мысли. Теперь они были бессмысленны – этот выбор никогда не встанет передо мной. Зато он может встать перед Дьютифулом, и эта проблема требовала куда больше моего внимания. Мне придется поговорить с ним, и как можно скорее. Но в дни Праздника Урожая застать короля одного было трудно. Тем не менее, я позвал его Скиллом.

 _Я хочу поговорить с тобой. Найди для меня время._

 _Хорошо, Фитц._ Он бросил это торопливо и тут же разорвал связь. Судя по времени дня, он принимал представителей герцогств.

Я задумался о том, что скажу Дьютифулу. Наверное, все равно необходимо посоветоваться с Уэбом: хотя Кетриккен не считает его опыт подходящим, но его мудрость может оказаться полезнее. Я собрался послать пажа выяснить, когда Уэб сможет меня принять, но когда открыл дверь, на пороге оказалась Молли, румяная и чуть запыхавшаяся.

– О, Том! – воскликнула она и втолкнула меня обратно в комнату, захлопывая дверь. – О, Фитц! – ее руки обвились вокруг моей шеи, губы прижались к моим, и на некоторое время я забыл о своих заботах.

 

Разговор с Дьютифулом прошел успешнее, чем я ожидал. Я успел посоветоваться с Уэбом, и его рекомендации, как я и полагал, пришлись кстати. К тому же оказалось, что Дьютифул и сам думал о возможной проблеме, обсуждал ее с Эйлианной, и подходил к установлению связи со всей ответственностью, которую требовали обычаи Древней Крови. Похоже, Кетриккен тревожилась напрасно: ее сын вырос достойным своего имени.

Мы уехали в Ивовую долину через два дня после праздника. Хотя Пейшенс с радостью оставалась присматривать за младшими, но Молли опасалась, что в ее возрасте уже трудно уследить за двумя подрастающими мальчишками. После возращения дни потекли как обычно – спокойные и полные повседневных забот, так что казалось, что время одновременно едва движется и пролетает незаметно.

Молли стала проявлять больше страсти, чем прежде, хотя и до того была далеко не холодна – поэтому-то я не обратил на эту перемену внимания, пока однажды случайно не наткнулся на амулет, лежавший в шкатулке на ее прикроватном столике. От его вида меня наполнило тепло, предвкушение чего-то невероятно хорошего… и желание. Последнее заставило меня отложить амулет и выбежать из комнаты в поисках Молли.

Но вдали от амулета я поостыл и задумался. Я не понимал, зачем ей любовный амулет – мне казалось, я проявлял достаточно интереса – и даже опасался, что могу быть чересчур навязчивым в своих попытках восполнить шестнадцать лет разлуки. Кроме того, амулет выглядел знакомым. Прервав поиски, я вернулся в спальню и снова взглянул на него.

Теперь, когда я знал, чего ожидать, его действие было не таким сильным, и я мог сосредоточиться на самом амулете. Я узнал работу Джинны, и остатки влияния амулета сменились тревожным холодом. Но потом я заметил в узле амулета резную деревянную бусину и узнал руку мастера, который ее вырезал.

Мало что могло меня поразить сильнее, чем вид работы Шута в амулете Джинны. Я не слышал о нем ничего с тех пор, как он прошел через Баккип на юг, и само напоминание о нем было достаточно неожиданным, а то, что оно оказалось связано с Джинной, которая тоже казалась мне оставшейся в моем прошлом, увеличивало эффект во много раз.

Я положил амулет обратно в шкатулку и снова отправился искать Молли. Но когда нашел ее на заднем дворе, то так и не сумел заговорить о том, что занимало мои мысли. Мне хотелось знать, откуда у нее амулет, и для чего он ей, и почему она не сказала о нем мне; но почему-то я никак не мог спросить об этом прямо. Молли обернулась ко мне, и я улыбнулся ей, хотя мои размышления к улыбкам не располагали.

Вечером, лаская Молли, я никак не мог забыть об амулете. Не знаю, заметила ли она, что мои мысли далеко. И после того как она заснула, я лежал без сна, пытаясь разгадать обрушившиеся на меня загадки, однако раз за разом приходил только к одному: нужно поговорить с Джинной.

Вызов из Баккипа пришелся бы как нельзя кстати, но его не было. Я постарался выкинуть амулет из головы, но мое умение отстраняться от нежелательных мыслей с годами, похоже, меня покинуло. К тому же размышления дали мне новый повод для беспокойства: у Молли был от меня секрет. Единственный? Или были и другие?

Я знал, что это несправедливо: даже после того, как я раскрыл ей все тайны, какие мог, моих секретов хватило бы на троих. Тем не менее, я не мог перестать думать о том, почему она решила что-то скрыть от меня и какие еще тайны хранит. Мое беспокойство становилось очевидным, и наконец я не выдержал.

– Мне нужно ехать в Баккип, – сообщил я Молли вечером, когда она сидела у камина и шила для Хирса новую рубашку – одежда на нем горела.

Она нахмурилась:

– Так скоро? Мы ведь совсем недавно оттуда.

– Это связано с Дьютифулом. Я быстро вернусь, – заверил я ее. Она кивнула, хотя была явно недовольна, и не только моим отъездом. То, что было «связано с Дьютифулом», я мог держать от нее в секрете, поскольку эти тайны были не только моими, а некоторые из них представляли опасность для посвященных. Однако я действительно собирался повидать Дьютифула и посмотреть на выбранного им котенка, что мне не удалось сделать в прошлый раз; эти планы, как мне казалось, оправдывали мою ложь.


	3. Предсказание

_Иногда кажется несправедливым, что события далекого прошлого могут преодолеть пропасть лет и вонзить свои когти в твою жизнь, а потом изменить будущее. Однако, возможно, именно в этом и заключается вселенская справедливость: мы есть то, что сами сделали в этой жизни, и то, что было сделано с нами. И в этом мы все равны._

Я взял Ластвилла, сына Малты и Радди. Баррич не ошибся: жеребенок, бывший его последней волей, оказался самым быстрым конем в наших конюшнях и к тому же обладал покладистым, надежным характером. На последней развилке я долго размышлял, куда поехать сначала - в замок Баккип, что было бы логично, потому что там я мог отдохнуть с дороги и увидеть Дьютифула, повод для поездки, или в город. Глодавшее меня любопытство победило.

Джинна жила в том же доме, что и раньше. На крыльце грелся на солнце Феннел, изрядно постаревший и облысевший. Он приоткрыл один глаз и сказал:

 _Еда для кота?_

 _Нет, извини,_ \- ответил я.

 _Тогда зачем явился?_

Я пожал плечами. Вряд ли мои причины показались бы коту весомыми.

Джинна не слишком удивилась, увидев меня на пороге. Она впустила меня в дом, но чаю не предложила, и только смотрела, молча и без улыбки.

\- Здравствуй, - неуверенно сказал я, когда молчание стало невыносимым.

\- Здравствуй, Том, - ответила она сдержанно. - Теперь ты меня узнаешь?

Я не выдержал ее взгляда.

\- Извини. Я просто… не ожидал.

\- Нечего извиняться, если не чувствуешь вины. Многие мужчины боятся знакомить жену с любовницей, пусть даже бывшей.

Она называла все своими именами, и меня передернуло. Я склонил голову, понимая, что мой визит может оказаться неудачным - у Джинны были все причины для недовольства. Но после минуты сердитого молчания она резким жестом указала мне на стол.

\- Садись и выкладывай, зачем пришел, - она села напротив и сцепила пальцы, пристально глядя на меня. Я замялся, не зная, как начать.

\- Амулет у Молли… - этого оказалось достаточно.

\- Где ты его нашел? - быстро спросила Джинна.

\- В шкатулке у кровати.

Она покачала головой.

\- Она его все-таки использует.

\- Для чего он?

\- А ты не догадался? - Джинна усмехнулась. - По тому, как он на тебя действует?

\- Приворотные чары? Но зачем…

\- Да нет же, - она нетерпеливо тряхнула головой. - Это амулет не для тебя, а для нее. Ничего не напоминает?

Сначала я не понял. А потом вспомнил, как она уже говорила мне что-то подобное… «Не для тебя, а для меня». Но тот амулет вызывал у меня совсем другие чувства - пустоты и ненужности, и Джинна сказала, это потому, что я так хочу детей…

\- Ох, - только и смог сказать я, связав все подсказки.

\- Ох, - подтвердила Джинна.

Молли хочет от меня ребенка. Я никак не мог уместить эту мысль в сознании, такой огромной радостью она меня наполняла. Молли, моя любовь, хотела родить мне ребенка. Который будет моим, и только моим. Я смогу видеть, как он растет, воспитывать его, он станет называть меня отцом, и будет моим по крови…

Джинна, выжидательно смотревшая на меня, фыркнула, и я понял, что глупо улыбаюсь.

\- Смотрите, как он обрадовался! - сказала она так, что моя радость разом уменьшилась. - Уже вообразил себя счастливым папашей? Может быть, сначала попробуешь подумать?

\- О чем? - недоуменно спросил я, не понимая, чем вызван ее гнев, и машинально отметил, что с годами она стала злее – или так сильно сердилась на меня?

\- О ней, Том, - сердито сказала Джинна. - Сколько ей лет?

Молли была старше меня на два или три года. Когда я понял, что это значит, моя радость разом улетучилась. Роды в таком возрасте могли привести к самым плачевным последствиям. Я представил, что снова потеряю ее…

\- Зачем ты продала ей амулет? - спросил я у Джинны, может быть, грубее, чем следовало.

\- Нечего на меня рычать, - огрызнулась она. - Я не отказываю клиентам, только предупреждаю их о возможных последствиях, - я собрался возмутиться, но она жестом заставила меня замолчать. - Она пришла ко мне на следующий день после гадания. Спрашивала, не умею ли я гадать на кристаллах, а потом заговорила об амулете. Я ее отговаривала. Долго! - Джинна подняла палец, подчеркивая свои слова. - Она сказала, что подумает, но что хочет иметь амулет при себе, а в Баккип приедет еще не скоро. Так что я его продала. Но не настраивала на нее, так что вероятность, что он сработает, невелика.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул я, несколько успокоенный. Но моя душа разрывалась между мыслью о моем ребенке от Молли - идея, которая до сих пор не приходила мне в голову, но теперь прочно в ней поселилась - и страхом потерять Молли навсегда.

\- Все равно риск слишком велик. Если не хочешь на него идти, лучше уезжай подальше. Ей осталось меньше года, потом начнется последний женский возраст.

Я рассеянно кивнул. Мне нужно было все обдумать - слишком много сразу на меня свалилось. Я уже собирался уйти, как вдруг вспомнил другую загадку амулета.

\- Джинна, в твоем амулете была бусина. Резная, некрашеная. Где ты ее взяла?

Она недоуменно пожала плечами.

\- Купила.

\- Когда, у кого?

Она нахмурилась и поджала губы, и я понял, что говорю так, словно допрашиваю ее. Мне слишком хотелось поскорее уйти и остаться наедине со своими мыслями.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Мне кажется, я знаю человека, который ее сделал. Я хотел бы снова увидеть его.

\- Тогда ты опоздал, Том. Она уже уехала.

\- Она? - удивился я.

\- Она. Резчица с коричневой кожей. Она приезжала вместе с кукольным театром, но они все уехали, как только закончилась ярмарка. Я накупила у нее кучу бусин - работают они великолепно, да и выглядят… - Джинна бросила взгляд на каминную полку, и я тоже посмотрел туда. Со стоявшей на ней статуэтки свисало ожерелье из резных бусин, Несмотря на простоту, оно выглядело настоящей драгоценностью.

Я встал и перебрал ожерелье, рассматривая каждую бусину. Ни одна не повторялась, и все были одинаково искусной работы. Их вырезал Шут, в этом я ошибиться не мог. Но Джинна говорила о женщине… Я вспомнил рассказ Йек о Янтарь, и обернулся.

\- Как она выглядела, эта резчица?

\- Странно. Явно чужестранка, и не знаю даже, откуда. Кожа, как полированное дерево, а глаза светлее.

Описание было очень похоже на Шута, каким я видел его в последний раз, и каким описывал его Чейд - «коричневым, как яблочное семечко».

\- Она путешествует вместе с кукольным театром?

\- Похоже на то. Она для них кукол вырезает. Чудо что за куклы, и представление замечательное - таким бы в замке выступать. Но их у нас не знают, и в замок не позвали. Нам же, горожанам, лучше, - она усмехнулась, - хороших менестрелей в праздник в городе не услышишь, а тут представление для нас было лучше, чем для короля и королевы. А резчица еще, кажется, гадает: я видела у нее в лавке кристаллы, и потому отправила к ней твою Молли…

Новости сыпались на меня одна за другой. Молли была у резчицы? Если это действительно Шут, то узнали ли они друг друга? Хотя Молли вряд ли сумела бы угадать в женщине с коричневой кожей юношу-альбиноса, которого видела много лет назад. А вот Шут должен был ее узнать, но если бы он представился ей, вряд ли Молли не рассказала бы мне. И если Шут был в Баккипе, почему не встретился со мной?

\- Так что, похоже на твою знакомую? - спросила Джинна с легкой насмешкой, и я понял, что глубоко задумался.

\- Может быть, и она, - ответил я. - Ты не знаешь, куда они поехали?

\- Хочешь познакомить ее с женой? - едко поинтересовалась Джинна, и я понял, что она считает эту женщину-резчицу еще одной моей любовницей.

\- Нет! - крикнул я, отрицая ее предположения, но получилось, что я отвечаю на ее вопрос. - То есть, может быть.

Она хмыкнула.

\- Ну еще бы, - внимательно посмотрев на меня, она вздохнула. - Они говорили, что дальше двинутся в Тилт.

\- Спасибо, - я двинулся к двери, но она меня остановила.

\- Сядь, Том. И дай мне посмотреть на твои руки. Мне так и не попалось ладоней интереснее твоих; я хочу знать, что еще ты успел на них начертить.

Мне этого знать не хотелось, но я не мог ей отказать - она рассказала мне немало важного. Я снова сел за стол и протянул ей руки. По левой она едва скользнула взглядом и пристально всмотрелась в линии правой.

\- Удивительный ты человек, Том, - пробормотала она. - Тебе была дана большая власть, но ты отказался от нее… У тебя много детей - ну еще бы, при твоей к ним любви, но все они как будто не совсем твои. А любовь… - она нахмурилась и наклонилась так, что прядь волос коснулась моего запястья. И вдруг выпрямилась. - Любви, той, что идет рядом с тобой всю жизнь, угрожает опасность.

У меня все внутри похолодело. Я судорожно сжал пальцы, будто если я не позволю Джинне дальше смотреть на мою ладонь, ее предсказание не сбудется. Но она не дала мне отобрать руку.

\- Обычно по руке человека нельзя сказать ничего точного о судьбе тех, кто ему дорог – только будут они рядом или нет. Потеря может быть вызвана и смертью, и обычным расставанием, и ссорой… Но эта линия, - она потерла пальцем мою ладонь, - выглядит почти как твоя собственная, хотя рисует совсем другую судьбу, и последнее время она отошла очень далеко от твоей. Там, где она обрывается, я вижу смертельную угрозу.

Я вскочил, и невольно выдохнул:

\- Молли! Я заберу у нее амулет, и…

\- Молли? - недоуменно переспросила Джинна и снова поймала мою руку, с неожиданной силой удерживая ее перед глазами. - Нет, - сказала она наконец. - Это не Молли, - она посмотрела на меня с нехорошим прищуром и сердито добавила: - Она рискует собой, чтобы родить тебе ребенка, но это не ее любовь у тебя на ладони.

\- Что?! - я был поражен. Когда она гадала мне семь лет назад, я не мог понять, о ком она говорит; но после того, как мы с Молли снова встретились, я был уверен, что именно на нее указывала линия. А теперь Джинна говорила, что это не так…

\- Может, это коричневая резчица? - насмешливо поинтересовалась Джинна, отпуская - почти отталкивая - мою руку. Я покачал головой, слепо пятясь к выходу. Одна часть меня утверждала, что гадания - полная ерунда; но другая заходилась тревогой, и мне трудно было дышать. Я скомкано попрощался и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа Джинны.

Только на улице до меня дошло, что ее последние слова могли оказаться верными. Шут. Шут любил меня, он всегда говорил это, и я знал, чувствовал сам его любовь. Мне казалось, что даже если мы не видимся годами, он все равно где-то рядом. Если Джинна была права, то ему угрожала опасность. И как он мог оказаться в Баккипе? Я полагал, что он на юге, в школе Пророков, о которой рассказывал. Я внезапно пожалел, что Джинна не умеет гадать с помощью кристалла. Может быть, так она смогла бы точнее сообщить, что ему угрожает, и что вообще происходит.

Я попытался пробиться к Шуту Скиллом, но не находил его на бесконечных просторах. Впрочем, это мне не удавалось и тогда, когда мы еще были соединены слабой нитью Скилла, протянутой от кончиков его пальцев к отпечаткам на моем запястье. А с тех пор, как он стер их, шансов дозваться его не осталось вовсе. Можно было попробовать собрать Круг, в который он входил когда-то - я, Дьютифул, Чейд и Олух. Но Чейд был все еще в городе Элдерлингов… Тем не менее, я решил попытаться и позвал Олуха.

 _Что?_ \- недовольно отозвался он. В последнее время, с формированием Круга Неттл, Олуха почти все время предоставляли самому себе: хотя его Скилл был очень силен, но удобнее оказывалось пользоваться услугами других, более логично мыслящих обладателей Скилла.

 _Мне нужна твоя помощь, Олух,_ \- сказал я, стараясь, чтобы мой мысленный голос звучал как можно мягче и вежливее. - _Ты помнишь Шута… лорда Голдена?_ \- Я послал ему образ, который должен был быть ему знаком.

 _Помню,_ \- ответил он уже не так хмуро. Музыка его Скилла изменилась: в нее вплелась новая мелодия, которая, видимо, соответствовала Шуту. Очень красивая мелодия.

 _Ты можешь найти его? Связаться с ним?_

 _Не знаю._

 _Попробуй, пожалуйста,_ \- сказал я. Олух заворчал - то есть музыка Скилла зазвучала так, словно он ворчал - и замолк. Спустя несколько минут он сказал:

 _Не могу._

 _Попробуй еще раз!_ \- настойчиво сказал я.

 _Не могу, я сказал! Он не отвечает._

 _Но ты его чувствуешь?_

 _Он где-то есть. Не знаю, где. Он меня не слышит. Он глухой,_ \- буркнул Олух и попытался отключиться.

 _Попробуй дозваться до него. Прошу тебя!_

 _Не могу,_ \- прозвучало через минуту, и Олух оборвал разговор.

Можно было попытаться еще, вместе с Дьютифулом, или с другими обладателями Скилла, но я сомневался, что это даст другие результаты. Шут не обладал собственным Скиллом, только тем, что посеребрил кончики его пальцев. Я спросил дежурного в башне, нет ли у нас кого-нибудь из владеющих Скиллом в Тилте, в надежде, что смогу проверить хотя бы, действительно ли резчица там, и Шут ли это. Но пока что обученных Скиллу было недостаточно, чтобы разослать по герцогствам, они отправлялись туда только в случае крайней необходимости.

В конце концов я все же поехал в замок. Мне нужно было подумать, придумать, что делать дальше. Может быть, посоветоваться с кем-нибудь… с кем? С Чейдом? Последний раз, когда я последовал его совету, чтобы защитить Шута от опасности, едва не закончился катастрофой. К тому же не хотелось рассказывать ни ему, ни кому-то другому, что меня настолько встревожило гадание, в которое я сам не очень-то верил.

Я приехал в замок поздно ночью и до утра ворочался в бесплодных попытках заснуть. Мысли путались. Молли, и ребенок… я не знал, как поступить. И Шут, который, возможно, был в Баккипе, но не навестил меня - а теперь ему, может быть, угрожала опасность…

К утру я принял решение, вызванное скорее невозможностью что-нибудь решить, чем доводами разума. Я отправлюсь в Тилт и попробую найти там кукольный театр. Проверю, действительно ли резчица - Шут, и если так, то предупрежу его. Это даст мне время подумать о Молли и ребенке. Может быть, я даже смогу обсудить это с Шутом - он всегда понимал меня как никто другой, и хотя его советы были насмешливы или загадочны, но он оказывался прозорливее многих.

Я послал сообщение по Скиллу Дьютифулу. Объяснил ему, что хотел повидать его и котенка, но узнал, что Шут побывал в наших краях, и теперь хочу найти его. Дьютифул немного удивился моему внезапному визиту, но был слишком занят, чтобы придавать этому значение, и только пообещал отправить гонца к Молли. Я написал письмо для нее, где постарался все объяснить.

Сборы не заняли у меня много времени, и к полудню я был уже далеко от замка Баккип, направляясь по широкому тракту в Тилт.


	4. Кукольный театр

_Я медленно начал различать детали. Толстый шерстяной ковер на полу, простая деревянная мебель, окно, затянутое промасленной кожей. На полке рядом с деревянной лошадкой и крошечной повозкой две куклы склонили друг к другу головы. В углу покачивался охотник марионетка. На столе лежали ярко раскрашенные куски дерева. Пахло опилками и свежей краской. Куклы, подумал я. Кто то делает кукол._

Путешествия в одиночестве всегда способствуют размышлениям, но мои мысли кружились на одном месте. Я пытался анализировать, как учил меня когда-то Чейд, но только бессмысленно перебирал факты, которые не хотели складываться в цельную картину. Мне как никогда хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, но ни Ночного Волка, ни Шута со мной не было. В последние годы моим собеседником в минуты сложных раздумий часто становилась Неттл, колкая, как ее имя, и удивительно мудрая; однако я не был готов обсуждать со своей дочерью вероятность того, что ее мать родит мне еще одного ребенка. Вообще, чем больше я раздумывал, тем больше убеждался, что этот вопрос касается только Молли и меня, и решать его надо нам вдвоем. Поэтому после того, как я найду Шута и вернусь в Баккип, нам с ней нужно будет поговорить. Это будет долгий и тяжелый разговор, и я уже сейчас его страшился, но он был необходим.

Предмет этого разговора вызывал у меня такое множество смешанных чувств, что я никак не мог в них разобраться. Была там радость, еще более бурная от того, что мне обещали исполнение желания, которое я давно уже считал невыполнимым, и сам не знал, что в глубине души продолжал надеяться. Был страх – потерять Молли, и потерять нерожденного еще ребенка, и потерять эту последнюю надежду. Кроме того, я чувствовал себя виноватым перед Молли – она делала это ради меня, и я не заслуживал такого щедрого дара; и в то же время я сердился на нее за то, что она снова приняла решение сама, как в тот раз, когда ушла из замка, чтобы родить Неттл вдали от меня, и испытывал вину еще и за эту злость.

От всего этого у меня путались мысли, и я пытался не думать на эту тему хотя бы некоторое время, но другой предмет моих размышлений нисколько не облегчал мне душу. Я пытался представить, какая опасность может угрожать Шуту, и каждый раз терялся в догадках – я ничего не знал о нем, о том, как и чем он сейчас живет, за исключением того факта, что он, вероятно, снова выдает себя за женщину, резчицу при кукольном театре. Занятие резьбой было понятным мне выбором – после того как лорд Голден прокутил все состояние Шута, тому, наверное, приходилось зарабатывать себе на жизнь, а резчиком он был великолепным. Хотя он мог бы обратиться ко мне или к Дьютифулу и получить все, что пожелает – династия Видящих была перед ним в долгу с давних пор, и если бы даже Чейд или еще кто-то воспротивился, я нашел бы способы заставить казну вспомнить об этом долге. Но Шут, видимо, не желал иметь ничего общего не только со мной, но и с Видящими.

Я не понимал, почему он не остался в своей школе пророков, о которой рассказывал и на которую имел столько планов. И не понимал, никак не мог понять, почему он не нашел меня, раз был в Баккипе. Эта мысль мучила меня сильнее всего: я вспоминал наше прощание перед тем, что я полагал недолгим расставанием, но что затянулось на почти восемь лет. Я словно снова ощущал серые метки Скилла у себя на запястье и то, как пустота и холод охватили меня, когда Шут забрал их. В тот момент мне казалось, что я умираю – но я не умер. Более того, теперь моя жизнь была полна, как никогда прежде, настолько, что я почти не вспоминал про Шута. Сейчас я думал, что в те месяцы, сразу после моего возвращения из колонны, когда потеря ощущалась острее всего, на меня обрушилось слишком много всего – и в первую очередь Молли! – чтобы предаваться горю. А потом, с течением лет, боль стерлась, как стерлась тоска по Ночному Волку, как стерся ужас от темницы Регала… Я понимал, что до конца она не уйдет никогда, но привык к ней, как к шрамам и сломанному носу.

И теперь я не знал, что скажу Шуту при встрече. Я не знал даже, стал бы я разыскивать его, если бы не предсказание Джинны. Возможно, не стал бы – Шут всегда ценил свое уединение, и приходил и уходил сам. После того как он разорвал нашу связь… возможно, я не имел права вмешиваться в его жизнь. В конце концов, это право Белого Пророка – вмешиваться в жизнь своего Изменяющего, а не наоборот.

Я пытался представить себе, какой он сейчас, но и эти попытки каждый раз завершались неудачей. Я помнил оттенок, который начала принимать его кожа на Аслевджале, но даже образ молодого кареглазого и смуглого мужчины, измученного и усталого, которого я видел в свете камина в пещере Прилкопа, размывался, сменяясь то лордом Голденом, золотоволосым и высокомерным, то черно-белым Шутом, спутником моей юности. И еще одно воспоминание раз за разом всплывало в моем воображении, сколько я его не гнал прочь – Шут, каким я видел его в тронном зале Бледной Женщины, прикованный к каменному дракону. То, что грозило ему тогда, было страшнее смерти – и ужас, который я испытал, снова и снова перехватывал мне горло.

Но даже когда мне удавалось представить себе Шута «коричневым», каким описывали его Чейд и Джинна, я не мог вообразить себе резчицу, за которую, по моим предположениям, он себя сейчас выдавал, как когда-то, после встречи с Йек, не мог представить себе Янтарь. Это было так же нелепо, как давние предположения Старлинг, и хотя я, пожалуй, был согласен со сказанными тогда словами Кетриккен: «Шут не такой мужчина, как другие», но даже когда я не знал о нем всего, что знаю сейчас, я не мог думать о нем иначе как о мужчине. Моя фантазия каждый раз давала осечку: мне представлялось что-то вроде раскрашенных и манерных актеров, игравших женские роли в комедийных пьесках живого театра, но это было так не похоже на Шута, что картинка немедленно рассыпалась на куски. Однако я все равно пытался собрать ее снова: думать об этом было легче, чем обо всем остальном.

Я не оставлял попыток дозваться до Шута Скиллом; ночью я даже попробовал найти его, как нашел когда-то Дьютифула в Гейлкипе, но потерпел неудачу и вернулся в себя прежде, чем переутомился настолько, что на следующий день не смог бы ехать верхом. Годы упражнений в Скилле заточили мое мастерство и самоконтроль, так что я не рисковал потеряться, но от усталости после использования Скилла не могло спасти ничего.

 

Торговый тракт между Баккипом и Тилтом был широким и наезженным, и одинокий всадник на быстром коне мог двигаться по нему гораздо быстрее, чем тяжелый фургон кукольного театра. Впрочем, я нагнал театр даже быстрее, чем предполагал – в первом же приграничном городке Тилта. После Праздника Урожая для артистов наступали тяжелые времена – близилась зима, и те, кто не находил убежище и работу в замках, вынуждены были жить на летние заработки. Театр пытался заработать все, что мог: они останавливались в каждом городе или большой деревне по дороге, давали вечернее представление, а если город был побольше, то задерживались на пару дней и только потом двигались дальше.

Как раз на такое вечернее представление я и попал. Я въехал в город поздно вечером, когда в домах побогаче зажгли огни, а в домах победнее уже погасили. На улицах было пустынно, но когда я поймал какого-то мальчишку, чтобы спросить, где здесь постоялый двор и не заезжал ли в город кукольный театр, он торопливо пробормотал, что «постоялый двор прямо и второй переулок направо, а театр сейчас на площади», поймал монетку и побежал так, что пятки засверкали. Я предположил, что бежит он именно на площадь – наверное, в его возрасте я тоже туда торопился бы – и последовал за ним.

На площади стояла толпа; для людей позажиточнее были установлены скамьи на высоком помосте, прямо напротив сцены кукольного театра, окруженной яркими факелами. Сцена представляла собой небольшую палатку, поднятую на длинных, больше человеческого роста шестах. Пространство между шестами было затянуто тканью, и внутри ходили и двигались. Перед палаткой на двух высоких табуретах сидели менестрели, один с лютней, другой с флейтой, сопровождавшие представление музыкой, а в паузах между действиями пояснявшие происходящее несколькими короткими куплетами.

Я все еще был верхом, так что не мог подойти ближе, но мне и так было прекрасно видно. Я попал на кульминацию представления: лютня и флейта сливались в тревожно-торжественной мелодии, и еще откуда-то раздавалась нервная дрожь бубна. Я всмотрелся в искусно вырезанные и ярко раскрашенные фигурки, двигавшиеся под куполом палатки – и всякие сомнения в том, что я напал на след именно Шута, пропали.

В спектакле рассказывалось о том, как призванные будущим королем Верити драконы освободили Шесть Герцогств от красных кораблей. Плоские корабли с нарисованными парусами качались и шли ко дну, скрываясь за плоскими же волнами, а над ними реяли драконы, взмахивая крыльями и покачивая головами в точности как настоящие. И это были не только такие драконы, как Айсфир и Тинталья; у одного голова была увенчана оленьими рогами, другой был похож на крылатого кабана… Я узнавал одного за другим всех драконов, и они выглядели в точности такими, какими я их помнил. Сделать подобное можно было, лишь увидев их своими глазами – ни один рассказ не позволит добиться такой точности, да и не поверят рассказу о крылатом кабане или олене. И лишь один человек из видевших их мог вырезать эти изящные, точные фигурки – Шут. Мое сердце забилось сильнее.

Затаив дыхание, я смотрел, как тонут красные корабли, и как драконы кружатся напоследок над замком Баккип и улетают. Только один задержался: он сел на стену вырезанной из доски крепости, и с его спины спрыгнула маленькая человеческая фигурка. Ей навстречу вышла другая, в бело-пурпурном платье. На обеих фигурках были короны.

Это оказалось единственным прегрешением против истины: в спектакле Верити прилетал на драконе верхом, а после победы прощался со своей королевой, поручая ей заботы о государстве и наследнике (на которого недвусмысленно указывал округлившийся живот под платьем куклы-королевы), и улетал в драконье царство в горах, выполняя данное драконам слово. Такова была официальная версия событий, и я даже встречал при дворе нескольких человек, которые клялись Эдой и Элем, что лично были свидетелями прощания Верити и Кетриккен. Только вот места в замке, где происходило это историческое событие, различались в разных рассказах, как и слова, которые якобы произнес Верити на прощанье.

Звонко задребезжал бубен, и я вздрогнул, поняв, что представление закончилось, а я все смотрел на пустую «сцену», погрузившись в свои мысли. Менестрели заиграли что-то веселое и запели остроумные куплеты, общий смысл которых сводился к тому, что короли королями, а драконы драконами, но артистам следует платить за доставленное удовольствие. Толпа одобрительно зашумела, засмеялась, зазвенела монетами и принялась расступаться, выпуская тех, кто платить не собирался или просто спешил. Поверх голов я наконец увидел, откуда звучал бубен: на пятачке перед «сценой», между менестрелями, сидела миниатюрная девушка с копной буйных черных кудрей и в алом платье. Сейчас она вскочила на ноги и заплясала, яростно стуча в бубен, а двое ребятишек в пестрых одежках выбежали из-за шестов, картинным жестом стянули с голов огромные шляпы и пошли вдоль полукруга зрителей, строя умильные рожицы.

Я подождал, пока толпа разойдется, спешился и, ведя коня в поводу, подошел к артистам. Придержав одного из детей, мальчика, за плечо, я высыпал ему в шляпу целую горсть монет, так что он поднял на меня огромные, как блюдца, глаза. А потом бросился прочь, сжимая шляпу так, чтобы оттуда ничего не высыпалось.

– Эй, сударь! Чем это вы его напугали? – резко окликнула меня плясунья с бубном. Она решительно подошла ближе. Хотя она была так мала ростом, что ей приходилось задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня, вид у нее был суровый и уверенный.

– Похоже, он еще никогда не видел сразу столько монет, сколько я ему дал, – честно сказал я. – Прошу прощения – если бы я знал, что это может его напугать, то не был бы так щедр.

Она нахмурилась, но слова о щедрой плате несколько развеяли ее строгость.

– И с чего это вы, сударь, решили так бросаться деньгами? – она посмотрела на меня искоса из-под упрямой туго завитой пряди.

– Мне понравилось представление, – искренне сказал я. – А особенно – куклы. Не познакомите ли меня с мастером, который их сделал? У меня может найтись для него работа, если мы сойдемся в цене – а что сойдемся, в этом я уверен.

Она вскинула голову и пристально вгляделась в мое лицо. Не знаю, что она там углядела, но внезапно она обернулась к шестам и звонко крикнула – так, что у меня заложило уши:

– Маркед!

Ткань вокруг шестов заколыхалась, ее края разошлись, и оттуда высунулась женщина, в волосах которой соли было больше, чем перца.

– Я занята, ты же знаешь! Что меня звать? – тут она увидела меня и напряженно замерла, а потом, по жесту плясуньи, подошла ближе. Когда она вышла из тени на свет факелов, я увидел, что ее лицо наполовину скрывает татуировка: такие я видел у рабов Бингтауна. Вероятно, по ней Маркед и получила имя. Но осанка и повадки у женщины были такие, что высокородные придворные дамы многому могли бы у нее поучиться.

– Этот человек, – сказала плясунья тихо, – ищет мастера, который делал наших кукол.

Маркед всматривалась в мое лицо еще пристальнее, чем плясунья, и в ее глазах, окруженных сеткой глубоких морщин, появилось странное выражение – словно она узнавала меня, хотя я готов был поклясться, что вижу ее впервые. Потом она кивнула своим мыслям и сухо сказала:

– Монетка, подержи его коня. Пойдем-ка со мной, мальчик, – она развернулась и пошла куда-то в тень за «сценой», не дожидаясь моего ответа.

Я был поражен. Меня давно не называли «мальчиком», даже Чейд перестал это делать, кажется, лет пять назад. И никто уже давно не обращался со мной так, словно я обязан ему подчиняться –тем более бывшая рабыня, ныне играющая в кукольном театре. И тем не менее я отдал поводья плясунье-Монетке и пошел за Маркед.

Позади обтянутых тканью шестов стояла широкая скамья: Маркед села на нее и похлопала рядом с собой ладонью, приглашая меня. Я подчинился, и в следующее мгновение ее сухие жесткие пальцы твердо сжали мой подбородок, она повернула мое лицо к свету, впиваясь в него взглядом, и через пару секунду отпустила. Я отдернул голову, неприятно пораженный. Но она не обратила внимания. Не переставая пристально меня разглядывать, она спросила:

– Мастер, которого ты ищешь – как он должен выглядеть?

Вопрос был странным. И ответить на него мне было нелегко – ведь я еще не видел Шута в новом обличье. Но я все же попробовал:

– У него… у нее должна быть темная кожа, коричневая. И такие же волосы и глаза.

Маркед наклонила голову и прищурилась.

– Под каким именем ты знаешь ее?

Я замялся. Все имена Шута, которые я знал и использовал, не подходили. Лорд Голден давно исчез вместе со своим богатством, Шут был Шутом только для тех, кто знал его во времена правления короля Шрюда… и уж наверняка он не представлялся всем подряд Любимым. Я не знал, есть ли еще среди живых, кроме меня, люди, которые знают это его имя. И захочет ли он помнить его после всего, что пережил у Бледной Женщины.

Но сейчас Шут носил женское платье, и Маркед сказала «ее»… Я знал одно имя, которое он носил в женском обличье, и назвал его:

– Янтарь.

Маркед фыркнула, но мне показалось, что ее удовлетворил мой ответ. Она перестала цепко изучать мое лицо и окинула меня уже совсем другим, хотя тоже оценивающим, взглядом.

– Зачем ты ее ищешь?

– Я видел ее работы и хочу сделать заказ… – начал я, но Маркед сердито покачала головой, и я понял, что лгать не имеет смысла. – Я давно ее не видел и хочу с ней поговорить, – это была чистая правда – и единственное, что я точно мог сказать о цели своей поездки.

Маркед это, судя по ее виду, устроило. Она покивала сама себе, еще раз оглядела меня, снова кивнула и улыбнулась. Это было не самое приятное зрелище: зубов у нее не хватало, имеющиеся были черными, а десны – темными. Я испытал облегчение, когда улыбка сошла с ее лица.

– Она умеет резать, а? – сказала она скорее себе, чем мне. – Я-то думала, что она преувеличивает, когда говорит, что король с королевой у нее в точности такие, как в жизни, и нечего их приукрашать. Но если они так же похожи на оригиналы, как та корабельная рожа – на тебя, то я могла бы рассказывать своим детям, случись им несчастье у меня родиться, что видела короля Верити вот как тебя сейчас вижу.

– О чем ты? – перепросил я, пожалуй, слишком резко. Мне не понравилось упоминание о «корабельной роже» – Йек говорила о носовой фигуре корабля с моим лицом, и это вызывало у меня странное, неуютное чувство. Маркед моргнула и подозрительно покосилась на меня, а потом, что-то углядев в моем лице, расхохоталась.

– Да ты и не знаешь, что ли? Ну дает девочка.

Я начал злиться. Маркед, видимо, это почувствовала, потому что прекратила веселиться и положила руку мне на плечо. Ее худая узловатая ладонь в выпуклой сетке вен оказалась неожиданно тяжелой.

– Послушай меня, мальчик, – сказала она серьезно. – Янтарь твою зовут теперь Кофетри. Она с нами уже не путешествует, а едет с торговым обозом. Они нас обогнали дня на три.

– С обозом? – изумился я. – Почему? И куда они едут?

– В Тилт, как и мы, – успокоила меня Маркед. – А почему – да кто ж ее знает? У нас договор был: мы вместе до Баккипа, а потом она идет куда хочет. Вот встретились мы с обозом, и она с ним уехала. Знакомые у нее там были, судя по всему. – Она пожевала губами, а потом неохотно добавила: – И такие это были знакомые, что я и не знаю даже, что тебе сказать: то ли чтобы ты торопился, то ли чтобы не езжал никуда.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – вскинулся я, но Маркед внезапно оттолкнула меня и встала.

– Ничего особенного. Все, больше мне нечего тебе сказать. Иди своей дорогой, мальчик. Эй, Монетка! Давай сюда его коня и иди работать, хватит прохлаждаться!

Я попытался задавать вопросы, но она словно не слышала больше ни слова. А когда я начал расспрашивать Монетку, из-под шестов вышел широкоплечий парень, мрачно посмотрел на меня и как бы невзначай захрустел пальцами, разминая тяжелые кулаки. Я почел за лучшее не устраивать скандалов и ушел.


	5. Погоня

_Волосы у меня на затылке зашевелились, поскольку голос не принадлежал ни лорду Голдену, ни Шуту. Он был выше, без малейшего намека на джамелийский акцент. Так, наверное, говорит Янтарь, решил я. Еще одна личина человека, которого, как мне казалось, я прекрасно знал. Если бы я не знал, кто находится в соседней комнате, то никогда бы не догадался. Янтарь и лорд Голден, или Янтарь и Шут, не имели ничего общего. Мой друг изменился до неузнаваемости._

На то, чтобы догнать обоз, у меня ушло два дня. Ранним вечером я въехал в очередной городишко, и после первого же вопроса узнал, где они остановились. Пока я ехал по городу к постоялому двору, который мне назвали, меня пронизывала нервная дрожь: я предчувствовал что-то - разговор с Шутом, как я полагал - и едва сдерживался, чтобы не понукать коня.

Но когда я оказался рядом с постоялым двором и, спешившись, подошел к приоткрытым воротам, мне предстала картина, заставившая меня замереть на месте, хотя я не сразу понял, что вижу; а поняв, не сразу поверил своим глазам.

Богато одетый мужчина, держа так же роскошно убранного коня под уздцы, разговаривал с высокой стройной женщиной, стоявшей на крыльце. На ней были чужеземные многослойные одежды, темно-коричневые, отделанные шнурами более светлого оттенка. Широкий деревянный обруч придерживал каштановые волосы, и тяжелые резные подвески покачивались у темного, как кофейные зерна, лица. У нее был высокий музыкальный голос, с едва заметной хрипотцой, казалось бы, незнакомый - но именно он привлек мое внимание, и только потом я узнал ее… его профиль.

Это был Шут - и это был вовсе не Шут. Я никогда не видел стоявшую передо мной женщину, и даже голос ее не был похож на голос Янтарь, который мне довелось слышать.

Его… ее собеседник засмеялся низким бархатным смехом, от которого меня пронзило непонятным неприятным чувством, и, взяв руку женщины, лежавшую на перилах, поднес к губам, со значением глядя снизу вверх. Кофетри ответила ему странно серьезным взглядом.

Я не мог больше смотреть на них. Я хотел выйти, прервать эту… беседу, окликнуть Шута... или уйти, немедленно и навсегда.

Я не сделал ни того, ни другого - как обычно. Я спрятался за угол, закрыл глаза, прислонившись к стене. Под веками плавали золотые круги, качаясь, как подвески у щек Шута-Кофетри.

Именно в этот момент меня накрыл вызов Чейда.

 _И где тебя носит, позволь поинтересоваться?_ \- раздраженно спросил он. Мне совершенно не хотелось сейчас с ним объясняться, а его тон меня рассердил до крайности - он до сих пор временами забывался и требовал у меня отчета, как у мальчишки.

 _Уехал по личным делам,_ \- огрызнулся я в ответ.

 _По личным? И долго ты планируешь ими заниматься?_ \- саркастически поинтересовался Чейд.

 _Не могу сказать. Я скоро вернусь, но точно ничего сказать пока не могу,_ \- после долгой дороги Скилл был не лучшим средством отдыха, и у меня начинала кружиться голова. Я боялся, что в любую минуту Шут выйдет за ворота и увидит меня: почему-то сейчас мне совершенно не хотелось с ним встречаться, хотя изначально именно это и было целью поездки. Я хотел как можно скорее отделаться от Чейда, закончить разговор и получить наконец возможность обдумать произошедшее и понять, что мне делать дальше.

 _Ты мне нужен. Во-первых, со дня на день ждут посольство Белой Земли, и у всех голова идет кругом. Во-вторых, я нашел новые свитки и камни - ты не поверишь, что там! Но я не во всем могу разобраться, и кое-что напоминает о том, что ты мне рассказывал про свои видения…_ \- изучение Скилла приводило Чейда в восторг, и с годами он увлекался им все больше, так что теперь разговаривать с ним о Скилле было все равно что разговаривать с заядлым охотником об охоте - он мог продолжать бесконечно, особенно если полагал, что у собеседника есть хоть малейшая причина интересоваться темой беседы.

 _Чейд, мне сейчас некогда. Я вернусь, и ты все мне покажешь._

 _Когда ты вернешься?_ \- сердито и немного обиженно переспросил он.

 _Я же сказал: скоро, но не знаю, когда именно._

 _Молли, между прочим, тоже хотела бы это знать,_ \- ядовито вставил Чейд. На меня вдруг навалилась страшная усталость. Я не знал, как объяснить Молли свой поспешный отъезд и долгое отсутствие - по крайней мере, пока мы не встретимся лицом к лицу.

 _Ей я не могу сказать ничего другого. Пожалуйста, передай ей, что я вернусь, как только решу один очень важный вопрос, и все объясню. И что я люблю ее._

Чейд издал Скилл-эквивалент фырканья, и я оборвал связь.

Прислонившись к забору, я потер гудящие виски. Посольство… это серьезно. Но с другой стороны, Дьютифул и Эйлианна уже взрослые, и оба демонстрируют качества настоящих правителей - то, чем я никогда не обладал; и у них есть Кетриккен, и Чейд, и Розмари, и Уэб, и еще два десятка опытных политиков в советниках. Они прекрасно обойдутся без меня. Свитки Чейда тоже могут подождать. Молли… я все ей объясню. Она поймет, не может не понять. Я рассказывал ей про Шута - правда, немного: большую часть слишком трудно было объяснить словами, и все это было так тесно связано с теми тайнами, которые принадлежали не мне одному, что приходилось умалчивать. Но она знает, что Шут мой лучший друг, и она должна понять.

Оставалось только закончить мое дело. Для этого достаточно было подойти к Шуту и поговорить с ним. Но почему-то я не мог заставить себя это сделать. Если бы Шут был кем-нибудь другим - лордом Голденом, например, или резчиком-мужчиной, или Белым Пророком в развевающихся одеждах, которого я видел на рисунке в одном из старых свитков, я подошел бы к нему не задумываясь. Но Кофетри была женщиной, высокой и с резкими чертами лица, но несомненно женщиной, и хотя я узнал в ней своего друга, я никак не мог его в ней увидеть. Эта незнакомка пугала меня. Случайно подсмотренная сцена еще больше усиливала путаницу в моей голове: в нее лезли странные мысли, сплетни, которые ходили про лорда Голдена, солдатские непристойные байки, и хотя они нисколько не вязались с Шутом, каким я его помнил, и даже с Кофетри, которую я видел, но между нами словно вырастала невидимая стена, не подпускавшая меня к смуглокожей женщине с лицом моего лучшего друга.

Заглянув во двор, я увидел, что Кофетри там уже нет, и ее собеседника тоже. Я испытал одновременно облегчение и разочарование: я не был готов встретиться с ней, и в то же время, если бы она сама увидела меня и узнала, я смог бы наконец выполнить то, ради чего отправился в путь. Но во дворе только двое конюхов распрягали лошадей.

Мне нужно было остановиться где-нибудь, поесть, выпить пива и поразмыслить. Этот постоялый двор отпадал - я не хотел случайно попасться Шуту на глаза. Поэтому я снова взобрался на Ластвилла, стиснув зубы от усиливающейся боли в висках, и поехал на поиски другого пристанища.

Мои лошадь и одежда были слишком хороши, чтобы я мог спать на сеновале, поэтому пришлось устраиваться в «лучшей» комнате грязной ночлежки, где останавливались в этом городе те, кто не мог себе позволить приличный постоялый двор. Ворочаясь на набитом клопами матрасе, я запивал бренди отвратительный вкус здешней еды и пытался решить, что же мне делать.

Разумным решением было пойти к Шуту и рассказать ему о пророчестве Джинны. Но чем дольше я думал об этом, тем меньше хотел так поступать. Во-первых, мой страх предсказания выглядел порой абсурдным даже для меня самого; уж тем более его должен был посчитать ерундой Белый пророк. Хотя я доверял магии Джинны в том, что касалось амулетов, но чтение по ладони большую часть времени казалось мне таким же шарлатанством, как гадание по кристаллу и все остальные фокусы. Хотя попадались точные предсказания, сделанные таким образом, но фальшивок было куда больше. Кроме того, я вспомнил рассказ Шута о том, как выглядят предсказания, и как трудно угадать, что именно они предсказывают; и хотя страх, погнавший меня в дорогу, не рассеялся и так же тяжело лежал у меня на сердце, но теперь основной причиной моей погони было просто желание встретиться с Шутом. Мы расстались слишком давно и слишком внезапно, чтобы теперь, найдя его снова, я мог упустить шанс закончить давний разговор.

Но тут возникала другая загвоздка. Я хотел видеть и говорить с Шутом - с Любимым, с которым я расстался в жилище Прилкопа, намереваясь вернуться. Но вместо него я нашел Кофетри. И как я не мог обсуждать свои тревоги с лордом Голденом, так я не мог подойти к Кофетри. Это была совершенно незнакомая мне грань Шута, и от ощущения ее чуждости меня пробирала дрожь.

Я представил ее, пытаясь узнать в стоящей перед мысленным взглядом женщине Шута. По сравнению с тем, каким он был на Аслевджале в нашу последнюю встречу - с заострившимися скулами и запавшими глазами - теперь он выглядел здоровым. Лицо округлилось, хотя осталось четко очерченным: пожалуй, Кофетри могла бы выглядеть мужеподобно, но прическа и украшения скрадывали резкость черт. Вспомнив молодого мужчину, с которым я прощался на Аслевджале, и сопоставив его с Кофетри, я предположил, что в преображении сыграла роль и мастерски наложенная косметика, хотя лицо Кофетри казалось ненакрашенным. Я помнил, как Шут умел несколькими мазками создать желаемое впечатление.

Но изменения коснулись не только внешности. Голос, манеры, движения - все это было настолько другим, что если бы не лицо, которое я так хорошо знал, я никогда не узнал бы Шута в этой женщине. Даже лорд Голден имел больше общего с Шутом моей юности, чем Кофетри.

Сцена, которую я восстанавливал в памяти, продолжилась, и я словно снова увидел мужчину, с которым разговаривала Кофетри. Он был молодым, с очень светлой кожей и светлыми же волосами, как северянин, но одет по джамелийской моде. Это снова вызвало у меня в памяти поток анекдотов про джамелийцев, сплетен про лорда Голдена и тому подобной грязи, которой я поневоле наслушался за свою жизнь, начиная с солдатских казарм в Баккипе. Хотя я никогда не терпел подобных разговоров и старался избегать их, запомнил, как оказалось, куда больше, чем считал сам. И теперь обрывки рассказов кружились у меня в голове, перемежаемые непристойным и стыдливым хохотом, под гул от выпитого бренди.

Грубые слова и грязные подробности этих рассказов вызывали в моем воображении картины, участником которых я никогда не смог бы представить Шута. Тем не менее, он не раз говорил, что не видит различий между мужчиной и женщиной, и в кругу друзей лорда Голдена было немало тех, кто разделял такую точку зрения, а я мог только догадываться, насколько далеко простирается его знание джамелийской культуры. Я знал, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, насколько Шут отличается от людей, и телом, и душой; однако я никогда не переставал думать о нем как о мужчине, и мое знание его природы мало меняло представление о нем. Я не хотел и не мог воображать его героем пошлых историй, но невольно задавался вопросом: что, если его выбор женского обличья и платья вызван не обстоятельствами, как он объяснял мне свою жизнь в роли Янтарь (и его объяснение до сих пор казалось мне недостаточно убедительным), а сугубо личными предпочтениями? Никакие его неестественные наклонности не могли заставить меня любить его, как друга, меньше, и все же мысль о них отдавала горечью. Что, если Кофетри – эта новая роль – нужна Шуту, чтобы служить его потребностям, а его спутник - не просто знакомый, а любовник? Я вспомнил, как он касался губами затянутой в перчатку руки Кофетри, глядя в ее лицо снизу вверх, и к горлу подступила тошнота, которую я не мог до конца списать на плохую еду и бренди. Я не хотел думать об этом – и не мог перестать. Шут говорил, что не станет «насыщаться тем, что само плывет в руки»; но может, на этот раз интерес был взаимным? Я попытался вспомнить взгляд Кофетри, обращенный к ее спутнику, но не смог, а при попытке освежить память очередным глотком бренди мой желудок воспротивился этому, и на некоторое время я вовсе лишился способности думать. А после того, как в животе стало пусто, а в голове - яснее, на меня накатила усталость, слишком сильная, чтобы сопротивляться ей, и я провалился в тяжелый сон.

 

Утром я проснулся поздно и выехал из города следом за обозом, в котором путешествовала Кофетри: они вышли еще на рассвете. Голова гудела, вчерашние мысли казались тяжелым грязным осадком на дне сознания. Я так и не сумел ничего решить, кроме того, что поеду за Шутом, а там посмотрим.

Я догнал обоз на полпути к следующему городку на широком торговом тракте, но отказался от идеи сразу разыскать Шута. Я все еще не знал, что именно скажу, и предпочел не вести подобные беседы в дороге. После некоторого размышления я свернул с тракта и обогнал обоз лесом, поэтому когда они прибыли на единственный постоялый двор, я уже снял там комнату, почистил и поставил в стойло коня и обзавелся широкополой шляпой, которые с год назад ввели в моду бледнокожие аристократы, с тех пор они разошлись по всем Шести Герцогствам. Я нашел себе темный угол в обеденном зале, а когда во дворе зашумели, открывая ворота обозу, надвинул шляпу пониже и принялся наблюдать.

Первым в зал вошел мужчина, похожий на виденного мной вчера, тоже белокожий и светловолосый, и одетый по-джамелийски, но не так роскошно. Но это был не он, я понял это, когда увидел остальных. Их было шестеро, считая уже мне знакомого, причем двое были одеты беднее и вели себя как слуги. Но это я заметил позже: как только Кофетри вошла в зал, все мое внимание было приковано к ней, хотя я изо всех сил старался не выдать себя.

Виденный мной вчера мужчина открыл перед ней дверь, а войдя, помог снять плащ, и она улыбнулась ему через плечо. Улыбка была теплой и особенной, и меня передернуло. Первый из вошедших разговаривал с хозяином; закончив, он подошел к остальным, и минуту спустя Кофетри и не отстававший от нее мужчина поднялись по лестнице. За ними последовали остальные; вскоре слуги спустились обратно, принялись носить вещи и суетиться, готовя воду и заказывая еду для своих господ.

Двое из их хозяев спустились ужинать в зал: они были помоложе, много шутили и переговаривались с прочими посетителями, причем в их речи сквозил странный акцент, как будто джамелийский выговор сочетался с еще каким-то, мне незнакомым. Я узнал, что это за акцент и откуда они, когда молодые люди после второй кружки пива объясняли маршрут и цель своего путешествия случайному собутыльнику. Они были родом из Белой Земли и путешествовали по разным землям. По их рассказу выходило, что они не пересекали горы, а обошли Горное Королевство с запада и прошли через Дождливые чащобы, Джамелию и Бингтаун. Это путешествие заняло у них почти три года; неудивительно, что наши торговцы стремились заключить договор о прокладывании торгового тракта через Горное королевство, тогда дорога занимала бы месяц-два, а не годы.

Сейчас белоземцы заканчивали свое путешествие. Они намеревались вернуться домой через перевал в Тилте. Их собеседники немедленно принялись расписывать трудности и опасности такого пути, но белоземцы отмахивались от их угроз, напуская на себя вид бывалых путешественников, видавших и не такое. Скоро они перешли к рассказам о своих приключениях, в которых правдоподобия с самого начала было немного, и становилось меньше с каждой новой кружкой пива. Кофетри не появлялась, ее… спутник тоже. Я поднялся и ушел к себе, борясь с желанием узнать у хозяина, сколько комнат сняли белоземцы и как расселились по ним.

Я дал себе слово на следующем постое проследить за тем, как они поселятся, и только ложась спать, понял, что собираюсь продолжать путь вместо того, чтобы сегодня же поговорить с Шутом.

 

Это было абсурдно. Я ехал за обозом из города в город, теряясь в потоке путешественников на тракте, ночуя на тех же постоялых дворах, проводя вечера в попытках незаметно - пригодилась школа Чейда - выследить Кофетри и ее… собеседника, которого, как я узнал, звали Илим. Я видел их за ужином, во дворе, в дороге, поглощенных разговором; Илим то и дело касался ее руки, плеча, поправлял одежду, поддерживал под локоть на ступеньках, помогал сесть на коня и спуститься с него. Я не сразу понял, что так поражает и завораживает меня в этих жестах, помимо их очевидной интимности. Шут мало кому позволял к себе прикасаться; даже лорда Голдена будто окружала невидимая сфера, в которую допускались немногие, хотя сам он постоянно нарушал чужие границы, похлопывая собеседников по плечу или поглаживая руки дам.

Через несколько дней я знал, что Кофетри и Илим ночуют в разных комнатах, но обычно соседних; что Кофетри - единственная дама в их компании, и слуги порой косятся на нее из-за этого, хотя хозяева, все четверо, демонстрируют исключительно уважительное отношение. Слуг также возмущало то, что она везет с собой мало платьев, но два сундука с чем-то тяжелым и грохочущим, и обходится без служанки. А больше всего они сетовали на то, что «нарад» Илим - как я понял, это был какой-то белоземельский титул - вообще связался со странной чужеземкой, «темной, как горелый сучок», которая прежде бродила по городам с кукольным театром. Однако по их словам выходило, что она не поедет с ними в Белую Землю, а сопровождает Илима только до Нордфорда, столицы Тилта. Это радовало и слуг, и меня - я предполагал, что когда Шут отделится от обоза, мне будет проще найти способ с ним поговорить, потому что сейчас такой возможности практически не было. Кофетри редко покидала свои комнаты, а если и выходила, то только в компании Илима.

Из разговоров слуг я узнал немало. Остальных их господ звали Арлет, Кранец и Стерен; последние двое были довольно разбитными ребятами, каждый вечер проводили в обеденном зале с пивом и песнями и нередко удалялись к себе в комнаты в компании веселых женщин. Слуги относились к ним пренебрежительно. Как я понял, они были личными слугами Арлета и Илима, а двум другим и Кофетри прислуживали лишь постольку-поскольку. И еще, хотя всех господ они называли «нарад», но в адрес Арлета это слово произносилось с особым почтением.

Арлета я почти не видел, но по моим редким наблюдениям у меня сложилось впечатление, что это задумчивый, не по годам серьезный молодой человек. Держался он с достоинством высокородного, как и Илим.

Впрочем, эти детали я запоминал скорее машинально, а обдумывал, когда пытался отвлечься от размышлений о Шуте и Кофетри. Чем ближе был Тилт, тем ближе становился и неотвратимый разговор, и тем меньше я понимал, о чем именно буду говорить с Шутом.

Со временем накопившиеся вопросы стали мучить меня так сильно, что я решил найти ответы хотя бы на часть из них. Однажды я провел три часа в саду под окнами Кофетри, пытаясь услышать хотя бы звук из ее комнат, окна которых были распахнуты настежь из-за жары. Я прятался в кустах, на которых на рассвете распустились цветы с одуряющим густым запахом. Они были белыми, словно вылепленными из тончайшего фарфора, и только в сердцевине лепестки отливали бледным золотом. Один из них надоедливо тыкался мне в лицо, поэтому я сорвал его; а потом еще один, и еще, не замечая, что делаю, и напряженно прислушиваясь - путешественникам уже пора было вставать.

Меня вспугнула вышедшая во двор служанка. Сбежав со своего поста в конюшню, я обнаружил, что кручу в руках целый букет. Что с ним делать, я не знал, и заткнул за засов на ближайшем стойле, только потом заметив, что это стойло коня Кофетри.

Вечером того дня я видел, как, входя в гостиницу, она вынула из волос увядший, запыленный цветок.

Проснувшись следующим утром еще затемно, я не понял, что меня разбудило, но решил воспользоваться этим и снова попытаться подслушать под ее окном. В этот раз Кофетри поселилась на втором этаже. Я вспомнил, что прошлым вечером приметил лестницу, прислоненную к стене здания и дотягивавшуюся до крыши. Я вышел во двор, якобы до ветра: хотя на горизонте уже ширилась светлая полоса, вокруг было тихо, все еще спали. Я взобрался на крышу, прошел по ней до комнаты Кофетри, стараясь ступать как можно мягче, и осторожно спустился на карниз, между ее окном и окном Илима.

Окно Кофетри было широко открыто, впуская холодный ночной воздух. Я заглянул в него, но не сумел разглядеть ничего, кроме вороха одеял на кровати; невозможно было понять даже, сколько людей прячутся под ними, завернувшись с головой - один или двое. Тогда я попробовал убедиться, перебравшись к окну Илима. У него ставни были закрыты, но я решил рискнуть и захваченной на подобный случай тонкой щепкой, просунутой в щель, откинул удерживающий их крючок. Отведя немного в сторону одну из ставень, я разглядел силуэт мужчины, вольно раскинувшегося на постели.

На меня накатило неожиданное облегчение, но я не успел задуматься о его причине; из комнаты Кофетри раздался слабый жалобный крик. Я замер, вжавшись в стену и балансируя на карнизе. Меня окатило холодом: я помнил эти крики, они до сих пор снились мне иногда в кошмарах, вместе с ледяными залами и лабиринтами. Насколько мог быстро я перебрался обратно к окну Шута.

Картина не изменилась: на постели все так же виднелся ворох одеял, но теперь из-под них доносились крики, становившиеся все громче. Я не мог разобрать слов, но знал их достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадаться. Я уже взялся рукой за подоконник, намереваясь залезть в комнату и разбудить Шута, внезапно опомнился. Не напугаю ли я его еще сильнее, проникнув в запертую комнату? И как я объясню ему свое появление?

Я перехватил рукой подоконник, ища точку опоры, и задел стоявшую на нем чашку. В чашке плавал увядший белый цветок. Стиснув зубы, я отвернулся и полез обратно на крышу. Но даже спустившись с лестницы, я продолжал слышать крики Шута, хотя был уже очень далеко от его комнаты, и, возможно, это была лишь иллюзия. Мне не хотелось возвращаться к себе. Подумав, я тихо вышел за калитку и побрел по пустынной улице.

Прогулка мало чем мне помогла: я не мог отделаться от мрачных мыслей и еще более мрачного ощущения сделанной ошибки. Рассвет разгорался все ярче, и мне нужно было возвращаться, чтобы не попасться на глаза Кофетри, когда она будет уезжать. На обратном пути к постоялому двору я пытался понять, что так грызет меня. Мне хотелось сделать что-нибудь для Шута, но я не представлял, что. Потом я вспомнил увядший цветок в чашке; вспомнил, как Шут в бытность свою лордом Голденом радовался букетам, которые я приносил ему по утрам… И остановился, не доходя двух дворов до постоялого двора, у дома, в саду которого поднимались мокрые от росы поздние хризантемы.

Потом, уже в дороге, я долго отчитывал себя за эту бессмысленную выходку. Я рисковал дважды - когда лез в чужой сад и когда оставлял цветы Шуту, хотя мог этим себя выдать. С другой стороны, Шут придавал этому жесту особое значение, и мог истолковать его неверно. Тем не менее, вечером я почувствовал то же непонятное облегчение, увидев головку хризантемы в петлице Кофетри. Но потом услышал вопрос Стерена:

\- Нара Кофетри, кто так очаровал ваше сердце, что вы носите подаренные им цветы на груди? Я тоже хочу! Вы предпочитаете розы или магнолии?

\- Найдите магнолию так далеко от берегов Джамелии - и я подумаю, - рассмеялась Кофетри. - А что до того, кто… - она тронула цветок кончиками пальцев, - нарад Илим не признает себя виновным в краже цветов из чужого сада, - сказала она с улыбкой.

Мое настроение резко ухудшилось. В тот вечер я долго пил кислое тилтское пиво и рано ушел спать.


	6. Встреча

_Оказавшись совсем близко от меня, всадник едва уловимым движением руки остановил скакуна, но остался в седле, глядя на меня своими янтарными глазами. Затем он улыбнулся._

 _И у меня защемило сердце._

 _Я облизнул губы, но не смог выдавить из себя ни единого слова. Сердце говорило мне одно, а глаза – совсем другое. Медленно улыбка сползла с лица моего гостя, и на ее месте появилась неподвижная маска. Когда он заговорил, слова прозвучали тихо, ровно, без намека на чувства._

 _– Ты даже не хочешь со мной поздороваться, Фитц?_

 _Я открыл рот, затем беспомощно развел руки в стороны. Мой жест сказал ему все то, что я не мог выразить словами, и его лицо снова озарила улыбка. Он сиял, словно в его душе горел яркий огонь._

Шел одиннадцатый день моей странной погони. Обоз уже отправился в путь; я седлал коня, готовясь отправляться следом – одинокий всадник движется быстрее, чем тяжело груженые повозки и паланкины, поэтому я мог позволить себе поспать подольше, что и делал. Хотя большую часть утра я пролежал без сна: после двухдневной давности случая с цветком мне не хотелось сидеть и слушать разговоры белоземельцев, и я старался уходить к себе пораньше. Из-за этого я, всегда спавший немного, просыпался на рассвете и подолгу лежал, изучая потолок или небо за окном и периодически ловя себя на том, что прислушиваюсь – не донесутся ли до меня крики из комнаты Кофетри. Порой мне казалось, что я слышу их, и я подходил к окну или двери, проверяя; но мне только казалось. Впрочем, даже от иллюзии меня снова охватывал холод Аслевджала.

Я не мог отделаться от этих ощущений даже сейчас, стоя в конюшне, где тепло пахло сеном и фыркали кони. И тут у меня за спиной прозвучал ровный голос, от которого вдоль позвоночника пробежали ледяные мурашки:

– Какая… неожиданная встреча.

Я затянул подпругу, прежде чем обернуться и встретиться глазами с Кофетри.

Она была одета в мягкие одежды коричного цвета; и того же оттенка деревянный обруч удерживал волосы над высоким лбом. Я видел ее не раз за дни путешествия, но впервые смотрел прямо в лицо, и так близко. За исключением цвета кожи, Шут почти не изменился со времен, когда я знал его как лорда Голдена, не считая нескольких почти незаметных тонких линий вокруг рта и глаз; и в моей памяти воскрес день, когда он приехал ко мне в хижину верхом на Малте, разодетый и солнечный. Тогда он улыбнулся мне первым; но сегодня на его лице не было ни тени улыбки, а линия губ была твердой и сердитой, насколько я мог понять – мне всегда с трудом удавалось читать выражение его лица, хотя и проще, чем другим.

Я стоял, глядя в его глаза цвета темного золота и на мазки золотой краски вокруг них, и не знал, что ему сказать. Я представлял – или мне так казалось в тот момент, хотя с самого начала поездки я ломал над этим голову – что я сделал бы при встрече с Шутом: я бы обнял его, и сказал, что нам нужно поговорить, и рассказал обо всем, что произошло с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, и о предсказании Джинны тоже, а потом послушал бы, что он ответит на это. Но передо мной был не Шут, а Кофетри, и говорить с ней об этом было так же невозможно, как делиться своими тревогами с лордом Голденом.

Она заговорила сама, чеканя слова высоким мелодичным голосом.

– На выезде из города в сторону Тилта есть дерево, расщепленное молнией, и от него ведет проселочная дорога на север. Она идет через рощу; жди меня там.

Не дожидаясь моего ответа, Кофетри развернулась, взметнув юбками пыль и соломинки, и вышла из конюшни.

Пока я заканчивал седлать коня, и выезжал из города, и ждал ее в роще, где она велела, я не мог не думать, с чего начну разговор. Тем не менее, когда после часа ожидания я наконец услышал стук копыт и увидел сквозь деревья приближающегося всадника, за которым следом ехала вторая лошадь с притороченными к седлу тяжелыми сундуками, у меня разом пересохло в горле. Я поднялся ей навстречу с корней дерева, на которых сидел.

Кофетри подъехала ко мне, соскочила с коня и встала напротив. Она посмотрела на меня долгим пронзительным взглядом – а потом обвила руками шею, и Шут вздохнул у меня над плечом и глухо сказал:

– Я рад видеть тебя, Фитц.

Я обнял его и закрыл глаза, и иллюзия развеялась – я обнимал Шута, своего старого и лучшего друга, которого не видел семь лет и по которому не переставал скучать ни на один день.

Спустя несколько минут он отстранился, но оставил ладони у меня на плечах и принялся разглядывать мое лицо, стоя на расстоянии вытянутых рук. Я замер под его изучающим взглядом и не мог не улыбаться его серьезности.

– Ну что, сильно я постарел? – спросил я с усмешкой.

Но он покачал головой и нахмурился:

– Больше, чем я ожидал. Разве Чейд не получил свитки с записями о том, как предотвратить старение с помощью Скилла?

Я ответил не сразу, пытаясь понять все смыслы, которые предполагали его слова. По моему лицу Шут, видимо, понял мои чувства и убрал руки, и даже отступил на шаг.

Свитки, о которых он говорил, я видел – Чейд сказал, что получил их «от давнего знакомого», и, в общем-то, не солгал. Они стали одной из жемчужин нашей коллекции: ясно, просто и полно в них рассказывалось о том, как члены Круга и даже Одиночки могут продлить годы жизни, замедлив старение организма и исцелив часть болезней, не поддающихся лечению другими способами. Так Кеттл прожила триста лет и могла продолжать жить дальше. Чейд немедленно начал экспериментировать и почти сразу избавился от мучивших его болей в суставах; он даже утверждал, что постепенно его память становится все надежнее. Но когда он предложил мне тоже применить к себе эту науку, я, подумав, отказался. Такое лечение было недоступно для тех, кто не обладал Скиллом, а значит, мне не удалось бы продлить годы Молли. Мое исцеленное Скиллом тело и без того чувствовало себя моложе положенного, и тем заметнее это было рядом с Молли, у которой начали распухать суставы пальцев рук, и которой труднее давалось то, что она так легко делала раньше. Она пару раз шутила по поводу того, что я младше ее, и даже – что могу найти себе женщину помоложе вместо «этой старухи»; но хотя это были всего лишь шутки, ее глаза казались грустными. Я не хотел оставаться молодым рядом с ней и не собирался искусственно продолжать свою жизнь после того, как она умрет. Молли была моей жизнью.

Но Шут знал о свитках, и – как нетрудно догадаться – и был тем самым «давним знакомым». Значит, он поддерживал связь с Чейдом – возможно, даже регулярно. И ни разу не передал весточки мне. И Чейд молчал, не говорил ни слова о Шуте с тех пор, как вручил мне его последний подарок…

– Он сдержал слово, да? – сказал Шут, нарушая течение моих мыслей. – Старый паук ничего тебе не сказал, – он улыбнулся, но в улыбке сквозила горечь. – Я просил его не говорить тебе, кто присылает ему свитки.

– Почему? – спросил я, начиная сердиться на них обоих.

– Потому что я расстался с тобой навсегда, – ответил Шут, словно утверждал очевидное. – Но после того как, вернувшись с Аслевджала, я узнал, что ты так и не пришел в Баккип… – он отвернулся, а вокруг рта у него легли глубокие складки. – Я должен был знать, что с тобой. Поэтому я попросил Чейда сообщать мне обо всем… – он посмотрел на меня в упор: – Год, Фитц. Целый год я не знал, вышел ли ты из колонны – пока до меня не дошло послание Чейда.

Я ощутил укол вины. Я знал, куда он отправился с Аслевджала – на юг, в Клересс, как сказал мне Прилкоп – но даже не подумал отправить ему весточку. Хотя он сам хотел разорвать нашу связь и сделал для этого все, тем не менее, я мог бы…

– Но ты даже не повидал меня, когда был в Баккипе, – мне показалось, что мои слова прозвучали, как у обиженного ребенка, и я поморщился.

Шут отвел глаза.

– Я тебя видел, – тихо сказал он, помолчав. – Я… не собирался ехать в Баккип с театром, но в последний момент понял, что хочу убедиться, что с тобой действительно все в порядке, – он мягко улыбнулся. – Это было совсем как в моем видении – ты был с Молли и выглядел счастливым.

Я не знал, что ответить на это. Шут внезапно вскинул голову и сквозь ветки у нас над головами посмотрел на солнце.

– Мне нужно ехать, если я не хочу ночевать сегодня под открытым небом – а я не хочу. Раз ты потратил столько времени, сопровождая меня, думаю, у тебя найдется несколько дней, чтобы заехать ко мне в гости? – спросил он с привычной безобидной насмешкой, и ощущение прежних дней снова окутало меня теплой волной. Я и не знал, что мне так сильно его не хватало.

– Конечно, найдется, – ответил я, улыбнувшись. – Как давно ты меня заметил?

– Сразу же, – смеясь, сказал Шут, уже севший на лошадь. – Мой дорогой Фитц, неужели ты думал, что шляпа помешает мне тебя узнать? Кстати, она совершенно тебе не идет, так что на твоем месте я бы избавился от нее при первой возможности.

Тихий смех Шута звучал так заразительно, что я против воли начал вторить ему. Он наполнял меня странной легкостью; и, подчиняясь ей, я вскочил на Ластвилла, поднялся на стременах и надел шляпу на ветку дерева, вызвав у Шута новый всплеск веселья – и мы поехали бок о бок по дороге на север.

 

Мы недолго ехали молча: едва легкость, наполнявшая меня, рассеялась, и я начал снова задумываться о том, что заставило меня поехать в погоню за Шутом, как он, словно уловив мое настроение, сказал:

– У тебя прекрасный конь, Фитц.

– Его зовут Ластвилл, – ответил я.

– Последняя воля? Странное имя.

Я вспомнил, что не успел рассказать ему.

– Он стал последней волей Баррича. Жеребенок Малты и Радди.

Шут изумленно раскрыл глаза, а потом осмотрел Ластвилла снова, очень внимательно, и одобрительно кивнул.

– Прекрасный выбор. Баррич знал, что делает.

– Чивэлу тоже пришлось с этим согласиться, – со смехом сказал я. – Он хотел скрестить Малту с Грубияном, своим любимцем, и все-таки сделал это, но хотя их Жемчужина и хороша, с Ластвиллом ей не сравниться.

Конь, понимая, что его хвалят, фыркнул, и я похлопал его по шее. Шут переспросил:

– Чивэл? Это сын Баррича, правильно?

– Да, старший, – ответил я, – он заведует конюшнями.

Шут задумчиво куснул губу.

– Я его, кажется, видел. Высокий, у него шрам над правой бровью, и с ним была такая хорошенькая девушка?

– Точно, это он. А девушка – его жена, Трифт...

Шут всю дорогу расспрашивал меня о Баккипе и Ивовой Долине. Он слушал так внимательно и понимающе, что я не мог остановиться. Я рассказывал ему о важных событиях, как рождение принца Проспера и Призыв, и о мелочах – как Пейшенс не постеснялась отшлепать Дьютифула веером за то, что он тот поссорился с Эйлианной из-за ерунды. Дьютифул и Эйлианна были счастливой парой, одной из самых счастливых, которые бывали на королевском троне, но их упрямые характеры порой выбивали искры друг из друга. Я рассказывал о Кетриккен и ее заботах из-за Уита короля; о Чейде, отдававшемся изучению Скилла с рвением, которому могли бы позавидовать молодые; о том, как Неттл отчитала одного из придворных, пришедшего ко мне просить ее руки, так хлестко, что у парня выступили слезы на глазах, а через полгода оказалась подружкой невесты на его свадьбе. Я рассказывал о детях Баррича, и о доме в Ивовой Долине, и о Молли. Я словно заново проживал эти семь лет, а Шут кивал, слушал и задавал вопросы, и мне казалось иногда, что он проживает их вместе со мной.

Когда мы уже затемно свернули с дороги на узкую тропинку и подъехали к дому, спрятавшемуся в глубине леса, Шут, ехавший впереди меня, обернулся и негромко сказал:

– Я рад, что ты счастлив, Фитц.

Я не видел его лица в сумраке, только ярко блестящие глаза. А потом он отвернулся и пришпорил коня. Соскочив на землю у крыльца, он крикнул:

– Подожди, я сейчас проверю!

Распахнув незапертую дверь, он скрылся внутри – и через минуту появился снова.

– Все в порядке, можно заходить, – сказал он и, подойдя к лошади с поклажей, принялся развязывать ремни, удерживавшие сундуки. Я поторопился спешиться и помочь ему. Слуги белоземцев были правы – сундуки оказались очень тяжелыми для своего размера, так что я крякнул, принимая один из них на руки.

– Что у тебя там? – спросил я, переводя дух.

– Все самое необходимое, – весело сказал Шут, который держал второй сундук так, словно тот был набит пухом. – Поставь на крыльцо, я сам унесу. Займешься лошадьми? Конюшня, кажется, там, – он кивнул вправо, почти невидимый в густых сумерках.

Я сгрузил сундук на крыльцо, как он и сказал, а Шут протанцевал мимо меня в дом.

– Что значит «кажется»? – крикнул я ему вслед. Но ответа не услышал.

Я снял с лошади еще один тюк, привязанный на седло сверху, и свой небольшой мешок с вещами с Ластвилла, положил их рядом с сундуком, а сам пошел искать конюшню. Она действительно оказалась там, куда показал Шут, и выглядела достаточно просторной и надежной, чтобы вместить всех трех лошадей; там даже нашелся небольшой запас сена. Рядом с ней обнаружился колодец: я поднял ведро воды – она была чистой и вкусной. Я с удовольствием напился и плеснул пригоршню себе в лицо, смывая дорожную пыль.

Пока я расседлывал, чистил, кормил и поил лошадей, Шут успел зажечь в доме огонь – я видел янтарные отблески в щелях ставней. Закончив дела в конюшне, я стянул рубаху и куртку и вылил на себя ведро воды, смывая пыль и пот; потом поднял еще одно ведро и с ним в одной руке и грязной одеждой в другой отправился в дом.

В доме, освещая просторную комнату, горел очаг. Шут стоял у грубо сколоченного стола и разбирал многочисленные мешочки и свертки: судя по тому, что было выложено на расстеленную на столе чистую ткань, в них хранились припасы. Он успел переодеться в простую рубашку с узкой полоской вышивки у горла и на рукавах; но только теперь, увидев его в такой одежде, я понял, как смущало меня платье Кофетри. Хотя юбки ее дорожного костюма были разрезаны спереди, и под ними она носила штаны, наверное, чтобы удобно было сидеть верхом, но весь ее наряд был настолько очевидно женским, что всю дорогу я старался смотреть на Шута поменьше, и только в лицо. Когда я вошел, он поднял на меня взгляд, сначала рассеянный, но ставший неожиданно пристальным, а потом резко вернулся к своему занятию.

– Вода! Отлично. Я сварю похлебку. Твоя комната будет вон там, – он махнул рукой в сторону, – я уже отнес туда твои вещи.

– Ладно, – ответил я. Возле очага лежал вверх дном котелок: при осмотре он оказался достаточно чистым, так что я только сполоснул его и поставил воду кипятиться, а потом зашел в свою комнату. Там пахло пылью и нежилым помещением, но было относительно чисто. Мой мешок лежал на кровати: я разобрал его и натянул чистую рубашку, а мокрые волосы расчесал и перевязал заново в воинский хвост.

Выйдя из комнаты, я учуял аппетитный запах похлебки, и у меня заурчало в животе: за весь день мы сделали всего один привал, и мне казалось, что это было очень давно. Шут, стоявший у очага, обернулся и засмеялся:

– Голоден как волк? Я тоже.

Шутка прозвучала легко и не вызвала ни тени грусти по Ночному Волку, хотя когда я слышал ее от Молли, то всегда чувствовал секундную горечь, а если она исходила от незнакомого, напрягался, подозревая намек на Уит. Семь лет мирной жизни только частично пригасили мою подозрительность, старательно взращенную Чейдом и укрепленную Регалом. Однако Шут наверняка знал, как я могу воспринять такую шутку, и никогда не захотел бы причинить мне боль. Так что я кивнул и сел за стол, наблюдая, как он готовит.

Мы поужинали – такой вкусной похлебки я не ел никогда, хотя пряные травы, которые добавил туда Шут, сначала обожгли мне рот, и мне пришлось, захлебываясь, пить воду прямо из ковша. Шут сперва подсмеивался над тем, как я жадно ловлю ртом воздух, а потом принялся рассказывать об этих травах, привезенных им с юга, и разложил передо мной мешочки, давая посмотреть и понюхать каждую. Он называл все имена каждой из них и стоимость – на мой взгляд, запредельную, и рассказывал жуткие истории о том, что ради таких вот мешочков убивали людей, как убивают из-за кошеля с золотом. Он знал и другие способы их использования, не только в качестве приправ, и рассказывал о них, зная, что это наверняка будет мне интересно. Я внимательно слушал, собираясь днем записать все, но в какой-то момент обнаружил, что мои глаза закрываются, а слова Шута теряют смысл, едва прозвучав.

– Что? – переспросил я.

– Иди спать, Фитц! – звонко повторил он и для верности указал на дверь моей комнаты. Мне хотелось слушать его и дальше, но я понимал, что он прав.

Меня хватило на то, чтобы пожелать ему доброй ночи, добрести до своей комнаты и стянуть сапоги, но рухнул я поверх одеяла и разбросанной по нему собственной одежды. Я успел еще подумать, что так и не рассказал Шуту все, что собирался, но заснул раньше, чем вспомнил, что это было.


	7. Деревня

_Грязную посуду мы убрали, но решили заняться ею позже, а сами вышли на крыльцо с чашками кофе в руках. Я впервые попробовал этот чужеземный напиток. Мне показалось, что на запах он лучше, чем на вкус, но я сразу почувствовал, как у меня прояснилось в голове._

Проснулся я от запаха одновременно знакомого и давно позабытого, но однозначно сообщавшего, что пора вставать. Поднявшись и протерев глаза, я узнал запах: свежесваренный кофе. Я не пробовал его с незапамятных времен. Однажды я купил кофе на ярмарке в Баккипе, но ни у меня, ни у Молли не получалось варить его так, чтобы было вкусно.

Я вышел в горницу. Шут уже был там, свежий и бодрый, в белоснежной рубашке, с кружкой кофе в одной руке и ложкой с длинным резным черенком – в другой. Когда я появился, он как раз пробовал что-то, что варилось в котелке на огне, и поэтому вместо приветствия только кивнул и скорчил смешную гримасу, облизнув ложку ярко-розовым языком. А потом указал пальцем, затянутым в тонкую перчатку того же цвета, что его кожа, на стол.

– Кофемолка у меня на одного человека, и турка тоже, так что перемелешь кофе сам, а я сварю. У меня новый рецепт, – его глаза сверкнули, и я насторожился, – с пряностями.

Вспомнив вчерашнюю похлебку, я сглотнул.

– Ты собираешься доказать мне, что я потомок драконов и могу изрыгать огонь? – притворно возмутился я, садясь за стол и взяв в руки кофемолку – изящную конструкцию, которая могла бы украсить покои любого баккипского придворного.

– Нет, просто развить твой вкус. Мне нравится кухня Шести Герцогств, но путешествия меня избаловали.

– И откуда привезен твой хваленый рецепт?

– Его мне подсказал хозяин одной джамелийской кофейни, хотя кое-что я потом изменил. Ты и представить не можешь, что едят в некоторых местах. Утка в кисло-сладком соусе, начиненная медовыми яблоками и острым перцем…

Я посмотрел на него, уверенный, что это шутка, но он выглядел совершенно серьезно. И после паузы добавил:

– Жуткая гадость, на мой вкус.

– Да уж, – фыркнул я и пересыпал смолотый кофе в подставленную Шутом медную турку. Он поставил ее на миниатюрную жаровенку прямо на столе, а передо мной неожиданно появилась полная миска каши, в которой попадались кусочки фруктов и, кажется, орехов. Шут с такой же миской присел на край стола напротив, за едой одновременно приглядывая за кофе.

Каша оказалась невероятно вкусной, последовавшие за ней булочки – тоже. Обещанный Шутом кофе с пряностями был совсем не таким страшным, как я думал, и под конец, когда я его распробовал, показался даже вкусным. Шут сварил себе еще чашку, но я от второй порции отказался – напиток и так чересчур взбодрил меня. За завтраком мы почти не разговаривали, но наше молчание было уютным, и я словно снова перенесся в те дни, когда Шут жил у меня в хижине, и один раз даже поймал себя на желании кинуть кусок булочки Ночному Волку. Странно, но за воспоминанием о том, что его нет, не последовал привычный укол боли.

Он дополняет нас, – прошептал волк на краю моего сознания; но одновременно с этим Шут отставил чашку, переплел пальцы и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

– Так что же заставило тебя поехать за мной, Фитц? – спросил он.

Уютное сияние утра разом померкло. Я вспомнил про предсказание, и про Кофетри, и про странную погоню… Шут ждал ответа, а я не знал, с чего начать. В конце концов я решил, что лучше всего начать с начала.

– Я встретил в Баккипе Джинну и узнал в ее амулетах бусины твоей работы, а из ее слов догадался, что ты был на ярмарке. И… – я остановился. Надо было бы рассказать Шуту о предсказании, но я не знал, поверит ли он в гадание по ладони – ведь он был Белым Пророком, и простая магия Джинны могла казаться ему ерундой. Кроме того, мне отчаянно не хотелось портить так чудно начавшееся утро разговорами о мрачных предзнаменованиях. Поэтому я просто сказал: – И я решил тебя повидать.

Шут наклонил голову. Я боялся, что он спросит, почему я не пришел к нему сразу, как только нагнал, а столько дней ехал следом за Кофетри и белоземцами. Но вместо этого он тихо произнес:

– Не могу.

– Что? – переспросил я. Он встряхнул волосами, так что из них вылетели деревянные спицы, которые удерживали их на затылке, и улыбнулся.

– Не могу врать, что не рад твоему решению. Хотя это было очень неразумно.

– Но почему? – изумился я. – Мы не виделись семь лет. И когда ты вдруг оказался так близко – как я мог не повидать тебя?

– Я же объяснял тебе, – упрямо сказал Шут. – Нам не следует встречаться.

– Потому что мы можем изменить мир снова? Но что мы изменим в этой глуши? – рассердился я. Его аргументы до сих пор казались мне недостаточно весомыми.

– Может быть, то, что ты сейчас в этой глуши, а не в Баккипе или Ивовой долине, изменит очень многое, – сухо сказал Шут. Я вспомнил про Молли и амулет… нет, об этом я пока думать не желал.

– Что ж, значит, ты меня выгоняешь? – мрачно спросил я, поднимаясь. Я был готов запихнуть разбросанные вчера вещи в мешок, оседлать Ластвилла и немедленно уехать. Но Шут долго смотрел в стену, а потом вздохнул и ответил:

– Нет, Фитц. Конечно же, нет. Оставайся у меня в гостях, сколько пожелаешь.

Его рука в перчатке нашла мою, лежащую на крышке стола, коротко сжала и тут же отдернулась. Я подумал о Молли, от которой уехал, толком не попрощавшись… но с другой стороны, меня не было столько дней – не будет еще несколько, ничего страшного. У нас впереди еще вся жизнь… И я невероятно соскучился по Шуту.

– Я останусь, – сказал я. И, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: – Как только надоем, дай знать.

Шут поднял на меня глаза: в них застыло странное выражение, но оно продержалось там всего секунду, а потом он озорно улыбнулся и произнес голосом шута короля Шрюда:

– Ты мне уже надоел, Фитци-Фитц, но я потерплю тебя еще денек-другой, а там, глядишь, стерпится-слюбится.

Я улыбнулся, а Шут вскочил из-за стола и, подмигнув мне, выскользнул в раскрытую входную дверь. Выйдя на крыльцо, я увидел, как он лихо крутанул колесо, потом перевернулся в воздухе и, приземлившись на руки, так и вернулся к дому, болтая ногами в мягких сапожках в воздухе. Он двигался легко и ловко, как мальчишка. Я не видел этих его трюков со времен правления Шрюда, и, наверное, у меня отвисла челюсть, потому что он рассмеялся, прыжком встал обратно на ноги и сгреб назад растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Прекрасный сегодня день. Но раз ты у меня в гостях, то надо пополнить припасы – у меня с собой еды кот наплакал. Я собирался в деревню в ближайшие дни – так почему бы не поехать сегодня? Ты со мной?

Я кивнул, и Шут широко улыбнулся, сверкнув ослепительно-белыми на фоне темной кожи зубами.

– Вот и отлично. К тому же так я меньше напугаю местных жителей – Монетка предупредила их, что в ее доме может кто-нибудь остановиться, и дала мне с собой письмо, но кто знает, не решат ли они, что я злая черная ведьма? – он скорчил жуткую гримасу и пошевелил скрюченными пальцами в воздухе. Я невольно ухмыльнулся, хотя мне не понравилось, что он сказал «ведьма», а не «колдун».

– А если они решат, что ты меня околдовал? – поддержал шутку я. Шут задумчиво склонил голову к плечу, а потом заявил:

– Тогда мне придется превратить их всех в гусениц!

Я засмеялся, а Шут добавил:

– Но красивых девушек я буду превращать в жаб, чтобы их могли найти какие-нибудь младшие сыновья герцогов и поцеловать, – а потом он присоединился к моему смеху.

 

Я переоделся гораздо быстрее Шута и в ожидании его принялся седлать лошадей. Закончив с Ластвиллом, я перешел к Топазу Шута, коню красивой золотисто-рыжей масти и с очень своевольным нравом. Ластвилл ревниво фыркал, а когда Топаз сделал вид, что хочет меня куснуть, сердито заржал.

Мое удовольствие от предстоящей поездки заметно уменьшилось, когда Шут вышел на крыльцо. Он снова оделся в один из нарядов Кофетри и подхватил волосы обручем. Заметив, что я хмурюсь и стараюсь не смотреть на него, он сказал как бы мимоходом:

– Монетка пишет, что в ее доме поживет «подруга». Не стоит сбивать с толку бедных людей, правда?

Это объясняло выбор платья сейчас, но не объясняло выбор женского облика в принципе. Однако я не стал поднимать эту тему: в прошлый раз такой разговор закончился слишком печально, и сейчас мне не хотелось рисковать.

Когда мы выехали из леса на дорогу, ведущую через поле, я увидел деревню: вчера мы проехали мимо нее уже в сумерках. Шут придержал коня и весело обернулся ко мне:

– Наперегонки, до вон того дерева?

У самой деревни рос одинокий высокий тополь. Я оценил расстояние и дорогу, усмехнулся и послал Ластвилла вперед.

Солнце поднялось еще не так высоко, чтобы нам было жарко, пыль клубилась позади, и я ощущал легкость, которой не испытывал уже давно. Наши кони, с первого взгляда почуявшие друг в друге соперников, мчались не жалея сил, и Шут то отставал, то оказывался впереди меня: коричного цвета плащ и каштановые волосы развевались у него за спиной, и он блестел белой улыбкой, оборачиваясь ко мне через плечо.

На последнем участке дороги Топаз начал замедлять шаг, и мы с Ластвиллом заметно его обошли. Я думал, что победа близка, но в этот момент – как всегда вовремя – меня вызвал Чейд. Отвечая на вызов, я тут же перевел Ластвилла на шаг, потому что хорошо помнил, как однажды чуть не раскроил себе голову, когда пытался говорить по Скиллу на полном скаку.

 _Фитц, тебе не кажется, что твоя прогулка несколько затянулась?_ – поинтересовался Чейд, не затрудняя себя вопросом, удобно ли мне сейчас разговаривать. Он спрашивал это у меня каждый второй день, и в большинстве случаев я просто отговаривался, после чего выслушивал его жалобы на то, как без меня ничего не может быть сделано.

 _Не кажется,_ – огрызнулся я, все еще сердясь на него за то, что он прервал нашу гонку.

 _И когда же ты изволишь к нам вернуться?_ – задал он следующий неизменный вопрос.

 _Я побуду здесь несколько дней… семь, десять. Я скажу тебе, когда поеду обратно._

 _Где это «здесь», могу я узнать?_ – едко сказал он.

 _В Тилте, в окрестностях Нордфорта._

 _Эда и Эль, Фитц, как тебя туда занесло?_ – изумился он. До сих пор я не сообщал ему, куда именно направляюсь, но полагал, что его осведомители ему все равно сообщили.

 _Я навещаю Шута,_ – на этот раз я мог сказать ему чистую правду.

Он ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, я не смог понять его интонацию – то ли он доволен, то ли нет.

 _Вот как. И как он?_

 _Жив, здоров. И не тебе ли лучше знать, ведь это тебе присылал подарки твой «давний знакомый»?_ – не удержался я.

Чейд хмыкнул:

 _Передай ему привет. И поторопись обратно, белоземское посольство скоро будет здесь, у нас каждый человек на счету._

 _Хорошо,_ – вздохнул я. Мне показалось, что Чейд ушел, и я повернулся к Шуту, который поджидал меня впереди на дороге.

Но тут Чейд снова возник в моих мыслях:

 _И если ты собираешься там погостить, напиши Молли. Она загоняла всех, до кого смогла дотянуться, спрашивая, нет ли о тебе новостей._

Меня охватило чувство вины. Мне уже давно следовало написать Молли – но я не знал, когда закончится моя поездка, и постоянно откладывал. А теперь… из этой деревни вообще можно отправить письмо?

Шут вопросительно взглянул на меня, когда я поравнялся с ним.

– Чейд, – коротко ответил я.

Он кивнул:

– Очень вовремя.

– Да уж, – сказал я и неожиданно развеселился: – Однажды он вызвал меня, когда мы с Молли… – я осекся, поняв, что не знаю, как Шут отнесется к подобной истории.

Но он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

– И что? – спросил он.

– Я в первый и последний раз в жизни предложил ему убираться туда, куда его давно стоило послать за такие выходки, – сказал я с усмешкой.

Шут рассмеялся:

– И он убрался?

– Конечно, убрался. Но знаешь что? Он снова вызвал меня ровно через две минуты и поинтересовался, могу ли я говорить _теперь_.

Шут хохотал так звонко, что Ластвилл начал капризно прядать ушами. Я тоже веселился: история была забавной, хотя Молли после этого три дня на меня дулась, и мне даже пришлось перебраться в комнату для гостей.

 

Деревня была большой и по виду богатой. Жители и правда косились на темнокожую Кофетри, но скорее с осторожным любопытством, чем с опаской, и у меня полегчало на душе: ей предстояло здесь жить, и я не хотел бы, чтобы предсказанной Джинной опасностью оказалось желание деревни спалить на костре «ведьму». Хотя когда я задумался об этом, мне все равно было тревожно. Хорошо, что урожай в округе выдался на славу, но что будет, когда природа или боги перестанут благоволить местным жителям? Я дал себе слово поговорить с Шутом как можно скорее.

Пока он торговался и договаривался, я зашел в деревенский кабак и спросил, нельзя ли отправить письмо с оказией. Мне повезло: сын деревенского старосты отправлялся в Нордфорт уже через два дня. Я попросил бумаги и чернил, подумав, добавил к ним кружку местного светлого пива и уселся за стол у окна сочинять письмо Молли.

Я никогда не умел ловко обращаться со словами, даже когда говорил вслух, а тем более – на письме. Исключением были мои заметки по истории Шести Герцогств; но когда я писал их, я как будто разговаривал сам с собой или с неким неведомым мне собеседником, чья безликость делала его идеальным адресатом моих размышлений. Однако когда мне приходилось писать кому-то, кого я знал, не по делу, а просто так, я будто терял дар речи. Особенно трудно было писать Молли: со времен нашей нежной переписки в ту пору, когда мы еще были тайными любовниками, я отвык это делать, а ведь даже тогда она пару раз корила меня за нескладность моих слов.

Пару часов и несколько измаранных страниц спустя я получил результат, который мог посчитать хотя бы сносным. Я объяснил Молли, что отправился за Шутом – она его помнила и, хотя я мало рассказывал о нашей дружбе и наших приключениях, знала, что он один из самых близких мне людей. В довольно размытых выражениях я писал, что случайно узнал, что он был в Баккипе, и срочно поехал за ним, чтобы догнать; и что мне удалось увидеться с ним только сейчас. Я собирался провести у него в гостях неделю-другую, потому что мы давно не виделись и о многом хотели бы поговорить, а потом я поспешу домой. На оставшейся трети листа я просил прощения за неожиданный отъезд и пытался рассказать, как скучаю по ней, хотя звучало это, на мой взгляд, ужасно неуклюже.

Когда я наконец дописал, свернул и запечатал письмо, то обнаружил, что Шут-Кофетри сидит за соседним столом и с невозмутимым видом потягивает пиво.

– Ты закончил? – спросил я, и она смерила меня тяжелым взглядом. – Закончила, – поправился я.

– Я могла бы спросить у тебя то же самое, – ответила она высоким голосом, который мне все еще странно было слышать из уст Шута, – но и так вижу, что да.

– Только отдам письмо хозяину, – кивнул я, чувствуя себя неловко в обществе этой личины Шута.

Пока я отдавал письмо и плату и обменивался последними вежливыми словами, на месте Кофетри осталась только опустевшая кружка. Я нашел ее на конюшне: она сноровисто подтягивала ремни, удерживающие один из мешков с купленными продуктами на спине Ластвилла, и при этом вполголоса разговаривала с ним, но замолчала и обернулась за звук моих шагов.

– Я собираюсь остаться здесь дней на семь-десять, – сказал я, и почувствовал себя глупо – вообще-то с этого надо было начинать, с разговора с хозяином о том, сколько времени он намерен меня терпеть, а потом уже сообщать о своих планах другим. Но Шут только кивнул и передал мне поводья Ластвилла.


	8. Дом

_На мгновение мне показалось, будто я снова оказался в маленькой хижине Шута в горах, лечусь от старых ран, а он защищает меня от остального мира. Сейчас, как и тогда, он создавал вокруг себя ощущение реальности, дарил мне успокоение, став маленьким островком тепла, окруженным сиянием огня в камине и запахом пекущегося хлеба._

Я не раз думал о том, что эта осень в предгорьях похожа на те дни, когда Шут жил в моей хижине возле Кузницы, или еще раньше – когда я выздоравливал в его доме в горах. Тягучие, словно медовые, дни – еще больше похожие на мед оттого, что осень, хотя и наступала здесь раньше, чем в Бакке, долго оставалась теплой, и листья, пожелтев, все никак не облетали, и дожди не приходили. Ясное небо, и холодный чистый воздух, лившийся в окна по утрам, и абрикосовый бренди вечером, когда у камина Шут играл на лютне и рассказывал истории.

Впрочем, я не слишком обращал внимание на то, сколько дней прошло. Они были полны дел: дом, на первый взгляд казавшийся прочным, грозил развалиться, во все щели дуло. Мы попробовали укрепить его, но иногда это больше походило на перестройку по кускам. По крайней мере, дом стоял в лесу, и материалов для работы хватало. Шут выбирал деревья – часами ходил по лесу, дотрагиваясь до них правой рукой, задумчивый и грустный; потом я валил те, которые он отметил. Мы обшили заново все комнаты, и перевесили входную дверь и ставни на новые петли, и перебрали крышу. Я занимался простой физической работой и с удивлением обнаружил, что соскучился по ней: в Ивовой Долине мне давно не приходилось делать ничего подобного, для этого были слуги. Мы почти сразу разделили обязанности: я занимался грубой работой – пилил, строгал, приколачивал – а Шут, вооружившись своим набором инструментов, покрывал все поверхности изящными, завораживающими рисунками. Вырезанная из дерева виноградная лоза обвила столбики крыльца и оконные рамы, на ставнях распустились небывалые цветы, из которых, если присмотреться, выглядывали рожицы, вокруг камина плясали саламандры, похожие разом на ящериц и на людей… Обычно Шут старался выбрать для работы место недалеко от меня, и мы перебрасывались короткими фразами, или я слушал, как он напевает, каждый раз о том, что он вырезал. Правда, однажды, пока я перестилал крышу, Шут провел весь день в доме. Вечером он то и дело потирал шею и странно поводил головой, но зато теперь на потолке между балками резвились драконы.

На седьмой день мы с Шутом снова поехали в деревню, и я отправил Молли еще одно письмо, которое писал весь предыдущий вечер – в нем я подробнее рассказывал о своей дружбе с Шутом и о том, как обстоят дела сейчас, и сообщал, что задержусь дольше, потому что хочу помочь ему обустроиться на новом месте. Это было правдой: в доме еще многое требовалось сделать, чтобы он стал достаточно уютным для морозных северных зим, тем более что Шут отчаянно не любил холод даже до Аслевджала. Я не знал, почему он вообще решил зимовать здесь, а не остался на юге, хотя бы в южных герцогствах, но заговорить об этом значило напомнить ему о ледяном острове, а мне не хотелось этого делать; эта тема была под негласным запретом.

Я каждый день разговаривал с Чейдом, обсуждая вопросы приема белоземского посольства, которое прибыло на второй день после того, как я приехал в дом Шута. Как только стало понятно, что я не вернусь в ближайшие дни, моего внимания стал требовать также Дьютифул, хотя его просьбы о советах теперь больше походили на сообщение о принятых им решениях. Я не чувствовал необходимости своего присутствия в Баккипе: Чейд с его опытом, его ученица Розмари и воспитанный им, Кетриккен и мной король прекрасно справлялись сами, и я считал, что ко мне обращаются скорее по привычке.

Шут поднимался раньше меня и, пока я спал, подолгу занимался чем-то в комнате, которую отвел под свой кабинет. Я ни разу не был в ней после того, как мы закончили приводить ее в порядок, как и в спальне Шута, и двери в обе комнаты всегда были плотно прикрыты. Помня, как он оберегает свое уединение, я не пытался туда заходить, хотя иногда меня одолевало любопытство.

Конечно, мы не только приводили в порядок дом. Мы скакали наперегонки верхом и подолгу бродили по лесу – здесь росли травы, редкие в Бакке, и я пополнял свои запасы, заодно рассказывая Шуту об их свойствах, а он порой сообщал мне нечто, чего я не знал; он готовил экзотические блюда, после которых мои представления о вкусном и невкусном переворачивались с ног на голову, а я делал для него разноцветные чернила, хотя не знал, для чего он собирается их использовать.

По вечерам мы садились на ковер у камина, и Шут рассказывал о своих путешествиях, а я – о том, как текла жизнь в Баккипе эти годы. Но даже когда камин догорал, мы не заговаривали ни о чем, что могло бы разбудить старые страхи и горести. Мы просто подолгу сидели в полумраке, каждый со своим стаканом бренди, и молчали; но это молчание казалось мне невероятно значительным, и я чувствовал присутствие Шута, даже не глядя на него.

Я каждый день собирался рассказать ему о предсказании Джинны, но не мог выбрать подходящего момента. Со временем, после томления погони и покоя этих дней, оно стало казаться мне не столь важным, острота предчувствия опасности, которое посетило меня тогда, стерлась, зато сомнений становилось все больше. К тому же, думал я, пока я здесь, я смогу присмотреть за Шутом; а предупредить его можно будет и перед отъездом.

 

Это были счастливые дни – но, словно обещание грядущей зимы в воздухе, в их безмятежном покое скрывалось нечто непонятное, словно эхо задетой ненароком напряженной струны. Я слышал его в тихом перезвоне браслетов, которые Шут начал носить в эти последние годы, когда мы не виделись. И в том, как звучал иногда его смех – слишком высоко. И в том, что в его историях, неизменно увлекательных, его самого никогда не было: он говорил о местах и людях, но никогда – о себе.

А еще за работой он подбирал волосы обручем, и в колыхании прядей на висках мне мерещились порой тяжелые подвески женщины по имени Кофетри.

И еще была дверь.

Дверь в его спальню выводила меня из себя. Потому что мне ее не открывали. Никогда. Даже если я просыпался среди ночи от того, что Шут кричал – разделявшие нас стены заглушали слова, но я слышал обреченный зов в его голосе.

Услышав это в первый раз, я в минуту оказался у его двери – но она не поддавалась. Я стучал и звал его, и пытался выбить дверь – но она не поддавалась. Тогда я вышел на улицу и попытался влезть в окно. Но едва я приоткрыл ставни, как крики смолкли, и я увидел тускло блестящее от пота лицо Шута с прилипшей к нему прядью.

– Все в порядке, Фитц, – сказал он, едва заметно задыхаясь. – Просто кошмар. Все в порядке. Иди спать.

И я пошел спать. Пошел – но не смог заснуть до рассвета. Я понимал, почему Шуту снятся эти сны – даже не зная, что именно с ним делали, я видел и слышал достаточно, чтобы меня самого годами преследовали кошмары о ледяных чертогах Бледной Женщины. Я понимал и то, почему он не хочет, чтобы я был свидетелем того, как он мечется во сне, пытаясь вырваться из пут кошмара. Его достоинство сильно пострадало из-за палачей, а мне достаточно довелось быть свидетелем его боли и его слабости. Может быть, если бы я не видел и не знал того, что с ним произошло, ему было бы даже проще подпустить меня к себе. Я прекрасно понимал его – и все же запертая дверь казалась мне оскорблением, изощренной пыткой, словно Шут… поставил границу. Отделил себя от меня. Как тогда, когда он стер свои отпечатки с моей руки.

Но в следующий раз, услышав крики, я дошел до его двери – и повернул обратно. Заснуть мне не удавалось долго, и мы оба встали поздно и невыспавшимися, но ни я, ни он не проронили ни слова по поводу того, что происходило ночью. Это молчание стало своеобразным негласным договором.

 

Однажды Чейд вызвал меня в неурочное время. Обычно, по моей просьбе, он ждал моего вызова – я сказал, что не желаю забивать гвозди себе в пальцы только потому, что ему приспичило обсудить очередную выходку белоземцев, которые, по сложившемуся у меня впечатлению, были народом весьма своеобразным. Но на этот раз он позвал меня сам, поздно вечером, когда Шут, глядя в камин, рассказывал мне длинную и запутанную историю о некой девице, которая переодевалась мальчиком и влюбилась в своего господина, а в нее влюбилась дама, в которую был влюблен этот господин.

 _Что?_ – раздраженно отозвался я.

 _Как долго ты намереваешься еще пробыть в Тилте?_ – спросил Чейд, и по его Скилл-интонации я понял, что это не праздный вопрос.

 _Я не знаю,_ – в очередной раз повторил я.

 _Тебе лучше определиться, потому что скоро тебе незачем будет возвращаться._

 _О чем ты?_ – встревожился я.

 _Через несколько дней белоземское посольство едет обратно. С ними едут несколько представителей Баккипа. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал с ними._

 _Ты хочешь?_ – я был поражен. Я не собирался ехать в Белую Землю! Я хотел вернуться домой, к Молли, как только закончу помогать Шуту с домом – а работы оставалось не так уж много.

 _Мы хотим,_ – присоединился к разговору Дьютифул. – _Вернее, мы просим – я прошу тебя – поехать._

 _Я тоже,_ – после паузы ворчливо добавил Чейд.

 _Что я буду там делать? Я не аристократ и не дипломат._

 _Ты королевский убийца,_ – сказал Чейд.

 _Бывший._

 _Мой мальчик, такие, как мы, не бывают бывшими._

 _Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я поехал?_

 _Потому что не еду я._

Я потрясенно замолчал. Чейд не ехал в посольство? Он был лучшей кандидатурой – советник сначала королевы, а потом короля, сам королевской крови, опытный политик, шпион и убийца…

 _А кто тогда?_ – спросил я наконец.

 _Розмари_.

Я снова выдержал паузу. Розмари была ученицей Чейда и в последние годы выполняла почти всю его работу… но мне казалось, что она все еще не готова. Кроме того, она была женщиной, а значит, не могла выступать в качестве полномочного представителя двора, как Чейд, тем более в Белой Земле, где женщины имели куда меньше прав, чем в Шести Герцогствах.

 _Видишь ли,_ – вмешался Дьютифул, – _мы не можем отправить полноценное посольство, потому что у них траур. Король скончался, и трон занял его брат. Они прислали своих послов, потому что это была давняя договоренность, но принять наших они пока не могут. Поэтому мы отправляем туда нескольких… любопытствующих. Неофициально. Погостить, разведать обстановку, обычаи... Настоящее посольство поедет туда летом, но у нас есть прекрасный шанс к нему подготовиться._

 _И я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел там за Розмари,_ – неохотно добавил Чейд. – _Она славная девочка, но… это первый раз, когда она уезжает одна._

 _Так что, Фитц,_ – продолжил Дьютифул, – е _сли ты не уедешь из Тилта в ближайшие пару дней, то тебе не имеет смысла уезжать вообще. Посольство поедет через Нордфорт, и это лучшее место, где ты можешь к ним присоединиться. Ехать они будут медленно, но скоро пойдут дожди, и ты не успеешь вернуться сюда и снова их нагнать. Так что тебе проще дождаться их в Тилте. Если хочешь,_ – с другой интонацией, одновременно дружеской, немного виноватой и смущенной, добавил он, – _я сам объясню все Молли._

 _Я ей напишу,_ – резко ответил я, но, подумав, согласился: – _Ты тоже с ней поговори. Передай мои извинения._

 _Значит, ты едешь?_ – быстро спросил Чейд. Я был готов ответить что-нибудь едкое, но понял, что на самом деле даже не попытался отказаться. Долг перед Видящими сидел во мне крепко, как всегда.

 _Еду_ , – хмуро ответил я. – _А теперь не могли бы вы оставить меня наедине с моим бренди?_

Скилл-контакт прервался, и я поморгал, возвращаясь к реальности. Шут замолчал и теперь выжидающе смотрел на меня.

Отпив бренди, я покатал его на языке.

– Я побуду у тебя еще несколько недель, ладно? – сказал я.

У посольства, с его обозом, развлечениями и остановками, на дорогу уйдет никак не меньше месяца.

– Конечно, – спокойно кивнул он.

– Меня отправляют с посольством в Белую Землю, – пожаловался я.

Его ответный взгляд показался мне настороженным, но, быть может, то были отсветы огня.

– В Белую Землю?

– Да. Буду изображать праздного баккского парня, которому очень любопытно, как там эти белоземцы живут, – я постарался дать понять, что мне совершенно неинтересно, как живут белоземцы.

– О, – сказал Шут и, потянувшись, долил мой стакан. Я поболтал золотистую жидкость, глядя, как она играет в свете камина. Мне не хотелось сейчас говорить о поездке.

– Так что там было дальше? – помолчав, спросил я. – Последнее, что я слышал, было то, что у девицы нашелся брат-близнец…

Шут отвернулся к камину и продолжил рассказ.


	9. Лопнувшая судьба

_Через несколько минут я нашел глазами Шута, который стоял на коленях, обхватив меня за плечи. Я даже не знал, что он меня поддерживает. С трудом повернув голову, я посмотрел на него. Его лицо осунулось от усталости и боли, но ему удалось криво ухмыльнуться._

 _– Я не знал, получится ли у меня что-нибудь. Но это единственное, что я мог сделать._

 _Я понял, что он имел в виду, далеко не сразу и посмотрел на свое запястье. Там снова появились отпечатки его пальцев – не серебристые, как в первый раз, когда он прикоснулся ко мне Скиллом, а более темного серого цвета, чем раньше. Связь, соединявшая наши сознания, стала немного сильнее. Меня привело в ужас то, что он сделал._

 _– Наверное, я должен тебя поблагодарить, – не слишком вежливо заявил я._

 _У меня возникло ощущение, будто я подвергся насилию. Меня возмутило, что он, не спросив моего разрешения, вторгся в мое сознание. Я понимал, что это глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать._

Струна, натягивавшаяся все это время, лопнула, словно подгадав, точно в тот день, когда зарядили дожди. Еще утром было так же ясно, как обычно, и даже чуть теплее. Накануне вечером Шут закончил вырезать новый конек для крыши, и я отправился ставить его на место. Я не знал, что он делает – он никогда не показывал мне свою работу до завершения. А когда увидел фигуру, оставленную на ковре у камина, снова ощутил ледяные мурашки, медленно ползущие вдоль позвоночника.

Он вырезал дракона.

Блестящая спина выгибалась, когти царапали ковер, топорщилась чешуя на хребте… Он был похож на каменных драконов в горном саду, такой же живой, хотя и деревянный, и я не сдержался, потянулся к нему Уитом…

Ничего. Конечно, глупо было…

– Тебе не нравится? – спросил Шут, и я понял, что уже несколько минут смотрю на фигуру, не решаясь взять ее в руки.

– Как живой, – ответил я. Не знаю, счел ли Шут это похвалой, или нет. Я и сам не знал, что хотел этим сказать.

А позже, когда я закреплял дракона на крыше, а Шут заперся в своем кабинете, у меня на глазах на небе заклубились тучи. Я успел вбежать в дом раньше, чем первые капли дождя забарабанили по крыльцу, но только для того, чтобы найти куртку, натянуть сапоги и выйти снова – лошади остались на пастбище, и их надо было как можно скорее привести домой.

Пока я миновал лес и выбрался на пастбище, ливень хлестал так, что сбивал ветки с деревьев, и небо то и дело рассекали молнии. Ластвилл заметно нервничал при звуках грома, но, заметив меня, сразу же успокоился. Спокойного тяжеловоза с совершенно неподходящим именем Огонек мне тоже легко удалось растреножить.

А вот Топаз не давался ни в какую. Он кусался и прыгал, фыркал, уворачивался, так что один раз я не удержался на размокшей земле и упал на локоть. Слепящий холодный ливень не упрощал мне задачу. Я уже решил было отвести двух других лошадей в конюшню, а потом вернуться за упрямцем, но тут с края пастбища раздалось звонкое «Тихо, Топаз, тихо!», и ко мне подбежал Шут. Ему в руки конь дался сразу же. Шут на мгновение прильнул щекой к его шее, а потом наклонился, снимая путы.

Его помощь пришлась очень кстати: с тремя лошадьми я вряд ли смог бы пройти через мокрый лес, но вдвоем это было куда проще. Я не стал звать его, когда выходил, потому что не хотел отрывать от работы, хотя это было глупо.

Мы завели лошадей в конюшню, и я занялся ими, а Шут вернулся в дом. Когда я вошел в горницу, он сидел у камина, кутаясь в свой зимний плащ, отделанный мехом, и дрожал так, что даже от дверей было видно. Я выругал себя за глупость: он выскочил под ледяной дождь в одной рубашке и легких сапожках, а я был слишком занят лошадьми, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Бренди Шут достал сам еще до моего прихода, поэтому я повесил котелок с водой на огонь и принялся перебирать собранные нами травы в поисках тех, которые предотвращают простуду.

Шут постепенно согревался, но его все равно то и дело потряхивала дрожь, даже после заваренного мной чая. Я взял его за руку выше края перчатки: кожа была ледяной, слишком даже для него. Взгляд у Шута тоже был нездоровым, словно он смотрел куда-то далеко и с трудом сосредотачивался на мне.

Я плотнее запахнул на нем плащ и шагнул в сени. Даже там было ощутимо холодно. Я поежился, представляя, что сейчас опять придется выходить наружу. Но сначала я перенес в комнату из сеней большую деревянную ванну, которую Шут вырезал из ствола рухнувшего от старости огромного дерева.

– Чт-то ты собираеш-ш-шься делат-ть? – спросил Шут, запинаясь.

– Горячую ванну для тебя, – ответил я, устанавливая ее посреди комнаты. Ручки были вырезаны в форме дельфинов, и дельфины же игриво выгибали спины по бортам. Я машинально погладил одного из них, оттягивая момент, когда придется снова выходить под дождь. Потом взял ведра и отправился за водой.

Позже, когда Шут снова сидел у камина, уже согревшийся, полусонный после ванны, чая и бренди, я выглянул в окно и удивился: был только ранний вечер. Я занялся ужином – мне давно не приходилось этого делать, и мои кулинарные способности не могли сравниться с талантами Шута. Он пошевелился, выпростал одну руку из-под плаща, чтобы отбросить влажную прядь с лица, и сказал:

– Спасибо, Фитц.

– Не за что, – отозвался я, отметив, что голос у него совершенно здоровый.

– Открою тебе страшную тайну, – с шутовскими интонациями произнес он. – Я ужасно боюсь простуды. Просто до смерти. Насморк, кашель… отвратительно. Так что ты мне сегодня спас жизнь, – он улыбнулся.

А у меня вдоль спины потянуло холодом. Его последние слова напомнили мне о пророчестве, о котором я ему так и не рассказал. Но момент опять был неудачным…

– Фитц? – позвал он, и я понял, что уставился в пространство, занеся нож над картофелиной. Я опустил голову, аккуратно дорезал все, что нужно было добавить в суп, и, повесив котелок на огонь, опустился на колени перед Шутом.

– Послушай, я должен кое-что тебе сказать, – начал я, все еще не зная, как именно это сделать. – Помнишь ту женщину, волшебницу, которая торгует амулетами?

– Джинну? Конечно, помню, – недоуменно ответил Шут.

– Она еще гадает по ладони… иногда, – продолжил я, чувствуя себя глупо. Рассказывать о гадании по ладони Белому Пророку… Но Шут слушал внимательно.

– Она гадала мне. Несколько раз. В последний раз – когда мы виделись с ней в Баккипе. Она сказала… – я сглотнул и заставил себя посмотреть ему в лицо: – Она сказала, что тебе угрожает смертельная опасность.

Шут моргнул, и мгновение висела звенящая тишина. А потом он улыбнулся – как улыбаются испуганному ребенку.

– Она не могла прочитать этого по твоей ладони. Это моя судьба, Фитц, не твоя. Это ошибка, она что-то спутала, если, конечно, она вообще умеет читать ладони…

– Но она сказала, что это особый случай! – возразил я, хотя его слова убеждали меня куда больше, чем мои – его. – Что это связь…

– Она ошиблась, – мягко перебил он меня, но больше не улыбался. – Возможно, она ошиблась не в событии, но во времени. Возможно, она прочитала то, что было… в прошлом, – он отвел глаза и сглотнул, и я понял, что ему трудно даже косвенно упоминать об этом. – Но связи между нами больше нет, – неожиданно твердо закончил он.

Эти слова словно ножом полоснули меня по сердцу. Я давно знал, что Шут разорвал нашу связь, давно успел смириться с этим, но теперь боль была свежа, как в первый миг. Я схватил его руку, удерживающую плащ, и сорвал с нее перчатку. Кончики его пальцев были серыми, и я почувствовал, как меня тянет прикоснуться к ним – это было почти сильнее меня. Удерживая запястье Шута одной рукой – с трудом, потому что тот вырывался изо всех сил, а он всегда был сильнее меня, но сейчас я был словно одержим и потому не разжимал пальцы – я поднес другую…

– Нет, Фитц, нет! – закричал Шут, и в его голосе было такое отчаяние и такая боль, что меня словно отбросило от него. И наваждение прошло.

Он спрятал руку под плащ и сжался. Я потер лицо ладонями, понимая, что только что чуть было не совершил над ним насилие, хуже которого трудно даже придумать.

– Прости, – хрипло произнес я, хотя извинения тут неуместны. Я сам долго не мог простить Шута, когда он сделал подобное, чтобы меня спасти – а ведь сейчас я действовал только в своих эгоистических интересах. Поддался наваждению Скилла.

– Знаешь, Фитц, – тихо сказал он, не глядя на меня, – я хочу этого так сильно, что тебе и не снилось. Поэтому никогда, никогда больше…

Не договорив, он поднялся и ушел в свою комнату, плотно закрыв дверь. Его перчатка осталась лежать на ковре, куда я ее кинул. А я смотрел на нее, чувствуя, как внутри меня медленно закипает злость и еще что-то, чему я не мог дать названия.

Но я не заговорил об этом, когда он вышел снова через пару часов, спокойный и непроницаемый, как обычно. И мы накрывали на стол, и искали себе занятия в доме, потому что на улице пеленой повис дождь – вернее, я искал, Шут вырезал очередную статуэтку, а я в итоге принялся чинить старую одежду; а вечером абрикосовый бренди был разлит по стаканам, и Шут рассказывал историю о двух купцах, в попытке обмануть друг друга обхитривших самих себя, веселую настолько, что я хохотал, забыв про все…

Ночью, проснувшись от криков, которые не заглушал густой шелест дождя, я не стал даже пытаться пробиться в дверь. Босиком и в одних штанах я вышел на улицу, обогнул дом, подхватив по дороге полено, и высадил окно комнаты Шута вместе со ставнями.

– Фитц! – он сел на постели, отчаянно моргая. Я влез в окно, уже по дороге поняв, что мое имя он выкрикнул, еще не проснувшись – оно было продолжением кошмара. Впрочем, я и так знал, что ему снится.

– Фитц, что ты делаешь? – произнес он уже вполне проснувшимся, хотя и хриплым, голосом, и я остановился в шаге от его кровати, не зная, что на это ответить. Я не знал, что делаю. И не знал, что делать теперь.

Я был мокрым с головы до ног, и струи стекали с кончиков прядей и ползли по плечам. Влетавший в окно ветер трепал волосы Шута. Повисшая на одной петле ставня оглушительно хлопнула, и это вывело меня из ступора. Отвернувшись от Шута, от его странного, выжидающего взгляда, я шагнул к двери. Дернул замысловатый засов – он не поддавался. Я рванул еще раз, сильнее…

– Нужно надавить и потянуть сначала на себя, а потом в сторону, – тихо произнес Шут у меня за спиной. Мне очень хотелось обернуться – но я не знал, зачем, и потому не стал.

Засов отъехал в сторону плавным движением. Уже выходя, я сказал:

– Не запирай больше дверь. Чтобы я мог тебя разбудить, если…

И, не договорив, тихо прикрыл дверь за собой.

 

Утром первым, что я увидел, выйдя из комнаты, был Шут, спящий на полу у камина в ворохе из одеял. Я мысленно выругал себя за собственную глупость и, собрав инструменты, пошел чинить его окно. Но, коснувшись двери, остановился – он не разрешал мне входить в свою комнату, что бы я ему не говорил прошлой ночью.

– Ты можешь войти, – сказал он тихо, словно прочитал мои мысли, хотя я готов был поклясться, что еще секунду назад он спал.

Его комната оказалась… голой. Дом весь был покрыт резьбой; здесь не было ничего. Ни одного украшения: гладкие стены, гладкие дверцы шкафа… Меня передернуло от этой пустоты. Всегда, сколько я знал Шута, помещения, в которых он жил, наполнялись красивыми вещами так, что превращались в волшебную обитель из какой-нибудь сказки. А это больше походило на комнату в ночлежке.

Скрипнувшая разбитая ставня вывела меня из ошеломленной неподвижности. Я медленно прошелся по комнате, оглядываясь в поисках хоть каких-нибудь признаков ее обитателя. Только сундук с тонкой чеканкой на замке, плащ на крюке у двери и стопка листков бумаги на грубо сколоченном прикроватном столике, придавленная изысканной чернильницей. Я подошел ближе: верхний листок был исписан до середины. Почерк был неровным, и текст показался мне странным; приглядевшись, я понял, почему. Он был написан на разных языках: пара фраз на языке Шести Герцогств, пара на джамелийском, одно слово из древнего диалекта горного народа… остальные я просто не узнавал, хотя мог предположить, что среди них будет родной язык Шута, на котором он разговаривал с Прилкопом.

Потом смысл написанных на знакомых мне языках фраз дошел до меня, и я содрогнулся. _... истинным Белым Пророком, а себя обманщиком. Я был готов на все, чтобы приблизить смерть, и она обещала мне ее за исполнение приказа…_ И дальше: _Меня разбудил_ (слово жирно зачеркнуто) _Фитц, и я испугался, что это не было сном, и мое предсказание не сбылось._

Я смотрел на листок, отчаянно жалея, что не знаю остальных языков, на которых написан текст, и желая просмотреть остальные записи в стопке – и испытывая тот же стыд и страх разоблачения, как тогда, когда поднялся в башню Шута в Баккипе. Стыд был намного сильнее любопытства, поэтому я отвернулся и принялся за работу, надеясь отвлечься. Но она была слишком простой, и хотя я нарочно старался поворачиваться спиной к прикроватному столику, чтобы не видеть лежащие там листки, все мои мысли вертелись вокруг них.

Я не понимал, зачем Шут пишет о том, что, видимо, составляло его кошмары. Я сам старался вообще не вспоминать, особенно о темнице Регала, а записывать это… я, наверное, и не смог бы этого сделать. На минуту мне захотелось пойти спросить у Шута, зачем, но для этого пришлось бы признаться в том, что я прочитал его записи – пусть даже только верхнюю страницу, все равно он счел бы это вторжением, а я и так чувствовал вину перед ним за то, что попытался принудить его к Скилл-связи. И без того я узнал больше, чем он был готов мне сказать – возможно, больше, чем я сам хотел бы знать: например, что требовала от него Бледная Женщина во время пыток, чтобы потом посмеяться над его унижением. Я представил, каково было ему отрекаться от того, что привело его в руки палачей, и пожалел, что не убил ее в лабиринтах, а потом порадовался этому: она заслуживала ту смерть, которая ей досталась.

Потом я подумал, не мог ли вчерашний разговор вызвать у Шута этот сон. Хотя кошмары ему снились не первую ночь… Снились ли они ему так же все эти годы, или это наша встреча их вернула? И если то, что при пробуждении он увидел меня, так его напугало, может быть, мне не стоило вторгаться к нему, и не стоит делать этого впредь? Может, мне лучше уехать… Но я не мог. Хотя Шут не принял всерьез мои страхи из-за предсказания, я пока не мог избавиться от чувства, что ему угрожает опасность, и прошедшая ночь и утренние откровения только усилили его.

Внезапно я понял, что мне необходимо увидеть Шута, прямо сейчас, просто чтобы убедиться, что он жив. Я отложил молоток и шагнул к двери, придумывая, как объяснить, почему прервал работу, но в этот момент дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Шут.

– Завтрак вот-вот будет готов, – сказал он обычным тоном. – Поешь, а потом закончишь.

– Хорошо, – сказал я, но не сдвинулся с места. Желание убедиться, что он жив, не прошло, хотя я видел его перед собой целым и невредимым, пусть и немного усталым – на темной коже следы утомления не были заметны, но белки его глаз иссекла алая сеточка.

Он посмотрел на меня:

– Фитц? Все в порядке?

Сделав еще шаг навстречу, я положил руку ему на затылок и притянул к себе, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. Он застыл. Вскоре мне стало неловко, я почувствовал его напряжение и убрал руку. Он тут же отпрянул и едва заметно поежился.

– Извини, – сказал я сухо, ощущая во рту горечь. – Я не буду больше так к тебе врываться.

Шут помолчал, обвел взглядом комнату, задержавшись, как мне показалось, на листках у кровати.

– Ну что ты, Фитц, – мягко сказал он после паузы. – Разбуди меня в следующий раз, пожалуйста.

Я кивнул, не зная, что еще можно ответить на это.

Мгновение спустя Шут развернулся и вышел, уже из комнаты крикнув:

– Все готово, а кофе молоть тебе!

И мутное напряжение этого утра развеялось, оставив только горький привкус во рту.

 

Два дня прошли спокойно. Я заканчивал забивать паклей щели в стенах, проверял, не разошлись ли где-нибудь доски крыши, не пропустят ли воду, и по просьбе Шута составлял разноцветные чернила; он подолгу закрывался в своем кабинете, но в остальное время был таким же, как обычно.

Ночью второго дня мне приснилась Неттл.

 _Даже не думай говорить, что скучал,_ – строго предупредила она еще прежде, чем я успел ощутить ее присутствие.

 _Я скучал,_ – возразил я, потому что это было правдой.

 _У тебя плохо получается. Попробуешь изобразить лично, может быть, я поверю._

 _Лично?_ – поразился я. Неттл вышла у меня из-за спины, превратив пейзаж во сне в свою комнату в Баккипе, и уютно устроилась в кресле, очень светским жестом предложив мне другое.

 _Конечно. Я еду в Белую Землю. Завтра выезжаем,_ – она искоса посмотрела на меня и фыркнула: – _Подумай сам, кого еще они могли отправить из владеющих Скиллом? Олуха?_

 _Меня,_ – сухо заметил я, мысленно составляя список того, что собираюсь сказать Чейду.

 _Ты едешь в качестве страховки для Розмари,_ – веско заметила она. Неттл знала многое; Чейд довольно быстро перестал пытаться скрывать от нее свои планы после того, как она по свиткам научилась читать его мысли через сны. Тем не менее, мне не нравилось то, что он посылает ее в совершенно незнакомую нам страну. Я вспомнил, со сколькими сложностями мы столкнулись на Внешних Островах. Неттл ощутила мое неудовольствие.

 _Между прочим, я уже взрослая,_ – возмутилась она. – _И мне смертельно надоело сидеть в четырех стенах в Баккипе._

 _И поэтому ты решила попутешествовать сразу за горы?_

 _А почему бы и нет?_ – она пожала плечами. – _По крайней мере, будет о чем рассказывать потом на пирах. Эда и Эль, как же я рада, что мы наконец едем! Самое ужасное в этой поездке – сборы. «Ах, я не знаю, какое платье лучше взять – синее с васильками или синее с колокольчиками! Ах, какие танцы у них танцуют на балах? Ах, я подурнею в дороге, у меня испортится цвет лица!»_ – Неттл так точно изобразила придворных дам, что я невольно рассмеялся. – _Они уже мечтают о том, как повыскакивают замуж за «белокурых красавцев». По мне, так это белобрысые дубины, но каждому свое_.

Я покачал головой. Острый язык Неттл избавил ее от общества многих придворных щеголей, но Молли порой тревожилась из-за этого. Правда, она быстро перестала заговаривать с дочерью о свадьбах знакомых – по решительности и резкости высказываний Неттл давно обогнала мать.

 _А где ты застрял в Тилте?_ – неожиданно сменив тему, спросила она. – _Что это за друг, про которого я ничего не знаю?_

 _Знаешь,_ – возразил я. – _Это Шут, я тебе рассказывал._

 _Про которого я почти ничего не знаю,_ – поправилась она. Я вспомнил, что именно рассказывал, и понял, что действительно говорил о Шуте очень мало. С Неттл мы много говорили о Ночном Волке; но о Шуте я обычно лишь упоминал, когда его роль в событиях становилась действительно важной. Я не знал, почему так избегал рассказов о нем; скорее всего потому, что многое объяснить было очень сложно, сложно было даже найти подходящие слова, а кое-что я не имел права рассказывать – или не хотел вспоминать.

 _Может быть, ты сможешь познакомиться с ним сама, когда будешь в Тилте,_ – сказал наконец я. Я действительно хотел бы познакомить Шута и Неттл – Шут очень интересовался ею и много расспрашивал, и мне казалось, насколько я мог судить об отношении Шута к кому-либо, что она ему заочно нравилась и понравилась бы при личной встрече.

Неттл задумчиво посмотрела в окно.

 _Это он?_ – спросила она через минуту.

 _Что?_ – переспросил я, насторожившись и не понимая, о чем она говорит.

 _Я чувствую кого-то рядом с тобой. Очень… странного._

 _Да, это он, но будь добра, не лезь дальше,_ – ответил я, удивившись резкости своего тона. Но Неттл действительно не стоило лезть в сны Шута, и не только потому, что это было бы грубо. Ей просто не стоило видеть то, что ему могло сниться.

 _Даже не собиралась,_ – Неттл внимательно посмотрела на меня. – _Мне кажется, что я его где-то уже встречала._

 _Вряд ли. Насколько я знаю, вы не виделись. Хотя это он присылал тебе подарки от имени лорда Голдена._

 _Те бусы?_ – восторженно всплеснула руками Неттл. – _Точно! И такие продавали на ярмарке, но я их пропустила. Где он их брал? Они потрясающие!_

 _Он вырезает их сам,_ – ответил я с улыбкой, собираясь попросить Шута вырезать бусы для нее. Неттл восторженно посмотрела на меня, а потом снова задумалась.

 _Да, точно,_ – кивнула она своим мыслям, а потом пояснила для меня: – _Я недавно начала проверять, можно ли Скиллом определить, кто сделал вещь. Обычно с уверенностью утверждать трудно, но его бусы носят совершенно точный отпечаток. Так бывает у тех, кто использует Скилл в работе…_ – она нахмурилась. – _Но он не владеет Скиллом_.

Я не знал, могу ли рассказывать Неттл об отпечатках Скилла на пальцах Шута. И мне не хотелось о них думать: меня тянуло к ним, словно разорванная связь по силе притяжения была сильнее существовавшей.

 _Это долгая история_ , – сказал я. – _Думаю, он сам тебе расскажет_.

 _Ну и ладно,_ – слегка надулась она. – _Между прочим, советую тебе написать маме очень длинное и подробное письмо. С изложением всех причин, по которым ты столько времени сидишь в Тилте. Она переживает_.

Я ощутил вину перед Молли. Мне действительно стоило писать ей чаще и больше, но я не знал, как еще объяснять свой отъезд. Я рассказал все, что мог передать словами и доверить бумаге.

 _Я напишу_ , – хмуро ответил я. Неттл покачала головой.

 _Уж будь добр_ , – строго сказала она и снова посмотрела в окно. Там начинало светать. – _Мне пора. До встречи._

 _До встречи,_ – отозвался я, и комната Неттл поплыла вокруг меня, растворяясь и отправляя меня в глубокий сон.

 

На следующий день мы с Шутом собирались съездить в деревню. Все утро я посвятил написанию письма Молли. Шут некоторое время составлял мне компанию, вырезая что-то у окна, а потом ушел к себе в кабинет.

Закончив, я постучался к нему. Мне ответила только тишина; я постучал сильнее, а потом еще раз, уж встревожившись. Но когда я толкнул дверь, проверяя, заперта ли она, за ней раздались шаги и стук отодвигаемого засова, и Шут выглянул в узкую щель.

– Что случилось, Фитц? – спросил он. Похоже было, что пока я не постучал, он находился где-то далеко отсюда.

– Я закончил, и мы можем ехать, – ответил я.

– А… Сейчас, – рассеянно сказал Шут и закрыл дверь.

Он появился спустя минуту, кивнул мне и тут же нырнул в свою спальню. Оттуда он вышел уже в одежде Кофетри и с несколькими объемными свертками в руках. Их он положил на стол, покосился на меня.

– Это… думаю, ты сможешь отправить с оказией в Ивовую Долину, – произнес он, глядя в сторону. – От своего имени, – добавил он.

– Что это? – спросил я, в узком свертке угадав очертания меча. Шут пожал плечами.

– Подарки, – он посмотрел на меня и фыркнул от моей недогадливости: – Для Молли и детей, Фитц.

Я подошел ближе и потянул край ткани, укрывавшей меч. Шут сделал шаг в сторону, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за мной. Под слоями ткани обнаружился деревянный тренировочный меч – прекрасно сделанный и довольно легкий, для мальчика-подростка.

– Хирсу, – сказал Шут в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд.

Я взял другой сверток. В нем был прекрасный набор гребней и скребков для лошади с резьбой, превращавшей их в произведение искусства.

– Чивэл, – угадал я.

Шут кивнул.

Колчан, полный стрел, для Свифта; гребни и шпильки для Трифт; большая коробка со множеством отделений, очень удобная для хранения трав и порошков – для Джаста; пряжка и набор пуговиц, украсивших бы любой камзол, для Стеди; и две шкатулки с украшениями, на одной из которых в сложном узоре угадывались листья крапивы, а на другой – медовые соты. Шут не забыл никого. Я поднял на него взгляд, не зная, что сказать, но он тут же наклонил голову и принялся заворачивать все обратно.

– Мы так никуда не успеем, если будем стоять тут и разглядывать все это, – сказал он с усмешкой. Его ловкие пальцы упаковывали свертки так быстро и аккуратно, что все было готово, пока я возился с одним только мечом. Шкатулку с украшениями для Неттл я отложил, чтобы отдать ей в руки – все равно она не успеет получить их дома. Мне так и не пришло в голову, что еще можно сказать Шуту, кроме простого «Спасибо».

 

В первый раз проснувшись от криков после того, как он дал мне разрешение будить его, я помедлил перед его дверью, не уверенный в том, что она окажется не заперта. Но засов был отодвинут, и я вошел.

Ворох одеял валялся на полу, Шут лежал на кровати на спине, широко раскинув руки и дрожа всем телом. Он казался странно неподвижным, хотя все мышцы были напряжены, голова болезненно запрокинута, а из горла рвались сдавленные крики. В них проскальзывали отдельные слова, но мне не удавалось их разобрать.

Я медленно подошел к кровати. Рубаха, в которой Шут спал, сбилась на плечо, открывая горло; на руке, вцепившейся в край кровати, жилы проступили так, что мне стало страшно – вдруг они порвутся. Я открыл рот, чтобы позвать его, но остановился.

Я не знал, каким именем его звать. В разговорах с другими я называл его Шутом; здесь, в уединении дома – тоже, хотя чаще я старался не использовать имен. Но сейчас это имя казалось неуместным, напоминало издевки Бледной Женщины. Другое его имя, настоящее, которым я звал его, когда пытался вернуть к жизни, тоже оказалось запятнано ее жестокостью – он сам просил больше не называть его так.

Я стоял над ним, пытаясь найти решение, но так и не сумел. Его крики разрывали мое сердце; очередной вопль, больше похожий на вой, полоснул меня так остро, что я стиснул зубы и, забыв о своих сомнениях, резко наклонился и потряс Шута за плечо.

– Проснись! – позвал я, надеясь, что моего голоса будет достаточно, чтобы он выбрался из пут кошмара. – Проснись… Я здесь. Все в порядке.

С задушенным вскриком он выгнулся, почти оторвавшись от кровати, и шарахнулся прочь от моей руки, и только после этого открыл глаза. Я скорее угадал, чем увидел выражение ужаса на его лице, и пожалел, что не зажег свечу.

– Это я, Фитц. Все в порядке, – произнес я голосом, которым успокаивают испуганных животных. Несколько мгновений я слышал только тяжелое дыхание в темноте; потом Шут подался ближе, легко положив руку мне на плечо. Я осторожно обнял его, и он опустил голову мне на грудь.

Минуту спустя, когда его дыхание выровнялось и перестало напоминать всхлипы, а дрожь прекратилась, он отстранился и сел прямо на постели, пальцами убрав со лба растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Спасибо, Фитц, – сказал он тихо, хриплым голосом. – Все в порядке. Теперь ты… можешь идти.

– Ты уверен? – переспросил я, понимая, что он хочет собраться с духом и вернуть себе чувство собственного достоинства, но не желая снова оставлять его наедине с кошмарами.

– Да, – ответил он слегка нервничая. – Теперь все будет хорошо, сны больше не вернутся сегодня. Спокойной ночи, сколько там от нее осталось.

Я вышел и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, но, направляясь к себе, успел услышать, как на ней задвигают засов.


	10. Нежданный гость

_\- Я видел Шута, знаю лорда Голдена и слышал, как ты разговаривал с этой Йек женским голосом. Янтарь. Должен признаться, что это озадачивает меня больше всего. Почему ты выдавал себя за женщину?_

Дни до осеннего солнцестояния, когда посольство должно было прибыть в Нордфорт, проходили неторопливо. Солнце чередовалось с дождями, постепенно уступая им место; и с наступлением холодов у Шута участились кошмары. Однако теперь я хотя бы не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. И все же, чем ближе был мой неминуемый отъезд, тем меньше мне хотелось уезжать. Я больше не заговаривал с Шутом о предсказании Джинны, но, несмотря на попытки убедить себя в том, что она действительно ошиблась, по-прежнему тревожился. Мне не хотелось оставлять Шута зимовать одного в глуши. Я даже предложил ему поехать в Баккип, но он, пусть и в шутливой манере, но решительно отказался.

Наконец Неттл сообщила мне, что они прибыли в знакомый мне городок, где мы с Шутом останавливались по дороге к его дому. На следующий день посольство должно было достигнуть Нордфорта. Мне не требовалось много времени на сборы; но вечером, когда мы с Шутом в последний раз сидели у камина, я спросил его:

\- Ты не хочешь поехать со мной?

Он странно посмотрел на меня, его пальцы замерли на лютне, прервав мелодию.

\- Куда?

\- В Нордфорт.

\- Не думаю, - он безразлично пожал плечами и заиграл что-то другое, со сложными переборами.

\- Почему бы и нет? - настаивал я. - Наверняка там можно будет купить еще мехов и теплых тканей - больше, чем в этой деревне. А зимой они тебе понадобятся.

Шут пожал плечом, не переставая играть, но мои слова его явно не убедили.

\- К тому же я хотел бы, чтобы ты познакомился с Неттл, - добавил я неуверенно. - Если ты хочешь, конечно.

На это он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на меня. Кажется, он сомневался; но в конце концов пожал плечами и сказал:

\- Лучше в другой раз. Когда вы будете возвращаться, например.

Я задумался, пытаясь найти другие способы его убедить. Неожиданно я услышал голос Ночного Волка:

 _Почему ты так стремишься уговорить его поехать с тобой?_ \- спросил он с долей насмешки. Я нахмурился. Мне хотелось еще какое-то время присмотреть за Шутом; и хотелось…

\- Я хочу еще какое-то время побыть с тобой, - искренне сказал я, и Шут замер; струны под его пальцами недовольно зазвенели. Наконец он бросил на меня непонятный взгляд и улыбнулся:

\- Я иду собираться, - сказал он, легко вскочил на ноги и исчез за дверью своей спальни.

 

Мы выехали на рассвете, рассчитывая приехать в Нордфорт достаточно рано, чтобы найти место для Шута на постоялом дворе - он не хотел присоединяться к посольству, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь может узнать лорда Голдена. Нам повезло: день выдался солнечным, хотя с утра было зябко, и Шут кутался в плащ Кофетри, отделанный белым мехом. Из ее нарядов он надел только плащ и обруч, с которого снял подвески; остальная одежда была мужской, и я был втайне рад этому - привыкнуть к Кофетри мне так и не удалось.

Мы двигались не спеша, негромко переговариваясь, и уже выехали на дорогу, ведущую к тракту, когда Шут вдруг замер, приподнялся на стременах, прищурился вдаль - и развернул Топаза так резко, что конь недовольно заржал, и пришпорил его, что есть мочи направляя обратно к дому.

\- Что случилось? - крикнул я вслед, а потом всмотрелся туда же, что и Шут. Со стороны деревни к нам приближался всадник. Он показался мне знакомым; вскоре я узнал Илима.

\- Не жди меня! - донесся издали голос Шута, и я рассердился. Неужели он думает, что я уеду вот так, бросив его в непонятной ситуации, в обществе невесть как оказавшегося здесь белоземца, от которого Шут к тому же удирает что есть духу? Я развернул Ластвилла и поскакал к дому.

Топаз стоял у крыльца непривязанным, а дверь была приоткрыта. Я вбежал в дом; из спальни Шута донеслось тревожное «Кто там?», произнесенное голосом Кофетри.

\- Фитц, - сердито ответил я, подходя к двери. - Ты не хочешь объяснить мне, что происходит?

\- Не могу, - отозвался Шут тем же голосом, отчего я ничуть не перестал сердиться. - Слишком долго, и многого я просто не знаю. Пожалуйста, Фитц, поезжай в Нордфорт! Я приеду, если смогу…

\- Нет уж, - резко ответил я. - Пока я не пойму, что тут происходит, я никуда не поеду.

\- Как скажешь, - все так же из-за двери вздохнул Шут, хотя мне показалось, что ему не хотелось соглашаться. - Тогда, пожалуйста, когда приедет Илим, называй меня Кофетри. И не задавай вопросов. И не отвечай на них, предоставь это мне. И постарайся не вмешиваться. Я все объясню, обещаю. Ты сможешь это сделать? Если нет, то уезжай, прошу тебя.

Мне совершенно не хотелось изображать немого болвана в ожидании, пока Шут соизволит объяснить мне происходящее - наверняка в своей обычной загадочной манере - но уезжать, не получив объяснений, мне хотелось еще меньше.

\- Да, смогу, - мрачно сказал я.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Шут, - тогда не отвлекай меня пока что, пожалуйста. - За дверью зашелестела ткань и застучали подвески.

Я вышел из дома и отвел Топаза и Ластвилла в конюшню. Вернулся к крыльцу я как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть появление Илима, в роскошном, но сильно потрепанном в дороге наряде, в котором джамелийское мешалось с белоземским, и на столь же роскошном и усталом коне. Ему, верно, пришлось поплутать по лесу, прежде чем он нашел дом. Он остановился, недоуменно глядя на меня.

\- Мне сказали, - произнес он на языке герцогств, но с гортанным белоземским акцентом, - что здесь живет нара… госпожа Кофетри.

\- Вам правильно сказали, - ответил я, не трудясь изобразить радость от его присутствия. По крайней мере, он меня не узнал. Тут хлопнула дверь, и Илим просиял. Я обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Шута - на Кофетри. Она выпорхнула на крыльцо и замерла на мгновение, а потом склонила голову.

\- Нарад Илим, - произнесла она почти нараспев. - Я не ожидала вас увидеть… так скоро.

\- Увы, нара, - ответил он, - меня привели к вам… - тут он покосился на меня и оборвал фразу. Кофетри всплеснула руками.

\- Вы расскажете мне все за чаем и завтраком. Вам нужно отдохнуть с дороги. И вашему коню тоже, - последние слова прозвучали намеком в мой адрес. Я поймал выразительный взгляд Кофетри и стиснул зубы.

\- Я займусь конем, а вы проходите в дом, - сказал я, забирая у Илима поводья. Шут наверняка хочет поговорить с белоземцем наедине; но я не мог настаивать на своем присутствии и не мог бросить уставшего коня без ухода.

 

Закончив все дела в конюшне, я вернулся в дом. В горнице пахло наваристой похлебкой, Шут помешивал ее, булькающую в котле на огне, а Илим сидел за столом, на том месте, которое обычно занимал я, и потягивал абрикосовый бренди. Он снял свои пропыленные одежды, оставшись в рубашке; раньше он носил волосы распущенными, но теперь заплел тугие косицы на висках, обмотав кончики кожаными шнурами.

\- … совершенно такой же, каким был до отъезда, даже хуже, - говорил он, но увидев меня, замолчал. Шут едва удостоил меня косым взглядом и сильнее свел брови. Я начинал сердиться по-настоящему. Мне не нравилось происходящее, тайн и без того хватало, и я подозревал, что этот Илим может быть связан с предсказанием Джинны, что его приезд несет опасность для Шута. А Шут не верил мне…

Илим выжидательно уставился на меня, явно надеясь, что я уйду. Но я поймал его взгляд и, не отводя глаз, сел за стол напротив. Я не собирался позволять белоземцу выгонять меня из дома моего друга, в котором он был не более чем гостем - и куда более гостем, чем я.

Не успел я сесть, как передо мной оказались кофемолка и мешочек с ароматными зернами.

\- О, кофе! - восторженно воскликнул Илим. - Вы не представляете, нара, как я истосковался по нему. Наши запасы кончились мгновенно - разошлись на угощение для этих идиотов, которые ничего не понимают во вкусе кофе; а часть Арлет раздарил, и видели бы вы, как они их варили! Большей гадости мне в жизни не доводилось пить; не представлял, что благородный напиток можно так испортить.

\- Боюсь, мне тоже трудно это представить, - Кофетри засмеялась, и у меня свело зубы, так трудно было узнать Шута в этом мелодичном и абсолютно женском смехе.

\- Конечно, нара, ведь у вас-то талант варить кофе, - горячо отозвался Илим. - На юге вы могли бы зарабатывать этим на жизнь…

\- У меня есть другое ремесло, - улыбнулась Кофетри.

\- В котором вы не менее искусны. Да и есть ли что-то, в чем вы не совершенны?

\- Вы слишком многому научились у джамелийцев, нарад Илим! Цветистые и неправдоподобные комплименты наверняка завоевали вам все девичьи сердца Белой Земли.

\- О, нара Кофетри, вы слишком добры ко мне - мой язык скуден, а фантазия бедна…

Слушая этот диалог, я усердно перемалывал кофе, стараясь не стискивать зубы так, что они начнут крошиться. Это было хуже, чем слушать болтовню лорда Голдена; тогда я, по крайней мере, понимал, какую игру он ведет. А сейчас… Кофетри принимала комплименты Илима, как флиртующая женщина, и я совершенно не мог понять, зачем Шут это делает. Меня мучили незаданные вопросы, которые я все откладывал на потом - а теперь задавать их было не ко времени.

\- Том, из воздуха кофе не сваришь, так зачем ты его мелешь? - воскликнула Кофетри, отбирая у меня кофемолку. Я вздрогнул, услышав это имя от нее: за все время после нашей новой встречи Шут ни разу его не использовал. Но она была права - я давно уже смолол засыпанные зерна и крутил рукоятку впустую. Впрочем, едва высыпав смолотый кофе в турку, Шут снова вручил мне кофемолку вместе со следующей порцией. Я принялся за дело, и поймал на себе изучающий взгляд Илима. Он смотрел пристально и немного недоуменно, и я вдруг понял, что сам разглядываю его так же. Он будто пытался понять, кто я такой, и посматривал на меня и на Кофетри, гадая о наших отношениях; я делал то же самое. Я задумался, что Шут успел ему сказать обо мне, и говорил ли хоть что-то.

Шут поставил перед Илимом кружку с ароматным кофе, и это вызвало новый поток комплиментов. Когда очередь дошла до меня, я мрачно уставился в кружку, слушая их бессмысленный обмен любезностями - это было хуже, чем слушать придворных. Наконец Шут обратился ко мне:

\- Том, видимо, я никуда сегодня не поеду. Не могу же я оставить гостя, - Кофетри искоса посмотрела на Илима и чуть улыбнулась. - Ты не поможешь мне разобрать седельные сумки? - выразительный взгляд явно принадлежал Шуту, который хотел поговорить со мной наедине. Это вполне соответствовало моим желанием, так что я кивнул и поднялся.

Едва войдя в конюшню, я развернулся к Шуту:

\- Что происходит? Кто этот Илим и зачем он здесь?

\- Не надо злиться, Фитц, - сказал Шут своим обычным голосом.

\- Я не злюсь! - возразил я. - Я просто пытаюсь понять, что здесь творится.

\- Ты злишься, Фитц, - мягко сказал Шут. - Не надо. Я объясню, что смогу. Илим - мой хороший друг. Он приехал, потому что в Белой Земле произошли события, требующие моего внимания. Я пока не знаю точно, какие - он не успел рассказать, - взгляд, брошенный на меня Шутом, ясно дал понять, кто именно помешал.

\- Каким образом ты связан с Белой Землей? Почему что-то там должно требовать твоего внимания?

\- Этого я не могу тебе сказать, Фитц, - твердо ответил Шут. - По крайней мере, не сейчас.

\- А когда? - требовательно спросил я.

\- Как только смогу, все тебе расскажу. Обещаю, Фитц, - сказал он. - А сейчас тебе стоит ехать, если ты хочешь успеть в Нордфорт засветло. Извини, я не смогу поехать с тобой…

\- Из-за Илима и его новостей?

\- Да.

\- Тогда я тоже останусь, - заявил я. Шут изумленно расширил глаза.

\- Нет, Фитц! Тебе совершенно незачем оставаться. Тебя ждут в Нордфорте…

\- Незачем? Мне здесь уже не рады? - резко ответил я. Шут отвернулся и медленно покачал головой:

\- Конечно, тебе здесь рады. Я всегда буду рад тебе, Фитц…

\- Тогда почему прогоняешь? - спросил я, и добавил: - Снова?

Шут замер и посмотрел на меня так, что я прикусил язык.

\- Я не прогоняю тебя, - тихо сказал он. - Я всего лишь говорю о том, что есть место, где ты нужнее. Где тебе следует быть.

\- Значит, тебе я не нужен? - я заметил, что машинально сжимаю кулаки.

\- Не приписывай мне слова, которых я не говорил, - Шут склонил голову, и подвески качнулись у его лица. Это напомнило мне о вопросе, который мучил меня с первого момента, как я увидел его в этом обличье.

\- А почему ты снова нарядился женщиной? Какие цели ты преследуешь на этот раз, что им больше подходит женская роль?

\- Фитц! - воскликнул Шут, вскинув голову, но я не мог остановиться.

\- Ты хорошо ее играешь, я оценил. И нарад Илим тоже - так и сыплет комплиментами!

\- Фитц, прекрати! - Шут сделал шаг назад. Его лицо посерело, он покачнулся. На меня накатило такое чувство, словно я уже переживал этот момент; а в следующее мгновение я понял, что так и было. Я едва не повторил ошибку, которую уже сделал однажды, и о которой горько жалел до сих пор. Я опустил голову и проглотил все слова, которые еще рвались с моего языка.

Мы стояли напротив друг друга, и я ждал, когда Шут скажет что-нибудь, но он молчал, глядя в сторону. Наконец я не выдержал затянувшейся тишины.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - сказал я.

\- Не нужно понимать, - ответил Шут. - Мы оба уже проходили это.

Я понял, что он тоже заново переживает тот разговор, и ощутил укол совести. Я искал что-нибудь, что помогло бы исправить положение, но не находил. По крайней мере, я сумел не произнести слов, которые навсегда встали бы между нами, как тогда.

\- Если хочешь, я сейчас уеду, - сказал я наконец, но не сдвинулся с места.

\- Не хочу, но тебе следует уехать, - отозвался Шут ровным тоном. Я посмотрел на него, но его лицо было непроницаемым. Нужно было прощаться, но я не мог. Я вдруг понял, что не знаю, как это - прощаться с ним. Лишь однажды я сделал это сознательно, в конце его визита ко мне в моем добровольном изгнании в хижине; и даже тогда расставание казалось неправильным. А после этого я ни разу не произносил слов прощания так, чтобы действительно иметь их в виду; даже над погребальным костром я не сумел проститься с ним до конца. Мне снова вспомнилось предсказание Джинны, и следом - дни на Аслевджале, до того, как мы попали к Бледной Женщине, и после; и страх сжал мое сердце. Я смотрел на Шута, стоявшего передо мной вполоборота, темноволосого и совершенно живого - и видел перед собой покрытое инеем скорчившееся тело, золотые пряди, вмерзшие в лед. Я никогда не вспоминал этого так ярко, словно старался изгнать воспоминания из памяти насовсем - а сейчас они вернулись, и с ними холод ледяного лабиринта и вьюги, бесновавшейся в моей опустевшей душе. Хотя сейчас мы стояли в теплой пахнущей сеном конюшне, и я слышал дыхание Шута, едва различимое среди сопения лошадей, мне показалось, что стоит мне проститься с ним, и мы расстанемся навсегда, разлука обернется смертью. Словно я снова стоял над погребальным костром.

\- Любимый… - лишь услышав собственный голос, я понял, что произнес это вслух. Шут резко отвернулся, но я успел увидеть на его лице гримасу боли и горя, в точности такую, какая застывала на нем в смерти. Но когда он повернулся ко мне снова, его черты разгладились, а взгляд был непроницаемым.

\- Доброго пути, Фитц, - сказал он мягко, но решительно, так, что я понял - спорить больше не стоит.


	11. В Нордфорт и обратно

_— Не сомневаюсь, что твой ученик прекрасно справится со всеми делами, пока тебя не будет в замке. - Я старался говорить так, чтобы меня не выдал голос. Я ни разу не прокомментировал выбор Чейда, но по прежнему не был готов доверять леди Розмари в роли придворной дамы и тем более профессионального убийцы._

 _Когда Розмари была совсем малышкой, она стала инструментом в руках Регала, и он самым безжалостным образом использовал ее против нас. Впрочем, я решил, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы открыть Чейду, что мне известно, кого он взял к себе в обучение._

По дороге в Нордфорт я придумал десятки возражений... и еще десятки слов, которые никогда не стоило произносить вслух, так что мне повезло, что Шута уже не было рядом. Из-за непредвиденной задержки я приехал в замок позже, чем собирались мы с Шутом, но зато нагнал посольство, и мне не пришлось объяснять страже, кто я такой.

«Компании любопытствующих» объяснять ничего не приходилось: меня хорошо знали при дворе как королевского стражника, за особые заслуги получившего высокий статус. Дьютифул предлагал даровать мне титул, но, обдумав все как следует, мы отказались от этой идеи. Дворянство налагало слишком много бессмысленных дополнительных обязанностей и ограничений; но главной причиной было то, что и он, и я знали, кто я, и любой титул принижал мое происхождение. Так что я оставался одним из «особо приближенных» слуг короля, чему способствовало и то, что мои приемные дети – Свифт, Стэди и Неттл, которая в глазах большинства тоже была мне приемной дочерью – занимали высокое положение при дворе как члены Кругов Скилла и Уита. Неудивительно, что меня отправили в эту поездку, где не было случайных людей.

Нас с Неттл поселили в соседних комнатах, как отца и дочь. Я обнаружил в своей комнате объемистый сундук, в котором оказались мои придворные костюмы, аккуратно сложенные руками Молли, а также порошки и пузырьки, шпильки, стилет и прочие необходимые мелочи, добавленные, несомненно, Чейдом. Перебрав содержимое, я отложил себе костюм на завтра, распихал по его потайным карманам несколько пакетиков с порошками и постучался к Неттл.

Она открыла не сразу; когда я вошел, она немедленно вручила мне письмо от Молли и принялась снова расчесывать длинные волосы – я отвлек ее от этого занятия. Я сел в кресло у камина, отложив письмо на потом; наблюдая за ней, я ощущал в груди уютное тепло отцовской гордости.

– Ну? – нетерпеливо сказала она через минуту.

– Что? – переспросил я с улыбкой.

– Рассказывай! – потребовала она. – Где ты был, как твой друг, кто он такой вообще!

Я нахмурился. Моя обида на Шута еще не прошла, и мне не хотелось говорить о нем и даже думать – настолько, что я забыл взять с собой из комнаты его подарок для Неттл. Я поискал способ обойти эту тему, но Неттл хватило мгновений моего молчания, чтобы опередить меня.

– Вы что, поссорились? – спросила она прямо.

– Не совсем, – ответил я, потому что это не было ссорой. Скорее… разногласиями. – Просто не сошлись во мнениях.

Она покусала нижнюю губу, искоса глядя на меня.

– И он не приехал в Нордфорт? – в ее голосе слышалось огорчение.

– Он собирался, – ответил я сдержанно. – Но в последний момент к нему прибыл гость, и он не смог поехать. Он велел мне уезжать, не ждать.

– Жаль, – протянула Неттл. – Я хотела бы с ним познакомиться.

– Он говорит, что у тебя будет такая возможность на обратном пути. Он тоже хочет познакомиться с тобой, – я невольно улыбнулся.

Неттл с любопытством взглянула на меня:

– Правда? – ее глаза искрились. – Я очень бы этого хотела. Он такой… необычный. Я никогда не встречала никого подобного.

– Я тоже, – сказал я не задумываясь, и только потом понял, насколько это было правдой. Шут был в моей жизни так долго, что я привык к нему; однако на самом деле никого подобного ему мне не встречалось, хотя я видел и пережил немало. Может быть, дело в том, что он Белый, иной; но я не мог сравнить его даже с Прилкопом.

– Его ощущение в Скилле… очень необычное, – добавила Неттл. – Даже не знаю, как его описать…

Я вспомнил, каким видел Шута в Скилле.

– Золото, и радость, и летящие по небу драконы, – предложил я.

Неттл бросила на меня удивленный взгляд, и покачала головой.

– Золото, и небо… и холод. Наверное, такой холод на вершинах гор – королева рассказывала мне о них... Она говорила, что там остается только небо и холодный чистый воздух, которым трудно дышать; так пахнет абсолютная свобода, и это вызывает восторг и ужас, – она говорила медленно, нараспев, и я угадывал в рассказе интонации Кетриккен. Но меня поразило то, что Неттл увидела холод в Шуте. Его кожа всегда была прохладной, но сам он так ненавидел холод...

– Наверное, каждый видит в Скилле по-своему, – предположил я. Неттл пожала плечами. – Сколько мы здесь пробудем? – спросил я, чтобы переменить тему.

– Два, три дня. Завтра будет торжественный прием; послезавтра – праздник. Как только головы отойдут от выпитого, мы двигаемся в путь. А вообще тебе лучше спросить об этом у Розмари, тем более что она хотела тебя видеть.

Нам действительно следовало поговорить. Я кивнул и поднялся. Неттл махнула мне вслед рукой, сонно моргая: дни дороги утомили ее. Я пожелал ей спокойной ночи и отправился на поиски Розмари.

Она тоже сидела у себя в комнате и расчесывала длинные вьющиеся локоны; но в отличие от комнаты Неттл, в которой едва заметно пахло лавандой и медом – запахи, которые она привезла с собой в складках платьев – покои Розмари успели заполниться густым розовым ароматом ее духов. Я сел в кресло, не дожидаясь разрешения, и она метнула на меня недовольный взгляд.

– Вина, Том? – предложила она мгновение спустя томным голосом, которым разговаривала с поклонниками. Я согласился, зная, что она пьет только лучшие вина, которые даже мне перепадали нечасто, и ее юный паж наполнил для меня кубок. Я позволил себе насладиться первым глотком, дожидаясь, пока паж уйдет и Розмари начнет говорить о делах.

– Что Чейд успел тебе рассказать? – поинтересовалась она, едва за юношей закрылась дверь.

Я прикрыл глаза и сделал еще глоток.

– Что мы изображаем компанию любопытных, едущих в Белую Землю, пока нельзя послать настоящее посольство. Что король умер, его брат занял трон и в стране траур. Что мы должны осмотреться и разузнать как можно больше. Пожалуй, все.

Она кивнула и поднялась; каждое движение выглядело очень соблазнительно, хотя использовать эти приемы на мне было бессмысленно – но для нее это было естественно, как дышать. Пошуршав бумагами, она подала мне несколько свитков.

– Это материалы о Белой Земле, с которыми тебе следует ознакомиться, – сообщила она. – И краткое изложение результатов переговоров с их посольством. Еще короче их можно изложить как «ясно, что ничего не ясно», – с усмешкой добавила она.

Я кивнул, собирая свитки, и подождал, не захочет ли она сказать что-либо еще. Если бы передо мной был Чейд, я попросил бы его пересказать мне все самое существенное, а потом мы бы обсудили все в подробностях; но мне не хотелось задерживаться в этой надушенной комнате и обмениваться мнениями с Розмари. Она продолжала расчесывать волосы, и я в молчании допил вино и встал, прижимая к себе свитки.

– Том, – сказала она, когда я уже был у двери. Я обернулся и встретил ее прямой, жесткий взгляд. – Я рада твоему участию в этой поездке, потому что ты опытный и уверенный... путешественник, – мгновенная усмешка показала, какое слово она хотела произнести на самом деле. – Но я надеюсь, что ты не будешь предпринимать никаких действий, не посоветовавшись со мной.

Я напрягся. Я ожидал этого: Розмари не хотела, чтобы я оспаривал ее главенство как преемницы Чейда в этой поездке. Но я не собирался слепо подчиняться ей; даже приказы Чейда я мог подвергать сомнению, а в последние годы вообще действовал, руководствуясь только собственными решениями и ставя его в известность перед фактом, и не собирался менять положение вещей.

– Я буду действовать согласно требованиям ситуации, – сказал я наконец, стараясь тоном показать, что это мое окончательное решение и обсуждению не подлежит.

Жесткий взгляд Розмари жег меня между лопаток, пока я не закрыл за собой дверь.

Вернувшись к себе, я распечатал письмо Молли. Оно было длинным и описывало все, что произошло со времени моего отъезда, но, прочитав его до конца, я вернулся к первым строкам, где Молли сперва отчитывала меня за то, что я так внезапно пропал, а потом говорила, как любит и скучает. Я перечитал их несколько раз, чувствуя невольную улыбку на губах.

 

На следующий день я проснулся рано, хотя ночью допоздна засиделся над свитками; меня разбудило неприятное ощущение тревоги, для которого не было причин. Заглянул к Неттл и вручил ей подарок Шута, вызвавший у нее бурный восторг. Потом спустился на конюшню, проведал Ластвилла и осмотрел коней посольства. Остаток дня я разделил между написанием ответного письма Молли и знакомством со стражей и слугами посольства, рассудив, что с господами успею увидеться на приеме. Я узнал нескольких известных мне людей Чейда и задумался, есть ли среди путешественников кто-то, кто не принадлежит к числу его шпионов.

На приеме мне представилась возможность посмотреть на баккипское и белоземское посольства в полном составе. Белоземцы, исключительно мужчины, вместе предоставляли собой внушительное зрелище: высокие, широкоплечие, с длинными светлыми или рыжими волосами и бородами, часто заплетенными в косицы. На них была одежда из жесткой кожи и грубого льна и шерсти с рисунками, изображающими оружие и хищных зверей. Только двое хорошо говорили на языке Шести Герцогств, остальные предпочитали свой собственный, и даже переходя на наш, произносили слова с гортанным жестким выговором. Я запомнил главу посольства, нарада Гаддара, и его помощника, Рирсарха, очень на него похожего – впоследствии я узнал, что они кузены; остальных мне было трудно отличить друг от друга, и хотя я запомнил все имена, но не всегда правильно соотносил их с лицами.

«Путешественников» возглавлял лорд Лалвик; при встрече он задержал на мне мягкий взгляд и тепло улыбнулся. Я ответил ему натянутой улыбкой: я помнил его намеки еще по временам службы у лорда Голдена и по-прежнему не желал отвечать на них, но Лалвик не оставлял попыток, хотя, надо отдать ему должное, они были редки и крайне деликатны. С возрастом он слегка располнел и начал лысеть, но был очень ухожен и хорошо одет. Я и не подозревал, что он человек Чейда, причем из числа доверенных, пока два года назад Розмари не вышла за него замуж – исключительно из соображений удобства, поскольку никакого интереса они друг к другу не питали. Это замужество очень пригодилось теперь, при организации путешествия в Белую Землю: одинокая девушка не могла бы отправиться туда без сопровождения. Неттл ехала со мной, своим (приемным) отцом, остальные две дамы были вдовами и взяли с собой компаньонок. Из шестерых придворных, которые участвовали в поездке, двое были известными светскими хлыщами, которые вечно скучали и искали развлечений; еще троих я знал плохо, а присутствие последнего оказалось для меня неожиданностью – это был муж Старлинг. Он поприветствовал меня вежливым кивком. Я до сих пор чувствовал себя немного неуютно в его обществе, поэтому ответил тем же, но разговор завязывать не стал, хотя сидели мы наискосок друг от друга.

Герцогиня Флариш и ее консорт герцог Джауэр освоились на своих тронах с того времени, когда я видел их на помолвке принца и нарчески. Герцогиня держала власть в своих руках, не передавая ее мужу; она вела разговор, а он лишь кивал и вставлял требуемые фразы. Однако мне показалось, что белоземцам это не понравилось: они переглядывались между собой и, отвечая, обращались к герцогу, а не к герцогине. Она тоже заметила это, и сузила глаза, а потом наклонилась к герцогу, и вскоре ее муж начал принимать большее участие в разговоре.

Прием затянулся допоздна, и еще дольше я сидел над свитками, торопясь дочитать их в комфорте замка, где хватало свеч и нечего было бояться, что сырость и грязь попортят документы. Но проснулся я все равно рано, и хотя не выспался, но не мог заснуть от того же назойливого ощущения тревоги. Мои мысли то и дело обращались к Шуту, к нашему некрасивому расставанию и к предсказанию Джинны. Однако я убеждал себя, что это было его решение, и не мое дело его оспаривать.

Весь день замок кипел, готовясь к празднику. С наступлением темноты ворота были крепко заперты, как и все ставни на окнах; в замке зажгли факелы, и в большом зале заиграла музыка, призывавшая веселиться и плясать – в последний раз перед наступлением долгой мрачной зимы. Столы ломились от угощения, посреди зала кружились пары, на помосте извивались акробаты, и шуты в пестрых нарядах расхаживали среди гостей, вызывая взрывы хохота.

В какой-то момент Неттл выбежала из круга танцующих и, схватив меня за руки, потащила плясать, со смехом сказав, что лучше пожертвует своими ногами, но не позволит мне в такую ночь стоять с кислой миной в углу. Я действительно не мог проникнуться духом праздника, и даже вино не помогало. Но Неттл так задорно хохотала и сыпала острыми шутками, что я тоже рассмеялся. Когда она, поддавшись на мои жалобы, что «старые кости не выдержат такой пляски», отпустила меня, я на прощание сказал, что королеве следовало сделать ее не фрейлиной, а шутом. Она ничуть не обиделась, а сказала, что только об этом и мечтает, и унеслась в танце прочь.

Но шутка вернула мои мысли к теме, которой я безуспешно старался избегать. Я тревожился из-за Шута, и никакие аргументы не в состоянии были прогнать эту тревогу. Я вышел из зала и поднялся к себе, надеясь, что свитки помогут мне отвлечься лучше, чем вино и акробаты, но сосредоточиться на их содержимом не получалось.

 _Прекрати уже!_ – сердито сказала мне Неттл. Я уронил перо, которое бездумно крутил в пальцах. – _Когда ты такой мрачный, я не могу веселиться. Что на тебя нашло?_

 _Это Шут,_ – поколебавшись, ответил я. – _Мне кажется, ему угрожает опасность._

 _Почему?_ – поразилась она. – _Тебе так не понравился его гость?_

Я удивился ее словам, но потом понял, что она права: Илим и его внезапный загадочный приезд были одной из причин, по которым я не мог перестать думать о Шуте. Однако это была не вся правда. Я не знал, стоит ли рассказывать Неттл, но все же решился.

 _Не совсем. Одна моя знакомая… гадалка, и она сказала, что ему угрожает опасность. Он в это не верит – а он по-настоящему разбирается в таких вещах – и мне бы не следовало, но… мне неспокойно._

Неттл помолчала.

 _Ты можешь его вызвать… нет, не можешь, он не обладает Скиллом. А гонец будет ехать слишком долго…_

 _Может быть, мне следует съездить к нему еще раз,_ – сказал я, хотя сам так не думал. Однако Неттл неожиданно ухватилась за эту мысль.

 _Да, почему бы и нет? Ты успокоишься и перестанешь ходить мрачной тенью возле моих щитов._

 _Но я же не успею!_ – возразил я. – _Туда ехать целый день, и день обратно… посольство не будет меня ждать._

 _Они столько выпили, что двое суток проваляются с головной болью,_ – фыркнула она. – _Хотя белобрысые дубины торопятся домой. Но ты можешь срезать дорогу и догнать нас не в Нордфорте, а дальше._

 _Может быть,_ – неуверенно сказал я. – _Я подумаю._

 _Подумай. Только думай тише, пожалуйста!_ – пожурила она меня и подняла щиты, возвращаясь к танцам.

Я сомневался, что поеду, и был уверен, что если и отправлюсь в путь, то утром, по свету. Я размышлял об этом до последнего момента – пока перебирал плащи, выбирая самый подходящий для дороги, и пока смотрел в окно, оценивая погоду, и собирал седельные сумки. Даже спустившись в конюшню к Ластвиллу, я был уверен, что просто проверяю на всякий случай, смогу ли выехать на рассвете. И только отворяя калитку в больших и крепко запертых воротах и выводя в нее коня, я признался себе, что тревога снедает меня слишком сильно, чтобы я мог переждать ночь.

 

Я подъехал к дому поздним утром, под моросящим дождем, размывавшим выпавший вчера снег. Дверь была плотно закрыта, но легко поддалась, когда я ее толкнул; внутри дома царила тишина, подтверждая мои предположения. Одного поверхностного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы убедиться окончательно: Шут уехал отсюда. Большой котел висел в очаге, но маленького дорожного рядом с ним не было, и не было кофемолки на полке, и множества других мелочей, которые он привез с собой. Мне не нужно было проверять остальные комнаты, но я все равно прошел внутрь, сперва старательно вытерев ноги и оставив у входа мокрый плащ, как будто Шут мог бы меня отчитать за грязь, и открыл дверь в его спальню.

Она показалась мне еще более пустой и мертвой, чем когда я увидел ее в первый раз. Ни сундуков, ни теплого мехового покрывала на кровати, ни плаща Кофетри на стене; только тонкое одеяло поверх перины, доставшейся Шуту от прежних хозяев дома, и стопка сложенного белья у изголовья.

Следом я заглянул в кабинет Шута, хотя у меня и мелькнули сомнения о том, можно ли это делать. За все время моего пребывания здесь я ни разу не открывал туда дверь, даже не пытался; это казалось еще большим вторжением, чем войти в его спальню. Но я зря опасался: кабинет был таким же пустым, в нем не осталось ничего, что позволило бы мне хотя бы предположить, чем именно Шут здесь занимался.

Напоследок я заглянул в комнату, которую, пока жил здесь, считал своей. Постель была аккуратно застелена – но не так, как застилал ее я; и переставленные мелочи, которые я не стал забирать, как, например, зеркало и миска с кистью для бритья, говорили о том, что здесь, скорее всего, ночевали после меня. Но еще лучше об этом говорил мне мой волчий нюх: я чувствовал очень смутно знакомый запах мужчины – Илима – поверх своего собственного, надежно закрепившегося в этих стенах. Отчего-то подтверждение того, что он спал в этой комнате, одновременно рассердило меня – звериное ощущение чужого на территории, которую мой внутренний волк считал своей – и успокоило какую-то мысль, которая грызла меня все это время, хотя я ее даже не замечал. Я аккуратно прикрыл двери комнаты и дома и спустился к Ластвиллу.

Двигаясь почти машинально, я отвел его в опустевшую конюшню и дал немного воды и сена; потом напился сам, обливаясь ледяной водой, от которой сводило зубы. От этого у меня прояснилось в голове, но на душе не полегчало.

Вернувшись к крыльцу, я внимательно оглядел землю. Начавшийся пару часов назад дождь размягчил ее, но был слишком мелким, чтобы всерьез размыть, и запах держался во влажном воздухе. Следы трех коней уводили в лес, в сторону дороги к деревне. Оттуда приехал Илим; я был почти уверен, что именно туда мне и нужно ехать.

Пока Ластвилл отдыхал, я пытался тоже перевести дух, но у меня не получилось. Я не мог даже присесть, какая-то сила заставляла меня то и дело вскакивать и искать себе занятие. Я еще раз осмотрел весь дом, но не нашел ничего интересного; я наколол дров и сложил их в поленницу под навесом для случайного путника, который захочет здесь остановиться, хотя поленница и так была полна. Наконец я вывел недовольного Ластвилла обратно под дождь и поехал по следам.

До деревни мы добрались быстрым шагом – я не хотел чересчур утомлять коня, хотя сам извелся от нетерпения. В деревне я заглянул в трактир, и после первого же вопроса мне сообщили, что госпожа Кофетри с незнакомым господином изволили проехать утром и оставили мне письмо, которое сын старосты должен был отослать в Нордфорт. За письмом немедленно послали; пока я дожидался его, глотая горячий чай, жена трактирщика и его дочь кидали в мою сторону сочувственные взгляды, и по их шепотку я понял, что они считают, будто Кофетри была моей любовницей или женой, а теперь сбежала с Илимом. Мне стало противно.

Наконец мальчишка принес письмо. Я торопливо развернул его. Оно состояло всего из нескольких строк, без обращения и подписи:

 _Срочные дела вынуждают меня уехать. Не сердись, пожалуйста, сейчас я действительно не могу ничего объяснить и должен торопиться. Думаю, мы увидимся в Белой Земле, потому что именно туда я и еду._

Я перечитал его еще дважды, словно ожидал найти какой-нибудь новый смысл между строк. Когда я поднял глаза от смятой бумаги, то увидел, что мальчишка все еще выжидающе стоит передо мной. Спохватившись, я сунул ему монетку; и еще несколько оставил на столе – значительно больше, чем стоили чай и услуги – и вышел. Ластвилл недовольно фыркнул, догадываясь, что снова придется ехать.

Но я еще некоторое время стоял, гладя его по шее и размышляя. Я не знал, куда ехать. Мое место было в Нордфорте; там меня ждали, и там я был нужен. К тому же я обещал Неттл, что сразу вернусь. Но тревога меня не отпускала, и злость на Шута, уехавшего без объяснений в компании только одного подозрительного белоземца, лишь подогревала ее.

Наконец я сел на Ластвилла и выехал на незнакомую дорогу, которая вела из деревни на север, к горам.


	12. Арэладн

_Он склонил голову и спросил: — Я ведь умер?_

 _— Умер, — спокойно подтвердил я, но мне не удалось сдержать улыбку. — Но я ведь говорил тебе в Баккипе: я Изменяющий. Я могу изменить будущее._

 _Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, а потом на его лице появилось понимание — нечто похожее происходило с каменным драконом, когда тот пробудился. Жизнь наполняла Шута. Он задрожал, и на сей раз я без колебаний протянул руку и помог ему сесть. — Остальное, — потребовал он. — Расскажи мне остальное._

Я догнал их на узкой просеке в еловом лесу. В сыром воздухе стук копыт разносился далеко, и я не удивился, что они ехали быстрее, чем следовало бы, учитывая невеликую поклажу и то, какой долгий путь им предстоял. Но когда Кофетри, обернувшись, увидела меня, она сказала что-то своему спутнику, и они остановились.

Я не придерживал Ластвилла до последнего момента, и Огонек тревожно фыркнул и шарахнулся. Илим сердито прикрикнул на меня, но я не обратил на него внимания, подъехав вплотную к Кофетри, смотревшей на меня с укоризной. Я ответил таким же взглядом.

– И что помешало предупредить меня о том, что дела заставят тебя уехать? – сказал я.

– Я не была в этом уверена, когда мы разговаривали, – сухо ответила Кофетри, чуть вздернув подбородок. – Я отправила тебе записку с сыном деревенского старосты.

– Не могу сказать, что она многое объяснила! – вырвалось у меня.

– Многое я по-прежнему не могу тебе рассказать. – Кофетри сердито прищурилась, а потом выражение ее лица вдруг смягчилось: – Том, пожалуйста… Не заставляй меня.

Можно подумать, я когда-нибудь мог заставить Шута что-то сделать! Но начинать сейчас я не хотел, как бы сильно не стремился понять происходящее.

– Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять, – ответил я. – Ты расскажешь все, когда сочтешь нужным. У тебя будет много возможностей для этого, потому что я еду с вами.

– Том! – воскликнула Кофетри, а Илим двинул своего коня между нами и оскалился в мою сторону с неприкрытой враждебностью.

– Ты никуда не едешь, человек, – он произнес последнее слово как оскорбление. – Отправляйся обратно.

Я посмотрел на него свысока – попытался, так как он был выше ростом. Я не знал, говорил ли Шут ему что-нибудь обо мне, и что именно, но хотя я понимал, что, скорее всего, нарушаю планы Шута и мешаю ему играть выбранную им роль, однако мне было все равно. Я не собирался позволять белоземцу оспаривать мое решение. Сейчас я не принял бы даже возражения Шута; но он молчал, тревожно наблюдая за нами.

– Я еду, – твердо сказал я; Ластвилл, уловив мое настроение, затряс гривой и клацнул зубами в сторону Илима. Белоземец выпустил поводья из правой руки, потянувшись к клинку, но остановил движение, хотя и неохотно.

– Нам не нужен спутник, и тебя не звали в Белую Землю. Кто ты такой, чтобы навязываться нам? – прорычал он.

– Меня звали в числе прочих гостей, подданных короля Баккипа, – сквозь зубы процедил я в ответ. – Я всего лишь выехал немного раньше. Или ты откажешь мне в гостеприимстве, которое предложил твой король, нарад Илим? – он скрипнул зубами, и его конь нервно загарцевал на месте. – Что же до того, кто я такой… – я собирался сказать, что я давний друг Кофетри и желаю сопровождать ее в долгом пути, раз уж нам все равно по дороге; но Шут опередил меня.

– Он мой _арэладн_ , – отчетливо произнес он, и Илим развернулся к нему так быстро, что туго обмотанные кожаными шнурками концы косиц у него на висках свистнули в воздухе. На его лице появилось такое же выражение неприязни, с каким он смотрел на меня. Кофетри опустила глаза.

– Я не знала, что он пожелает ехать со мной, – сказала она. – Он собирался ехать в Белую Землю вместе с посольством. Он звал меня с собой, но потом… – она кинула на меня короткий взгляд и в упор посмотрела на Илима. Тот поджал губы и пробормотал что-то вроде «фирада». Кофетри, услышав это, напряглась, но только выше вздернула подбородок.

Илим несколько раз перевел взгляд с нее на меня и обратно, словно обдумывая что-то. Я молчал; я не понимал, что происходит – довольно обычное, хотя и несколько подзабытое положение, но решил не вмешиваться без крайней необходимости. Наконец Илим кивнул своим мыслям и отъехал назад на пару шагов, так что его конь перестал быть барьером между мной и Кофетри.

– Мне нужно, чтобы твоя _нэфира_ поехала со мной, – сказал он, подчеркнуто обращаясь только ко мне. – Если условием для этого будет то, что ты тоже едешь с нами, я вынужден его принять.

Я взглянул на Шута в поисках подсказки, но он смотрел в сторону. Слова Илима были мне непонятны, за исключением того, что он перестал возражать против того, чтобы я ехал с ними, хотя ему это по-прежнему крайне не нравилось. Я решил, что пока оставлю все как есть, а на ближайшем привале расспрошу Шута, и на этот раз не позволю ему ускользнуть от ответа.

– В таком случае нам следует двигаться, – сказал я тем же высокомерным тоном, которым обращался ко мне Илим. И, не дожидаясь ответа, тронул Ластвилла с места.

 

Разумеется, мы не уехали далеко: Ластвилл вымотался и едва-едва дошел до границы сырого мрачного леса. На его опушке мы разбили лагерь. Илим поинтересовался, захватил ли я с собой шатер или припасы, и на мой отрицательный ответ смерил меня уничижительным взглядом.

– Я куплю продукты для себя завтра в деревне, – сообщил я, припомнив, что действительно дальше по дороге видел на карте деревню.

– В этой деревне мы собирались сегодня ночевать, – со значением сказал Илим, принимаясь в одиночку устанавливать шатер. Кофетри занималась костром и подчеркнуто не участвовала в разговоре. Я хотел поговорить с Шутом, но пока что для этого не было возможности. Но хотя он выглядел невозмутимым, я догадывался, что он напряжен из-за того, что ему приходится путешествовать с двумя спутниками, относящимися друг к другу враждебно. Меня тоже не устраивало отношение Илима ко мне: он мне не нравился, и ехать через горы в такой обстановке было попросту опасно. Я не мог быть уверен, что он не перережет мне ночью горло. Он не был похож на человека, который на такое способен, но мой опыт доказывал, что люди непредсказуемы. Я понимал, что нужно хотя бы немного снизить накал между нами, и поэтому подошел к нему и начал помогать в установке шатра. Илим дергал ткань у меня из рук и бросал презрительные взгляды, когда ему казалось, что я делаю что-то не так, но я отвечал ему только высокомерным безразличием, которое перенял у некоторых наших аристократов. После того, как он устал воевать и занялся делом, мы быстро поставили шатер и занесли в него вещи. Места вполне хватало на троих; я заметил это вслух и предположил:

– Не думаю, что стоит покупать еще один шатер. Только лишняя возня, а в горах чем больше людей окажутся в одном шатре, тем теплее будет.

– Ты уже бывал в горах? – спросил Илим, все еще холодно, но уже без затаенного рычания.

– Да, приходилось, – я хотел было сказать, что мы путешествовали тогда вместе с Шутом, но решил придерживаться кратких ответов и не упоминать лишний раз ни о чем, что связывало меня с ним. Пока что я знал меньше всех из нас троих, и это изрядно действовало мне на нервы.

Илим снова внимательно оглядел меня, на этот раз оценивая как спутника в путешествии. Я знал, что произвожу достаточно надежное впечатление – годы мирной жизни придали мне здоровья, но я не позволил себе обрасти жирком. Наблюдения Илима привели его к такому же выводу.

– После завтрашней деревни жилья нам уже не встретится, – неохотно сказал он. – Даже в нее заезжать – сильный крюк, но нам нужно купить еще мехов и одеял для нары Кофетри. Потом мы пойдем прямой дорогой к перевалу. Торговцы и послы так не ходят, но это быстрый путь.

– Почему вы так торопитесь? – спросил я, и тут же понял, что поторопился. Илим немедленно сжал губы и отвернулся.

– Ты увязался за нами – так и быть. Но незачем задавать вопросы. Ты гость короля, вот и езжай к нему.

Последняя фраза прозвучала странно, словно упоминание короля было Илиму неприятно. Я пообещал себе позже подумать об этом подробнее. Может быть, разговор с Шутом принесет ответ и на эту загадку...

Однако поговорить с ним в тот вечер мне так и не удалось. После ужина мы втроем некоторое время сидели вокруг костра в неловком молчании; Илим кидал на меня косые взгляды, словно ожидал, когда я уйду и оставлю их с Кофетри вдвоем, я ждал того же от него. Кофетри отмалчивалась, что было совсем не похоже на Шута. Наконец она поднялась, сказала, что устала, и ушла в шатер. Я был только рад последовать ее примеру – бессонная ночь давала о себе знать; но Илим выглядел бодрым, и я надеялся, что он предпочтет посидеть еще немного у костра или найдет себе другое занятие. Однако едва я пошевелился, как он вскочил и заявил, что тоже утомлен и к тому же хочет воспользоваться выпавшей возможностью отдохнуть перед дальнейшей дорогой. Поэтому в шатер мы вошли вместе.

Кофетри уже спала... или выглядела спящей; она завернулась в одеяла, и я почувствовал угрызения совести – осенние ночи были холодными, а из-за меня Шут лишился возможности переночевать в тепле в последний раз перед переходом, который займет неизвестно сколько времени. Но я отогнал эту мысль: в конце концов, Шут сам не предупредил меня об отъезде и заставил гнаться за ним от самого Нордфорта. Я завернулся в плащ и улегся рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на Илима, который несколько мгновений спустя принялся устраиваться на ночлег с другой стороны, решительно разворачивая свою постель и производя при этом больше шума, чем мне казалось необходимым. Но веки у меня уже крепко слиплись, и я, прежде чем провалился в сон, успел только подумать напоследок, что холод может вызвать у Шута кошмары.

Но кошмар приснился не ему, а мне. Я стоял в тронном зале Бледной Женщины, и ее смех эхом дребезжал у меня в ушах, а передо мной Шут сидел верхом на каменном драконе и смотрел на меня без тени узнавания в глазах, и его лицо было пустым, он сам был пустым – перекованным. Меня знобило, но холод шел не снаружи, а изнутри меня; и я не мог сдвинуться с места. Мое сердце сжимал смертный ужас.

Потом в зале появилась Неттл. Она вышла у меня из-за спины, но я почувствовал ее раньше, чем увидел. Она изумленно огляделась, а потом повернулась ко мне; как только наши взгляды встретились, ледяной зал растаял, и я снова оказался в комнате Неттл, которую она предпочитала использовать как образ места для мысленных разговоров.

 _Это был кошмар?_ – прямо спросила она.

 _Д-да,_ – кивнул я, поняв, что снова обрел способность двигаться и начал согреваться.

 _Что он значил? Та женщина отвратительна, но все казалось не слишком опасным. Такие кошмары трудно понять со стороны._

 _Зачем тебе его понимать?_ – огрызнулся я. Я уже понял, что Неттл мне не снится – кошмар ослабил мои щиты, и она вошла в мой сон. Но мне совершенно не хотелось сейчас объяснять, в какой ужас приводило меня то, что мне снилось, и почему. Это не касалось ее, не касалось никого, кроме меня и Шута. И даже ему рассказывать об этом сне было бы непросто.

 _Потому что я хочу тебе помочь,_ – ответила она с долей обиды в голосе.

 _Я могу разобраться с этим сам,_ – сказал я. Но добавил, пытаясь смягчить свою резкость: – _Спасибо за предложение. Но я, правда, могу справиться сам. Это всего лишь сон._

 _О,_ всего лишь _сны – это такая редкость, поверь мне,_ – протянула она. Склонила голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. – _Ты догнал его?_

 _Да. Ты его чувствуешь?_

 _Как слабое эхо. Но чувствую. Нет, я не полезу дальше,_ – предупредила она мои следующие слова. – _Он мне этого не разрешал…_

 _А я разрешал?_ – поинтересовался я.

 _А ты поставил щиты, хотя обещал со мной связаться, как только его найдешь. И где ты сейчас, кстати?_

 _Я еду в Белую Землю. С Шутом. И одним человеком оттуда, знакомым Шута._

Неттл широко раскрыла глаза.

 _Знаю, знаю, это все очень странно,_ – поспешил сказать я, прежде чем она начала задавать вопросы. – _Но они тоже едут в Белую Землю, и я решил поехать с ними, а не с посольством. Они едут быстрее; я успею осмотреться на месте и узнать что-нибудь полезное к тому времени, как вы доберетесь. Передай это Розмари,_ – добавил я, подумав.

 _Она будет в восторге,_ – саркастически заметила Неттл. Я только пожал плечами. – **Ты уверен, что не хочешь объяснить мне все как следует?** – это было требование, но сформулированное как вопрос, и я воспользовался оставленной возможностью ускользнуть от ответа.

 _Я не уверен, что смогу, и не хочу пытаться, потому что совсем тебя запутаю. И я уже говорил, это долгая история._

 _Ну так можешь начать ее рассказывать,_ – заявила Неттл, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее, словно собралась слушать менестреля.

 _О нет, только не сейчас! В следующий раз, обещаю. Но дай мне сегодня выспаться._

 _Обещаешь?_ – она задумчиво куснула нижнюю губу. Я вдруг понял, что наш разговор похож на разговор отца с маленькой дочерью, которая просит рассказать ей сказку на ночь. Эта мысль заставила мое сердце сжаться разом от сожаления, что я никогда этого не делал, и счастья от сознания того, что у меня есть Неттл, моя дочь. Она словно почувствовала, о чем я думаю, и улыбнулась мне: – _Хорошо. Но в следующий раз не вздумай увильнуть!_

Я кивнул. Сейчас я ни в чем не смог бы ей отказать.

 _Тогда спокойной ночи,_ – сказала она, и комната начала таять.

 _Спокойной ночи,_ – отозвался я… и проснулся.

Ночь действительно была холодной; видимо, во сне я замерз и неосознанно придвинулся ближе к Шуту, потому что сейчас лежал наполовину на его постели. Я попытался отодвинуться и одновременно получше закутаться в плащ, но, натягивая ткань на плечи, понял, что чувствую не колючую шерсть, а что-то мягкое. Оказалось, что я укрыт одним из одеял Шута.

Я посмотрел на него; в темноте я едва различал очертания его тела в коконе из одеял, а ровное тихое дыхание говорило о том, что он спит. Я как можно тише поднялся, расстелил свой сложенный вдвое плащ на земле, так же близко к Шуту, как лежал до этого, а одеялом укрылся сверху. Так было намного теплее, и я быстро заснул и крепко проспал до утра.

 

Проснувшись утром, я не обнаружил Кофетри рядом; напротив меня, через ее смятую постель, тихо всхрапывал во сне Илим, а снаружи в шатер проникал запах кофе. Я выбрался из-под одеяла, поежился – несмотря на пожертвованное Шутом одеяло, я все равно продрог за ночь – и вылез наружу.

На костре булькала каша, а Шут приглядывал за ней, потягивая кофе из своей тонкостенной чашки. Несмотря на женский наряд, сейчас передо мной был именно мой старый друг, и я искренне улыбнулся ему.

– Доброе утро, – сказал я негромко, садясь напротив. Он бросил на меня строгий взгляд и сделал новый глоток.

– Ты считаешь? – поинтересовался он прохладно.

– Да, – упрямо ответил я, нахмурившись. Это больше напоминало лорда Голдена – не самая приятная мне ипостась Шута. Он пристально посмотрел на меня и отвернулся.

Я понимал, что Шут сердится на меня, так же, как я сердился вчера на него. Я навязался им в попутчики, хотя ему явно этого не хотелось, и он отговаривал меня, сколько мог. Но я не собирался разворачиваться и уезжать, поэтому ему придется смириться с моей компанией.

– Послушай, я беспокоюсь за тебя, – начал я решительно. – Может быть, ты не веришь в предсказание Джинны, но меня оно тревожит. И я не хочу…

– Предсказание, ха! – перебил меня Шут с неожиданной горечью. – Ты никогда не верил в мои предсказания, зато магичке, пошептавшей над твоей ладонью, веришь?

– Я всегда верил твоим предсказаниям! – запротестовал я.

Но он покачал головой.

– Ты всегда сомневался. До последнего момента. Разве нет?

– Но ты сам говорил, что не уверен, каким будет событие, пока оно не произойдет… – возразил я, но слабо. Шут был прав. Я всегда сомневался. И это стоило ему слишком многого… Я никогда не задумывался – не хотел задумываться – о том, что было бы, если бы я не сомневался в словах Шута. Если бы я встал на его сторону и принялся защищать Айсфира сразу, а не после того, как побывал в руках Бледной Женщины. Изменило бы это что-нибудь? Наверняка, я не зря был Изменяющим. Но я не верил до конца Шуту, хотя не верил до конца и Чейду, и протянул время. Шут никогда не обвинял меня в этом – он хотел, чтобы я принял решение сам. Но, возможно…

– Но ты был прав, Фитц, – неожиданно устало сказал Шут. – Слепо доверять в таких вещах нельзя. Ты сомневался – и изменял. Так и должно было быть. Все правильно, – он побаюкал чашку с кофе в ладонях, согревая пальцы.

В шатре зашелестело, и Илим откинул полог. Я встретился с ним взглядом, и он холодно сощурился. Я ответил пожатием плеч. Мне не хотелось сейчас играть в эти игры.

Кофе ни мне, ни ему не предложили.

 

Дорога проходила в неприятном молчании. Кофетри ехала посередине, и я и Илим то и дело бросали на нее взгляды, но ни один не решался заговорить. Изредка произносившиеся фразы повисали в воздухе. По-моему, мы все были рады, когда доехали до деревни: по крайней мере, там можно было разойтись по делам. Было решено переночевать в деревне, хотя и на день позже, чем предполагали Илим и Кофетри, купить все необходимое, отдохнуть – и людям, и лошадям – и выехать на следующий день еще затемно.

В небольшом деревенском трактире нашлось всего две комнаты, и, занимаясь закупкой провизии для себя и Ластвилла, я мрачно предвкушал ночь в компании Илима, который по-прежнему бросал на меня резкие взгляды, хотя и немного притупившиеся. Но когда вечером я вошел в комнату, куда раньше относил свои вещи, на одной из кроватей сидела Кофетри, полностью одетая, за исключением теплого плаща.

– Я, кажется, ошибся комнатой, – сказал я, делая шаг назад.

Но она быстро покачала головой:

– Все правильно. Заходи и закрой дверь.

Я подчинился, скорее от неожиданности, и сел напротив нее. Она сняла обруч, встряхнула волосами, и на меня взглянул Шут.

– Сегодня я ночую с тобой. Или у тебя были другие планы на вечер? – он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. Я натянуто улыбнулся: я отвык от такого рода шуток, а сейчас, когда он сидел передо мной в женском платье, они звучали особенно странно.

– Не было. Но что подумает Илим? – я сказал это резче, чем хотел бы.

Шут посерьезнел.

– Он подумает, что арэладн и нэфира ночуют в одной комнате, а остальное – не его дело, – сказал он не менее резко.

– И как мне это понимать? Кем ты нас выставил? – я не хотел разговаривать в таком тоне, но слова сами вырывались. Шут вскинул голову.

– Не выставил, а сказал чистую правду. Это означает, – он в упор посмотрел на меня, – что ты спас мне жизнь.

Я смутился. Я действительно представлял другое, низкое значение незнакомых слов, но мое смущение вызвало не только это: я никогда не думал о том, что сделал для Шута, так, как назвал это он. Я сделал то, что должен был сделать – необходимое для меня самого. Точно так же я лечил бы свои раны.

– Я всего лишь отплатил тебе тем же, – промямлил я наконец.

Но Шут не согласился.

– Ты сделал гораздо большее, и мы оба это знаем. Но речь сейчас не об этом. То, что я назвал нас так, ничего не меняет в наших отношениях – мы знаем, кто мы друг для друга, правда? – он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, и я поморщился: я вспомнил, как он говорил мне нечто подобное, и чем все закончилось.

Но сейчас я мог уверенно ответить:

– Да.

Шут медленно кивнул, словно сам себе.

– Однако мне нужно было объяснить Илиму, кто ты и почему имеешь право требовать ехать с нами. И это… было самым простым вариантом. И соответствующим правде.

– Понятно, – сказал я, хотя мне это не слишком нравилось.

Но Шут продолжил:

– В Шести Герцогствах спасение жизни и плата за него – личное дело участников. Но в Белой Земле это не так. И в Клерессе тоже – как странно, что в таких далеких друг от друга местах так совпадают обычаи!

Я уставился на него. Он бесстрастно принялся рассказывать:

– В Белой Земле человек, спасший жизнь другому, получает ее в свое распоряжение. Навсегда. Поэтому Илим перестал возражать; он знал, что я не имею права возразить тебе. Ты можешь отдавать мне любые приказы, я должен буду выполнить любое твое пожелание.

– Нет! – выдохнул я еще раньше, чем он успел договорить. И торопливо переспросил: – Ты считаешь себя обязанным делать это? Для меня?

Шут посмотрел на меня без выражения и спросил:

– А ты – ты считаешь, что я должен?

Я представил себе это: Шут, покорный каждому моему слову; Шут, подобный моему рабу. Картина показалась мне отвратительной.

– Нет. Ни в коем случае, – твердо ответил я. И увидел, как плечи Шута опустились, словно он наконец расслабил их.

– Я знал, что ты так и скажешь, Фитц, – сказал он и приподнял уголки губ: – Но в Белой Земле нам придется поиграть в это. Не желаешь поменяться местами с лордом Голденом, Том? – он иронично подвигал бровями.

Я не мог не усмехнуться:

– Лорд Голден был неплохим господином, но если ты будешь таким же ужасным слугой, каким был я, боюсь, у меня скоро пропадет охота к этой игре.

Шут рассмеялся.

– Тогда придется придумать новую игру. Но сегодня, – он зевнул, деликатно прикрыв рот рукой в перчатке, – моя фантазия уже отправилась ко сну, не дожидаясь меня.

– Придется потерпеть до утра в старых ролях: Шута и Фитца, – отозвался я, подавляя ответный зевок. Шут покосился на меня.

– Я согласен потерпеть, но только лежа в кровати, – сказал он. Я не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду; но под его выразительным взглядом до меня дошло. Я встал и вышел за дверь. Мы могли быть сколько угодно близкими друзьями – я мог даже побывать внутри тела Шута, в буквальном смысле, но он все равно оберегал свое личное пространство.

Пока я подпирал дверь, позволяя ему переодеться, мимо прошел Илим. Он ожег меня яростным взглядом, но промолчал – даже в ответ на мое пожелание доброй ночи. Однако эта встреча вернула мои мысли к тайнам этих двоих – Илима и Кофетри – в которые Шут до сих пор не удосужился меня посвятить.

Поэтому, вернувшись в комнату, где Шут уже лежал, по уши натянув одеяло, я задул свечу и спросил, забираясь в свою кровать:

– Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, зачем едешь в Белую Землю, да еще в такой спешке?

Молчание тянулось так долго, что я подумал было, что Шут решил меня проигнорировать или просто заснул. Но он все-таки ответил:

– Илим – мой хороший друг, как и нарад Арлет. У них возникли некоторые неприятности, в решении которых я могу помочь. Мы считали, что мое участие понадобится позднее, но ситуация изменилась. Такой ответ тебя устроит?

Я был поражен. Шут больше не говорил загадками, хотя его ответ был не более понятен. Я сказал:

– Не думаю, что это хоть сколько-нибудь проливает свет на происходящее.

Зашуршала ткань, и я различил в темноте, что он приподнялся на локте; случайный луч свет отразился в обращенных на меня глазах.

– Ты будешь требовать от меня объяснений или позволишь рассказать все тогда, когда картина станет понятнее мне самому?

По нотке напряженности в его тоне я понял, что предыдущий разговор о праве спасителя еще не отпустил его, и что он ждет, что я передумаю и воспользуюсь данным мне правом. Это недоверие задело меня больнее, чем можно было бы предположить.

Я сухо сказал:

– Конечно, я подожду, пока ты мне не объяснишь все сам. Когда еще ты поступал иначе?

Я услышал тяжелый вздох и звук опустившегося на кровать тела. Через минуту, когда мои глаза уже начали слипаться, с кровати Шута донеслось:

– Спокойной ночи, Фитц.

– Спокойной ночи, – ответил я после паузы, уловив тень неуверенности в его голосе. Он снова вздохнул, на этот раз успокоено, и вскоре пришел сон.


	13. Горы

_Чейд мрачно спросил:_

 _— Ты собираешься поговорить с Шутом?_

 _— Да, — настороженно ответил я._

 _— И вновь будешь спать в его шатре?_

 _Я не стал спрашивать, как ему удалось узнать, что прошлую ночь я провел в шатре Шута._

 _— Может быть, — холодно ответил я, — еще не решил. Если наш разговор затянется и он меня попросит, я останусь в его шатре._

 _— Знаешь, со стороны это выглядит странно. И не надо бросать на меня мрачные взгляды, показывая, что это меня не касается._

Следующий день ничуть не отличался от предыдущего: такой же строй, и такое же неуютное молчание, и жгучие взгляды Илима, время от времени долетавшие до меня. Но на этот раз до самого вечера не было никаких поводов прервать поездку. То, что после полудня дорога пошла в гору и стало холодать, ничуть не улучшало ситуацию.

Уже в сумерках разбив лагерь и поужинав, мы легли спать, едва обменявшись несколькими фразами. Кофетри снова спала посередине; мне было тепло под купленными в деревне одеялами, но я все равно придвинулся поближе, когда укладывался.

Во сне ко мне пришла Неттл и потребовала обещанного рассказа. Я попытался увильнуть, но она заявила, что и так пропустила целую ночь. Так что мне пришлось собраться с мыслями. Я начал издалека – с тех дней, когда Шут был еще королевским шутом, мальчиком с белым лицом и надтреснутым голосом, свидетелем всего, что происходило при дворе короля Шрюда. Я рассказал про его непонятное пророчество «салоприпас псаспас», про то, как оно сбылось в Бернсе, и Неттл завороженно слушала. А потом она чуть нахмурила брови, и от ее комнаты остались только кресла, в которых мы сидели, а вокруг было темное звездное небо, и под нами – холодное море и стены Бернса, на которых вспыхивали огни. Потом огни превратились в ожерелье на шее леди Глэдис, какой ее знала Неттл – зрелой степенной женщины. Я улыбнулся.

 _Тогда она выглядела несколько иначе,_ – сказал я. Неттл кивнула, и видение пропало. Она выглядела сосредоточенной и немного недовольной.

 _У меня не получается!_ – сказала она наконец.

 _Что не получается?_ – переспросил я.

 _Представить Шута. Я пытаюсь, но выходит плохо. Вот, посмотри,_ – она показала мне ту часть своего-моего сна, которую раньше скрывала. Бледная размытая фигурка в черно-белом костюме. Ее черты и контуры дрожали и временами менялись. – _Хоть чуть-чуть похоже?_ – спросила Неттл.

 _Только немного,_ – осторожно ответил я. – _А почему одни детали кажутся более… настоящими, чем другие?_

 _Потому что я собрала его из кусочков,_ – ответила Неттл, все еще хмурясь. – _Так проще, чем придумывать все самой. Костюм, например, носит один из шутов герцога Фарроу. Откуда взялось остальное, я вряд ли смогу сказать, но я где-то видела… А что непохоже?_

 _Глаза,_ – сразу же ответил я. – _Они не белые. Тогда они были бледно-голубыми._

Глаза образа Шута сменили цвет.

 _Нет, не настолько яркие. Едва-едва заметно, так что все думали, что они и правда белые…_

Я показал ей Шута, которого помнил, но когда увидел представившийся образ, с удивлением обнаружил, что в нем очень много от лорда Голдена, и от Шута, каким он стал сейчас; хотя кожа была белой, а глаза светлыми, но черты размывались и менялись от мальчишеских до взрослых. Я попытался объяснить Неттл, что не так на этот раз, и мы настолько увлеклись составлением портрета белого Шута, что провозились до зари, и я проснулся с большим трудом. Утро началось в том же молчании, но едва мы тронулись в путь, Кофетри начала говорить. Сперва она обратилась ко мне: она спрашивала о празднике в Нордфорте и сетовала, что не попала на него. Подчиняясь ее расспросам, я обнаружил, что во всех подробностях описываю события, гостей и даже наряды, и чуть ли не пытаюсь напеть новые баллады, исполнявшиеся менестрелями. Затем она принялась расспрашивать Илима о белоземских обычаях и праздниках. Кое-что ей, видимо, было известно, но теперь она хотела услышать подробности. Илим отвечал поначалу так же неохотно, как и я, но со временем втянулся в рассказ.

В какой-то момент Кофетри, сравнивая что-то из рассказанного Илимом с обычаями Шести Герцогств, обратилась ко мне; Илим ответил на мое замечание, я поправил его, и только через некоторое время обнаружил, что мы с ним спорим, бурно, но без вражды, как могут спорить, например, два охотника о лучшей породе гончих – только чтобы скоротать время в пути, а Кофетри молчит, чуть придерживая Топаза, чтобы не загораживать нам друг друга. Я поймал промелькнувшее на ее лице довольное выражение и понял, что Шут устроил это нарочно. И ему удалось добиться желаемого – лед между мной и белоземцем был расколот.

Вечером Кофетри установила в шатре жаровенку, тускло освещавшую его и дававшую достаточно тепла, чтобы прогреть воздух внутри, и достала лютню. Я поразился искусству Шута изменять голос: Кофетри пела иначе, чем он сам – выше, звонче, и с необычными переливами. Но долгое общение с менестрелями – со Старлинг, а потом с Недом – позволяло мне понять, что ее голоса хватало на негромкое пение у костра, однако она не выдержала бы исполнения в большом зале или перед толпой. И она делала частые перерывы между песнями, продолжая что-то негромко наигрывать молча.

Когда она отложила наконец лютню и принялась разворачивать свою постель, я поймал во взгляде Илима мечтательное выражение, которое отчего-то мне не понравилось. Неприязнь, успевшая рассеяться за день, вернулась ко мне снова; но мне не хотелось нарушать установившееся перемирие, и я постарался ее прогнать, хотя не был уверен, что мне вполне это удалось.

Тем не менее, назавтра пряный кофе был приготовлен на троих, и ничто не омрачало этот и следующие дни путешествия – даже погода держалась ясной, хотя Илим то и дело тревожно оглядывал небо, ожидая признаков бури, которыми славился этот перевал зимой. Он торопил нас, говоря, что тучи могут нагнать нас в любой момент, и тогда мы поймем, почему перевал считают опасным.

Я действительно не понимал поначалу, почему эта извилистая и неширокая, но все же достаточно удобная дорога не используется постоянно, и зачем нам тракт через Горное Королевство. Но потом мы въехали в лабиринт скал, и я посочувствовал торговцам, которые возили товар через горы, пусть даже они ходили другой, более удобной дорогой. Мы ехали практически налегке, не считая двух тяжелых, но небольших сундуков Кофетри, погруженных на Огонька; и все равно нам приходилось трудно на узких тропинках, где с одной стороны над нами нависала ледяная скала, а с другой зияла пропасть. Я не представлял, как здесь пойдет посольство, и поделился тревогами со спутниками.

– Правее – идти легче, но дольше. С ними люди Белой Земли, – сказал он убежденно. – Они проведут.

Если они были такими же проводниками, как он сам, то я действительно тревожился напрасно. Он находил безопасную дорогу на пластах снега, покрытого коркой наста и скрывавшего провалы, и прокладывал путь среди ледяных осколков так, что лошади ни разу не оступались. Однажды я потерял равновесие на тропинке, змеившейся вдоль обрыва, и тогда он обошел меня по самому краю, толкнув к скале.

Шут держался на удивление хорошо, хотя временами я видел мелькающий в его глазах страх – не перед пропастями и бурями, а перед холодом и льдом. Я знал, что так будет, и все же это не могло не огорчать меня. И в первый же день, когда мы вошли в снежную зону, я знал, что последует ночью. Поэтому вечером я предупредил Неттл, что сегодня сказки не будет. Мы закончили образ Шута на вторую ночь, и я уже долго описывал ей дни правления Шрюда; я обнаружил, что это хорошая возможность не только рассказать ей о моем друге и о том, почему наша дружба была для меня такой особенной, но и объяснить, почему я был вынужден оставить ее мать и ее саму. Конечно, Неттл знала о грозившей нам всем опасности, но лишь понаслышке, и я не представлял, насколько она понимала ее силу. Поэтому я рассказывал подробно, вспоминая детали, которые, как мне казалось, память давно должна была стереть. Но сегодня ей придется обойтись без моих историй.

Первый же слабый вскрик Шута разбудил меня, и я поднялся на ноги прежде, чем вспомнил, что теперь идти никуда не надо. Я наклонился над ним, положил руку на плечо: он успел сбросить с себя часть одеял и на моих глазах раскинул руки в стороны, задев сжатым кулаком Илима. Тот проснулся.

– Нет, пожалуйста, нет! – хрипло пробормотал Шут. Илим подскочил и рванул меня за плечо, оттаскивая от него.

– Что ты творишь? – прошипел он сквозь зубы. – Что ты с ней делаешь?

Шут застонал, а потом закричал уже по-настоящему – такие крики будили меня за две стены от него. Я вывернулся из рук Илима.

– Пытаюсь помочь, идиот! – рявкнул я, снова опускаясь на колени рядом с Шутом. Я потряс его за плечо и проговорил, как обычно:

– Проснись. Я здесь, все в порядке. Проснись…

Он открыл глаза, посмотрел на меня, а потом за мое плечо, и метнулся прочь. Я выругался про себя. Пока мы жили в доме, Шут перестал принимать меня за палача сразу по пробуждении; но сейчас он увидел перед собой не одну, а две темные фигуры, и сжался, отшатываясь от моей руки. Илим шагнул вперед:

– Нара Кофетри…

Шут испуганно ахнул и попытался закрыть лицо руками, двигаясь неловко, словно они были связаны. Я понял, что он еще не вырвался до конца из пут кошмара. А Илим не улучшал ситуацию, пытаясь дотронуться до него. Я отпихнул белоземца с такой силой, что он бухнулся наземь, едва не повалив шатер. Не обращая на него внимания, я быстро сказал:

– Это я, Фитц. Все в порядке.

Его глаза влажно заблестели в темноте, когда он поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть меня. Я осторожно, чтобы не вспугнуть, протянул к нему руку. Рядом возился Илим, бормоча что-то на своем языке; Шут тревожно покосился на него, а потом торопливо сдернул перчатку с левой руки и провел пальцами по моему лицу, сверху вниз. И успокоенно подался навстречу, прячась в моих объятиях – как всегда.

Я знал, что этот момент его слабости продлится недолго и что через минуту он придет в себя окончательно и оттолкнет меня. Но пока что, обнимая его, я сам ощущал покой и радость, эхо того чувства, которое пронизывало меня, когда Шут открыл глаза, возвращаясь к жизни.

 _С ним все в порядке?_ – тревожно спросила Неттл у меня в голове.

 _Что ты здесь делаешь?_ – я вздрогнул от неожиданности. Я даже не почувствовал ее вызова.

 _Я хотела посмотреть на него. Я не знала, что ты не спишь,_ – сказала она извиняющимся тоном.

 _Посмотреть? Каким образом, если я должен был спать?_ – я сердился на нее: она не имела права так врываться в мою голову.

 _Как раньше. Я же чувствую его присутствие, когда он рядом. Что с ним?_

В этот момент Шут заворочался в моих руках, отодвигаясь. Я отпустил его, услышал глухое «спасибо» и шорох одеял, в которые он заворачивался. Потом он добавил:

– Ложитесь спать, нарад Илим. Это был просто кошмар. Я предупреждала вас…

Я представил, как Шут кричал бы ночью, если бы меня здесь не было. И его бы будил Илим? Или просто ждал бы, пока крики утихнут?

 _Что с ним случилось?_ – настойчиво повторила Неттл.

 _Ему приснился кошмар. Это с ним бывает. Я расскажу тебе потом, хорошо?_ – нетерпеливо сказал я.

 _Ладно,_ – слегка надулась она и исчезла, не попрощавшись. Я улегся, повернувшись спиной к Кофетри и Илиму, но еще долго не мог заснуть.

 

Неттл пришлось обходиться без моих рассказов еще несколько дней: нас настигли бури. Если раньше дорога казалась мне трудной, то теперь я не мог поверить, что она вообще проходима. Мы шли вслепую, связанные веревкой, шаг в шаг ступая за Илимом и его конем Виаром, и я то и дело обращался к Уиту, успокаивая лошадей. Дважды вьюга не позволила нам установить шатер, и мы ночевали под скалой, набросив одеяла и шатер на себя и лошадей и согреваясь только собственным теплом, а утром с трудом откапывались из-под занесшего нас снега. Даже когда у нас получалось расставить шатер, в нем было холодно, и я просыпался с озябшими руками и носом. Тем не менее, мы продолжали по вечерам уроки белоземского, которые начали еще на более удобном участке пути – я не хотел оказаться в чужой стране немым и глухим.

Кошмары снились Шуту каждую ночь, и разбудить его становилось все труднее, а проснувшись, он не сразу понимал, где находится, и подолгу дрожал от холода и воспоминаний. Мне было больно видеть его таким, и я мечтал о конце перехода, который, казалось, не наступит никогда. Я не понимал, зачем он решился на это путешествие, если старые страх и боль до сих пор были настолько живы в нем.

Наконец Илим сказал, что мы уже перевалили горы и спускаемся вниз. Я не заметил этого: скалы и белая снежная пелена сливались для меня в однообразную картину. Но через день действительно стало немного теплее, и мы вышли из скального лабиринта на относительно легкую дорогу. Я вздохнул с облегчением, но, как оказалось, рано.

Разбудив ночью Шута от кошмара, я, сам будучи сонным, не сразу понял, что не так. Я провел ладонью по его волосам и спине, успокаивая дрожь. А потом торопливо отстранил его и положил руку на лоб. Да, верно: его кожа была теплой, как у обычного человека. У него начиналась лихорадка.

Я посмотрел на Илима, напряженно сидевшего на корточках напротив, и коротко сказал:

– Разведи костер и согрей воду.

– Что с ней? – спросил он. – Лихорадка?

– Да, – ответил я с удивлением.

– Она предупреждала, что так может быть. И показала мне чай, который нужно заварить. – Илим дотянулся до сумки, в которой Шут хранил кофе, специи и другие свои припасы. Я почувствовал укол неприятного чувства: мне Шут ничего не говорил о специальном чае, и к тому же этот белоземец так спокойно, по-хозяйски, рылся в его вещах… Достав мешочек, Илим вышел из шатра, сказав:

– Я заварю чай, а ты пока закутай ее. Во время лихорадки она мерзнет.

Как будто я не знал!

Шут застонал мне в плечо, и я понял, что слишком сильно сжимаю его. Я осторожно уложил его на свою постель, поверх одеял, и накинул сверху все его покрывала и меховой плащ. Потом я залез в его сумку и нашел там жаровенку; поставленная в углу шатра, она давала тусклый свет и слабое тепло, но даже это было кстати. Шут приоткрыл глаза и болезненно поморгал, сосредотачиваясь на мне.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил я, садясь рядом.

– Холодно, – пожаловался он. – Так ужасно холодно…

– Сейчас будет готов чай, он тебя согреет, – пообещал я сочувственно.

– Никогда не согреюсь… – пробормотал Шут; глаза у него закрывались против его воли. Он начал дрожать, и я поплотнее закутал его в одеяла.

Пришел Илим с полной кружкой чая, и я заставил Шута пробудиться от дремоты и сесть, прислонив его спиной к своей груди. Он сумел удержать кружку сам и выпил ее до дна, но после этого без сил откинул голову мне на плечо. Я бережно уложил его и забрался под одеяла вместе с ним. Растрепавшиеся волосы защекотали мне лицо, и я чихнул и попытался их убрать, а потом обнял Шута за плечи.

– Н'т н'чв'лка… – пробормотал он.

– Что? – переспросил я.

– Нет Ночного Волка, – повторил он более разборчиво, все еще не открывая глаз. – Он был теплый…

 _А также лохматый и слюнявый,_ – добавил волк в моем сознании, но я слышал сожаление в его тоне – такое же, какое испытывал я сам. Я получше закутал Шута в одеяло с другой стороны и закрыл глаза.

 _Фитц, мне уже несколько надоело задавать тебе вопрос «Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь»,_ – ворчливо сказал мне Чейд, забыв поздороваться.

 _С возрастом твой талант выбирать самое подходящее время для вызова совершенствуется,_ – огрызнулся я, зная, что он стал болезненно реагировать на упоминания своего возраста. Но он действительно вызвал меня очень невовремя: лихорадка Шута, усталость после перехода через горы и воспоминания о Ночном Волке лишали меня всякого желания объясняться со стариком. А объясняться придется, это было очевидно по его тону.

 _С возрастом совершенствуется твой талант делать необъяснимые глупости!_ – резко ответил он. – _Куда тебя понесло на этот раз? И почему я узнаю об этом из письма Розмари, а не от тебя или Неттл?_

Я мысленно поблагодарил Неттл за то, что она не сообщила Чейду о моем отъезде, иначе я услышал бы этот выговор много дней назад, и с тех пор выслушивал бы не единожды.

 _Как Неттл должна была передать Розмари, а она, в свою очередь, тебе, я еду в Белую Землю. Просто отдельно от посольства._

 _Эль и Эда, почему?_

 _Потому что туда едет Шут, и я решил, что его компания будет мне приятнее._

Чейд помолчал. Когда он заговорил снова, слова звучали очень медленно, словно он старательно подбирал их.

 _Это как-то связано с тем, что он Белый Пророк? Он видел еще что-то, и теперь ты собираешься… изменять? Если так, я хотел бы знать…_

 _Нет,_ – вздохнул я. – _Это не дело Пророка и Изменяющего. Это дело Шута и Фитца, и я не собираюсь ничего менять – по крайней мере, по его пророчествам. Он говорил, что больше не видит ничего…_

 _Тогда что у вас там за дело?_

 _Это его и мое дело,_ – вспылил я. – _Это не касается Шести Герцогств, это личный вопрос, и с каких это пор я обязан тебе отчитываться в подобных вещах?_

 _Личные вопросы Видящих всегда касаются Шести Герцогств, если ты не забыл!_ – рявкнул Чейд в ответ. – _Ты и так получил в этом больше свободы, чем любой другой из нас!_

Я осекся, понимая, что он прав, хотя мне и не нравилась эта правда, и я не хотел ее принимать.

 _Тем не менее,_ – упрямо сказал я, – _в данном случае я делаю то, что от меня нужно – еду в Белую Землю. Я приеду пораньше и разведаю обстановку. Это даже пойдет посольству на пользу, разве не так?_

 _Так, так,_ – сказал Чейд, но мне показалось, что он думает о чем-то другом. – _Мой мальчик,_ – произнес он вкрадчиво, почти извиняясь, – _я понимаю, что многие мужчины проходят через подобный этап, хотя в твоем случае это для меня неожиданность. Но личные вопросы такого характера не обязательно решать, уезжая за тридевять земель. Тем более, как я слышал, Белая Земля – не самое подходящее для этого место…_

 _О чем ты?_ – перебил его я, чувствуя неприятный холодок.

 _О том, что, возможно, у вас с Молли возникли проблемы, и это вместе с радостью от встречи с давним другом могло вскружить тебе голову, пробудив новые наклонности, но уезжать так далеко…_

Я чувствовал себя так, словно меня облили ведром помоев. Ярость поднялась к горлу, и если бы я говорил вслух, то не смог бы произнести ни слова. Но мысли звучали четко, хотя и сумбурно:

 _Я никогда… как ты смеешь! Даже не думай… не думал… Шут никогда бы не предложил! Не стал…_

 _Фитц, Фитц,_ – успокаивающим тоном сказал Чейд, – _я не осуждаю тебя. Я просто хочу дать совет, как старший друг, видавший и не такое…_

Я сумел наконец совладать с собой и своими мыслями.

 _Я не нуждаюсь в твоих советах,_ – отчеканил я, стараясь вложить в слова весь свой гнев. – _То, что ты думаешь, не имеет ничего общего с истиной. Мы с Шутом не любовники, никогда ими не были и не собирались._

 _Правда?_ – протянул Чейд. – _А по его поведению можно было предположить…_

 _Тебе надо меньше общаться с придворными сплетниками!_ – заорал я. – _Шут мой друг, всегда был и будет самым близким другом, который у меня есть, и незачем поливать его грязью!_ – с этими словами я разорвал связь и поднял самые надежные стены Скилла, какие мог.

– Фитц? – услышал я слабый голос Шута. – Что с тобой?

Я обнаружил, что тяжело дышу, словно после бега, и мое сердце колотится о ребра. Ладонь Шута лежала у меня на груди, и он должен был это почувствовать.

Потом я представил, что подумал бы Чейд и другие, увидев нас сейчас – Шут в кольце моих рук, его голова у меня на плече – и почувствовал, как мои щеки начинают гореть. Мне захотелось отодвинуться, словно нас действительно могли увидеть, но я не стал. Шуту было нужно согреться; и, в конце концов, я не в первый раз обнимал его так, когда это было ему необходимо. Это был дружеский жест, не более того, кто бы там что себе не воображал.

– Все в порядке, – ответил я тихо. – Я поругался с Чейдом.

– А, – сказал он со смешком и затих. Но сколько я не пытался заснуть, у меня не получалось. Я лежал в темноте, слушая его учащенное лихорадкой дыхание и всхрапывание Илима, и пытался не думать о том, что наговорил мне Чейд, но у меня не получалось. Это действительно выглядело так? Кто еще мог предположить подобное? Мало кто знал, что я уехал вместе с Шутом: Чейд, Кетриккен, Дьютифул. Молли и Неттл. Розмари. Кто из них еще мог неправильно понять мои поступки? Не Кетриккен – она знала меня и Шута хорошо, в чем-то лучше, чем все остальные. И она понимала, что такое верность и близость, и знала, что я никогда не предам Молли подобным образом – ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной. Дьютифул… Он мог предположить многое, но, думаю, возникни у него подобные подозрения, он первым спросил бы меня. Он был прям и честен – качества, необычные для короля, но крайне полезные при правильном применении. Розмари и Чейд – вот эти двое могли придумать что угодно. Годы работы в тени искажали души, и хотя я любил Чейда, но знал, что он может увидеть предательство и грязь даже там, где их не было. А Розмари была достойной ученицей его и полного интриг двора.

Неттл вряд ли подумала бы что-то подобное, иначе она не расспрашивала бы меня день за днем о Шуте с искренним интересом. Первое же подозрение заставило бы ее рассердиться и прийти ко мне с расспросами совсем другого толка. А Молли? Что думала об этом Молли? В ее письме не было никаких подозрений, но тогда я еще не уехал в Белую Землю. Что, если… но нет, мне не следовало так думать о ней. Она знала, что я люблю ее – никогда не переставал любить. Она поймет.

Мне почти удалось успокоить себя. И тем не менее, я пролежал без сна до утра, раз за разом перебирая одни и те же мысли.


	14. Нападение

_Это Уит позволил мне узнать все о «перекованных». Я едва мог чувствовать их, такими мертвыми были их ощущения родства с миром. Уит давал мне определенный доступ к паутине чувств, которые испытывали все живые существа, но «перекованные» ускользали от меня и были холодны как камни. Голодные и безжалостные, как буря или речной паводок. Неожиданно столкнуться с одним из них было для меня так же страшно, как если бы камень вдруг решил напасть на меня._

Утром Шут все еще был теплым, кожа на его лице шелушилась, и я не стал даже его будить, а сразу сказал Илиму, что мы никуда не поедем.

– Невозможно! – прошипел он громким шепотом. – Нам необходимо ехать. Сегодня нет ветра, только снег идет, и нам нужно торопиться…

– Она больна. Она никуда не поедет, – отчеканил я.

– Она сказала, что если у нее начнется лихорадка, нужно ехать все равно! Лихорадка пройдет через день-два, и она может сидеть на лошади…

– Она свалится с лошади через два шага или заболеет по-настоящему, и что тогда?

– Прекратите, – слабо проговорил Шут, моргая. – Том, мы поедем. Будь добр, сделай мне чаю.

– Мы никуда не… – начал я, но Шут посмотрел на меня, и я сдался. Мне был знаком этот упрямый взгляд, и я знал, что сопротивляться не имеет смысла. Я мрачно отвернулся и принялся заваривать чай на жаровне.

Посовещавшись, мы усадили Кофетри на Ластвилла – он был послушнее Топаза, на котором поехал я. Мы уже спускались с гор в предгорья, и Илим сказал, что дорога впереди ровная и неопасная, но почему-то выглядел при этом встревоженным. Мы ехали медленно, но быстрее, чем я считал нужным, и Илим то и дело пытался подгонять коней и меня.

Когда короткий зимний день начал клониться к вечеру, его тревога усилилась, и он уже не обращал внимания на мои окрики, ускоряя шаг. Кофетри цеплялась за луку седла; я ехал насколько мог близко, готовый подхватить ее в любой момент. Когда Илим в очередной раз послал Виара вперед, я рявкнул:

– Куда ты несешься?

– Нужно спешить! – ответил он.

– Зачем? Тут рядом есть деревня? Мы сможем переночевать под крышей?

– Нет.

– Тогда какая разница, где ночевать на снегу – здесь или парой миль дальше? Она не может больше ехать!

– Нельзя оставаться здесь! – я ясно слышал тревогу в его голосе. – Не в темноте! Нам нужно уехать как можно скорее!

– Почему? – я прищурился.

– Опасно! – ответил он и поскакал вперед, увлекая остальных коней за собой.

– Не так быстро! – крикнул я: Кофетри опасно пошатнулась в седле и крепче впилась в седло.

И тут я почувствовал нечто, от чего у меня волосы встали дыбом.

Это было похоже на Скилл, но чудовищно изуродованный, хотя природу этого уродства я определить не мог. Он скользил по краю моего сознания, и все мое существо пронизывало отвращением от его близости.

– Что это? – воскликнул я, и Илим обернулся; его лицо, и без того бледное, сейчас было белее мела.

– Что ты увидел? – спросил он, и голос у него дрогнул.

– Не увидел. Почувствовал. Что-то… ужасное, – я приподнялся на стременах, пытаясь найти источник ощущения, но редкий лес вокруг нас в сумерках полнился тенями, и рассмотреть что-либо было невозможно.

– Почувствовал? – Илим озадаченно покачал головой. – В любом случае, нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

Я уже был готов с ним согласиться. Что бы это ни было, оно приближалось, и меня пробирало омерзением. Но я хотел знать, чего боюсь.

– Что это? Или кто? Отвечай, не тяни время! – прикрикнул я на белоземца. Он явственно передернулся.

– Я… не знаю. Но здесь пропадают люди – особенно в темное время…

Я выругался. Их бессмысленная спешка завела нас в ловушку. Если бы мы переждали лихорадку, то сейчас смогли бы ускакать от опасности; но Шут решил ехать… Я собирался многое сказать ему, но сейчас было не время.

– Ты выдержишь быструю езду? – спросил я у Кофетри. Она кивнула, но без особой уверенности. Отвратительное ощущение усилилось внезапно, словно его источников стало больше. Я оглянулся на Огонька, потом потянулся Уитом к Ластвиллу, оценивая, насколько он устал, и остановил сначала его, а потом Топаза.

– Что ты делаешь? – крикнул Илим, гарцуя на месте. – Нам нужно ехать, немедленно…

– Возьми Огонька, – сказал я ему, спешиваясь. – И скачи вперед, показывай дорогу. Сейчас мы поедем – и быстро, – я забрался в седло Ластвилла позади Шута.

Раньше мне приходилось так ездить только с детьми, Хирсом и Джастом, и я находил это очень неудобным. С Шутом получилось еще хуже – он был одного со мной роста, и хотя гораздо тоньше, но не настолько, чтобы сравниться с ребенком. Ластвилл недовольно всхрапнул и не сразу сдвинулся с места, возражая против двойной ноши, но все же пошел, а потом перешел на гладкую быструю рысь. Топаза я вел в поводу. Перед собой я видел круп Огонька, бежавшего под грузом на пределе своих возможностей – все равно слишком медленно, но это было большее, что мы могли себе позволить. Если дела пойдут плохо, придется бросить его, а может, и Топаза, но мне очень не хотелось этого делать.

Отвратительное ощущение чужого Скилла приблизилось; теперь я чувствовал, что его источников несколько. Казалось, будто их разорвали на куски и перемешали, и теперь эти обрывки Скилла сочились вокруг меня ненавистью. Потом мое ощущение стало еще яснее, и я понял, что они прямо перед нами.

– Осторожно! – крикнул я, как раз вовремя – из тени между деревьями под ноги Виара метнулась фигура, и в руке у нее блеснул металл. За ней выпрыгнула вторая, и затем третья; Виар со ржанием поднялся на дыбы, Илим рванул меч из ножен. Я отцепил с пояса боевой топор и обернулся навстречу еще одному нападавшему, выскочившему сзади. Мне пришлось поднять защитные стены – от близости изуродованного Скилла кружилась голова и ломило виски. Я рубанул топором, почти не глядя, и пришпорил коня. Но далеко уехать не получалось – дорогу перегородили трое, набрасываясь на Илима, они ловко уворачивались от его меча. Ко мне подскочил еще один, с другой стороны, и мне пришлось сосредоточиться на защите.

Хотя мои удары не подпускали нападавших близко, так не могло продолжаться долго. Мои руки начали уставать, и Илим тоже наверняка выбивался из сил. Топаз дергал повод, тревожно озираясь. Я понял, что не смогу заботиться еще и о конях, и проще предоставить им возможность самим позаботиться о себе, тем более что нападавшие, похоже, не слишком ими интересовались. Поэтому я обрубил повод Топаза и Уитом толкнул его, прогоняя. Получилось более чем удачно – убегая назад по тропинке, он сбил с ног одного из круживших вокруг меня типов, и тот закричал, схватившись за поврежденную ногу. Но одновременно Шут пошатнулся и слабо вскрикнул, и, обернувшись, я увидел, что второй воспользовался возможностью подкрасться совсем близко и тянул его за ногу, пытаясь стащить с коня. В его глазах горел странный голод, как у зверя, давно не евшего и увидевшего пищу. Не задумываясь, я рубанул его по руке, и Ластвилл прянул в сторону от хлынувшей крови и воя раненого.

Избавившись от своих противников, я поехал на помощь Илиму. Но он успел справиться с одним из своих, и, заметив меня, крикнул:

– Не останавливайся, увози ее! Поезжай дальше!

Я не хотел уезжать: мне казалось трусостью оставить белоземца одного сражаться с двумя противниками, пусть даже он мог с ними справиться. Но Шут тяжело навалился мне на плечо, и, слегка повернув его голову, я увидел, что глаза у него закрыты: он потерял сознание. Я вряд ли стал бы большой подмогой с таким грузом на седле; и потому я послал Ластвилла вперед, надеясь сбить одного из нападавших на Илима, когда буду проезжать мимо. Но этот оказался хитрее и отскочил из-под копыт коня и моего топора, и я помчался вперед, слыша за спиной свист и лязг меча и гортанные вскрики белоземца.

Больше всего я боялся второй засады; я устал и в одиночку не выдержал бы нового сражения с несколькими противниками. Но больше никто не ждал нас в лесу, да и сам лес скоро кончился, и мы выехали в узкую долину. Ластвилл перешел на шаг и все больше замедлял ход, пока я не остановил его. Мне казалось опасным делать привал здесь, относительно недалеко от места, где на нас напали; но с другой стороны, опасно было и двигаться дальше, не зная дороги, в сгустившейся темноте, на измученном коне. Поэтому я отъехал с дороги под сомнительное прикрытие развесистого куста и спешился, а потом осторожно снял с седла Шута.

Я не решился разводить костер, чтобы не привлекать погоню, если она последует. Шатер и почти все наши припасы остались на Огоньке; Ластвилл вез мои одеяла, и я расстелил их и уложил Шута. Его кожа была по-прежнему теплой и липкой от пота. Мне ужасно хотелось лечь рядом с ним, но я боялся заснуть и потому сидел в неудобной позе, напряженно вслушиваясь в ночь ушами, Скиллом и Уитом.

Уит первым принес мне сообщение о чьем-то приближении; я замер, но вскоре узнал, благодаря тому же Уиту, кто именно едет. Огонек, напуганный и уставший. Один. Я поманил его к себе, и он мне обрадовался. Я снял с коня сундуки и похлопал его по шее, благодаря за службу. Потом я снова потянулся Уитом к оставленному месту сражения, теперь уже целенаправленно.

Я чувствовав множество существ, живущих, рождающихся и умирающих в это время повсюду между мной и тем местом на дороге, где на нас напали странные люди с изуродованным Скиллом. Мне не сразу удалось отодвинуть их хор настолько, чтобы расслышать шепот Уита Виара; он медленно двигался к нам, но его всадник был с ним. Я потянулся дальше, дальше, и нашел Топаза. Он не ушел далеко – просто пометался по лесу, перепуганный больше моим толчком, чем схваткой; в горячке я толкнул его слишком сильно. Теперь я постарался его успокоить, а потом позвал к себе – и не переставал звать, пока он не вышел на дорогу и не побежал к нам уверенной рысью.

К этому времени я уже слышал звук копыт и потому выглянул на дорогу, высматривая всадника. Виар шел медленно, поводья лежали на луке седла; Илим зажимал обеими руками бедро, и даже в темноте было видно, как побелело его лицо. Я торопливо вышел наружу, и оба шарахнулись от меня, но потом узнали – конь раньше, чем всадник. Я подхватил коня под уздцы.

Илим сумел спешиться сам, но едва отошел от коня на шаг, как практически рухнул на землю. Я вытащил жаровню Шута и разжег ее; при тусклом свете стала видна рассеченная плоть. Рана была неглубокой, но широкой, и обильно кровоточила. Я достал все наши фляжки с водой и вместе с Илимом, который стискивал зубы и был страшно бледен, но в остальном держался прекрасно, промыл и перевязал ее. Только после этого белоземец протяжно выдохнул сквозь зубы и обмяк, тяжело опершись на локоть. Я расстелил одеяла и помог ему лечь. Сам я до утра просидел, временами задремывая, но сразу же просыпаясь от тревоги и начиная озираться. Один раз меня до смерти перепугал Шут, разбудив от дремы криками начинающегося кошмара; Илим тоже подскочил и потянулся к мечу. Но в остальном ночь была тихой, и мои страхи оказались напрасными.

Утром жар у Шута спал, и он выглядел бодрее, хотя едва смог выпить чай и отказался от еды. Рана почти не беспокоила Илима; выспавшись, он казался почти здоровым и ел за двоих.

– Кто на нас напал? – спросил я его, когда завтрак был съеден.

– Разбойники, надо думать, – сказал он, но я видел, что он лжет.

– Разбойники увели бы Огонька с грузом и погнались бы за сбежавшим Топазом. Эти люди не обращали внимания на лошадей – им были нужны мы сами, – я внимательно посмотрел на белоземца, старательно отводившего глаза. – Ты знаешь, кто на нас напал – ты ожидал этого нападения. Рассказывай.

– Я не знаю, кто это! – сказал он хмуро. – Я знал, что в этих лесах пропадают люди, это правда. Но никому не известно, чьих рук это дело. Даже те двое, которым удалось сбежать, рассказывают только о разбойниках; но ты прав, они не трогают товары и коней, а забирают людей. Здесь никто не ездит с тех пор, как начались нападения. По крайней мере, после темноты. Но посольству ничего не грозит, – поспешил добавить он, – их много, и они вооружены.

Я продолжал смотреть на него, но он больше ничего не прибавил к рассказу. Я понял, что ему действительно больше ничего не известно.

После полудня Шуту стало намного лучше, и он утверждал, что назавтра будет совершенно здоров. Илим больше не торопил нас, но даже без спешки к вечеру мы увидели вдалеке огни замка.

– Королевский замок, – указывая в ту сторону, без выражения сказал Илим. – Сегодня мы будем ночевать уже там.

Мне показалось, что ему и хотелось, и не хотелось возвращаться туда.


	15. Хлеб-соль

_На щеках у девушки проступил румянец. Казалось, она сделала вдох. Я был ошеломлен. В следующее мгновение ее глаза открылись, и они оказались такими же зелеными, как чешуя дракона. Она даже не взглянула на меня, а повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Шута, который все еще стоял у нее за спиной. Она протянула руку и коснулась его лица. Их взгляды встретились. Шут наклонился ближе к ней. Затем ее рука легла на его затылок, и она притянула Шута к себе. Их губы слились в поцелуе._

 _Поцелуй получился долгим. Я увидел страсть, которую она разделила с Шутом. И все же это не было похоже на благодарность, поцелуй все длился, и мне показалось, что Шут давно бы его прервал, если бы мог. Он застыл, я видел, как напряглись мышцы его шеи. Он так и не обнял девушку, его локти были широко разведены в стороны, сжатые в кулаки руки лежали на груди. А она продолжала его целовать, и я испугался, что Шут сольется с ней или превратится в ее объятиях в камень._

Едва мы въехали в ворота замка, как нас окружили слуги. Я не хотел разлучаться с Кофетри, но она только сказала: «Увидимся, Том!», и исчезла вместе с Илимом. Никто из окружающих не выглядел враждебно, и хотя все мои чувства были обострены до предела, я не чувствовал серьезной опасности, только естественную для ситуации легкую настороженность. Добродушного вида малый предложил мне следовать за ним и провел по коридорам в комнату, которую, как я понял, мне отвели.

Я давно не чувствовал себя настолько усталым, чтобы заснуть, едва опустившись на кровать. Похоже, последние годы меня избаловали: раньше я бы не позволил себе такого, зная, что нахожусь в незнакомом месте, среди чужих людей. Но, по крайней мере, я проснулся сразу же, как только тело восстановило необходимый минимум сил. Я все еще чувствовал себя усталым, но считал, что теперь важнее осмотреться, чем отдыхать.

Из узкого, расположенного высоко над полом окна комнаты, в которой я находился, открывался вид во двор замка. Сама комната оказалась небольшой и очень скромно обставленной: кровать, стул и туалетный столик. Единственными предметами роскоши были толстые ковры на полу и стене над кроватью и покрывало из роскошного густого лисьего меха. Хотя здесь это не было роскошью, скорее необходимостью: я чувствовал сырой холод, которым тянуло от стен. Мои вещи лежали на полу у входа; но прежде, чем коснуться их, я проверил дверь. Она легко открылась. Успокоенный, я разобрал мешки и убедился, что ничего не тронуто. Умывшись и переодевшись, я отправился на поиски Шута и кухни – мой желудок весьма настойчиво давал о себе знать.

После нескольких минут блуждания по коридорам, которые казались мне одинаковыми, я встретил мальчишку-слугу. Уроки языка Белой Земли пришлись кстати, хотя я был вынужден сопровождать свои слова жестами и знаками, пока он не понял, что мне нужно, а я – что он отвечает. Но я все же выяснил, где поселили Шута («темную женщину»), и где находится кухня. Кухня в этот момент интересовала меня гораздо больше.

Там слова, знаки и жесты не потребовались: кухарке и без того было понятно, чего я хочу. Передо мной мгновенно появились ломоть хлеба, кусок мяса и кружка с пряно пахнущим горячим напитком. Я сразу откусил столько, что едва мог прожевать, и жадно хлебнул напиток. Вкус еды показался мне знакомым, и знакомым неприятно, и когда я понял, что это, кусок застрял у меня в горле – но было уже поздно. Мир умер вокруг меня, и в наступившей оглушительной тишине, не имевшей ничего общего с глухотой, я острее ощутил вкус эльфовой коры на языке.

Я медленно поднялся из-за стола. Хлеб и мясо я прихватил с собой: не стоило выдавать причину моего поспешного бегства, пока сам не разберусь в том, кто подсунул мне эту отраву. Я еще помнил объяснения мальчишки и быстрым шагом пошел по замку, моля всех богов, чтобы они не дали мне заблудиться – снова найти дорогу мне бы уже не удалось.

В коридорах у покоев Шута на стенах были бронзовые светильники и гобелены, но мне некогда было в них всматриваться. Я толкнул нужную дверь, чувствуя знакомое головокружение, и почти ввалился в комнату.

– Шут, я… – проговорил я и остановился.

– Ты действительно похож на шута, – невозмутимо заметила Кофетри, отставив чашку с таким же напитком, который наливали мне в кухне. Сидевший напротив нее за столом Илим изумленно перевел взгляд с меня на нее и обратно и нахмурился. Я застыл у двери, глядя на них обоих. Почему Илим был здесь? Почему это выглядело как завтрак любовников? Почему Шут все еще носил это дурацкое платье? Почему… Усилием воли я заставил себя вернуться к тому, что было по-настоящему важно.

– Да, – сказал я медленно, стараясь контролировать свою речь и свои мысли. – Особенно когда начинаю говорить все, что приходит мне в голову – а мысли у меня так и скачут с одного на другое, – я надеялся, что Шут поймет, о чем я говорю. И он понял – его глаза на секунду расширились.

– Да ты настоящий скоморох, – сказал он голосом Кофетри с улыбкой. – Нарад Илим, вы не оставите меня на время в обществе этого шутника? Мой арэладн не хочет беспокоить нас и поэтому не говорит, что желает побеседовать со мной наедине, хотя таковы его намерения. У него своеобразные представления о тактичности.

Илим ошарашенно посмотрел на нее и поднялся, оставив недоеденный завтрак на тарелке. Едва за ним захлопнулась дверь, я рухнул на его стул и застонал.

– Эльфова кора! – сообщил я Шуту, бросая хлеб и мясо, которые все еще сжимал в руке, на стол. – Откуда они знали про мой Скилл? Кто пытался меня отравить?

Шут вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Боюсь, это не намеренная попытка отравления, – сказал он. – Эльфова кора здесь используется в качестве специй. Ее добавляют во всю еду.

– Что? – я ошеломленно уставился на него. – И ты не сказал мне?

– Я узнал об этом, только когда попробовал здешнюю пищу – несколько минут назад. Я надеялся, что ты еще не проснулся… Ох, Фитц, – он переплел пальцы. – Прости.

Я разозлился на него, хотя это было бессмысленно – он действительно вряд ли успел бы меня предупредить. Но слова рвались у меня с языка:

– Ты мог бы сказать мне – сразу! – а не сидеть тут с этим типом. Что он вообще тут делал? Почему ты все время разговариваешь с ним, секретничаешь с ним и ничего не говоришь мне? Всю дорогу ни словечка… ты так и не составил картину? Когда ты собираешься мне все объяснить? – пока я говорил, мой голос становился громче, а лицо Шута вытягивалось, но он не пытался меня остановить. И я продолжал: – Ты снова играешь в загадки со мной? Что теперь ты от меня ждешь? Ты не звал меня сюда, я сам поехал – что, я нарушил твою игру? Изменил не то и не там?

– Перестань, – сказал Шут тихо и отвернулся.

Это отрезвило меня ненадолго:

– Прости. Это эльфова кора. Тебе лучше запереть меня в комнате и не слушать. Это будет очень… неприятно. В прошлый раз я перечислял все свои грехи. Чейду. И Дьютифулу. И даже рассказал ему про Молли. Все в подробностях. Начиная с первого раза. Когда я залез к ней в окно…

– Избавь меня от этого, прошу тебя, – сказал Шут жалобно.

– Я постараюсь. Но это кора. Она так действует, я говорю и не могу остановиться…

– Давай для начала ты ляжешь в постель, а потом продолжишь? – предложил Шут.

Я послушно поднялся, но это не помешало мне разговаривать.

– Знаешь, если ты засунешь мне в рот кляп, я пойму. Мне кажется, в прошлый раз Чейд под конец обдумывал такую возможность. Если бы не Дьютифул, он бы, наверное, так и сделал. Ради моего же блага. Чейд всегда печется о моем благе, если это не мешает благу Шести Герцогств. Когда мы с ним в последний раз разговаривали, он тоже обо мне заботился, – это я сказал, уже лежа в кровати в соседней комнате (покои Кофетри были куда просторнее моих); Шут сидел на краю, сняв обруч и прижимая пальцы к вискам. – Он очень заботливо поинтересовался, не возникли ли у нас с Молли проблемы. И очень заботливо спросил, не сбежал ли я с тобой. И очень заботливо сказал, что понимает такой порыв, хотя это и неразумно…

– Чейд это сказал? – перебил меня Шут, изумленно повернувшись ко мне.

– Да. И еще, что по твоему поведению можно было предположить, что ты хочешь быть моим любовником – и не могу сказать, что он неправ, но я знаю, что это не так, что ты никогда не хотел. Твоя любовь не знает границ, я помню, я знаю, но все иначе… – бормоча, я коснулся его руки: – Он думает, что мы любовники, представляешь? Как будто я мог бы…

– Да, ты не мог бы, – сказал Шут ровным тоном и поднялся: – Я принесу тебе воды.

Пока его не было, мои мысли убрели далеко, и к его возвращению я уже перебирал вслух все то, за что я не любил Розмари. Но Розмари была ученицей Чейда, и Кетриккен заботилась и доверяла ей, и я чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не разделял их чувств. Поэтому я перешел на то, в чем еще был виноват перед этими двоими, а потом перед Дьютифулом, и Неттл, и Молли… Шут сидел в ногах кровати, массируя виски и страдальчески глядя в сторону, и время от времени пытался отвлечь меня, подавая воду или спрашивая, как я себя чувствую, но чем дальше, тем труднее было сбить меня с мысли. Я думаю, он рад был бы уйти, но когда он выходил, я порывался идти следом: мне был необходим собеседник, и хотя отрава заставила мои ноги заплетаться, но я сумел бы выползти в коридор и двинуться дальше.

Спустя несколько часов, как мне показалось, зашел Илим: я слышал его голос, когда Шут разговаривал с ним в соседней комнате. Потом оттуда же донесся лай собаки, и я удивился, не почувствовав пса, хотя должен был, эльфова кора действовала на Скилл, но не на Уит. Я потянулся Уитом, но не ощутил ничего. Это испугало меня еще больше, чем потеря Скилла – она уже была мне знакома, но Уита я не лишался никогда. Я вскочил, упал, поднялся и упал снова; пока я добрался до двери комнаты, Шут успел выставить Илима и встретил меня на пороге.

– Уит! – прохрипел я и по притолоке сполз на колени. Он опустился передо мной, так что мы стояли лицом к лицу.

– Что, Фитц? – напряженно спросил он.

– Уит… его тоже нет. Как и Скилла. Отрава… – я покачал головой, Шут поджал губы, что-то обдумывая. – Ничего не чувствую. С Илимом была собака?

– Да, местной породы…

– Я не почувствовал. Пока не услышал лай. Я потянулся к ней, но ничего не почувствовал…

Я вспомнил, как пытался проверить действие Скилла с ним, когда меня отравили так впервые. Вспомнил, что Ночной Волк называл связь между нами похожей скорее на Уит, чем на Скилл. И потянулся к его правой руке.

– Нет, Фитц! – воскликнул Шут, убирая руку за спину. – Это не поможет, ты же знаешь. Мы уже пробовали. Теперь связи нет…

– Потому что ты ее разорвал, – кивнул я горько. – Решил – и разорвал, не спросив меня. Зачем, Шут? Я не понимаю…

Он покачал головой.

– Я объяснял тебе тогда и не буду повторять этого сейчас. Тем более – пока ты в таком состоянии.

Я наблюдал, как движутся его губы, прямо передо мной. Мне вспомнилось, как он передавал мне воспоминания – как Девушка-на-Драконе передавала их ему. Почему поцелуем? Не прикосновением? Может быть, поцелуй помогает Скиллу? Может быть, так я смогу почувствовать…

Я потянулся к нему, и он повернулся боком, пряча от меня правую руку; но мне была нужна не она. Я положил руку ему на затылок, притягивая к себе, и прижался ртом к его рту, неуклюже, попав на край. Он рванулся, но мои пальцы запутались в его длинных волосах, я подался вперед и принялся целовать его сомкнутые губы, пытаясь раздвинуть их и в то же время толкаясь навстречу и Скиллом, и Уитом одновременно.

Наконец его рот смягчился и разжался; я почувствовал, что он тоже целует меня, очень нежно, и его ладони легли мне на затылок… Это продолжалось всего секунду, а потом его пальцы нажали мне на шею у основания черепа, я ощутил мгновенную острую боль – и наступила темнота, в которой не было ничего.

 

Не знаю, сколько времени я пробыл в беспамятстве, прежде чем вернуться в лихорадочные грезы, сопровождающиеся острой жалостью и одновременно ненавистью к себе. В этом унизительном состоянии я пролежал до вечера следующего дня; Шут все время был рядом со мной, его темное лицо не выдавало никаких эмоций, пока я рассказывал ему обо всех своих грехах и печалях. Он подавал мне воду и решительно укладывал обратно в постель, когда я порывался встать; все это он делал молча.

Пару раз, как мне показалось, в комнате появлялся Илим. Я не могу быть уверенным в этом, потому что на сей раз отрава делала нечто странное с моим восприятием реальности – все плыло, время текло то быстро, то медленно, и мое тело то полнилось силой, то становилось слабым, как у новорожденного. Под конец слабость взяла верх, и я заснул.

Когда я снова открыл глаза, Шут сидел в ногах моей кровати в неловкой позе; присмотревшись, я понял, что он спит. Мне стало стыдно: он еще не совсем оправился после своей лихорадки, а тут был вынужден ухаживать за мной и выслушивать мой мрачный бред. Я постарался сесть на кровати как можно тише, но едва покрывала зашелестели, как он вздрогнул и посмотрел на меня ясным взглядом, без тени сна.

– Как ты… – хрипло начал он и облизнул пересохшие губы, прежде чем продолжить: – Как ты себя чувствуешь, Фитц?

Его губы влажно блестели в полумраке спальни. Я почему-то не мог перестать смотреть на них. Потом я вспомнил – ясно, как будто это только что произошло – свою попытку пробиться к нему магией, и меня обожгло стыдом.

– Фитц? – настойчиво переспросил он, выпрямляясь. Я прислушался к своим ощущениям: Скилл и Уит были мне по-прежнему недоступны, тело покрыто липким неприятным потом, в желудке пусто, а в голове мутно – но в целом я мог честно сказать, что чувствую себя неплохо, что и сделал.

Шут внимательно осмотрел меня, словно убеждаясь самостоятельно, а потом поднялся с кровати.

– В таком случае я прикажу слугам принести воду для умывания и еду. Не беспокойся, – предупредил он мои слова, – я скажу им, чтобы в еду не добавляли специи. Это местные приправы так на тебя подействовали. Здесь очень… своеобразная кухня.

– Понятно, – сумрачно кивнул я. Мое знакомство с Белой Землей складывалось не лучшим образом.

– Твоя одежда на спинке кровати, – ровным тоном сказал Шут, на мгновение замер у двери, а потом выскользнул из комнаты, так и не оглянувшись.

Я уставился на то место, где он стоял. Мне не понравился его тон: так он разговаривал со мной, когда сердился. Вполне вероятно, что он действительно был рассержен, и я догадывался, почему. Я сделал страшную глупость – Шут вряд ли понял, что я пытался дотянуться до него Скиллом или Уитом, и подумал… а что именно он подумал?

Я согнулся пополам на постели, упираясь локтями в колени и спрятав голову в ладони. Как Шут расценил мой поступок? Почему он разговаривает со мной так холодно? Если он понял, что это был неразумный порыв, что я не отвечал за свои действия, то у него нет для этого причин, разве что я еще наговорил что-нибудь в бреду… но сколько я ни напрягался, я не мог вспомнить, что именно нес. А если он подумал, что я сделал это искренне? Вряд ли, тогда он не был бы таким отстраненным. Разве что теперь его это не интересует? Это вполне вероятно, ведь я недвусмысленно отверг его, и он мог избавиться от тех чувств, которые испытывал ко мне, мог найти для них новый объект.

Эти размышления вызывали у меня неприятное чувство стыда и досады, и я постарался прогнать их, но это было непросто сделать. Мне удалось избавиться от них, и то не до конца, только когда слуга принес воду и таз для умывания. Я с наслаждением смыл липкий слой пота, покрывавший мое тело, и взял оставленную мне одежду. Из того, что я привез собой, в стопке была только рубашка; все остальное было сшито явно в Шести Герцогствах, но гораздо богаче и элегантнее моего походного гардероба, и яркие цвета выбирал точно не я. Однако когда я нерешительно оделся, все село на меня как влитое. В углу спальни тускло блестело зеркало: подойдя к нему, я удивился своему отражению. Так хорошо я одевался только по праздникам, когда Пейшенс и Молли заставляли меня принарядиться. В обычные дни, даже находясь в Баккипе, я предпочитал простые камзолы, хотя и лучшего качества и из лучших тканей, чем те, которые носил в молодости. Этот камзол напомнил мне лорда Голдена и его стремление разрядить меня в пух и прах.

Слуга появился снова, на этот раз с полным подносом еды. Я подозрительно обнюхивал и пробовал кончиком языка каждый кусочек, пока не убедился, что нигде нет и следа той дряни, которая стала причиной моей болезни, а после этого жадностью набросился на еду.

Утолив голод, я выглянул за дверь в поисках Шута. Мне было неловко и дальше злоупотреблять его гостеприимством; с другой стороны, у меня накопилось к нему много вопросов. Дверь вела в гостиную, и Шут сидел в низком кресле у камина, спиной ко мне. А в кресле напротив расположился Илим.

Я поджал губы и вышел из спальни, стараясь выглядеть как можно увереннее. Илим поднял на меня мрачный взгляд.

– Я хотел бы поговорить с нарой Кофетри, – сказал я вежливо, но жестко.

Илим дернул уголком рта.

– Я не имею права тебе возражать, арэладн, но лучше бы тебе выбрать для этого другое время, – сказал он приглушенным голосом.

Я почувствовал, что начинаю сердиться.

– Почему бы это? – поинтересовался я.

Вместо ответа он жестом указал мне на Шута, который не пошевелился за время нашего обмена репликами. Обойдя кресло, я увидел, что он спит, уронив голову на плечо; под глазами залегли глубокие тени, и не освещение было виновато – это были следы усталости. Я замер, ощущая, как чувство вины, пережитое мной во время бреда, и испытанный по пробуждении стыд возвращаются ко мне снова.

– Ты позволишь ей поспать? – сухо спросил Илим, и я обернулся к нему, пораженный и возмущенный постановкой вопроса. Но он не издевался, я видел это по его взгляду.

– Разумеется! – вполголоса воскликнул я.

– Тогда я отнесу ее в постель, а тебе лучше отправляться к себе, – бросил Илим, поднимаясь. Он легко и бережно поднял Кофетри на руки и перекатил ее голову к себе на плечо.

– Куда ты ее несешь? – рявкнул я, когда он направился к двери, противоположной двери в спальню. Он остановился и покосился на меня через плечо.

– В ее спальне нужно менять постель. Я положу ее в своей, – не дожидаясь моего ответа, он ловким движением открыл дверь и плотно прикрыл за собой.

Я стоял посреди комнаты, пораженный. Похоже, мои предположения оказывались верны, иначе почему бы Кофетри и Илим жили в смежных покоях, и почему Илим вел себя так уверенно.

Наконец я опомнился и вышел, почти выбежал из комнаты.


	16. Белая Земля

_Тут был свет, и цветы, и изобилие красок. В углу стоял ткацкий станок и корзины с прекрасными тонкими нитками разных ярких цветов. Сотканное покрывало на постели и драпировки на открытых окнах были не похожи ни на что, виденное мною, — они были покрыты геометрическими узорами, из которых каким-то образом получались покрытые цветами поля под синим небом. В широкой глиняной миске с большими водяными цветами среди стеблей плавал изящный серебряный лебедь. Дно миски было засыпано яркими камешками. Я пытался вообразить бесцветного циничного шута среди этих красок и искусно сделанных вещей. Я сделал еще шаг в комнату и увидел нечто, отчего мое сердце упало._

 _Некоторое время я бродил по замку, но настороженные и любопытные взгляды скоро заставили меня искать убежища. Мне не хотелось возвращаться в комнаты Шута, но и идти в отведенную мне келейку не было никакого желания. Я продолжил свои блуждания по замку, решив, что если зайду в неположенное мне место, всегда смогу сказать, что заплутал._

Во мне кипели два чувства: злость и стыд. Я злился на Шута – за то, что тот держался так отстраненно, что не предупредил меня вовремя и что не давал ответов ни на один из моих вопросов, хотя знал, как мучает меня неведение и как неприятны его загадки. И в то же время я стыдился собственной злости, особенно после того, как Шут столько времени провел, ухаживая за мной; и стыдился того, что наговорил или мог ему наговорить; и стыдился своего порыва, о котором не желал вспоминать, но и перестать думать не мог. В результате я сердился еще и на себя. Это был замкнутый круг из эмоций, разраставшийся с новым витком, и вскоре я почти не видел, куда иду, погруженный в их бурление.

Несколько узких коридоров и галерей привели меня к подножию винтовой лестницы, уходившей вверх в темноту. Я не был уверен, следует ли мне туда идти, но хотя в углах ступеней скопилась пыль, лестница выглядела так, словно по ней ходят регулярно. Рядом с горевшим у ее подножия факелом был запасной; я зажег его и начал осторожно подниматься.

Лестница оказалась очень длинной – я попытался прикинуть, в какой из башен нахожусь, но снаружи замок я видел слишком недолго, чтобы вспомнить. До самого верха – ни одной площадки, ни одного ответвления, ни одной двери, не было даже бойниц в стенах. Единственная дверь в башне обнаружилась в конце многочисленных ступеней. Она открылась беззвучно, легко провернувшись на хорошо смазанных петлях.

И мне в глаза ударил золотой свет заката – такой яркий, что пришлось моргать, смахивая выступившие слезы. А когда я проморгался и разглядел место, в котором оказался, то словно остолбенел. Комната утопала в цветах, заполнявших огромные вазы; с ткацкого станка свисали разноцветные нити, и холодный камень стен был скрыт под гобеленами, на которых замысловатые узоры загадочным образом складывались в красочные рисунки. Таким же было тканое покрывало на большой кровати, полускрытой гирляндами из цветов и листьев. Я невольно сделал шаг вперед, ожидая в любую минуту увидеть колыбель с глиняным младенцем; и в то же время я почувствовал внутри неприятный холодок, ощущение опасности, что буду пойман с поличным. Эта комната была удивительно похожа на комнату Шута в башне Баккипа.

Пораженный при первом впечатлении подобным сходством, только спустя какое-то время я увидел, что различий гораздо больше. Узоры на ткани были совершенно не такими, какие любил Шут, а резкими, льдисто-колючими, напоминавшими те, которые я видел на одежде местных жителей. Цветы при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались искусно сделанными из лоскутков – неудивительно, учитывая белоземские холода. Вместо рыбок в низких широких сосудах здесь обитали зябко нахохлившиеся птички в клетках.

Рассматривая убранство комнаты, я незаметно для самого себя шаг за шагом заходил все глубже. Я был уверен, что в ней никого нет; даже когда я стоял вплотную к кровати, мне сперва показалось, что она просто не совсем ровно застелена. И лишь когда я заглянул под низко свесившуюся цветочную гроздь, то увидел обитателя комнаты, которого в первый момент принял за восковую куклу. Желто-серое лицо – череп, обтянутый пергаментной кожей, с запавшими закрытыми глазами и узким провалом рта, в окружении сухих ломких волос, изначальный цвет которых невозможно было определить. Только едва заметное колебание прилипшей к губам паутинной пряди говорило о том, что лежащий в постели человек – живой.

Я стоял над ним долго, ошеломленный своей находкой; потом меня охватило жуткое чувство, словно я стою над разрытой могилой, в которой ворочается мертвец и взывает ко мне, прося помочь выбраться. Я бросился прочь из комнаты, насколько мог быстро и бесшумно, и бежал по лестнице до самого конца ступеней. Выскочив за дверь башни, я не сразу сумел отдышаться, но почти не дал себе времени передохнуть, спеша оказаться подальше как можно быстрее.

Вероятно, из-за пережитого волнения я пропустил какой-то поворот, и мне не удалось найти обратную дорогу. Я плутал по замку, пока не наткнулся на очередного мальчишку-слугу, который спешил куда-то, но послушно повел меня к моей комнате. Едва я успел расстегнуть камзол, как в дверь постучали. Это был другой слуга, который был прислан проводить меня на пир.

 

В пиршественный зал я шел с комком в горле. Я не представлял, как буду есть местную пищу. Я не знал, каким будет немедленный эффект, если я съем ее так скоро после предыдущего отравления; но самое главное – я боялся воздействия, которое местные приправы могли оказать на мою магию. Однако я понимал, что не могу позволить себе отказаться от угощения, этим я нанесу оскорбление своим хозяевам. По дороге я искал оправдания тому, что не ем, но все они казались мне не слишком убедительными.

Пиршественный зал напомнил мне Баккип времен короля Шрюда: просторный и почти без украшений, не считая гербов, флагов и звериных голов на стенах. За простыми столами люди сидели на широких лавках, под ногами вертелись псы и кошки, огрызаясь друг на друга, и вокруг царила грубоватая и незамысловатая атмосфера, больше напоминавшая казарму, чем двор.

Меня усадили неожиданно близко к королевскому столу. Оглядевшись, я заметил, что пирующие распределяются не совсем так, как принято в Баккипе. Как и у нас, здесь ближе к столу короля сидели люди, выглядевшие более богатыми и, видимо, с более высокими титулами, чем у тех, кто сидел дальше; однако что-то показалось мне странным, хотя я не сразу понял, что. За верхними столами не было женщин. Они все сидели в другом конце зала, за отдельными столами. Прищурившись, я сумел рассмотреть Кофетри за одним из ближайших женских столов; она оживленно разговаривала с соседками, бурно жестикулируя.

Повернувшись обратно, я встретился взглядом с Илимом, который сидел почти у самого королевского стола и тоже пристально наблюдал за Кофетри. Поймав мой взгляд, он нахмурился и порывисто отвернулся.

Загудели гнусавые рога, и открылись двери за троном. Все разом поднялись на ноги; я последовал их примеру.

Король Арттар оказался широкоплечим мужчиной, с грудной клеткой, как бочка, и увесистыми кулаками. У него была короткая аккуратная борода, грива светлых волос, спадавшая на плечи, обветренные щеки и ярко-синие глаза со строгим прищуром. Он обвел зал взглядом, кивнул и сел в высокое кресло, служившее троном.

По правую руку от него сидел молодой человек, которого я уже видел во время путешествия следом за Кофетри, Арлет. По левую – полноватый мужчина с мягкими руками, давно не державшими меча. Я удивился, потому что полагал, что одно из этих мест предназначено для королевы – статной и очень красивой женщины с короной светлых волос, живо напомнившей мне Кетриккен. Но она терпеливо дождалась, пока мужчины займут свои места, стоя у края стола. Когда все устроились, она подошла к королю и наполнила вином кубок ему, а затем Арлету. Это послужило сигналом: по залу засновали слуги, разливая вино и принося еду. А королева, не обращая внимания на суету, спустилась с возвышения и села во главе одного из женских столов.

Передо мной неожиданно поставили отдельную тарелку, где было понемногу от разных блюд, и высокий кувшин. Я удивленно обернулся к слуге, который их принес, но он уже исчез.

Я был очень голоден, и запахи пищи заставили мой желудок ворчать, а голову – кружиться; но я не мог заставить себя взять в рот ни кусочка, помня об отраве. Я понимал, что должен поесть, если не для того, чтобы насытиться, то для того, чтобы белоземцы не решили, будто я брезгую их пищей. На меня уже кидали косые взгляды, и я потянулся к кувшину, чтобы наполнить кубок, но не представлял, как буду пить.

Неожиданно за столом стало странно тихо. Я поднял голову, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, но тут мне через плечо протянулась рука в перчатке с двумя расписными деревянными палочками, и сквозь густой запах мяса и вина пробился тонкий аромат цветочных духов. Я обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Кофетри, так что пряди ее распущенных волос защекотали мне ухо, и мне пришлось отодвинуться. Кофетри ловко подцепила палочками кусочек еды с моей тарелки и поднесла ко рту. Задумчиво прожевав, она сказала:

– Здесь нет пряностей, как я и просила. Ни крошки.

Так же неторопливо она плеснула вина в мой кубок и сделала глоток. Поморщившись, она тем не менее одобрительно кивнула:

– Обычное горячее вино, только ужасно кислое. С пряностями гораздо вкуснее.

Я заметил, с какими потрясенными лицами на нее смотрят воины, не только за моим столом, но и за соседними. Немного наклонившись, я увидел, что даже король наблюдает за нами, и выражение его лица мне не понравилось. Потом он перевел хмурый взгляд на Илима, который выглядел шокированным поведением Кофетри. Но она просто поставила кубок на место и выпрямилась.

– Все в порядке. Эту пищу ты можешь есть спокойно, арэладн, – сказала она и пошла обратно на свое место.

Последнее слово, которое многие расслышали в установившемся напряженном молчании, словно все объяснило. На Кофетри немедленно перестали обращать внимание, и воины продолжили разговоры, будто ничего и не случилось.

Не зная, что мне теперь делать и как реагировать, я уставился в свою тарелку и сунул в рот кусок мяса. Оно было пресным, даже без соли, но зато я не почувствовал ни крошки эльфовой коры. Я запил его вином и едва удержался, чтобы не сморщиться – оно было горячим и очень кислым, как и сказала Кофетри. Некоторое время я молча ел, искоса поглядывая на своих соседей по столу. Я слушал их разговор, понимая не все, но большую часть – темы разговоров воинов не менялись никогда, и я даже мог бы поучаствовать в беседе, но не был уверен, следует ли встревать в нее, пока ко мне не обратились. Однако рослый воин с перебитым носом решил эту проблему за меня, обратившись ко мне с вопросом о том, откуда я и где нос сломали мне. Хотя мне пришлось солгать, сказав, что это результат сражения с «перекованными», зато вскоре меня слушал весь стол. Я успел заметить, что здесь принято рассказывать о боях и успехах еще более цветисто, чем у нас, и, несмотря на свой ломаный белоземский, постарался подражать местным обычаям. Мне нужно было заслужить уважение воинов.

Я действительно добился некоторых успехов, но уважение сопровождалось подливанием вина, и через пару часов я был уже изрядно пьян. Мне еще хватало самоконтроля, чтобы следить за тем, откуда мне подливают вино – из моего кувшина или других, и разговаривать более-менее внятно. Белоземцы, у которых не было причин себя сдерживать, разошлись не на шутку: вино лилось рекой, и от строгого порядка за столами не осталось и следа. В проходах показывали боевые приемы – с оружием в зал не пускали, но все равно казалось, что у движущихся фигур в руках мечи и топоры. В дальнем конце зала гудели рожки и брякал бубен, и кто-то уже лихо отплясывал.

Мне не было видно королеву с моего места, но за столом короля я наблюдал весь вечер. Король Арттар мало чем отличался от своих воинов – рослый мужчина с громким смехом и жестким прищуром опытного бойца. Он разговаривал с воинами так, словно был одним из них, громко смеялся их грубоватым шуткам и пил много вина. Принц Арлет вел себя совсем по-другому. Он был еще очень молод, скорее жилистый, чем мускулистый, и рядом с дядей казался мальчишкой. В отличие от короля, простоватого, но прямого, он демонстрировал утонченные манеры, в которых проскальзывало немало джамелийского – нарочито изящные взмахи рук, чуть высокомерное остроумие. Он тоже много разговаривал, но совсем иначе, и часто морщил аристократический нос, слыша реплики собеседников короля, хотя в адрес самого короля ничего подобного не позволял. По сравнению с белоземскими кожей и мехами он был одет одновременно и роскошно, и непрактично – в бархат и парчу, а из многочисленных прорезей в рукавах его узкого камзола выглядывали складки блестящей шелковой ткани. Его волосы были аккуратно расчесаны и напомажены, косицы вместо кожаных шнуров обвиты вышитыми лентами с драгоценными бусинами на концах. На пальцах блестели тяжелые перстни. Он выглядел бесполезной яркой птицей среди бойцовых псов.

Я не смотрел на Илима, но, как выяснилось, постоянно держал его в поле зрения, поэтому заметил, когда он поднялся и отправился в женский конец зала. Проследив за ним, я увидел, как он садится за стол Кофетри; он был не первым, там уже сидело несколько мужчин. Осмотревшись повнимательнее, я понял, что за верхними столами пустует немало мест, а за женскими стало тесно. Судя по цветам и гербам на нарядах, многие мужчины присоединялись к своим женам и родственницам, а некоторые – к невестам и знакомым. Вели они себя не слишком сдержанно, по меркам двора Шести Герцогств – развязно: обнимали женщин, а за столами пониже и вовсе усаживали их на колени. Илим, правда, не позволял себе подобного.

Спустя некоторое время музыканты заиграли громче, и из-за столов стали подниматься пары. Я был не силен в танцах, поэтому остался сидеть, наблюдая за ними. Белоземские танцы были проще придворных танцев Шести Герцогств, скорее напоминая народные пляски со множеством скачков и притопов. Их танцевали все вместе – и благородные, и слуги; даже король прервал разговор и вместе с королевой встал в круг танцующих.

Я не знаю, почему так удивился, когда увидел в том же кругу высокую фигуру в коричневом с золотом. Я никогда не видел Шута танцующим с тех пор, как он перестал быть королевским скоморохом, хотя знал, что лорд Голден танцевать умеет и любит. Но утонченного джамелийского аристократа трудно было бы представить отплясывающим среди белоземцев. А Кофетри смотрелась среди них непринужденно и естественно. Рядом с высокими широкоплечими мужчинами она выглядела изящной, хотя сама была слишком высокой и широкоплечей для женщины. Верхнюю накидку из тяжелой шерсти с меховой опушкой она оставила на лавке, и теперь ее платье из многочисленных слоев тонкой ткани кружилось и вилось вокруг щиколоток. Она быстро запомнила несложные движения танцев и двигалась так грациозно и уверенно, словно всю жизнь только их и танцевала. Я заметил, что она добавляет свои элементы – например, в конце шага ее руки легко взлетали, завершая движение хлопком, и вскоре некоторые из танцующих женщин начали ей подражать.

Я понял, что уже долго смотрю на нее, забыв о разговоре, и поспешил отвернуться. Налив себе вина, я попытался вернуться к беседе, которая без меня обрела новое направление. Музыка сменилась на более быструю и веселую, и до меня донесся знакомый мелодичный смех. Я посмотрел туда снова: Илим, подхватив Кофетри за талию, ловко переставлял ее с места на место в одной из фигур танца, и она смеялась, запрокинув голову. Я сделал глоток из кубка и поморщился: местное вино было отвратительно кислым.

С пира я ушел поздно, нетвердой походкой и с тяжелой головой. Я был измучен и всерьез жалел, что увязался следом за Шутом, а не поехал вместе с посольством. На самом деле, я вообще жалел, что поехал в Белую Землю, хотя это и было необходимо. За годы спокойной жизни я привык быть уверенным в своей еде, спутниках и завтрашнем дне; Чейд сказал бы, что я размяк. Но я действительно предпочел бы возвращаться в теплую постель к Молли, а не в пустую келью, где к тому же оказалось ужасно холодно. Или, по крайней мере, я хотел бы, чтобы кроме меня здесь были другие люди из Шести Герцогств, с которыми можно было бы поговорить о знакомых вещах и не опасаться каждым словом нечаянно пробудить их ярость или пропустить намеренное оскорбление в их речах. Отправляясь сюда, я, сам не замечая, рассчитывал на то, что эту роль возьмет на себя Шут. Несмотря на его манеру говорить загадками, он всегда был надежен, я мог доверить ему что угодно… по крайней мере, раньше. Но сейчас я уже не мог быть так уверен. Я едва видел его вне общества Илима, и даже когда мне удавалось остаться с Шутом наедине, он ускользал от всех ответов. Я не знал, какую игру он ведет. Вернее – какой танец танцует; так он, кажется, говорил о своей жизни? И с каждым партнером меняется ритм… Я, вероятно, был теперь не слишком подходящим партнером для него – с моей-то неуклюжестью. Теперь он предпочитал танцевать с Илимом, который, как я сегодня убедился, танцевал ловко и прекрасно подходил Кофетри. Я ощутил горечь, подступающую к горлу, но уснул, не успев понять, в чем ее причина – в обиде или изжоге.

 

Утром головная боль и жажда напомнили мне, что я выпил на пиру слишком много вина. В комнате не нашлось ни капли воды, поэтому мне пришлось отправиться за ней на кухню. Я напился, но на еду смотреть не мог. Зато вспомнил, что с нашего приезда не видел Ластвилла. Баррич меня убил бы за такое пренебрежение конем, поэтому я поспешил исправиться.

Как выяснилось, переживал я зря: Ластвиллу отвели стойло из лучших, он был вычищен до блеска и выглядел по-королевски. При виде меня он фыркнул с долей обиды. На улице было пасмурно, но сухо и морозно, и я решил вывести его на прогулку. Мне самому хотелось размяться. Однако прогулка оказалась короче, чем я предполагал: когда мы выехали за стены замка, в окружающее его поле, покрытое снегом, я всем телом прочувствовал, чем здешние зимы отличаются от зим в Шести Герцогствах. Ветер носился над полем и пробирался под одежду, как бы старательно я не кутался. Ластвилл тоже быстро замерз, и я поспешил повернуть его обратно к замку.

– Какой красавец! – раздалось у меня за спиной на белоземском, когда я заводил Ластвилла в стойло.

Обернувшись, я увидел короля Арттара.

– Ваше величество, – я поспешил отвесить поклон, но он только отмахнулся.

– Без церемоний, гость. Как тебя зовут?

– Том Баджерлок.

Король оценивающе осмотрел меня.

– Ты, должно быть, хороший воин. И конь тебе под стать, – он подошел ближе и похлопал Ластвилла по шее; но конь почему-то шарахнулся в сторону и тревожно фыркнул, и мне пришлось его успокаивать. Однако Арттара это ничуть не смутило: – Наши кони хороши для Белой Земли, но с твоим не сравнятся.

Белоземские кони были тяжелее и выносливее, но медленнее. Впрочем, для местного климата и местных всадников, рослых и мускулистых, они подходили как нельзя лучше. Я сказал об этом, постаравшись сформулировать как можно изящнее на своем ломаном белоземском; получилось вроде «Ваши кони такие же богатыри, как ваши воины». Король довольно расхохотался.

– Ты прав, Том, – сказал он, отсмеявшись, – под нашими воинами такой конь, как у тебя, глядишь, сломается. И все же я хочу купить несколько иноземных лошадок. Откуда твой конь?

– С конюшни моего пасынка, – сказал я, думая, что если переговоры пройдут успешно, то такая покупка, несомненно, порадует Чивэла, а значит, и Молли.

– Пасынка? Ты, никак, тоже взял себе женщину мертвеца? – ухмыльнулся король. Я едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть от этих слов, но вспомнил, что в Белой Земле так называют вдов.

– Да, Ваше величество.

– Ха! Нам надо будет как-нибудь крепко выпить за это, Том, – он хлопнул меня по плечу, и у меня чуть не подогнулись колени от его силы. – Крепко выпьем, Том, за то, что берешь себе женщину, а в придачу получаешь сына! – он снова расхохотался, и я засмеялся вместе с ним, хотя не понял шутки. Королю подвели коня, а я занялся Ластвиллом.

 

Конюшня соединялась с замком узкой темной галереей, там было холодно, и по стенам расползались узоры инея. Я зашагал быстрее, спеша вернуться в относительное тепло замка, но в конце перехода навстречу мне из тени выступила невысокая фигура. Это была девушка, закутанная в плотную шерстяную накидку с необычайно ярким и каким-то тревожным узором, очень подходившим владелице. У нее была бледная даже для Белой Земли кожа, копна мелко вьющихся огненно-рыжих волос, казавшаяся слишком тяжелой для тонкой шеи, и огромные дымчато-серые глаза, смотревшие как будто сквозь меня. Черты ее лица были слишком острыми и неправильными, чтобы назвать их красивыми, но я не мог отвести от нее глаз, хотя не знал, чего в ней больше – привлекательного или пугающего. Она по-птичьи склонила голову к плечу, и ее взгляд неожиданно сосредоточился на мне, такой пристальный, что мне показалось, словно он пригвоздил меня к стене.

– Я тебя раньше не видела, – сказала она по-белоземски негромким низким голосом. – У тебя темные волосы. Ты чужестранец?

– Я из Шести Герцогств, – ответил я.

– Где это? – спросила она, делая шаг ближе.

– За горами, – сказал я, поежившись под ее взглядом.

Она казалась завороженной моей внешностью, особенно волосами. Наверное, я действительно выглядел для нее диковинкой – смуглый и черноволосый человек среди светлых белоземцев. Но такое внимание было для меня непривычным.

– За горами? – у нее вспыхнули глаза, и она подошла еще ближе, теперь глядя на меня снизу вверх. – Расскажи мне, как там за горами! Там все такие, как ты?

– Нет, там бывают разные люди… – начал я, но она не дослушала.

Протянув руку, она помяла в пальцах прядь моих волос.

– Мягкие, – прошептала девушка и зажмурилась, как довольная кошка: – Я думала, они будут как проволока, – быстрее, чем я успел отстраниться, она уверенным и очень женским жестом запустила руку мне в волосы. – Жестче, чем у моего брата – но мягкие. Мне нравится…

Я не понимал, что происходит, хотя мне становилось все тревожнее. Девушка была намного ниже ростом, и чтобы дотянуться до моих волос, встала ко мне вплотную, а теперь и вовсе прижималась всем телом, и вырывавшееся белым паром дыхание от ее шепота щекотало мне шею. Я попытался отодвинуться, но она не дала мне, а отталкивать ее я боялся. Она подняла вторую руку и прижала ладонь к моей щеке.

– И кожа мягкая, – удивленно сказала она, – мягче, чем у брата. Ты мне нравишься, – прямолинейно заявила она и толкнула меня к стене. От неожиданности я не удержался и впечатался спиной в холодные камни, а она тотчас же прильнула сильнее, припала к моей груди и принялась гладить мое лицо и перебирать волосы. Я не знал, что делать; мои попытки ее отодвинуть не увенчались успехом, хотя она выглядела хрупкой и легкой, а прикладывать большую силу я не смел из опасения причинить ей боль. К моему стыду, тело мое отреагировало именно так, как может отреагировать мужское тело на прижимающееся к нему женское.

– Нара! – воскликнул я, надеясь привести ее в чувство. – Нара, подождите…

– Илейда! – из дальнего конца галереи раздался возглас, разнесшийся по ней эхом. Девушка отпрянула от меня, словно кошка, которую облили водой. Накидка слетела с ее плеч, и она осталась стоять у противоположной стены, обхватив себя руками; ее платье было покрыто такими же странными узорами, яркими и тревожными, показавшимися мне смутно знакомыми.

Неловкость, которую я уже испытывал, усилилась многократно, когда я увидел, что человеком, окликнувшим девушку, был Илим. Он размашисто шагал к нам с каменным выражением лица. Я понял, что у меня пылают щеки, и, наверное, я представлял собой жалкое зрелище. Более того, я не знал, как он истолкует увиденное, но имел все причины полагать, что толкование может быть не в мою пользу. Я выпрямился, постаравшись принять по возможности достойный вид и приготовить объяснение, хотя сам хотел бы знать, как объяснить произошедшее. Однако Илим только смерил меня крайне презрительным взглядом и прошел мимо.

– Илейда, – тихо сказал он, остановившись напротив девушки. Она подняла к нему лицо; нижняя губа у нее дрожала, как у обиженного ребенка. Илим аккуратно взял ее за плечи и развернул к выходу из галереи. Она задрожала, не знаю, от обиды или от холода. Я поднял с пола упавшую накидку и протянул им. Илим выхватил ее у меня из рук, снова хлестнув взглядом, но не дал мне даже рта открыть. Он закутал плечи девушки, она мгновенно перестала дрожать и выпрямилась. Оглядевшись вокруг, она секунду смотрела на меня, снова словно видя насквозь. Потом она подчинилась руке Илима, мягко подталкивавшей ее к выходу. Они ушли, оставив меня стоять в промерзшей галерее в глубоком недоумении.

 

За ужином я краем глаза присматривался к женским столам, пытаясь разглядеть Илейду, но не увидел ее, хотя пропустить не мог. Зато Илим сидел на своем обычном месте и посылал мне взгляды, не сулящие ничего хорошего. Дождавшись, пока было выпито достаточно вина и разговор зашел о женщинах, я решился упомянуть встреченную мной девушку. Результат был одновременно загадочным и красноречивым: мои собеседники переглянулись и замолчали. Я прикусил язык.

Неуютное молчание разрешилось самым неожиданным образом: рядом со мной на стол грохнулся тяжелый серебряный кубок, и мой сосед торопливо вскочил, освобождая место на лавке. Обернувшись, я увидел Арттара.

– Я обещал выпить с тобой, Том, – ухмыльнулся он.

– Да, Ваше величество, – кивнул я, покосившись на соседей по столу и пытаясь понять, как следует себя вести. Но, похоже, присутствие короля их мало смущало; они продолжали пить и есть, словно к ним подсел такой же воин. Впрочем, Арттар действительно был воином, и неплохим, об этом говорило его сложение и все повадки. Он сам налил себе вина из общего кувшина и подмигнул мне.

– За женщин мертвецов, Том!

Я поднял кубок, принимая тост. Арттар выпил вино до дна, и мне пришлось последовать его примеру.

– Скажи-ка, – сказал король, утирая усы, – кем был прежний мужчина твоей женщины?

Вопрос застал меня врасплох. Я не знал, что сказать. Баррич был слишком многим, но мало о чем я мог говорить вслух. К тому же у меня шумело в голове от выпитого, и я не сразу сумел вспомнить нужные слова чужого языка.

– Он был славным воином, – сказал я наконец. – Сильным и верным до конца. И умер в бою.

– Настоящий мужчина! – сказал Арттар громко. Его щеки над бородой были красными, и глаза блестели от выпитого. – От такого не зазорно принять женщину. Слыхал ты такую поговорку: «От славного воина возьми меч, женщину и сердце»?

– Нет, не слыхал, – я покачал головой.

– Так вот запомни ее! – Арттар хлопнул меня по плечу, на котором еще оставался синяк после нашей утренней встречи. – Что, славен был король Арсан? – обратился он к воинам. Те согласно закивали. – Выпьем его память! – Арттар снова наполнил кубок, так, что вино перелилось через край. Воины подняли кубки, и мне снова пришлось выпить больше, чем я бы хотел. Не успели кубки коснуться стола, как рыжий малый, сидевший напротив меня, рявкнул:

– Славен и король Арттар – выпьем его славу!

У белоземцев были луженые глотки и желудки. Я очень жалел, что на мне нарядный камзол, а не моя обычная одежда – в широкие темные рукава можно было бы вылить вино, но сейчас этот номер не прошел бы. Еще один-два королевских тоста, и я мог не надеяться вернуться сегодня в свою кровать; не то чтобы здесь это кого-нибудь удивляло – немало пирующих заканчивали вечер прямо на лавках или под ними. Но Арттар, допив вино, поднялся и отправился в женскую часть зала. Я видел, как он сел рядом с королевой, обхватив ее за талию, и наклонился к ее уху. Я сунул в рот кусок мяса, пытаясь удержать сознание ясным.

– Хороший у вас король, – сказал я, прожевав. В ответ раздались одобрительные возгласы и согласное хмыканье, в которых не было фальши. Это говорило о многом: короля Арттара любили воины, это я успел понять и по прежним их разговорам. То, как они говорили о нынешнем и прежнем королях, напоминало мне пересуды в казармах времен моего детства: тогда нередко сравнивали Чивэла и Верити, первого – блестящего дипломата, и второго – солдата и охотника. Арттар был мало похож на Верити манерами, но его люди отзывались о нем так же: как о хорошем воине, надежном и простом, как они сами.

– Скажи, нарад Том, хороших сыновей родила твоя женщина? – спросил рыжий. Я кивнул, про себя поморщившись: прямолинейность вопроса меня покоробила, но я уже понял, что в Белой Земле нравы были в чем-то проще и грубее.

– Твоя удача, – сказал мой сосед по столу, вернувшийся на свое место.

– Да уж, – хмыкнул седой воин, сидевший рядом с ним. – Хорошо бы Труда родила Арттару сыновей получше, чем Арсану.

Я невольно покосился на принца Арлета. Рыжий проследил мой взгляд и скривил рот.

– Арлет был неплохим парнишкой, но Арсан его разбаловал, – сказал он сурово. – Нельзя давать щенку столько воли, сколько он ему давал. И чужие земли не помогли, только хуже стало. Посмотрите на него – жеманится как баба! – он сплюнул и одним глотком ополовинил кубок.

– Ты не бреши, – пробурчал мой сосед, поглаживая бороду, но я не услышал в его голосе особого протеста, скорее недовольство тем, что рыжий ругает своего принца при чужаке. Я мог понять их: лощеный вид и джамелийские манеры Арлета выглядели неестественно среди суровых белоземцев. Здесь ценили воинскую доблесть и силу, лучшими украшениями считали шрамы, а лучшим нарядом – доспехи; только небольшой кружок молодежи разделял вкусы Арлета. Среди последних мной были замечены Кранец и Стерен, спутники принца по путешествию. Как ни странно, Илим держался поодаль; большую часть ужина он беседовал с несколькими пожилыми аристократами за одним из верхних столов, а потом обменялся несколькими фразами с принцем и ушел к Кофетри,. Я подмечал все это, планируя вечером записать и передать потом Розмари. В который раз я поймал себя на сожалении о том, что служу лишней парой глаз и ушей не Чейду, а его ученице; даже при составлении отчетов мне приходилось постоянно помнить об этом, потому что порой я не был уверен, поймет ли Розмари то, что Чейд понимал мгновенно. Хотя старик не сомневался в своей ставленнице, меня сомнения одолевали часто. Тем не менее, я напомнил себе, что Чейд не отправил бы ее сюда, не считай он ее готовой к работе, и что у Чейда было опыта в подобных делах намного больше, чем у меня, а значит все сомнения нужно гнать прочь.


	17. Представление

_…Появилась шумная компания. Это была труппа кукольников в ярко раскрашенном фургоне, запряженном пестрыми лошадьми. На боку фургона было окошко для представлений и навес, который они раскатывали, когда использовали марионеток покрупнее. Главного кукольника звали Делл. С ним были три помощника и менестрель, присоединившаяся к Деллу на время путешествия. Они не стали разводить огонь, но принесли оживление в маленький дом женщины, наполнив его песнями и стуком марионеток, после того как осушили несколько кружек эля._

Следующие несколько дней я провел, подготавливая комнаты к приезду посольства. Этим я занимался не столько из необходимости, сколько ради того, чтобы заполнить дни и в то же время объяснить свой ранний приезд. Заодно я составил меню для себя и Неттл, дабы избежать опасности нового отравления местными «специями». Я разобрался в их составе и нашел в нем эльфову кору, но действие большей части остальных трав было мне незнакомо. Я расспрашивал кухарку и слуг и многое узнал, однако это мало проливало свет на влияние трав на магию. Судя по всему, ни Скилл, ни Уит в Белой Земле не были известны.

Без магий я чувствовал себя глухонемым. В прошлый раз после отравления мой Скилл восстанавливался много дней, и помня об этом, я заставлял себя проявлять терпение и не тревожиться впустую; но тогда у меня оставался Уит, и хотя в тот момент я был не склонен уделять ему много внимания, потому что тосковал по Ночному Волку, однако сейчас, оставшись и без него, я понял, как много он мне давал. Если без Скилла мне казалось, что я перестал слышать неизменно звучащую вокруг музыку, то без Уита я чувствовал себя так, словно меня обернули ватой и заткнули рот. В дневное время я находил себе занятия, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, но по вечерам, оставаясь в пустой темноте комнаты, не мог справиться с отчаянием и страхом, что магия оставила меня навсегда.

Магическая глухота была еще мучительнее от того, что обостряла чувство одиночества. За последние годы я, как оказалось, отвык быть чужаком, которым был почти всю свою жизнь. Бастард, слишком высокородный для слуг и слишком низкий для аристократов; владеющий Уитом среди обычных людей и чересчур близкий простым людям для Древней Крови; шпион, обманщик, полукровка – я никогда не находил себе места, ровни и семьи. Но в последние несколько лет у меня была Молли, и дети, и мой король, и моя королева; более того – у меня были имя и статус. Я впервые чувствовал себя «своим», но осознал это только сейчас, вновь лишившись этого чувства в чужой стране. А оглохнув для Уита, напоминавшего мне о раскинувшейся вокруг паутине жизни, и Скилла, неизменно напевавшего мне на ухо чужие мысли, я ощущал себя еще более потерянным, и никакие разговоры и встречи не могли избавить от этого чувства и едва могли отвлечь от него.

Я разговаривал с прислугой и стражей не только о магии, но обо всем, что представляло какой-либо интерес для посольства и Шести Герцогств – то есть практически обо всем. Я узнал кое-что об обычаях и нравах этой холодной страны, об истории королевской семьи и о том, как к ней относятся простые обитатели замка. Хотя мне, как чужестранцу, могли многого не говорить, но даже с учетом недомолвок впечатление о короле Арттаре складывалось довольно благоприятное. Хотя он взошел на трон совсем недавно, но его знали как хорошего воина и правую руку своего брата. О короле Арсане вспоминали тоже с добром, хотя он был куда дальше от народа, чем младший брат. А вот сын покойного короля вызывал совсем не такие лестные отзывы.

Принц Арлет, судя по тому, как говорили о нем в замке, лет до двенадцати рос обычным мальчишкой. А потом его словно подменили. Он стал капризничать, перечить отцу, отказывался от боевой подготовки, часами закрываясь в библиотеке, и даже угроза наказаний его не смущала. Вокруг него собралась компания мальчишек, в основном постарше, к которой периодически присоединялись полоумные дочери королевского советника Плонада Илида и Илейда. Хотя с одиннадцати лет девочкам в Белой Земле запрещалось играть с мальчиками, но двойняшкам никто был не указ, кроме того, в компании присутствовал их уже совершеннолетний брат Илим, так что за ними, по крайней мере, присматривали. В конце концов, сразу после своего совершеннолетия, которое в Белой Земле наступало в тринадцать лет, принц отправился в путешествие, взяв с собой троих приятелей. Обитатели замка надеялись, что проведенные на чужбине годы дадут ему перебеситься и закалят характер; однако возвращение принца разбило их надежды. Он перенял у иноземцев все худшие привычки: манерность, высокомерие, любовь к роскоши – и как будто сам стал иноземцем в собственной стране. Слуги говорили, что из вернувшихся из дальних краев только нарад Илим остался разумным и заслуживающим уважения юношей – но он и в путь отправился не зеленым юнцом, а уже почти взрослым мужчиной, в семнадцать лет. Впрочем, об Илиме при мне говорили мало, и причиной этого была Кофетри. Как я понял, отношения арэладна и нэфиры не подлежали обсуждению, их как будто не существовало – однако сплетничать про Кофетри при мне не осмеливались. Я не знал, огорчаться этому или радоваться: мне в свое время хватило сплетен про лорда Голдена, но я рисковал пропустить что-нибудь важное.

Саму Кофетри я видел редко. Большую часть времени она проводила в женской части замка, в обществе королевы и женского двора. Я однажды забрел туда, заблудившись в незнакомых переходах, и увидел, как Кофетри сидит в кружке женщин над ворохом цветных лоскутов и меха, в котором смутно угадывались очертания будущего камзола, и неспешно рассказывает что-то на белоземском, которым она, в отличие от меня, овладела практически в совершенстве. При виде меня женщины смутились и замолчали, а Кофетри вопросительно склонила голову. Я поспешил ретироваться. В остальное время я встречал ее только за ужином в пиршественной зале, где за ее стол подсаживался теперь не только Илим, но и многие другие молодые придворные; порой к ним присоединялся даже король.

В конце концов я решил навестить Шута в его покоях, отправившись туда рано утром в надежде, что он еще не успел уйти. Я предполагал, что застану там и Илима, но был готов к этому. Однако мне повезло: Кофетри завтракала одна. Она удивленно вскинула брови, открывая мне дверь.

– Том. Ты уже завтракал? – спросила она, возвращаясь на свое место за столом.

Я покачал головой.

– На твоем столе нет ничего, что подошло бы мне для завтрака. Я поем позже, на кухне, – я помолчал секунду. – Я так и не успел поблагодарить тебя…

Кофетри взмахнула рукой.

– Не стоит благодарности. Как тебе местная кухня без приправ? – она улыбнулась светской улыбкой.

– Пресновато, но съедобно, – ответил я, чувствуя досаду. Шут вел себя так, словно мы были придворными знакомцами, не более. Отчего он так держался? Поблизости никого не было, и он мог бы сбросить маску Кофетри хотя бы на время. Или он все еще сердился на меня? Я вспомнил, что так и не поговорил с ним о своем неудачном поступке во время отравления. Сам я старался не думать об этом, занимая себя делами – довольно бессмысленными, потому что покои, приготовленные для посольства, и без меня снабдили всем необходимым (ничего сверх необходимого в них не было; белоземцы обставляли комнаты очень скупо и функционально, и роскошь покоев Илима и Кофетри была исключением, а не правилом, потаканием вкусам владельцев). Однако этот поступок был из числа тех, которые могут долго стоять между людьми, если не найти им объяснения, а я не хотел снова переживать период, когда Шут скрывался от меня за маской, как было с лордом Голденом. Поэтому я, замявшись, начал:

– Я также не успел извиниться перед тобой…

Эту фразу мне тоже не удалось договорить; Шут поставил на стол кубок, который поднес было к губам, и издал короткий нервный смешок. Потом он вскочил и отошел к камину, повернувшись ко мне спиной.

– Не стоит извинений! – воскликнул он, но в его голосе мне почудилось тщательно скрываемое напряжение.

– Я был не в себе, – предпринял я новую попытку объясниться, но едва слова слетели с языка, как я понял, что она оказалась еще менее удачной.

Шут пожал плечами

– Это очевидно, – он обернулся, но его лицо было лишено выражения и не выдавало его мысли. – Фитц, – серьезно добавил он, – ты снова пытаешься сказать мне что-то, что лучше было бы оставить несказанным.

– Мне так не кажется, – начал сердиться я. – По-моему, это как раз то, что оставлять несказанным нельзя, во избежание…

– Во избежание неправильного толкования? – перебил он. – Но мне казалось, что мы уже давно выяснили, кто мы и что мы друг для друга. Почему один невинный поцелуй больного человека должен что-то изменить? – он произнес это небрежно, как бы между прочим, но мне почудилось, что слова даются ему с трудом. – Закончим этот разговор, Фитц. Закончим и забудем. Ты ведь не за этим сюда пришел, верно?

Я понял, что переубедить его невозможно. Мне не понравилось то, как он отмел все мои попытки объясниться, но переспорить Шута мне не удавалось никогда. Подчинившись, я неохотно сказал:

– Не только за этим.

– Ага! – воскликнул он и прошелся от камина к столу и обратно. – Что же на самом деле привело тебя сюда?

Я сердился все сильнее. Он как будто не рад был меня видеть. Мне многое хотелось с ним обсудить, и я собирался это сделать, но сейчас это желание пропало, и я предпочел бы уйти поскорее. Однако оставался один вопрос, который я обязан был задать.

– Скажи мне, Шут, – спросил я с нажимом, – как твоя картина? Уже сложилась? Или ты все еще гадаешь на кофейной гуще?

– О, и на ней тоже, – жизнерадостно воскликнул он, скрещивая руки на груди. – Но дело все еще темное. Я жонглирую шерстью, ножницами и ткацкими станками, но все никак не пойму, что из них сложится – саван для покойника или пеленки для младенца.

– Значит, ты все еще не собираешься рассказать мне, зачем ты приехал в Белую Землю? – мрачно спросил я.

– О, по тысяче разных причин! – ответил он. – Какую из них ты бы предпочел? Жажда приключений? Желание развеяться? Или стремление остыть и прохлаждаться в чудесном северном климате? Может быть, официальную версию – что меня привела сюда любовь?

Я стиснул зубы. Я знал, кем считают Кофетри при дворе, но не желал слышать это еще и от Шута, поэтому резко встал.

– Я готов слушать твои загадки, если в них кроется ответ, но если в них есть только отказ от ответа, оставь их при себе, – сказал я, шагая к двери.

– Ах, знал бы это я сам! – пробормотал Шут себе под нос, когда я уже выходил, но я предпочел этого не услышать.

 

Я понимал, что сердиться на Шута бесполезно, однако перестать не мог. Как будто мало было нашего неприятного разговора, вечером за ужином слуга передал мне небольшой мешочек; развязав его, я обнаружил несколько мешочков поменьше, в них оказались соль и те пряности, которыми сдабривал еду Шут. Я попытался поймать взгляд Кофетри, но она не поворачивалась ко мне, а когда я сам решился дойти до женского стола, ускользнула танцевать раньше, чем я успел ее догнать. Я рассердился еще сильнее, чем прежде: несмотря на неприятный и странный разговор, я все еще хотел увидеться с Шутом снова, поговорить по-настоящему. Мне не хватало дружеского понимания, которое обычно находил в его обществе. Хотя воины принимали меня в свой круг, но некоторые разговоры при мне замолкали, а другие были непонятны. А единственный, при ком не нужно было просчитывать каждый шаг, отвернулся от меня, играя в свою игру, в которой мне, видимо, не было места.

В конце концов я нашел способ снять напряжение – тренировку. Таргарх, рыжебородый воин, сидевший со мной за одним столом – капитан замковой стражи – заинтересовался тем, как я владею оружием, и мы проводили тренировочные бои, когда находили время. Его топор выглядел раза в два больше и тяжелее моего, но сам он был куда неповоротливее; проиграв в первой схватке, я разогрелся и сумел дважды достать противника. По сумме результатов наши силы были примерно равны; но поединки с Таргархом отнимали много сил, и после них я оказывался вымотан подчистую, настолько, что вряд ли смог бы думать о чем-либо. Время от времени я дрался и с другими стражниками, но они были либо заметно слабее меня, либо слишком сильными, чтобы наши поединки доставляли удовольствие.

Однако сегодня у меня неожиданно появился новый партнер. Еще во время очередной схватки с Таргархом я заметил краем глаза яркое пятно в кругу зрителей. Когда же мы закончили бой – на этот раз вничью – и я отошел в сторону, отлепляя от спины насквозь промокшую рубаху, то увидел, что ярким пятном был принц Арлет со свитой. Он наблюдал за мной с нечитаемым выражением на раскрашенном лице, изящно склонившись к шептавшему ему что-то на ухо Стерену.

На площадке сошлись двое с мечами, а я пока отдыхал. Таргарх подошел ко мне и попросил показать прием, которым я достал его в последний раз. Пока мы занимались этим, бой закончился.

– Том Баджерлок! – окликнули меня, и я обернулся. Круг зрителей притих. Принц стоял на площадке без камзола, в одной рубашке, его длинные пепельные локоны были связаны лентой. Он держал в руках боевой топор, меньше и легче моего, и я даже отсюда видел качество работы – оружие выглядело просто, но знаток понимал, что это вещь, ценная и по стоимости, и помимо нее.

– Ты хорошо дерешься, Том, – сказал принц без обычной манерности. – У меня давно не было славного противника. Сразишься со мной?

Я окинул его оценивающим взглядом, надеясь, что это не сочтут наглостью. Принц еще не лишился юношеской нескладности, но под своими роскошными нарядами оказался жилистым и мускулистым, с широкими плечами и ладонями. Искоса я осмотрел зрителей, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Я не знал, насколько принято в Белой Земле представителям королевского дома драться с кем попало, пусть даже и в тренировочном бою; одной случайной – или намеренной – ошибки было бы достаточно, чтобы принц не поднялся с пола площадки. Однако в лицах зрителей я не увидел ничего, кроме интереса одних бойцов к схватке двух других бойцов. Я перехватил свой топор поудобнее.

– Хорошо, нарад Арлет, – кивнул я, становясь напротив него.

Честно говоря, я не ожидал от принца такой ловкости и силы. Мне казалось, что он будет неплохим бойцом, но не выше среднего; однако пришлось попотеть, чтобы просто выдержать его яростный напор. На его стороне была энергия молодости и свежесть сил; я мог противопоставить ему только опыт и искусство. Наш бой затянулся надолго, и я почувствовал, как теряю силы. Принц ухмыльнулся и провел обманный удар, который я не сумел отследить и который швырнул меня на землю; падая, я дотянулся обмотанным тряпьем лезвием своего топора до ноги принца, и тот рухнул на одно колено.

Вокруг одобрительно зашумели. Арлет поднялся первым; он не подавал руку, чтобы мне помочь – здесь это было не принято – но когда я встал и отряхнулся, он протянул мне ладонь и широко улыбнулся. Рукопожатие у него было крепким и надежным, без лишней силы, которой обычно пытаются продемонстрировать свое главенство.

Воины провожали принца сдержанной похвалой, с заметной долей удивления. Однако на выходе с площадки его свита расступилась, пропуская королеву, которая охнула и принялась громким шепотом выговаривать принцу и пытаться осмотреть его ногу. Я видел, как он отстранил ее, и как мужчины из его свиты осторожно оттеснили королеву в сторону; однако к этому времени на губах у многих воинов появилась скептическая усмешка, а другие отвернулись. Я мысленно покачал головой: ни одной другой женщине в Белой Земле не позволили бы так ворковать над сыном, но статус королевы давал ей больше прав, чем другим женщинам. Арлет недовольно поморщился и изящным жестом распустил ленту, так что локоны рассыпались по плечам. Жеманно откинув прядь со щеки, принц удалился вместе со своим кружком.

 

Через пару дней, когда я шел по галерее вдоль стены замка, мое внимание привлек шум у ворот. Когда я обнаружил его причину, то не мог не удивиться: в замок приехал кукольный театр Маркед. Со стены я наблюдал за тем, как вводят в ворота своих тяжело груженых мулов, и как суетятся актеры и слуги, а Маркед, возвышаясь среди них, неподвижная, как скала, отдает приказания на смеси из двух языков – Шести Герцогств и Белой Земли.

Позже, пока я переодевался к ужину, в дверь робко постучали. Оказавшийся на пороге мальчишка-паж робко поинтересовался, не у меня ли нара Кофетри. Кажется, я рявкнул «Нет!» слишком резко, потому что он побледнел и немедленно испарился.

Выйдя из комнаты, я все еще размышлял о том, почему кто-то вздумал искать Кофетри в моих покоях, и, наверное, из-за этого заблудился. Свернув не туда, вместо пиршественного зала я вышел во внутренний двор, где искрился на солнце снег. Проще всего было пересечь его; но я заметил два силуэта, слившихся в один, и остановился в тени колонны. Я узнал сразу обоих: это были принц и Илейда. Илейда прижималась к принцу, как ко мне при нашей злополучной встрече в галерее; шаль сползла к ее ногам. Принц осторожно придерживал ее за плечи и что-то едва слышно шептал. Она отвечала, иногда начиная говорить громче, и тогда он отчаянно уговаривал ее снизить голос – я не разбирал слов, но это и так было понятно.

Потом от теней на другой стороне двора отделился еще один силуэт: Кофетри. Она торопливо зашагала по скрипучему снегу к этим двоим. Подхватив шаль с земли, она накинула ее на плечи Илейде и тоже что-то зашептала. Илейда внезапно поникла, уже знакомым мне птичьим жестом склонила голову и отступила от принца. Кофетри получше укутала ее в шаль и повела прочь, не переставая успокаивающе говорить на ухо. Принц еще с минуту стоял на месте, отвернувшись, неловко опустив руки и голову. Потом он расправил плечи, накрутил развившуюся прядь на палец и зашагал к пиршественному залу.

В зале произошли изменения: столы рядом с королевским были сдвинуты, и на их месте настелили помост, а на помосте возвышалась уже знакомая мне конструкция – палатка на длинных шестах. Вокруг нее еще суетились актеры. Я сел на свое место: зал гудел в предвкушении представления, и воины за моим столом не могли говорить ни о чем другом.

Наконец вошел король, актеры скрылись с глаз, и слуги принялись разносить еду. Только после второй перемены блюд, когда первый голод был утолен, Арттар приказал начинать представление. Хотя я ожидал кукольного спектакля, но начали вовсе не с него. На высоком табурете, предназначенном для музыкантов, уселся менестрель, перебрал струны лютни, привлекая внимание, и начал играть. Я уже по проигрышу понял, что за баллада прозвучит, и у меня свело зубы. К лютне добавились флейта, на которой играл высокий худой мужчина, и бубен Монетки, а потом менестрель начал «Башню острова Антлер». Потом я увидел новинку, внесенную театром Маркед в представление – несколько актеров, одетых кто как пираты, кто как баккипские солдаты, выскочили на помост и закружились в танце, изображающем драку. Так содержание песни сразу стало понятно тем, кто не знал языка, на котором она пелась. Изображение получилось весьма достоверное, и белоземцы, похоже, были с этим согласны: вскоре победным строкам припева о «сыне Чивэла, чьи глаза горели огнем, и в чьих жилах текла королевская кровь» вторили хлопки и топот белоземских воинов. Сам «сын Чивэла» в исполнении танцора размахивал топором явно со знанием дела, но выглядел куда более грозно, чем я – хотя, вероятно, в тот день я был именно таким свирепым зверем. После окончания песни Монетка звонким чистым голосом пересказала ее содержание на белоземском, чем вызвала новый хор одобрительных голосов. Менестрель с музыкантами исполнил еще несколько песен, таких же боевых и триумфальных, посвященных победам королей Шести Герцогств и славе воинов королевства. Танцоры больше не появлялись, но Монетка каждый раз пересказывала сюжеты песен. Некоторое время музыканты просто играли, а потом, когда в зале хруст костей и чавканье сменились разговорами, слуги пригасили факелы, и начался кукольный спектакль.

Как только раздвинулся занавес на высокой сцене, я понял, что теперь мне удастся посмотреть с начала тот спектакль, финал которого я застал прежде, о Верити, драконах и войне с красными кораблями. Он начинался с того, что стареющий король Шрюд называл наследником принца Верити и ставил его во главе флота, сражавшегося с красными кораблями. Я невольно отмечал отличия от настоящей истории, какой я ее знал. Регал не пытался интриговать против брата и отца; это соответствовало принятой Чейдом политике, по которой Регала представляли бесталанным правителем, но отнюдь не злоумышленником. Таким он и был в пьесе – щеголем, который говорил глупости из лучших побуждений и то и дело влипал в смешные ситуации. Хотя тот, кто придумывал сюжет, явно обладал немалым остроумием, мне было трудно воспринимать Регала как комического персонажа и смеяться над его неудачами. Король Шрюд выглядел хотя и старым, но здоровым и проницательным – вовсе не разбитый болезнью и одурманенный дымом старик, которого я помнил. Зато Кетриккен и Верити ничем не отличались от себя настоящих. Себя я в спектакле не увидел, и неудивительно: «бастард, наделенный Уитом» был слишком сомнительной фигурой. Зато там был королевский шут, который комментировал происходящее и заполнял паузы, необходимые для смены декораций. Но хотя остальные куклы были как две капли воды похожи на своих прототипов, в лице этой фигурки я, сколько ни искал, не находил ничего общего с тем Шутом, которого знал и помнил.

Финал пьесы, в котором Верити пробуждал драконов своей кровью и летел на них сражаться с красными кораблями, сопровождался одобрительным гулом в зале. По окончании пьесы сам король поднялся, громко хлопая; принц Арлет сдержанно поаплодировал, и его лицо выразило удовольствие.

Я сам находился под глубоким впечатлением от спектакля – великолепного, даже если не учитывать то, что он пробудил во мне немало воспоминаний и переживаний, которые я как будто давно похоронил. Но как раз из-за них мое впечатление было двойственным: удовольствие мешалось с напомнившей о себе болью, со страхами и потерями тех дней. И с чувством одержанной победы, конечно – но оно было слишком щедро приправлено горечью.


	18. Танец на снегу

_– …Загадки, ответами на которые можем стать мы с тобой, если только сумеем узнать вопросы. – Он посмотрел на свои пальцы, сжимающие мое запястье, и разжал их. Потом грациозно, словно кошка, поднялся на ноги и потянулся, как будто пытаясь поставить на место все свои косточки и суставы, чтобы снова стать целостным. – Иди в постель, Фитц, – сказал он мне, точно ребенку. – Отдыхай, пока можешь. Я хочу еще немного подумать, а бренди ударило мне в голову._

 _– Мне тоже, – признался я, и Шут протянул мне руку, за которую я с благодарностью ухватился. Он легко поставил меня на ноги, я покачнулся, он подался вперед вслед за мной, схватил за локоть и помог сохранить равновесие. – Потанцуем? – предложил я, заикаясь._

 _– А мы и так танцуем, – с серьезным видом ответил Шут._

В казарме только и разговоров было, что о вчерашнем представлении. Драконы произвели впечатление на белоземцев, особенно после того, как я подтвердил, что они действительно выглядели так, как куклы в спектакле, и так же соотносились с людьми по размерам. Мне пришлось сказать, что я присутствовал при их прибытии в Баккип – как иначе я мог подтвердить свои слова? – и на меня немедленно набросились с расспросами о сражении. Но я сумел отговориться тем, что охранял королеву в замке, и потому не участвовал в бою. Это несколько снизило мой авторитет – по мнению белоземцев, настоящий мужчина должен был стремиться в гущу сражения, а не отсиживаться в крепости возле женской юбки – но я добавил, что выполнял личный приказ моего короля, и набрал очки обратно. Я сделал мысленную заметку записать все это, чтобы проинформировать позже Розмари и Чейда, во избежание противоречий.

Удивительно, но я обнаружил, что мне не хватает Чейда. За годы владения Скиллом я привык время от времени переговариваться с ним, и обычно меня раздражало то, как он вламывался в мое сознание в любое время дня и ночи; однако сейчас, когда всем контактам препятствовала созданная отравой стена, я понял, что скучаю без него. Мне не хватало и других, особенно Неттл – о, как мне не хватало Неттл! Я старался не позволять себе переживать зря, но, вспоминая о трудностях перехода через горы, я не мог не страшиться опасностей, подстерегавших в пути мою дочь. Я волновался и за Молли, и за ее детей, и за Дьютифула – за всех, неожиданно для себя обнаруживая, сколько тревог может принести невозможность узнать что-то немедленно. Дни до прибытия посольства, которое должно было привезти новости, тянулись для меня невыносимо медленно.

Отправившись навещать Ластвилла в конюшне, я встретил Монетку. Она расчесывала длинную гриву маленькой белой лошадки. Я остановился возле стойла и подождал, пока она меня заметит.

Секунду она щурилась, разглядывая мое лицо в полумраке, а потом улыбнулась:

– А, господин, который любит швыряться деньгами!

Почему-то она была совсем не удивлена встретить меня здесь, за много миль от места нашего знакомства. Это должно было меня встревожить; тем не менее, на ее улыбку невозможно было не ответить.

– Представление было великолепным, – сказал я искренне.

– Спасибо, – кивнула она и вдруг хихикнула: – Знаете, сколько людей начинают знакомство с этой фразы? Мне уже кажется, что это такое новое «здравствуйте»!

Я смутился, но она, заметив это, рассмеялась.

– Не обращайте внимания, я вечно говорю глупости. Так что, значит, вам понравилось? Мы добавили много новых шуток с тех пор, как показывали его в Бакке…

– Я не видел его полностью до вчерашнего дня, – сказал я. – Только финал. Так что сравнить я не смогу, но то, что я видел вчера, мне очень понравилось.

– Вот и чудно, – сказала она, выбирая белые волосы из гребня. – О! Не хотите ли прийти на сегодняшнее представление?

– Вечером, на пиру? Я и так там буду, – сказал я.

– Нет, не на пиру, – помотала она головой; две тугие толстые косы метнулись по плечам. – После полудня мы показываем другой спектакль, для королевы и ее двора. В женском крыле.

– С удовольствием, – ответил я. Я был рад любому развлечению; к тому же мне никак не удавалось познакомиться толком с королевой и ее фрейлинами – мы не встречались иначе как за ужином, и я не мог найти повод посетить женское крыло. Как я понимал, женщины в Белой Земле занимали положение куда ниже, чем в Шести Герцогствах, и никак не участвовали в политической жизни страны. (Это была одна из причин, по которой я не мог понять приверженности Шута женской личине в этой стране. Там, где лорд Голден или другой мужчина оказывался уважаемым человеком, Кофетри была лишена почти всех прав и возможностей.) Тем не менее, мне казалось необходимым составить хотя бы поверхностное впечатление о них.

– Вам, наверное, будет интересно, – продолжила Монетка. – Это новый спектакль, мы хотели сначала показать его на первом выступлении, но Кофетри нас отговорила. Она сказала, что король и его двор вряд ли оценят сюжет. Поэтому мы показали «Короля Верити». Я люблю этот спектакль, особенно драконов. Настоящие, должно быть, такие красивые!

Я пожал плечами.

– Жаль, что меня не было в Баккипе, когда они туда прилетали. И я никогда бы не подумала, что дракон может быть как кабан с крыльями. Но Кофетри говорит, что видела их вблизи, и вырезала в точности такими, какие они были – а значит, они такие и есть. Она очень похоже вырезает, я вас сразу узнала… – Монетка внезапно осеклась и осторожно посмотрела на меня, проверяя, заметил ли я ее оговорку или пропустил мимо ушей. Я решил не притворяться, что не заметил.

– Сразу узнала? Где же ты меня видела? – спросил я, внимательно глядя на нее. Она покусала нижнюю губу, явно очень раздосадованная своей оплошностью. Но я ждал ответа, и она наконец пробормотала:

– Обещаете никому не говорить, что я вам сказала? Я не должна была…

– Я не скажу, – заверил ее я.

Она выглядела не слишком уверенной, но все же ответила:

– У Кофетри была кукла с вашим лицом, только моложе – совсем мальчик. Она все время ее сажала где-нибудь рядом, когда работала. А когда спрашивали, кто это, улыбалась так… – Монетка живо изобразила грустную, загадочную и мечтательную улыбку. Мне легко было представить ее на лице Шута.

– Я никому не расскажу, – повторил я. Монетка отвернулась и погладила лошадь. – И приду на представление, – добавил я, пытаясь поднять ей настроение.

– Приходите, – кивнула она, но плечи у нее все еще были поникшими.

 

Впрочем, когда после полудня я отыскал Монетку в женском крыле, она снова уже была жизнерадостной и звонко смеялась. Я не сразу решился войти в комнату: довольно просторная, она все равно казалась маленькой для всех женщин, которые там собрались. Они встретили меня взглядами удивленными, непонимающими и даже испуганными.

Но Монетка замахала мне рукой:

– Проходите! Садитесь… ох, где место найдете. Я и не думала, что их здесь так много!

Женщины рассаживались на лавках, расставленных полукругом перед маленькой сценой кукольного театра, вознесенной на шесты. Она выглядела опасно наклоненной, но пройдя вдоль сидящих, я понял, что это для того, чтобы им удалось хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Я поискал себе место; все женщины, увидев, что я смотрю на свободные места рядом с ними, отводили глаза и торопливо пододвигались, уступая. Это было неожиданно и неуютно. Но тут я увидел Кофетри. Она сидела рядом с Илейдой, закутанной в неизменную яркую шаль, и так же, как остальные, отвела глаза. Я почувствовал, что снова начинаю сердиться; Шут решил опять избегать меня, даже сейчас? Я решительно занял место рядом с ним и только потом заметил, что по другую руку от меня оказалась сама королева. Она сидела прямо и смотрела ровно перед собой и ничем не выдавала своего неудовольствия, но я был уверен, что совершил грубейшее нарушение этикета. Тем не менее, когда я попытался встать и уйти, то почувствовал крепкую хватку на запястье. Посмотрев, я увидел, что меня удерживает Кофетри. Взглядом она велела мне сесть на место. Со стороны сцены дробно зазвенел бубен, и мне пришлось подчиниться: представление началось.

Для этого спектакля театр выбрал рассказ о сватовстве Дьютифула, в Шести Герцогствах уже превратившийся в легенду и разошедшийся по свету во множестве баллад. Кукла-Дьютифул оказалась похожа на оригинал как две капли воды и была явно той же работы, что куклы из «Драконов Верити». События в спектакле разворачивались куда стремительнее, чем я помнил: торжественный приезд нарчески (набитый придворными зал был нарисован на большом куске ткани, а часть фигур обклеены парчой и шелком, так что их одежды даже колыхались от ветра), помолвка и принесение клятв обеими сторонами, и отплытие кораблей. Эта сцена вызвала у меня воспоминания, которые я старался не трогать – как лорд Голден стоял на причале и как я отводил от него глаза… Я предал тогда Шута, и хотя он простил мне это предательство, я сам не мог найти себе оправданий, несмотря на то, что действовал, как мне казалось, на его благо, пытаясь его защитить.

От этой мысли меня внезапно пробрало холодом. Я собирался тогда защитить его от смертельной опасности, но все равно привел прямиком на встречу с ней. Теперь я тоже хотел защитить его – но не получится ли, что мои действия окажутся бессмысленными, и от судьбы нельзя уйти? Хотя в прошлый раз мне ведь удалось отменить ее решение! Однако в последние дни я слишком старательно лелеял свою обиду на Шута и совершенно забыл об истинной цели своего приезда в Белую Землю. С другой стороны, сам Шут не верил мне и не подпускал меня близко, проводя все время с Илимом и белоземскими женщинами и не говоря мне ни слова о своих планах и предположениях. Как я мог действовать в такой ситуации?

За размышлениями я пропустил момент прибытия отряда на Аслевджал. Я не ожидал, что в спектакле появится Белый Пророк, хотя он упоминался в балладах. Но выступившая навстречу принцу фигура в белом плаще, закрывающем лицо, и с возвышенными речами ничем не напоминала лорда Голдена. Да и вся история мало была похожа на то, что я видел своими глазами; но в конце концов, это была баллада, а они всегда врут. «Башня острова Антлер» тоже мало походила на то, что вспоминалось мне. Тем не менее, этот спектакль еще больше, чем «Король Верити», заставлял меня воскрешать воспоминания, которые я хранил в дальних углах своей души, стараясь туда не заглядывать.

И вот наконец Айсфир положил голову к очагу нарчески-матери, и Эйлианна и Дьютифул слились в заключительном объятии. Финальный брачный танец Айсфира и Тинтальи изображали не куклы, а люди – Монетка и танцор, исполнявший прежде роль «сына Чивэла», наряженные в замысловатые костюмы, которые делали их действительно похожими на драконов; они чудом умещались на крохотном пятачке перед сценой. За ними наблюдали в полной тишине, а когда они тоже обняли друг друга, повторяя позу застывших кукольных фигурок, женщины дружно ахнули и заговорили наперебой, восхищаясь спектаклем.

Я же сидел словно между двух статуй. С одной стороны от меня была королева; за все время действия она не шевельнулась и даже сейчас не двигалась, все еще глядя на сцену, где стояли обнимающиеся фигурки. С другой была Кофетри. Она застыла на месте, невидяще глядя на сцену. Я вдруг понял, что не чувствую руки; она так и не отпустила ее, а я не заметил этого, и моя кисть занемела, стиснутая сильными пальцами. До меня запоздало дошло: если меня пробирал холод от воспоминаний об Аслевджале, что этот спектакль должен был сделать с Шутом?

Я осторожно коснулся другой рукой его плеча и позвал: «Шут», как называл обычно, пользуясь тем, что здесь вряд ли кто-нибудь знал язык Шести Герцогств. Он вздрогнул и изумленно посмотрел на меня. Потом зажмурился и, разжав пальцы на моем запястье, потер лицо.

– Я… задумалась, – сказал он голосом Кофетри. Посмотрел прямо на меня и добавил: – Спасибо, Том.

– Не за что, – буркнул я, поднимаясь. –Не стоило смотреть этот спектакль, раз уж тебе было известно его содержание.

Он покачал головой.

– Я не желаю бежать от того, что вызывает воспоминания, какими бы они ни были. Не желаю отказываться от них. Мои воспоминания – это моя собственность, мое прошлое… все, что у меня осталось, – последние слова он произнес едва слышно, но меня словно окатило ледяной водой. Я сжал его плечо.

– О чем ты? – требовательно спросил я.

– О, не здесь же! – воскликнул он и светски улыбнулся. Я сообразил, что вокруг нас – двор королевы, и все женщины делают вид, что нисколько не обращают на нас внимания, но на самом деле пристально наблюдают. Я убрал руку и выпрямился, но продолжал выжидающе смотреть на Шута. Он сдвинул брови в размышлении.

– Сегодня ночью, – быстро проговорил он. – В лесу на запад от замка. Там у дороги три сросшихся дерева, за ними повернуть и прямо по тропинке. В полночь. Сможешь?

– Зачем… – начал я, озадаченный необходимостью ехать куда-то в зимний лес посреди ночи, но Шут покачал головой, отметая вопрос. – Хорошо, – сдался я.

– Я буду ждать, – пропел Шут голосом Кофетри, повернулся к Илейде и обратился к ней по-белоземски с вопросом о том, как ей понравился спектакль.

 

Хотя весь остаток дня я недоумевал, зачем нужно ехать в лес в такое время и в такую погоду, но за полчаса до полуночи мой конь тем не менее уже сворачивал по тропинке от трех сросшихся деревьев. Найти Шута оказалось несложно: я издалека заметил за деревьями теплый свет костра. Шут нетерпеливо поднялся мне навстречу. Едва я успел привязать Ластвилла, как он уже был рядом, протягивая мне маленький барабан, на которых играли здешние музыканты.

– Ты ведь сможешь отбить простой ритм, правда? – спросил он в ответ на мое удивление, пресекая всякие попытки задать вопрос.

– Думаю, да.

Уроки музыки, преподанные мне леди Пейшенс, дали понять, что чувство ритма у меня есть.

– Нужно бить вот так… – он показал мне, легко простучав пальцами по туго натянутой коже барабана. – Повтори.

Я повторил.

– Ты торопишься. Вот так, – он простучал ритм еще раз. Я повторил его снова, постаравшись быть как можно точнее. Ситуация казалась мне абсурдной – приехать за полночь в промерзший лес, чтобы стучать на барабане. Но Шут выглядел совершенно серьезным, так что я послушался его. Он заставил меня стучать, пока не был совершенно удовлетворен результатами. Потом достал небольшой бубен и, велев мне продолжать, начал стучать в него кончиками пальцев, так что бубенцы тонко зазвенели. Они звучали в тон ритму, который отбивал я.

– Ты не собьешься с ритма из-за бубна? – спросил у меня Шут.

– Не думаю, – ответил я.

– Хорошо, – он кивнул так, словно я пообещал ему нечто важное. – Теперь слушай. Я сейчас буду танцевать, а ты играй. И ни за что – ни за что! – не останавливайся, пока не остановлюсь я.

– Что? – переспросил я, не поверив своим ушам. – Ты собираешься…

Шут только поднял палец, напоминая мне об обещании не задавать вопросов. Я замолчал, хотя слова так и рвались у меня с языка. Танцевать? Ночью, в заснеженном лесу? Ему не хватило танцев на пиру?

Шут скинул плащ и встал напротив меня, по другую сторону костра. Под плащом на нем был мужской костюм, а волосы туго заплетены в косу. Бубен тихо звякнул, когда он поднял его на уровень плеча.

– Не останавливайся, ни за что, – повторил он настойчиво.

– Я не остановлюсь, – неохотно буркнул я, хотя его требование начинало меня тревожить. Но Шут, похоже, был удовлетворен.

– Начинай, Фитц, – выдохнул он и прикрыл глаза.

Я начал отбивать показанный им ритм, все еще не понимая смысла происходящего и потому испытывая раздражение. Но спустя несколько ударов к звуку барабана присоединилось бренчание бубна, и мои сердитые мысли стали успокаиваться, словно расползаться – каждая обрывалась, не успев закончиться. А еще через минуту Шут покачнулся на месте и медленно пошел вокруг костра, ступая в такт нашему с ним ритму.

Я наблюдал за ним, отрешившись от всего остального, не думая уже о том, как мои пальцы стучат по барабану – они сами помнили, что им делать. Первые шаги Шута были осторожными, как будто даже неуверенными; но потом они ускорились, стали сложнее, как и ритм, выводимый бубном; потом он легко подпрыгнул, и бубен громко звякнул вместе с ним, и еще раз… Вскоре я уже не смог бы оторвать от него глаз, даже если бы захотел. Шут плясал вокруг костра замысловатый танец, в котором не было правил, не было фигур и па, но который был поразительно красив своей первобытной, стремительной силой. Бубен дрожал в его руках, подчеркивая каждое движение, и его звон казался мелодичнее свирели или лютни. Пламя костра, казалось, тоже плясало вместе с Шутом, и его тень металась по оранжевому от света огня снегу. Зрелище было завораживающее, прекрасное настолько, что становилось жутко. На секунду мне показалось, что я не имею права это видеть, никто не имеет, но ведь Шут не позвал бы меня, если бы это было так. Поэтому я позволил мысли ускользнуть вместе со всеми другими и продолжал ритм, которому, казалось, уже вторило даже мое сердце.

Я не знал, сколько длился танец; но постепенно меня начала охватывать тревога. Хотя ритм не менялся, и Шут продолжал плясать, как и раньше, но теперь в представшем мне зрелище жуткого виделось больше, чем прекрасного. В движениях Шута мне померещилось, будто он бьется в огромных невидимых руках, а тень корчится на снегу, как раздавленный уродец. От ужаса мне перехватило горло, и я готов был прерваться, несмотря на предупреждения, но по-прежнему находился в своеобразном трансе, и чтобы выйти из него, нужно было приложить значительное усилие. Я вспомнил, как настойчиво Шут просил не останавливаться, и продолжил, хотя не мог быть уверен, что не совершаю тем самым серьезной ошибки. Наконец, когда моя тревога уже почти заставила меня поменять решение, я услышал долгое пронзительное трепетание бубна, который Шут держал в высоко поднятой руке – а потом бубен выпал из его пальцев на утоптанный снег, и Шут рухнул следом.

Я отшвырнул барабан и бросился к нему, внутренне холодея от мысли, что все же совершил ошибку, подчинившись его просьбе. Шут распростерся на земле ничком, его кожа блестела от пота, одежда прилипла к спине, одна рука легла в опасной близости от костра; но он дышал, часто и шумно. Я осторожно перевернул его и усадил, поддерживая за плечи. У него бешено колотилось сердце, выбившиеся из косы пряди прилипли ко лбу, он был даже не теплым, а горячим. Свободной рукой я ухватил горсть снега и стер с его лица пот. Шут застонал, протестуя, наверное, из-за холодного прикосновения, и внезапно открыл глаза. В первое мгновение у него был такой взгляд, словно он все еще видит что-то иное, чем поляну в лесу; потом он сосредоточился на мне, успокоенно вздохнул и чуть изогнул губы. Это трудно было назвать улыбкой, слишком легкой и в то же время серьезной она была; я никогда не видел подобного выражения на его лице; в нем сквозило нечто такое, отчего у меня сжалось сердце. Потом он моргнул, нахмурился, огляделся вокруг – и полуулыбка пропала. Он снова вздохнул, на этот раз устало, и хрипло попросил:

– Пить.

Я не знал, привез ли он с собой воду, и не думал, что он сейчас в состоянии мне объяснять, где она, поэтому просто вложил ему в полуоткрытые губы несколько комков снега, один за другим. Он проглотил их и слабо пошевелился, пытаясь подняться.

– Не двигайся, – сказал я, удерживая его на месте. Он был слаб как котенок.

– У меня в мешке, – проговорил он едва слышно. – Смена одежды и чай.

Прежде чем пойти за вещами, я одной рукой отстегнул свой плащ и уложил Шута на него, поближе к костру. Тем не менее, когда я вернулся со всем необходимым, он свернулся в клубок, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и дрожал, как в ознобе. Я набрал снег в обнаруженный в его мешке котелок и подвесил над огнем, а потом помог Шуту снять промокшую от пота одежду, вытереться насухо и надеть чистое. Он попытался проделать это сам, отослав меня, но я посчитал, что на этот раз могу пренебречь его скромностью, а он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. К тому времени, как он был одет и надежно завернут в плащ, вода вскипела, и я заварил чай по его наставлениям. Потом я лег на плащ рядом.

– Нам нужно вернуться в замок до рассвета, – сказал Шут негромко.

– До рассвета еще далеко. Ты можешь немного поспать, – ответил я.

Он лежал лицом к костру, глядя в огонь; я вытянулся у него за спиной, стараясь не прижиматься слишком сильно, но так, чтобы поделиться с ним своим теплом. Мне казалось, что я задремал, но, видимо, все равно продолжал прислушиваться к его дыханию, потому что вскоре заметил, что в нем что-то не так. Приподнявшись, я посмотрел Шуту в лицо. Он попытался отвернуться, но недостаточно быстро; я увидел, что по его щекам текут слезы.

– В чем дело? – встревоженно спросил я. Память немедленно воскресила случаи в прошлом, когда я видел Шута плачущим, и они до сих пор наполняли меня страхом потери. Он помотал головой, но я не пожелал оставлять вопрос без ответа. Глубоко вздохнув, Шут отозвался почти нормальным голосом:

– Все в порядке, Фитц. Я просто… устал.

Его слова ничуть не убедили меня, но по его твердому взгляду я понял, что больше ничего не добьюсь, по крайней мере, сейчас. Я лег обратно. Шут дышал ровно, но мне казалось, что он делает это специально, чтобы не привлекать больше моего внимания. Спустя минуту я осторожно положил руку на его напряженное плечо. Оно напряглось еще сильнее, но я не убирал ладонь, а Шут не стал ее сбрасывать, и, подождав, я бережно обнял его и привлек ближе к себе. Он словно застыл в моих руках – а потом внезапно всхлипнул и расслабился.

Я обнимал его, пока он беззвучно плакал – и пока он дремал, усыпленный своими слезами. Когда звезды стали указывать на приближение утра, я разбудил его, погасил костер и собрал вещи. Почти всю дорогу до замка мы проделали в молчании, и только когда выехали на ее последний отрезок, Шут заговорил:

– Я всегда считал, что полагаюсь только на себя. Очень неприятно обнаружить свою ошибку, когда оказывается, что теперь-то полагаться больше не на что и не на кого.

Я не понял, о чем он говорит; но его слова вызвали у меня сочувствие той горечи, которая в них прозвучала, и в то же время задели.

– Ты всегда можешь положиться на меня, – сказал я. Шут, ехавший рядом, повернулся ко мне. В темноте я не мог разглядеть выражение его лица; а спустя несколько мгновений он послал Топаза вперед, обгоняя меня на пути к замку.

 

Мы въехали в замок через неприметную калитку, где стражник был предупрежден и ждал нас. Я проводил Шута, покачивающегося от усталости, до его покоев, но он молча скрылся за дверью своей спальни, и я не стал задерживаться, не желая встречаться с Илимом. Однако когда я добрался до своей кровати, то заснуть не смог, несмотря на бессонную ночь. Шут обещал мне, что этой ночью я получу ответы на свои вопросы, но вместо этого задал мне новые загадки. Тем не менее, я не мог на него сердиться. Ничего не объяснив, он все же раскрылся мне, и я вдруг увидел то, чего не замечал прежде – горечь, граничащую с обреченностью, которая, казалось, сквозила в каждом его жесте и слове. От этого у меня перехватывало горло, и я не мог найти покоя, ворочаясь с боку на бок. Страх нависшей над ним неведомой опасности вернулся ко мне с новой силой; мне хотелось немедленно встать и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Я был совершенно искренен, когда говорил, что он может на меня положиться, и теперь стремился подтвердить слова действием, потому что не был уверен, что Шут верит мне.

Едва дождавшись утра, я поднялся, переоделся и отправился на кухню. Я предполагал, что Шут может еще спать, приходя в себя после ночной прогулки, но ждать в комнате было выше моих сил. Без особого аппетита перекусив, я сидел в углу кухни, слушая болтовню кухарки и дожидаясь, когда пришлют слугу за завтраком для Кофетри. Но вместо него я дождался мальчика, отправленного за мной королем.

Вызов был настолько неожиданным, что, следуя за пажом по замку, я перебрал десятки вариантов его возможных причин и десятки же вариантов своих ответов на них. Меня привели в часть замка, в которой я еще не бывал; король ждал меня в небольшой жарко натопленной комнате, вместе с советником и притулившимся в углу писарем. Они выглядели встревоженными, но серьезной угрозы я не заметил. Король окинул меня взглядом и кивнул советнику; тот выступил вперед.

– Том Баджерлок, – начал он, вскинув голову; он был невысокого роста, узкоплечий и пухлый, и все время пытался казаться выше и крупнее, без особого успеха. – Каким образом ты ведешь переписку с людьми своей земли, которые едут сюда?

Я удивился. Вопрос был сформулирован странно: неужели меня подозревали в шпионаже? Подозрение было естественным, но я не видел для него серьезных причин – посольство все равно ехало в Белую Землю, и было очевидно, что не имеет смысла изыскивать способы отправлять письма приближающемуся через труднопроходимый перевал каравану. Или было что-то, что я упустил и о чем бы должен был сообщить Розмари?

– Я не веду с ними переписки, – ответил я вслух ровным тоном.

– А как должен был? – повысив голос, спросил советник.

Я пожал плечами:

– Никак. Я должен был дожидаться тут, подготовив все к их прибытию.

– Однако они ожидают от тебя сообщения! – обвинительным тоном заявил советник. Прежде чем я успел ответить, король жестом призвал к тишине.

– Плонад, ты все усложняешь, – добродушно сказал он советнику, а потом повернулся ко мне: – Не по мне все эти тонкие игры, Том. Видишь ли, люди твоей земли прибыли в Белую Землю, но остановились в дне пути отсюда. Наше посольство только что вернулось, но вместо гостей они привезли письмо, в котором говорится, что люди твоей земли потеряли связь с тобой и пока не убедятся, что все с тобой в порядке, не двинутся с места.

Я был поражен. Эта сторона моей потери магии не приходила мне в голову, однако сейчас, когда я задумался, казалась совершенно логичной. Неттл, потеряв со мной связь, должна была встревожиться и немедленно сообщить об этом Розмари; а так как потеря контакта вполне могла означать мою смерть или какой-то другой заговор, посольство, естественно, приняло предосторожности и не стало соваться в возможную ловушку. Плохо было то, что упоминание «связи» в письме вело к расспросам, а я не хотел рассказывать королю о Скилле. Но как еще мне было объяснить, каким образом я должен был обмениваться сообщениями с гостями из Шести Герцогств, если не через переписку?

Видя, что король ждет ответа, да и в глазах у советника мелькает подозрение, я попытался выкрутиться. Я знал, что хотя высшая магия Скилла здесь неизвестна, но белоземцы знакомы с низшими видами магий, в том числе и с прорицанием, хотя доверяют им мало.

– Ваше величество, – начал я, – моя дочь, которая едет в числе других гостей, немного владеет прорицанием с помощью чаши с водой. – Это было почти правдой, Чейд учил Неттл этому искусству, но безуспешно. – Мы договорились с лордом Лалвиком, что Неттл будет смотреть в воду по вечерам, смотреть на меня, и так мы будем поддерживать связь. Однако у меня нет никакой возможности убедиться, работает ли этот способ или нет. Возможно, прорицание ей не удалось; так часто случается, особенно в тяжелых условиях.

Советник по-прежнему всем видом выражал сомнение, но Арттар только покачал головой.

– Глупый способ. Нельзя полагаться на магию, это все сказки. Что ж, – он задумчиво пощипал бороду, – видно, гости до нас не доедут, пока не убедятся, что с тобой все в порядке. Советник поедет им навстречу; ты отправишься с ним. Если вы тронетесь в путь немедленно, то к ночи будете на месте.


	19. Посольство

_Я так полагаю, что у всякого в душе есть местечко для жажды чудесного. Эта жажда может никак не давать знать о себе, но она там есть и она требует удовлетворения. И мы всю жизнь собираем сокровища, дабы ее утолить. Иногда это крохотные сверкающие самоцветы: цветок, распустившийся под защитой упавшего дерева… детский лобик, пухлая щечка… Но бывает, что тебе сразу попадается целый клад. Знаешь, вроде сундука с драгоценностями, зарытого жадным пиратом, — и вот он неожиданно вываливается прямо к твоим ногам, когда ты меньше всего этого ждешь._

 

Я так и не успел повидать Шута до отъезда; когда король Арттар говорил «немедленно», он именно это и имел в виду, поэтому мне едва дали время одеться потеплее. В деревушке, где остановились гости из Шести Герцогств, не было постоялого двора, и их разместили по домам жителей; староста уступил знати свое жилище, перебравшись на время к сыну. Мы прибыли затемно, но оставленный старостой слуга угодливо сообщил, что иноземные господа еще не спят, и проводил меня в зал. Сидевший во главе стола лорд Лалвик первый поприветствовал меня кивком. Его заметная приязнь, обычно вызывавшая у меня неловкость, сейчас заставила разлиться тепло в груди. Я слышал знакомую речь, видел знакомые лица и заново осознавал, как сильно соскучился по Шести Герцогствам.

Одна из девушек обернулась и бросилась ко мне, споткнувшись о скамью. Я едва успел раскрыть объятия ей навстречу – это была Неттл. Она порывисто прижалась ко мне, и я мог только обнять ее в ответ.

Через пару мгновений она отодвинулась. Увидев выражение ее лица, я мысленно сжался: у них с матерью было много общих талантов, и умение отчитывать так, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, входило в их число. Но хотя она набрала полную грудь воздуха, и я уже приготовился выслушать немало нелестного, Неттл вдруг выдохнула и пожала плечами.

– Ты и сам все знаешь, – сказала она сердито. – Я чуть с ума не сошла от беспокойства. Но с тобой все в порядке, – она сжала мою руку, словно лишний раз убеждаясь в этом. – Почему ты молчал все это время? Что случилось?

Я открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но посмотрел через ее плечо на накрытый стол и в ужасе перевел взгляд на нее.

– Ты что-нибудь здесь ела? – спросил я торопливо.

– Да, – сказала она, явно удивленная и встревоженная страхом в моем голосе.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – напряженно спросил я.

Она пожала плечами:

– Лучше, чем когда я сюда приехала.

Я не понимал, как такое возможно. А сидевшие за столом прислушивались к нашему разговору, и на их лицах недоумение сменялось тревогой. Лорд Лалвик уже закончил официальную часть знакомства с советником Плонадом и теперь развлекал его светской беседой, явно не рискуя говорить ни о чем серьезном, пока не прояснит ситуацию; он и без того проявлял излишнее терпение, позволяя мне поприветствовать дочь прежде, чем отчитаться перед ним, поймал мой взгляд и кивком приказал подойти ближе. Давно моя личина стражника не была настолько неудобной. Я был вынужден оставить Неттл.

– Как я вижу, с вами все в порядке, Том, – мягко сказал лорд Лалвик, жестом приглашая меня сесть рядом.

Я не принял приглашения.

– Да, сэр, – ответил я. – Если позволите, я хотел бы поговорить с вами позже, – взглядом я нашел сидевшую рядом Розмари, давая понять, что мне важнее пообщаться с ней.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Лалвик. – Но вы только что прибыли; теперь, когда ваше благополучие не вызывает у нас тревоги, и если вы не имеете сообщить что-то, что может стать новой причиной для нее – не имеете? Прекрасно… так вот, я не вижу смысла торопиться. Поешьте, отдохните, а потом мы побеседуем.

Я сел на скамью, но не притронулся к предложенной еде. В ответ на вежливый вопрос Лалвика я сказал:

– Едва прибыв сюда, я обнаружил, что местные пряности очень своеобразны и не идут мне на пользу. Они вызвали у меня легкое недомогание, которое, возможно, и стало причиной того, что вы не могли связаться со мной.

Покосившись на Неттл, я поймал ее вопросительный взгляд и незаметно кивнул. Вернувшись с Аслевджала, Чейд описал – с моих слов – производимый эльфовой корой эффект; должно быть, она читала эти свитки.

– Это крайне огорчительно, – покачал головой Лалвик. – Своеобразие местной кухни ее, тем не менее, не портит, в отличие от кухни Внешних островов, о которой мне рассказывали и которую я даже по рассказам нахожу малоаппетитной. Но среди нас только немногие успели пока что ее оценить; мы не стали злоупотреблять гостеприимством хозяев, и хотя староста приглашал к обеду нас всех, но, учитывая его невеликое богатство и тесноту дома, который он вынужден сейчас занимать, мы сочли за лучшее не посещать его всей компанией. Так что попробовать местные пряности довелось только мне с супругой. Все, что вы видите на столе, прислано белоземцами и куплено у них, но готовили наши собственные слуги, так что пряности здесь только из Шести Герцогств.

Я не смог сдержать вздох облегчения. Меньше всего я желал Неттл на себе испытать действие местных приправ. Слова лорда Лалвика успокоили меня, и я понял, что очень голоден; знакомый вкус еды разжег мой голод еще сильнее, и я едва заметил, как съел большую порцию, запивая ее крепким вином из Фарроу, разведенным водой. Лалвик вернулся к беседе с Плонадом и не обращал более на меня внимания.

Мне предстояло спать в общей зале, на скамьях, как одному из мелких дворянчиков, которому не нашлось места в комнатах, и нескольким стражникам. Однако не успел я прилечь, как паж Розмари потряс меня за плечо; я поднялся и последовал за ним.

Розмари ждала меня в отведенной им с мужем хозяйской спальне, сидя на кровати и кутаясь в теплый бархатный халат. Лорда Лалвика не было; паж тоже исчез, закрыв за собой дверь. Я сел на низкую скамью, единственное свободное сиденье, и начал отчитываться, как перед Чейдом. Розмари перебила меня почти сразу.

– Сначала объясни мне, почему ты поехал сюда один! – потребовала она.

У меня не было ни малейшего желания рассказывать ей про Шута.

– У меня были на то свои причины. Личного характера, – ровно сообщил я и встретил ее сердитый взгляд, не отводя глаз.

Она выпрямилась:

– Личные причины? Ты нарушил приказ короля из-за личных причин?

– Король приказал мне отправляться в Белую Землю, присоединиться к гостям из Шести Герцогств и помогать им, – ответил я тем же тоном. – Я ни в чем не нарушал его волю.

– Ты должен был ехать с нами!

– Я поехал вперед, и очень удачно. Я собрал немало данных, которые будут вам полезны; а главное, я один попробовал местные специи, и теперь мы не лишимся владеющих Скиллом совсем, потому что Неттл не будет их есть и не отравится, как я.

Розмари поджала губы. Она не желала со мной соглашаться, но в то же время не могла не признать мою правоту. Наконец она отвернулась и повелительно взмахнула ухоженной рукой.

– Рассказывай.

Глядя на ее профиль, я принялся рассказывать; но из-за неприязни, которую она у меня вызывала, казалось, нарочно, я не мог заставить себя преодолевать усталость и рассказывать все подробно. Я не упомянул о спектакле для женщин и о странной Илейде; о Шуте я вообще не собирался говорить. Чейд мог еще обратиться к нему за помощью, вспомнив прошлое, хотя бы в память о Шрюде; но Розмари не имела такого права, а значит, ей не следовало знать, кто такой Шут. Я лишь заметил, что у сына советника, Илима, гостит иностранка, моя давняя знакомая, и сумел ускользнуть от прямого ответа на расспросы Розмари о нашем знакомстве, создав у нее впечатление, что оно состоялось, когда я путешествовал вдали от Шести Герцогств. Я специально оставил это сообщение под конец моего рассказа, когда она уже начала зевать и потому не проявила достаточно внимания к моему сообщению. Чейд никогда бы себе такого не позволил; я отметил это и испытал одновременно мрачное удовлетворение и сожаление.

 

Мы выехали ранним утром. За ночь резко похолодало, и разговаривать в дороге было почти невозможно: морозный воздух жег горло, и хотя я ехал рядом с Неттл, но едва обменялся с ней несколькими словами. Даже ее лица я почти не видел, так сильно оно было закутано шарфом. Приехав в замок уже в темноте, никто не был расположен к общению больше, чем в пути: передав усталых животных на попечение местным слугам, все разбрелись по приготовленным комнатам.

Первой, кого я увидел, спустившись поутру на кухню, оказалась Маркед, потягивавшая местный пряный горячий напиток, который мне по очевидным причинам так и не довелось попробовать. Она оскалилась в знак приветствия, продемонстрировав черные редкие зубы.

– Ну-ка, мальчик, – проговорила она и поманила меня к себе пальцем с желтым толстым ногтем и распухшими суставами. Я сел напротив нее, и кухарка поставила передо мной мой обычный завтрак. Я развязал мешочек, переданный Шутом, и принялся посыпать еду приправами. Маркед цепким взглядом впилась в мешочек, а потом снова оскалилась.

– Заботится она о тебе, а, парень?

Я едва не поперхнулся.

– Что, удачно ты ее догнал? – как ни в чем не бывало продолжила она. – Или все-таки не стоило? Не пойму я вас что-то, а она все молчит да отшучивается. Так хоть ты мне объясни…

– Что объяснить? – переспросил я, не понимая, о чем Маркед говорит.

– Все, мальчик, – неожиданно мягко сказала она. – Я-то думала – догонишь ты ее, и она забудет про своего белобрысого. Ну, или не забудет, и ты пойдешь домой несолоно хлебавши. А выходит, что и ты тут, и белобрысый – а глаза у нее грустные.

Я понял, что она говорит о Кофетри, но не сразу осознал, что она подразумевает. А когда осознал, то замотал головой.

– Нет, вы не поняли, – сказал я торопливо. – Это не… такие отношения.

– А какие? – живо переспросила она. – Никак иноземное что или новомодное? Слыхала я, сейчас все не по-людски делают…

Я почувствовал, что краснею. Хотя в этот раз то, как окружающие воспринимали наши с Кофетри отношения, не выглядело так неестественно, как сплетни обо мне и лорде Голдене, но все равно эти предположения вызывали у меня смущение – не сами по себе, а потому, что люди позволяли себе вмешиваться в то, что их совершенно не касалось.

– Да нет же, – настойчиво повторил я. – Мы с Кофетри друзья. Я ехал, чтобы повидаться с ней. А здесь я по делам.

Маркед презрительно фыркнула.

– Друзья? Ну-ну, – она скептически поджала губы. – А с Илимом они тоже друзья?

Меня начало возмущать это назойливое вмешательство в личную жизнь.

– Это их дело, – сказал я резко, прямо намекая, что не желаю продолжать разговор на эту тему. Но Маркед не поняла или не захотела понять. Вместо этого она быстрым движением наклонилась ко мне через стол, пронзительно глядя в глаза.

– Твое это дело, мальчик – друг она тебе или кто там. Ты мне вот что скажи: та девица, с которой ты вчера приехал рука об руку – она тебе кто?

– Дочь, – сквозь зубы проговорил я, все сильнее уставая от этого разговора.

– О! – Маркед откинулась на спинку стула и прищурилась: – Так ты вдовец?

– Я женат, – сказал я и поднялся, оставляя завтрак недоеденным.

Но Маркед вскочила тоже и через стол поймала меня за грудки.

– Женат? Так что ж ты ей голову морочишь? – прошипела она, присвистывая щелью между передними зубами. – Да если б я знала, я бы ни слова тебе в прошлый раз не сказала!

– Я никому ничего не морочу! – воскликнул я, пытаясь стряхнуть ее руки, но держала она крепко.

Приблизив свое лицо к моему, она проговорила, обдавая мне щеки дыханием с запахом местных пряностей:

– Чтоб духу твоего возле нее не было, паршивец! И ей я скажу… – не договорив, она оттолкнула меня так, что я шлепнулся обратно на лавку, и широкими шагами покинула кухню.

 

По дороге обратно в свою комнату я размышлял о том, как удивительно мало меня волнует то, чем кажутся наши с Кофетри отношения для посторонних глаз. Я перестал задумываться, что воображают себе окружающие, еще на Аслевджале, и сейчас мне тоже было довольно безразлично, за исключением того, что мне не нравилась назойливость Маркед. В конце концов, Шут оказался прав, как оказывался почти всегда: мы сами знали, что значим друг для друга. По крайней мере, я знал, что значит для меня он; что же касается его чувств, мне не следовало сомневаться, что он любит меня, ведь я чувствовал его любовь изнутри. И он никогда не попросил бы у меня того, что я сам не был готов ему предложить.

Открыв дверь в комнату, я застыл на пороге, и моя рука невольно метнулась к кинжалу, висевшему на поясе: в комнате был человек. Но в следующую секунду я узнал его. Шут – именно Шут, а не Кофетри, хотя одежда была женской – сидел на краю моей кровати, вытянув длинные ноги и просматривая мои заметки.

Он повернулся ко мне и сказал:

– Закрой дверь, пожалуйста.

Я закрыл дверь и остановился возле нее. Шут аккуратно сложил свитки и спрятал в кожаный футляр, где я их хранил.

– Очень интересно, хотя большую часть я не смог прочесть, – с легкой улыбкой сказал он. Я пожал плечами: большая часть записей была зашифрована, я писал открыто только некоторые наблюдения о традициях и обычаях. – Ты видишь многое иначе, чем я. Или то, чего я не могу увидеть, – он легким жестом указал на свое платье, которое мешало ему наблюдать за жизнью мужской половины белоземского двора. Очевидное замечание уже было готово соскользнуть с моего языка, но это неминуемо привело бы к очередной ссоре, а мне ее не хотелось. Шут, казалось, забыл нашу предыдущую размолвку или сделал вид, что забыл, и я не желал о ней напоминать. Я сел на кровать рядом с ним. Шут сцепил пальцы в замок на коленях и глянул на меня через плечо.

– Мне кажется, что я ужасно давно не видел тебя, Фитц, – сказал он с ноткой грусти.

– Мне тоже, – ответил я в тон, и это была чистая правда. Не считая ночи, проведенной в лесу, я все время видел только Кофетри, и то в основном издалека. А ночь в лесу была слишком своеобразным опытом, чтобы считать ее полноценной встречей с другом.

– Жаль, что так получается, – вздохнул он и надолго замолчал.

Я смотрел на его спину, на тонкий профиль и переплетенные пальцы. Я не знал, зачем он тут – так неожиданно; не знал, каким образом вошел в мою комнату; у меня в голове крутились десятки вопросов к нему. Но в молчании был покой – странный, как затишье перед порывом ветра, хрупкий и обещающий отдых, и я не стал его нарушать. Мы словно вернулись в дом в предгорьях, и я был почти готов, повернув голову, увидеть покрытые резьбой бревенчатые стены вместо каменной кладки.

– Фитци-Фитц, – широко ухмыльнувшись, спросил вдруг Шут дурашливым тоном, – почему ты никогда не танцуешь после пира?

– Спроси у Неттл, и она скажет тебе, что мне лучше не пытаться, иначе я подорву дипломатический статус Шести Герцогств, оттоптав ноги сливкам белоземского общества, – ответил я с невольной улыбкой.

– Ах, как это печально, – промурлыкал Шут, нисколько не опечаленный, – а я-то все собирался потанцевать с тобой. Знаешь, как здесь танцуют? – он вскочил и сделал несколько па, прыжков и подскоков, которые выглядели тяжеловесно у большинства белоземцев, но он словно взлетал. Ничуть не запыхавшись, он крутанулся, взметнув юбками пыль, и остановился передо мной. – Хочешь, я научу тебя? – спросил он, склонив голову набок, и протянул мне руки.

Но я только покачал головой:

– Здесь едва хватает места для твоих прыжков, что уж мне пытаться.

Лихо развернувшись, он снова бухнулся на кровать рядом со мной и загадочно приложил палец к губам, будто что-то замышлял. Я удивлялся его внезапному веселью; но он вдруг посерьезнел, словно снял шутовскую маску, и отвернулся.

– Почему ты не спрашиваешь меня, зачем я танцевал в ту ночь? – сказал он тихо.

– Потому что я жду, что ты сам мне расскажешь, – ответил я, – как обычно, загадаешь пару загадок и оставишь додумываться самостоятельно.

– А если я не стану рассказывать? – спросил Шут, все так же глядя в сторону.

– Значит, мне не следует этого знать, по твоему мнению – и может, ты прав, а может, и нет, но судьба разберется, – сказал я, пытаясь понять, к чему идет этот странный разговор.

– Судьба! – фыркнул Шут. – Именно до нее я и пытался достучаться, Фитц. Но она больше не желает видеть меня, – он поднял голову и заговорил глубоким плавным голосом: – На далеком севере и на жарком юге известны танцы, которые приводят танцора пред очи Судьбы, и если партнер по танцу ей понравится, она расскажет ему то, что неведомо и сокрыто, и он сможет увидеть прошлое и будущее, потому что там, где танцует Судьба, нет ни того, ни другого, и время одно, – уже другим, обычным голосом он горько добавил: – Только со мной Судьба не пожелала танцевать.

Я заметил, что его пальцы снова сплелись и сжимаются все сильнее. Я осторожно накрыл их своей рукой; Шут напрягся, но не отдернулся.

– Хочешь узнать, что я видел, Фитц? – спросил он со странной улыбкой. И тут же покачал головой: – Нет, не хочешь. И не нужно, – он резко вскочил, сбросив мою руку.

– Но я хочу знать! – воскликнул я, поднимаясь следом.

– Нет, Фитц, – сказал Шут, и я заметил горькую складку у его губ. – Мне показали всего лишь воспоминания и мои собственные грезы. Мелочи, которые я храню в памяти, как скопидом. Как волна бьется между причалом и бортом корабля, как пахнут подснежники, как ты разливаешь зелье по пузырькам – синее стекло, синие блики у тебя на лице, – он улыбнулся уголками губ. Я молчал, не зная, что сказать. Шут опустил голову: – Мне не следует задерживаться, иначе слуги начнут шептаться о том, что я делаю в твоей комнате.

От такого завершения разговора у меня свело скулы. Кому какое дело? Или Шут боится за репутацию Кофетри? Даже мне было все равно – но если его это заботило, хотя никогда не заботило прежде…

– Кому какое дело до того, в чьих комнатах ты проводишь время? – спросил я, подчеркнув «кому», словно уже знал ответ.

Шут вскинул бровь.

– В замке и так достаточно предположений о том, как ты используешь свое право арэладна. Не понадобится много времени, чтобы они дошли до посольства.

– Плевал я на посольство,– сквозь зубы сказал я, рассерженный тем, что Шут все испортил, мгновенно разрушив то взаимопонимание, которое, как мне казалось, снова установилось между нами.

– И на Неттл? – тихо спросил он.

– Неттл знает меня. Она сумеет отличить слухи от ерунды, – сказал я убежденно. В Неттл я не сомневался.

Однако Шут выглядел не убежденным.

– Разве тебя не волнует все, что о тебе думают? – с мягкой усмешкой поинтересовался он. Он смотрел на меня в упор, словно ожидая ответного удара.

– Мы знаем, какие отношения нас связывают, Шут. Меня не волнует то, что думают посторонние люди, – твердо сказал я.

Шут изогнул темную бровь, и в его глазах мелькнуло изумление. Он внимательно всмотрелся в мое лицо, словно увидев там нечто новое.

– Ты изменился, Изменяющий, – проговорил он словно про себя. Потом встряхнул головой, словно отгоняя мысли, и расправил плечи. – Но мне действительно нужно идти, – он улыбнулся, ласково и искренне, и взялся за дверную ручку. Но в последний момент вдруг порывисто подался ко мне и крепко обнял. Я нерешительно положил руки ему на плечи. Через мгновение он отстранился, скользнул по моему лицу непроницаемым взглядом и выскользнул за дверь прежде, чем я успел его остановить.


	20. Мышеловка

_Пьеса была истинно джамелийская, в ней повествовалось о священниках, аристократах и интригах, а в конце появилось двуликое божество, чтобы навести порядок и восстановить справедливость. Пьеса скорее сбила меня с толку, чем развлекла. Я никак не мог привыкнуть к актерам, игравшим разные роли. У куклы нет собственной истории, она лишь изображает судьбу отдельного человека._

До вечернего приветственного пира мне едва удалось увидеться с Неттл: посольство было слишком занято обустройством на новом месте и выбором нарядов, и ей пришлось принять участие в этой суете. Меня тоже затянуло в этот водоворот. В обозе прибыла моя одежда, и Неттл выбирала мне камзол на вечер так же старательно, как отмахивалась от предложений спутниц по выбору одежды для нее. Не обращая внимания на новую волну джамелийской моды, распространяющуюся среди баккских женщин, Неттл переняла стиль Кетриккен, простой и элегантный, и ей он шел так же, как королеве, подчеркивая характер. После первых столкновений эти две своенравные и решительные женщины нашли немало общего, и даже разница в возрасте и положении не мешала их дружбе.

Ее платье, как и выбранный для меня камзол, были синими, и сверху полагались пурпурные плащи, отделанные белым мехом – знак того, что мы оба по-прежнему служим королеве-матери, я – как ее стражник, хоть и ушедший в отставку, Неттл – как фрейлина. Не знаю, насколько белоземцы осведомлены о таких тонкостях, но знакомые цвета согрели меня больше, чем теплая ткань и мех. Сейчас, когда Неттл была рядом и вокруг звучала родная речь, я ощущал тоску по дому едва ли не острее, чем до их приезда. Мне казалось, что я слишком стар для придворных интриг и далеких стран; мне хотелось только тепла домашнего очага и близости родной души.

«Прекрати скулить», – твердо сказал я себе, как только понял, что начинаю погружаться в жалость и самобичевание. Одновременно с этим Неттл вдруг поморщилась, словно от головной боли, и принялась рыться в шкатулке. Не найдя там то, что искала, она поинтересовалась у служанки, куда делись все булавки, а когда та ответила, что не знает, сердито нахмурилась и отправила ее к леди Вайолет с просьбой одолжить несколько штук. Как только за служанкой закрылась дверь, Неттл обернулась ко мне:

– Ты чувствуешь? – спросила она болезненным тоном, потирая виски.

– Что? – переспросил я удивленно.

– Скилл! – воскликнула она и страдальчески покачала головой. – Он везде. Это похоже на музыку Олуха, когда он болен, только в десять раз сильнее и хуже. Никакой мелодии, только шум. Мне кажется, я вот-вот оглохну. Моих щитов едва-едва хватает, чтобы отгородиться от нее… ты не можешь ее не чувствовать!

Я мог только пожать плечами. Отрава была настолько сильна, что я ничего не замечал, о чем я и сказал Неттл.

– Мне кажется, ее невозможно не слышать! – жалобно сказала она и собиралась добавить что-то еще, но тут вернулась служанка, и наш разговор пришлось прекратить. Однако теперь я чувствовал беспокойство, нараставшее с каждой минутой. Я не знал, что порождало волну Скилла, но был уверен, что это опасно. Неттл едва сдерживала его напор – значит мощь была чудовищной и, судя по описанию, нездоровой или просто злой. Я как никогда жаждал, чтобы моя магия вернулась ко мне, и я смог сам оценить опасность, или хотя бы получить возможность обсудить все с Неттл подробно – но светские обязанности требовали нашего присутствия на пиру.

Вместе с Неттл я дошел до пиршественного зала, возле которого нас ждал Илим. Я мог бы догадаться, что ему будет поручено объяснить нам правила местного этикета – он знал язык Шести Герцогств лучше всех придворных и занимал высокое положение при дворе. Однако его появление не улучшило моего настроения, особенно после сообщения Неттл. Я неохотно оставил ее вместе с женщинами, которые должны были входить отдельно, и присоединился к группе мужчин. Спустя некоторое время Илим пригласил нас в зал.

Я занял свое обычное место за столом воинов, но теперь ко мне присоединились капитан стражи гостей из Шести Герцогств и его помощник. Остальных стражников рассадили за столами ниже по залу, в соответствии с их статусом. Аристократам предложили места за столом Илима, как почетным гостям, а лорд Лалвик оказался почти рядом с королевским троном. Загудели рога, и вошла королевская чета.

Для меня ритуал их появления в зале был уже привычным, но мои земляки наблюдали с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Внесли первые блюда, и я вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, куда посадили Неттл и подали ли ей пресную еду, как я просил. Но разглядеть ее мне не удалось; более того, я не увидел Кофетри на ее обычном месте, и моя тревога усилилась.

После первой перемены блюд лорд Лалвик уже обменивался с Арттаром вежливыми репликами, да и остальные гости из Шести Герцогств осторожно заводили беседы со своими соседями по столу. Я поддерживал разговор капитана стражи с белоземскими воинами, но без особого интереса. Впервые мне хотелось пересесть за женский стол. Однако для этого было еще рано – хотя никаких строгих правил не существовало, но негласные правила требовали оставаться за мужским столом хотя бы до тех пор, пока не опустеют первые кувшины. Никогда у меня не было ощущения, что воины пьют слишком медленно.

Но даже когда кувшины опустели, мне не удалось исполнить свое намерение: заиграла музыка, и актеры Маркед засуетились вокруг своей кукольной сцены. Пока кукольники готовились, менестрели Белой земли и Шести Герцогств скрашивали ожидание песнями на обоих языках. Советник Плонад объявил, что по традициям их земли король Арттар намеревается порадовать гостей представлением.

Я ожидал снова увидеть «Драконов Верити». Однако кукольный шут, открывавший представление, объявил, что по такому особому случаю будет показан новый спектакль, по сказанию Белой Земли «О воине Рагхаре». Белоземцы оживленно зашумели: сказание было популярным, и даже я слышал его фрагменты. Однако оно было в то же время и невыносимо длинным, поэтому обычно исполнялись только куски. Говорили, что белоземские менестрели доказывают свою выносливость, пытаясь спеть его с начала до конца, и срывают голоса и сбивают в кровь пальцы. Воины за моим столом принялись переговариваться, гадая, какие именно из многочисленных подвигов Рагхара, считавшегося образцом мужественности, выбрали чужеземные актеры для своего спектакля. Я обвел взглядом зал: везде обсуждали, видимо, то же самое. Но мое внимание привлек король Арттар, он выглядел странно напряженным, и его смех звучал искусственно. Однако причиной этому мог быть излишек вина.

Театральный менестрель, взобравшись на свое высокое сиденье, перебрал струны лютни, и задрожал бубен в руках Монетки. Занавес разошелся в стороны, открывая фигуру могучего воина. Белоземцы восторженно взвыли: изображение их легендарного героя и всеобщего любимца, видимо, пришлось им по душе. Рагхар выглядел очень молодо, но на его руках выступали бугристые мышцы, а выкрашенный серебряной краской доспех прикрывал широкую мощную грудь. Он взмахнул боевой секирой, и воины одобрительно загудели.

История, выбранная для спектакля, была мне незнакома: я слышал в основном эпизоды из зрелых лет Рагхара, а этот сюжет был из времен его юности. Рагхар покидал отчий дом, чтобы отправиться на поиски подвигов и славы. Он прощался с отцом, крепко его обнимая, а мать стояла позади отца, сжав руки. В ее чертах мне померещилось что-то знакомое, а когда кукла повернулась, я понял, что именно – она была крайне похожа на белоземскую королеву, но не так, как куклы из «Драконов Верити». Те воспроизводили лица людей в точности; кукла-королева была одновременно похожа и не похожа на свой предполагаемый оригинал, так что в одно мгновение сходство казалось несомненным, а в следующее пропадало вовсе.

Путь Рагхара пролегал через ледяные пустоши и горы, через заснеженные чащобы и коварные пропасти; об этом пел менестрель, и вслед за его словами менялись картины, служившие фоном спектаклю. Наконец Рагхар пришел на берег, где к скале была прикована девушка с копной рыжих кудрей. Холщовые волны раздались, и оттуда выбралось чудовище. Оно напоминало водяных змей, какими описывал их Шут; огромное безлапое тело свивалось в кольца, грозя раздавить воина, а пасть была полна острых зубов, ярко блестевших в красноватом свете факелов, словно они уже были испачканы кровью.

Мастерство кукловодов и музыкантов превратило нелепую пляску фигурок в действительно впечатляющую битву. Рагхар махал мечом явно со знанием дела. В конце концов чудовищный змей рухнул в морские волны и скрылся с глаз, а Рагхар залихватским ударом освободил девушку из оков. В зале восторженно зашумели. Занавес закрылся, но тут же раскрылся вновь.

Фон снова сменился на изображение дома Рагхара. Его отец дремал на скамье у окна. Мать Рагхара сидела над ним, ласково расчесывая волосы. В комнате появился еще один мужчина. Воины вокруг меня недовольно забормотали: им была знакома эта часть сказания, и они знали, что должно произойти нечто нехорошее. Мать Рагхара встала, оставив мужа спать, и приветствовала вошедшего как его брата Остара, великого воина. Между ними произошел короткий разговор, в котором Остар признавался женщине в своей страсти, и она отвечала ему взаимностью. На прощанье он вручил ей гребень, пропитанный ядом. После страстного поцелуя, вызвавшего в зале возмущенный ропот, женщина вернулась на прежнее место и возобновила свое занятие, но теперь она пользовалась отравленным гребнем. Остар ушел; когда кукла развернулась ко мне лицом, я увидел то же ускользающее сходство, что было в лице куклы-матери – и ужаснулся. Остар отчетливо походил на Арттара.

Сходство заметил не я один; по залу прокатилась волна ропота. Лицо Арттара было напряженным, рука стиснула кубок с такой силой, что толстое серебро смялось в его пальцах. А спектакль продолжался: Рагхар с женой вернулся домой к погребальному костру. Его мать горько рыдала над пеплом, а Остар стоял над ней, опустив голову. Рагхар разрезал себе ладонь, плеснув своей кровью на костер отца, и поселился с женой в отцовском доме. Но однажды его жена подслушала разговор его матери с Остаром, из которого поняла, что они сговорились и убили его отца. Она передала их слова Рагхару, и тот в праведном гневе ворвался к любовникам, нашел на гребне следы от яда и вступил в долгий поединок с Остаром, который считался самым славным воином своего времени.

Только когда Рагхар стоял в скорбном триумфе над телами матери и дяди, я угадал в его чертах то, что прежде не замечал за могучей фигурой и героическим статусом: гораздо меньшее, чем у других кукол, но тем не менее видимое сходство с Арлетом. Я нашел взглядом принца. Он казался невозмутимым и с легкой улыбкой обменивался замечаниями со своими соседям по столу, но его щеки покрывал лихорадочный румянец.

Арттар попытался поднести кубок к губам, обнаружил, что смял его, и вино заливает ему пальцы, и отбросил бесформенный кусок серебра. Схватив другой кубок, он наполнил его так, что вино плеснуло через край, и осушил одним глотком. Потемневшим взглядом он обвел зал и громко расхохотался. Затем, грохнув кубок об стол, потребовал музыки. После неловкой паузы загудели рога. Если в спектакле и предполагалось продолжение, ему не суждено было быть показанным; Маркед и ее люди уже это поняли и торопливо сворачивали сцену.

Музыка играла громко, но разговоры в зале шли вполголоса, и тон у них был мрачный. Многие молчали, переглядываясь, словно искали подтверждения того, что увидели – или что им показалось – в лицах кукол. Я сосредоточился на еде, не чувствуя ее вкуса: я пытался понять, что именно означало это представление. Это было обвинение, выдвинутое королю Арттару и королеве, обвинение в преступном сговоре и убийстве предыдущего правителя, Арсана. Обвинение было не прямым, за которым последовало бы разбирательство и суд над виновными, а намеком, который можно было понять, а можно было и пропустить. Однако этот намек поняли слишком многие, чтобы его просто так списать со счетов. Но кто выдвигал это обвинение? Очевидно, что тот, кто это делал, полагал, что Арлет отомстит за отца. Но был ли это сам Арлет, бросавший дяде вызов? Или кто-то другой призывал Арлета совершить отмщение?

Одно я мог сказать наверняка: куклы, обладавшие таким волшебным сходством с королевской семьей, были сделаны Кофетри. И значит, она замешана в этом заговоре. Для этого Шут и приехал в Белую Землю. Следовательно, одним из заговорщиков был Илим – но был ли он пособником принца или хотел подтолкнуть его к действию? Я отметил, что нужно будет сообщить об этом Розмари, но тут же забыл – меня переполняли в равной степени злость на Шута и тревога за него. Я был рассержен, потому что он ввязался в интриги чужой ему страны, подвергая себя опасности, и скрывал это от меня. Но при одной мысли о том, что ему грозило, все мои страхи, погнавшие меня вслед за ним из Баккипа, вспыхнули с новой силой. Кукольный театр не был уничтожен сразу же только потому, что король не мог позволить себе терять лицо перед посольством и собственными подданными – ему следовало не замечать предложенный намек. Я не сомневался, что Маркед и ее люди воспользуются этой отсрочкой, чтобы унести ноги как можно дальше от замка и скрыться. Я надеялся, что Кофетри бежит вместе с ними. Но кто знает, насколько быстрой окажется погоня? И кто знает, не повстречаются ли они с теми странными разбойниками, которые напали на нас по дороге сюда? Я мог придумать десятки опасностей, которые угрожали театру, и еще больше угроз для Кофетри, если она не бежала с ними. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы оказаться в это мгновение рядом с Шутом – просто знать, где он и что с ним.

Больше всего мне хотелось сейчас отправиться на его поиски, но я понимал, что этим лишь подвергну его еще большей опасности. Поэтому я сидел, потягивал кислое вино и время от времени подбрасывал реплики в вяло текущий разговор. Музыка звучала с натужным весельем, но в конце концов она вместе с вином начала действовать на настроения, и несколько пар в нижнем конце зала принялись плясать, сначала без особой охоты, но постепенно расходясь в обычном для пира веселье. Мужчины устремились к женским столам, и я решил последовать их примеру, надеясь, что общество Неттл избавит меня на время от тяжелых мыслей, которые сейчас ни к чему не вели.

Но я зря на это рассчитывал. Стоило мне сесть за стол, как я наткнулся на взгляд Розмари, которым она требовала от меня объяснений – как будто я мог их дать здесь и сейчас. Но когда я увидел Неттл, то у меня замерло сердце. Она была бледной и низко наклонялась над своей тарелкой, а приветственная улыбка выглядела совершенно вымученной.

– Что с тобой? Ты что-то съела? – спросил я тревожно, приходя в ужас от одной мысли, что она может пережить то же, что и я, из-за местной кухни. Она покачала головой, но короткий взгляд, который она бросила мне за плечо, был полон страха. Улучив момент, я оглянулся посмотреть на то, что вызвало ее страх. Там, во главе стола, в окружении своих дам сидела королева.

Я снова повернулся к Неттл. Я чувствовал, что нам нужно поговорить, но сейчас это было совершенно невозможно. В который раз я пожалел о том, что лишился Скилла. Что могло так напугать ее? Неужели спектакль произвел на нее такое сильное впечатление? Но это были лишь непроверенные обвинения. Или причина страха - не королева, а кто-то из ее дам? Я не знал и не мог получить ответ ни на один из своих вопросов немедленно. Вместо этого мне пришлось вести непринужденную беседу, наблюдая краем глаза, как моя дочь пытается проглотить хоть кусочек еды и одновременно вежливо убеждает соседок по столу, что у нее просто немного болит голова. Я был готов потребовать, чтобы она немедленно отправлялась в постель, когда Неттл сама поднялась из-за стола. Я хотел проводить ее, надеясь улучить момент для разговора, но соседка, леди Вайолет, заявила, что тоже неважно себя чувствует, и пошла вместе с ней. «Позже», – успела шепнуть мне Неттл, уходя. Провожая ее взглядом, я заметил знакомую фигуру, выходящую в круг танцоров – и у меня перехватило дыхание. Кофетри была здесь, она танцевала с Илимом, и ничто не выдавало, что она знает об опасности, которой подвергается.

Для меня этот вечер тянулся бесконечно долго. Я хотел поговорить с Неттл, узнать, что с ней. Я хотел поговорить с Шутом, выяснить, что он делает и зачем, и найти способ обеспечить его безопасность. Я хотел, в конце концов, поговорить с Розмари, чтобы понять, что известно ей о сложившейся ситуации и что она собирается предпринимать. Вместо этого я вел светский разговор и смотрел, как Кофетри танцует в кругу вместе с Илимом и смеется, словно ей не угрожает ничего серьезнее сбитых плясками ног. Я не мог заставить себя уйти, пока не ушла она: я знал, что Неттл отправилась в свою комнату, что Кофетри тоже уйдет в свои покои или же отправится в безопасное убежище.

Позднее король Арттар пересел за наш стол и спустя некоторое время увел королеву танцевать; он веселился громче, чем обычно, с каким-то мрачным упорством, и я не знал, вызвано это нанесенным оскорблением или тем, что в обвинениях была правда. Королева выглядела невозмутимой, как обычно. Танцевал и принц Арлет, и по нему тоже нельзя было сказать, каким образом его касается многозначительный кукольный спектакль. Наконец ряды танцующих стали редеть, и Кофетри вместе с Илимом направилась к выходу из зала. Я поднялся, намереваясь последовать за ней. Но едва я сделал пару шагов, как ощутил чудовищной силы волну, которая норовила сбить меня с ног и унести. Через мгновение она сгинула, оставив меня задыхаться, и только тогда я сумел понять, что это было именно то, о чем говорила Неттл – чудовищной силы Скилл, искаженный и болезненный. Шок от его удара сменила огромная радость: моя магия снова возвращалась ко мне. Пусть всего на мгновение, но она пришла – а значит, со временем восстановится полностью.

Кто-то из воинов подтянул меня под руку и поставил на ноги: оказалось, что я упал на одно колено. Я поблагодарил его широкой улыбкой. Он только добродушно хлопнул меня по плечу: белоземцам было не в новинку такое поведение, многие из них не могли встать из-за стола к концу пира, и ему неоткуда было знать, что причина моего падения не в вине. Но когда я, пошатываясь от шока и от радости, добрел до конца зала, Кофетри и Илим уже скрылись из вида. Они могли быть либо в своих комнатах, либо – если Шут собирался бежать – где угодно. Второй вариант я проверить не мог, поэтому направился к покоям, которые они делили. Но на мой стук никто не ответил.

Я дошел до комнат Неттл, расположенных недалеко от покоев Илима, но и там мне не повезло. Служанка, открывшая мне дверь, сообщила, что у леди Неттл так сильно болела голова, что она выпила настой из трав и легла спать. Упоминание трав меня встревожило – я не знал, что именно Неттл пьет, и хотел быть уверен, что этот настой безопасен. Хотя она была благоразумнее меня и вряд ли стала бы увлекаться эльфовой корой или другими средствами с сомнительным действием, но я не мог не беспокоиться. Вероятно, такое беспокойство являлось неотъемлемой частью отцовства – или просто свойством моего характера. Однако, как бы то ни было, мне пришлось удалиться в собственную комнату и провести остаток ночи, ворочаясь с боку на бок в тщетных попытках заснуть и вместо этого перебирая пустые и тревожные мысли в попытках найти решение еще неизвестных мне проблем.

 

Утро не принесло облегчения. Меня разбудил паж лорда Лалвика с сообщением, что его господин желает моего общества. Наскоро умывшись и одевшись, я предстал перед Розмари, потому что, разумеется, это она хотела меня видеть, а не ее муж.

– Том Баджерлок! – приветствовала она меня. Она сидела у стола, одетая, причесанная и с искусно нанесенной косметикой, истинная леди, и потягивала пряный чай. Я сел напротив, но себе наливать не стал, хотя она подвинула мне кружку – пряности в чае были местными, а я не собирался отказываться от Скилла, только что начавшего ко мне возвращаться. Хотя с прошлого вечера я его больше не чувствовал, но был уверен, что это только вопрос времени. Розмари поняла, что я не намерен тратить время на светские любезности, и перешла к делу.

– Что тебе известно о происходящем? – требовательно спросила она, избавляясь от манер придворной дамы. Со мной она позволяла себе быть прямолинейной и жесткой, и порой я узнавал в ее голсе интонации Чейда. Поэтому я подавил желание спросить, что именно из происходящего она имеет в виду, и просто пожал плечами.

– Ничего, что я не отметил бы в своем отчете. Принц Арлет не жалует своего дядю, однако я никогда не слышал никаких сплетен о том, что Арттар помог брату скончаться. Впрочем, теперь я их наверняка услышу.

Розмари фыркнула и потеребила бусины на браслете.

– А этот театр? Кто заказал им спектакль? У тебя есть предположения? – она цепко взглянула на меня.

– Арлет. Или кто-то еще. Может быть… – я замялся, не уверенный, что стоит сообщать ей это, но все же сказал: – Может быть, это Илим, сын советника Плонада. Он близок к принцу.

– Ага, – сказала Розмари и замолчала, явно что-то прикидывая. Потом она снова перевела взгляд на меня: – А эта женщина, его любовница? Как она может в этом участвовать?

Если до сих пор я подумывал о том, чтобы сообщить Розмари, что именно Кофетри делала кукол и, значит, непосредственно связана с заговором, то теперь я знал, что не сделаю этого. В глазах Розмари был холодный интерес, который заставит ее выяснить всю подноготную Кофетри и, возможно, попытаться ее использовать в своих целях – и этого я позволить не мог. Пусть копается в грязном белье Илима, Арлета и королевской династии Белой Земли, но Шута оставит в покое. Я намеревался сразу же после окончания нашего разговора отправиться к Кофетри и проверить, где она. Я надеялся, что раз вчера я не застал никого в ее комнатах, то она скрылась из замка, но мне необходимо было в этом убедиться.

Тем временем Розмари ждала моего ответа. Я постарался как можно безразличнее пожать плечами и сказал:

– Сомневаюсь, что она знает хоть что-то.

– Вот как, – кивнула Розмари, словно я подтвердил какое-то ее предположение. – А что именно связывает с ней тебя, Том? – как будто без особого внимания поинтересовалась она.

– Давнее знакомство, – уклончиво ответил я.

– Насколько давнее? И, главное, насколько тесное? – настойчиво и мягко уточнила она.

Меня начал раздражать этот допрос.

– Очень давнее. И достаточно тесное, чтобы я мог утверждать наверняка, что она ни в чем не замешана, – сказал я резче, чем собирался.

Розмари улыбнулась:

– Ах, вот как, арэладн.

Я скрипнул зубами. Эту деталь я упомянул в отчете вскользь, но Розмари явно успела навести свои справки. И судя по тому, как она произносила это слово, представление о способах возвращения долга у нее было вульгарное. Я встретил ее взгляд прямо.

– Я спас ей жизнь. По традициям ее родины, как и по традициям Белой Земли, это заставляет ее быть мне обязанной. Однако она знает, что я не держу за ней никаких долгов. Все остальное, что нас связывает – исключительно дружеское расположение.

Розмари кивнула, но ее улыбка стала шире и многозначительнее. Она мне не верила. Я поднялся и, не прощаясь, пошел к двери.

– Я еще не закончила с тобой, Том! – окликнула она меня.

Я не обернулся и молча вышел.

Разговор с Розмари вызвал у меня гнев, какого я давно уже не испытывал. Я очень жалел, что не могу прямо сейчас высказать Чейду все, что думаю о его выборе ученицы. Хотя, может, именно он навел ее на такие мысли? И пусть мне было все равно, что придумывают окружающие обо мне и Шуте, но после подобных высказываний у меня оставалось ощущение грязи. Я знал, как любят люди сплетни, особенно дурно пахнущие, но Розмари должна быть проницательнее, в конце концов, это ее работа! Знать истинную природу взаимоотношений необходимо для работы шпиона, иначе можно совершить серьезную ошибку. Хотя разобраться в новых людях порой сложно, но обо мне Розмари знала, казалось, достаточно, чтобы не ошибаться так сильно.

Поглощенный размышлениями, я проскочил двери комнат Неттл, но вовремя опомнился и вернулся. На мой стук открыла заспанная служанка; я запоздало вспомнил, что час еще ранний, и кроме меня и Розмари, остальные наверняка еще спят после вчерашнего бурного вечера. Но с другой стороны, так у меня была прекрасная возможность поговорить с Неттл, не отвлекаясь, поэтому я велел служанке разбудить ее.

Она вернулась из спальни раньше, чем я успел найти себе стул и сесть. На еще сонном лице с отпечатком подушки на щеке было удивление.

– Госпожи нет, – сказала она недоуменно.

– Она вышла? – переспросил я, чувствуя, как сердце обрывается в груди. Причин для тревоги пока не было, но меня охватило дурное предчувствие.

– Мне не сказалась, – покачала головой служанка. – И сапожки ее на месте стоят…

Отодвинув женщину в сторону, я вошел в спальню Неттл. Постель была смята, одеяло откинуто углом, как бывает после того, как человек встал с постели и не поправил ее за собой. Я потрогал простыни: они были холодными, но в замке все выстывало мгновенно.

– Проверь ее одежду, – приказал я. – Чего не хватает?

Служанка, уже проснувшаяся и перепуганная, бросилась к сундукам. Я снова вышел в гостиную и попытался успокоиться. Через пару минут служанка вышла ко мне, растерянно разводя руками.

– Все на месте, господин.

– Все? – рявкнул на нее я, и она сжалась. Я попытался взять себя в руки: женщина ни в чем не была виновата. – Она что, ушла в одной ночной сорочке?

– Выходит, что так, господин, – пораженно произнесла служанка и, охнув, закрыла лицо руками. Я медленно опустился на стул. Мне было необходимо сосредоточиться и подумать, что делать дальше, но все, что я мог – перебирать всевозможные варианты опасностей, которые ожидали мою дочь, от вероятных до самых фантастических.

В эту минуту меня накрыла новая волна Скилла. Музыка, которую она принесла, была такой же искаженной и жуткой, но теперь к ней добавлялись ноты одновременно тоски и торжества. Она задержалась чуть дольше, и я успел заметить, что кроме мощного Скилла, пробивавшегося в трещины в броне, построенной вокруг меня отравой, ко мне возвращается Уит – и что он тоже звучит в этой музыке, уродливо перевитый и сплавленный со Скиллом. Я ухватился за магию, пытаясь удержать ее, но она ускользнула от меня, словно насмехаясь, и я снова остался глухим.

– Что с вами, господин? – услышал я, приходя в себя. Я поморгал: передо мной стояла перепуганная служанка, одной рукой растиравшая слезы по лицу.

– Все в порядке, – хрипло сказал я. – Со мной все в порядке.

Но ничего не было в порядке. Моя магия мне не подчинялась, вокруг бушевало нечто чудовищное, Шут был затянут в самый центр белоземской придворной интриги, но самое страшное – Неттл пропала. Я должен был найти ее как можно скорее. Меня охватывало предчувствие нависшей опасности, и я не мог понять, с какой стороны ждать удара.


	21. Поиски

_Я снова словно издалека услышал музыку и осторожно потянулся вперед Скиллом. По мере того как я убирал защитные стены, музыка становилась все громче. Я прижал руки к ушам, но это не помогло. Музыка, вызванная Скиллом. Я и представить себе не мог, что такое возможно, однако дурачок умеет заставить ее звучать. Когда я постарался о ней не думать, она отошла на задний план, спрятавшись за занавес мыслей, которые всегда клубились на границе моего Скилла. Большинство из них представляли собой невнятный шепот, подслушанные мной размышления других людей, обладавших способностью направлять в поток Скилла свои самые важные и напряженные эмоции и молчаливые рассуждения. Если я сосредоточивал на них внимание, мне иногда удавалось выудить целостные мысли или образы, но они не обладали достаточно сильной способностью к Скиллу, чтобы знать о моем присутствии, не говоря уже о том, чтобы мне отвечать. Этот дурачок — совсем другое дело. В нем бушевал огонь Скилла, а его музыка выдавала наличие необузданного таланта. Он даже не пытался скрывать свой дар. Скорее всего, просто не знал, что это следует делать._

 

Я понимал, что, сидя на месте, ничего не смогу изменить. Оставив служанку в комнатах Неттл и велев никого не впускать, кроме меня, я пошел к Розмари. Мне не хотелось ее видеть, но сейчас это было необходимо – она должна была знать о произошедшем, и у нее были средства прояснить ситуацию, больше, чем у меня.

Я вошел без стука. Розмари в гостиной не было; но у камина я увидел лорда Лалвика и молодого белоземца, которые сидели в поставленных очень близко креслах и разговаривали, низко склонившись друг к другу. Они обернулись на звук открывшейся двери, и белоземец вскочил. Он выглядел испуганным. Лалвик тоже встал, но намного спокойнее.

\- Вы хотели видеть леди Розмари? - спросил он вежливо. Я кивнул. - Она у себя.

Уходя в комнату Розмари, я заметил, как Лалвик положил руку на ладонь юноши, бормоча ему что-то успокаивающее.

Розмари удивленно обернулась ко мне от зеркала, перед которым поправляла и без того идеальную прическу.

\- Неттл пропала, - сообщил я с порога и быстро изложил все, что было мне известно. К моменту окончания моего рассказа Розмари развернулась ко мне полностью и переплела пальцы на коленях. Когда я закончил, она кивнула и помолчала с сосредоточенным видом.

\- Вероятно, Том, ты рассердишься на меня за этот вопрос, - сказала она наконец, - но я обязана его задать. Тебе известно, не было ли у Неттл… любовного интереса среди тех, кто находится сейчас в замке?

Я сжал кулаки. Снова! Эта женщина все сводит к интрижкам. Она знала Неттл, как должна была знать всех, кто ехал «в гости»; и она должна была знать, что Неттл не склонна к легким романам. В отличие, полагаю, от нее самой.

\- Нет, - процедил я сквозь зубы. Розмари снова кивнула.

\- Значит, вероятнее всего, это похищение. Хотя я не вижу для него причин. Неттл не занимает высокого положения официально, даже как мастер Скилла – она Соло, а не член королевского круга, и в Белой Земле это понятие в любом случае незнакомо. – Рассуждая вслух, она поднялась с места и медленно прошла по комнате из конца в конец, потом вернулась обратно. – Могло это быть связано с тобой? Ты кому-нибудь насолил здесь, Том? Белоземцы знают, насколько дорога тебе Неттл?

Ее разум был воспитан на интригах так же, как и у Чейда, она жила и мыслила ими – но как ее манера отличалась от манеры старого паука! Чейд, при всей своей любви к манипуляциям и уверенности, что воспитанные им куклы никогда не пойдут против его воли, был куда человечнее этой красавицы с кокетливой улыбкой. Каждая ее фраза казалась мне оскорблением.

\- Нет, - ответил я резко. – Мне не известен никто, кто мог бы затаить на меня обиду, и я мало рассказывал о семье, так что не представляю, откуда  могли бы стать известны мои привязанности.

Розмари снова прошлась по комнате. Моего тона она как будто не замечала.

\- Как это некстати, - продолжала она себе под нос. – Мне необходимо поговорить с Чейдом, но у меня нет ни одного владеющего Скиллом. Может ли это быть причиной? Тебя отравили – как будто случайно, но случайностям никогда нельзя доверять. Неттл пропала. Никто не должен знать о ее исчезновении, - сказала она уже мне. – Я велю ее служанке говорить, что она больна и не принимает. Мы не будем сообщать ничего белоземцам, пока не поймем, что именно произошло. Я займусь этим, Том.

Я разозлился на нее снова, хотя с точки зрения здравого смысла она была права. Мы не знали, кто замешан в ее пропаже и что именно случилось; дело могло затрагивать даже королевскую семью, так что доверять нельзя было никому. К тому же малейшая неточность могла трактоваться как беспочвенное обвинение и привести к политическому конфликту. Но как отец, я готов был пренебречь всеми опасностями, поднять все доступные силы и бросить на поиски.

\- Я хочу быть в курсе дел, - заявил я твердо. Розмари бросила на меня косой взгляд.

\- Я сообщу тебе обо всем, что узнаю.

\- Я хочу знать не только о конечных результатах, но и о промежуточных, - настаивал я.

\- Конечно, Том, - сказала она, но я не поверил. – А пока тебе лучше вернуться к себе, - добавила она прежде, чем я успел сказать что-нибудь еще. – Постарайся вести себя как обычно. Поговори со стражниками, со слугами, может быть, они что-нибудь видели…

Она собиралась учить меня тому, что я знал еще когда она не умела разговаривать. Я поднялся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Розмари проводила меня до двери саркастичным взглядом.

 

Я не думал, что разговоры со стражей и слугами чем-нибудь помогут. Неттл исчезла посреди ночи, и даже ее собственная служанка не заметила, как она прошла мимо. Кроме того, я был уверен, что люди Розмари справятся с этой задачей без меня. Я же собирался попробовать другой способ поиска.

Моя магия начинала возвращаться ко мне, и я не мог упустить эту возможность. Прежде травы, усиливающие Скилл, мне не помогли; но, возможно, теперь, когда в стене, отделившей меня от мира, наметились трещины, мне удастся их расширить с помощью отваров. Я знал об опасности, которую они представляли, но сейчас мне необходима была моя магия в полной силе, и как можно скорее.

Подходя к своей комнате, я уже мысленно заваривал травы, и потому вздрогнул при виде Шута, сидящего на моей кровати, как всего пару дней назад. Он вскочил мне навстречу, и я увидел, что его глаза горят еле сдерживаемым возбуждением.

\- Фитц, о, Фитц! – воскликнул он. Но в следующее мгновение, видимо, заметил выражение моего лица и понял мое настроение, как всегда понимал. – В чем дело? – спросил он, разом нахмурившись.

\- Неттл пропала, - ответил я, и одного его взгляда мне было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, как тяжесть, придавливавшая меня к земле, уменьшилась, словно разделенная пополам. Шут не произнес ни слова, но в его молчании я слышал сочувствие, успокаивавшее мою тревогу, хотя бы немного. Я сел на кровать и опустил голову на руки.

\- Что именно произошло? – спросил он спустя некоторое время. Не меняя позы, я рассказал ему все, что знал. А потом добавил и то, чем не стал делиться с Розмари – ощущение искаженного Скилла. Я вспомнил, как она смотрела вчера в сторону королевы, но не был уверен, кто именно вызвал у нее такую реакцию, поэтому промолчал. Когда я закончил рассказ, Шут молча сел рядом со мной. Я посмотрел на него, но он отвел взгляд. Я чувствовал, что он что-то знает – у него был такой вид, как когда он обдумывал очередную загадку. Я рассердился. Как он может загадывать загадки, когда моя дочь в опасности?

\- Ты что-то знаешь? – требовательно спросил я у него. Он покачал головой, но в движении мне почудилась неуверенность. Я выпрямился и повернулся к нему. – Шут, пожалуйста. Скажи мне!

Он встретил мой взгляд, и в его глазах мелькнула грусть.

\- Мне нечего тебе сказать, Фитц. Я не скрываю ничего, что смогло бы тебе помочь.

Я скрипнул зубами, но он только печально склонил голову. Мгновение спустя моя злость испарилась, и я снова ссутулился.

\- Зачем ты пришел? – спросил я глухо и без особого интереса. – Ты хотел мне что-то сказать?

\- Да, - ответил он тихо. – Я хотел поговорить о вчерашнем представлении.

\- Это была твоя работа, - утвердительно сказал я. Еще час назад это вызвало бы у меня более бурную реакцию, но сейчас я едва мог думать о чем-то, кроме поисков Неттл.

\- Моя, - не стал он отрицать очевидное. – Это было запланировано давно.

\- Для этого ты сюда и приехал?

\- Не совсем, - он переплел затянутые в перчатки пальцы на коленях. – У меня было несколько причин.

\- Но ты мне не расскажешь о них, - вздохнул я и покосился на него.

\- Я не хочу говорить о том, чего не знаю наверняка. Я не уверен в верности своих догадок, и пока они не подтвердятся, я не желаю впутывать других.

\- Раньше тебя это не останавливало, - хмыкнул я. Это было жестоко, но я все еще был сердит  - на него, за то, что подвергает себя опасности и играет в непонятные мне игры, на того, кто был виновен в исчезновении Неттл, на Розмари… на весь мир. Шут все еще смотрел в сторону.

\- Раньше я был Белым Пророком, - ответил он.

\- Ты и есть Белый Пророк, - непонимающе сказал я. Он посмотрел на меня так изумленно, словно я сказал, что небо внизу, а земля вверху, и неестественно улыбнулся.

\- О, Фитц! – воскликнул он с искусственным смехом. – Мне следовало ожидать, что ты скажешь это, Изменяющий, – он порывисто поднялся и прошелся по комнате. – Это щедрый дар. Взамен я расскажу тебе кое-что, хотя это и бесполезно. Меня привели сюда пророчества – несколько пророчеств, сделанных разными Пророками и в разные эпохи. Ты знаешь, как трудно угадать, о чем идет речь в пророчестве. Тем не менее, мои догадки заставили меня считать, что что-то из них исполнится в это время и в этом месте. Я прибыл, чтобы проверить свою правоту.

\- И каковы результаты? – спросил я. Он застыл, сложив руки на груди и глядя вверх, на узкую прорезь окна.

\- Я вижу ткацкий станок и вижу ножницы, но получится ли из них пеленка или саван, я пока не уверен.

Я потряс головой. Снова загадки.

\- Вчерашний спектакль – это часть твоей проверки?

Он повернулся ко мне вполоборота, так что я видел чеканный профиль на фоне серой стены. Вздернув уголок губ вверх, он сказал:

\- И нет, и да. Как сложится.

Я почувствовал, как меня снова охватывает гнев. Я поднялся на ноги и встал напротив него, инстинктивно сложив руки так же.

\- Ты играешь с огнем, Шут.

\- Я знаю, - беспечно ответил он. - Разве тебя это удивляет?

\- Ради чего? – я хотел задать вопрос спокойно, но голос у меня сорвался, выдавая глубокое непонимание. – Ради чего ты рискуешь? Ты добился своей цели, драконы вернулись в небо – чего ты хочешь теперь?

Шут не смотрел на меня, и после моих слов повисла долгая пауза звонкой тишины – я не заметил, как повысил голос почти до крика. Наконец он медленно, глубоко вздохнул и снова отвернулся к окну.

\- Я добился своей цели, - услышал я его негромкий ровный голос. – Чего я хочу теперь?

Он словно спрашивал меня об этом, и слова стали очередной загадкой. Я успел забыть, как ненавидел его головоломки. Словно угадав мои мысли, он наконец обернулся ко мне и сказал:

\- Ты не понимаешь, Фитц? И не нужно. Не думай об этом, у тебя есть дела важнее. Тебе не нужно больше биться за достижение моих целей. Ты уже не мой Изменяющий.

Он произнес это легко, но прикрыл глаза на мгновение, скрывая от меня их выражение. Я никогда не думал, что это может так ранить. Меня словно ударили под дых, и я смотрел на него, как будто впервые. Боль от его слов разрасталась, как чувство потери, которое я испытал, когда он стер свои отпечатки с моей руки; я переживал эту утрату заново, и пустота, оставленная ею, заполнялась обидой.

\- Тогда кто? – спросил я резко, и он вздрогнул, поднимая на меня взгляд. – Кто твой новый Изменяющий, Шут? Илим? И кто я для тебя, Любимый?

Он сотрясся всем телом, как будто теперь я ударил его. В его глазах вспыхнула паника, и тут же погасла. Опустив плечи, он обхватил себя руками и криво усмехнулся.

\- Ты не веришь моим словам, Фитц? Или не слышишь их? Хорошо, я повторю их прямо, как ты всегда хотел, чтобы я говорил с тобой. Я больше не Белый Пророк. Илим не мой Изменяющий, но мой друг.

Я ждал ответа на третий свой вопрос, но его не последовало. Шут сжал губы в тонкую линию и наградил меня долгим нечитаемым взглядом. А потом вдруг протиснулся мимо меня, так быстро, что я не смог ему помешать, и выскользнул из комнаты, оставив меня смотреть на закрывшуюся за ним дверь.

Я нашел травы, тщательно отмерил дозы и заварил их в маленьком, на одного человека, чайнике. Пока отвар настаивался, я сидел на краю кровати, пытаясь выбросить из головы все мысли и войти в медитативное состояние, необходимое для  работы с Скиллом. Но успокоиться у меня не получалось: тревоги и огорчения сплетались в тесный клубок, тяжело висевший у меня в груди. Я надеялся, что отвар мне поможет – некоторые из входивших в него трав обладали успокаивающим действием. Но даже после того, как я выпил горькую жидкость и лег на кровать, снова пытаясь погрузиться в состояние расслабленности и покоя, комок из груди никуда не делся. Я начал сомневаться в успешности своего предприятия. Я никогда прежде не использовал эти травы, хотя держал их под рукой; и мой Скилл, даже в нормальном состоянии нестабильный и непокорный, тем более вряд ли смог бы проявиться сейчас, когда действие отравы еще не прекратилось. Но когда я уже отказался от всякой надежды и собирался вставать и идти заниматься тем, что порекомендовала мне Розмари – вести разговоры с прислугой – броня вокруг меня снова треснула, и я услышал многоголосую песню чистого Скилла и почти незаметный за ней шепот Уита.

Несколько мгновений я просто наслаждался этим ощущением связи с миром, с каждым существом в нем. Я позволил себе эту слабость, оправдывая ее тем, что мне нужно было сориентироваться и заново освоиться в потоке Скилла. Я раскрылся ему навстречу, рассчитывая, что он удержит меня в себе надежнее, чем я смогу это сделать сам. Я не знал, сколько времени травы позволят мне сохранять эту связь; в глубине души я надеялся, что стена отравы больше не сомкнется.

Но мгновения свободы прошли, и я вспомнил о своей цели. Я вызвал в памяти образ Неттл, все, чем она была в потоке Скилла – ее сущность – и бросил в пространство призыв. Я раскрылся еще сильнее, и при этом с удивлением ощутил, что окружающий меня мир странно пуст. Когда я делал так в Баке, то чувствовал прикосновения десятков сознаний, обладающих малейшей способностью к Скиллу. Но сейчас мне казалось, что вокруг  меня пустыня. Хотя если в Белой Земле принято употреблять те специи, который лишили меня магии, неудивительно, что все местные жители заблокированы от нее. Я испытал легкий укол сожаления в адрес тех, кто был лишен этого головокружительного чувства, этого слияния с силой, одновременно пугающей и манящей – и двинулся дальше, пытаясь отыскать в царящей вокруг пустоте Неттл.

И тут музыка Скилла исказилась, словно скомканная безжалостной рукой, превращаясь в больную безумную какофонию, и я оказался в ее жесткой хватке.

В первое мгновение меня охватила паника, но я сумел не поддаться ей. Гремевшая вокруг меня уродливая музыка дробила щиты, которые я пытался поднять, но не могла раздробить меня самого. Она отскакивала от меня, и в ее прикосновениях я чувствовал жестокий бессмысленный интерес, подобный тому, как ребенок обрывает крылья мухе. Она бы и мне оборвала крылья, если бы сумела их ухватить – но я был для нее недоступен, хотя град ее звуков угрожал разбить меня в крошку в любую минуту. Если это Неттл ощущала постоянно с момента своего приезда… я пожалел, что не уделил ей больше внимания.

Потом я почувствовал в искаженном Скилле новое ощущение, и когда я узнал его, то невольно испугался. Это был голод. Кровожадный голод бешеного хищника, который хочет рвать и кусать с той же страстью, с какой хочет насытиться. Эта сила видела во мне добычу, недоступную, но желанную, и ее голод усиливал удары. Я сжался, опасаясь, что она вот-вот пробьет мою защиту, а потом рванулся прочь. Но безуспешно: чудовищный Скилл звучал вокруг меня непрестанно, повсюду, и я на секунду испытал настоящий ужас, потому что мне показалось, что я не знаю больше обратной дороги в свое тело.

Но в тот миг, когда я едва не отчаялся, какофония вокруг меня изменила звучание, и голодное любопытство перестало сосредотачиваться на мне. Мне показалось, что эта уродливая сила борется с чем-то, что оттягивает ее от меня, и хотя ее сопротивление сильно, но она проигрывает. Теперь, свободный хотя бы от ее пугающего внимания, я смог понять, что источником этого искажения является человеческий разум; но моего воображения не хватало, чтобы представить разум настолько изуродованный и в то же время существующий. Бледная Женщина была хотя и столь же жестока, но рациональна; сознание Олуха было временами столь же разрушительно, но в нем не было намеренного желания причинять боль. Это же словно собрало все худшее в своем безумии, и я содрогался от одного его прикосновения.

А потом его не стало, словно никогда и не было. Я снова плыл в спокойном течении Скилла, пустынном и ровном. Напоследок я ощутил легкое прикосновение, не принадлежавшее источнику уродливой музыки Скилла, и от него меня пронизало печалью и болью, но иной, такой, которая хранится внутри, чтобы не достаться окружающим. Но откуда пришло это ощущение, я не успел понять. Однако оно словно подтолкнуло меня; и, потянувшись в этом направлении, я неожиданно почувствовал знакомый разум.

 _Неттл!_ – воскликнул я.

 _Ты здесь!_ Она была рада мне, но это была не та радость, которая согрела бы мне душу. Она была отчаянно напугана, и надеялась, что я ее спасу.

 _Где ты? Что случилось?_ – торопливо спросил я.

 _В замке есть Скилл-сновидец. Он сильнее меня – и, Эль и Эдда, он сумасшедший! Это ужасно, я не могла ему сопротивляться, и я не могла терпеть его…_

 _Успокойся, Неттл. Успокойся._ Я никогда не видел ее настолько напуганной. Она всегда была решительна и сдержанна, и ее страх в моих глазах умножался в десятки раз. _Скажи мне, где ты сейчас._

 _Я не знаю!_ – крикнула она, но потом взяла себя в руки. – _Меня куда-то везут. У меня завязаны глаза, и руки тоже связаны. Мне удалось сдвинуть повязку чуть-чуть, но все, что я видела – это дорога и ели._

 _Ты пробовала дотянуться до разума тех, кто тебя везет?_

 _Да. Они все от меня закрыты. И… я боюсь их. Они… неправильные. Словно… словно из кусков._

Я похолодел. Это описание живо напомнило мне разбойников, напавших на нас по дороге сюда. Но они выглядели разбойниками из леса, не более – как они могли выманить Неттл из замка и увезти ее? Я попытался успокоиться, чтобы Неттл не почувствовала моей тревоги, и задал следующий вопрос.

 _Ты видишь солнце? С какой оно стороны от вас?_

 _Слева и впереди._

Сходилось. Они двигались к тому месту, где на нас напали – по крайней мере, это было вероятно. Я не мог быть уверен до конца, и даже наполовину, на самом деле это была всего лишь догадка – но больше у меня не было ничего.

 _Сколько человек…_ \- начал я, но внезапно стена поднялась вновь, и я оказался на своей кровати, снова глухой к Скиллу и Уиту. Секунду я лежал в совершенной тишине; а затем пришла головная боль такой силы, какую я не испытывал с тех пор, как Шут и круг Дьютифула исцелили меня.

Мне понадобилось невероятно много времени, чтобы найти в себе силы перевернуться на бок. Мое тело было слабым и тяжелым, я едва мог пошевелиться. От движения голова начала болеть сильнее, мне казалось, что пульсирующая боль должна ощущаться снаружи, но когда я прижал руку ко лбу, то не почувствовал ничего, кроме легкого жара. Кажется, меня это удивило, но сосредотачиваться на одной мысли не было сил.

Я скорее сполз, чем встал с кровати, стукнувшись об пол одним коленом, прежде чем выпрямиться. Я проклинал свою глупость: нужно было сразу заварить чай, который снял бы действие активного использования Скилла. Чайник и кувшин дрожали у меня в руках, когда я наливал воду.

Пока она закипела, для меня прошла целая вечность. Я сидел возле греющегося чайника и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме пульсации боли у себя в голове. Первым глотком я обжег рот, и мне пришлось ждать еще минуту, жадно втягивая прохладный воздух, прежде чем чай остыл настолько, чтобы я смог его выпить. Я проглотил его весь до капли, несмотря на горький вкус, и безвольно уронил руку с чашкой. Мне казалось, что это было бесполезно, и движения просто усилят мои страдания.

Но спустя некоторое время я почувствовал облегчение. Пульсация в голове стихла, а ровное нытье стало можно переносить. Не сдержав стона, я вскарабкался на ноги и побрел к Розмари.

Однако там меня ожидало разочарование: открывшая мне дверь служанка сообщила, что леди Розмари изволит заниматься вышиванием вместе с королевой Трудой, по личному приглашению ее величества, и что для меня она никаких сообщений не оставляла. Снедавшее меня нетерпение не находило выхода: я хотел мчаться на поиски немедленно, и любая задержка приводила меня в ярость. Я подумал о том, чтобы разыскать ее в женском крыле замка, но случайно заметил свое отражение в зеркале и понял, почему служанка косилась на меня так опасливо. Мои волосы были всклокочены, щеки запали, а под глазами легли темные круги; кожа блестела от нездорового пота. Я слишком торопился, чтобы привести себя в порядок после использования Скилла. Мне пришлось вернуться к себе.

Пока я шел по коридорам, мое негодование в адрес Розмари только усиливалось. Исчезновение Неттл ее как будто не занимало. Умом я понимал, что она не может открыто пренебрегать светскими обязанностями, и что время, проведенное среди королевских дам, может принести нужные ответы; но сейчас Розмари была нужна мне здесь, и то, что я не мог поговорить с ней, распаляло накопившееся раздражение. К концу пути я решился не говорить ей ничего. Она все равно вряд ли сможет отправить со мной воинов, не объясняя, что происходит, а на организацию «охоты» понадобится слишком много времени, которого у нас нет. Я решил, что поеду сам. Коня быстрее Ластвилла не найти, а один человек может успешнее справиться там, где отряд потерпит поражение. Я умел скрываться и быть невидимым, как волк и как убийца; я мог прокрасться и освободить Неттл лучше, чем приехавшие с Розмари воины.

На подходе к моей комнате меня перехватил мальчик-паж. Видимо, чувства выражались у меня на лице, потому что он съежился и опасливо посмотрел на меня. Не зная, стоит ли окликать. Я остановился, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть себе хотя бы видимость спокойствия, и спросил у него, в чем дело.

\- Нарад Илим просит вас прийти в его покои. По срочному делу, - пролепетал он.

Это ничем не улучшило мое настроение. Меньше всего мне хотелось сейчас видеть Илима. Я рявкнул мальчишке, что сейчас буду, и тут же пожалел о своей грубости: он ни в чем не был виноват. Зайдя в комнату, я плеснул водой себе в лицо и наскоро провел гребнем по волосам. Потом я накинул теплый плащ и повесил меч и топор на пояс, прикрыв их отороченной мехом полой.

Паж не дождался меня, решив, видимо, не искушать судьбу, и я пошел к Илиму сам. Он открыл мне так быстро, словно ждал у двери, и не отреагировал на мой неприязненный взгляд. Впустив меня в комнату, он без предисловия сказал громким шепотом:

\- У меня есть предположение о том, где может находиться твоя дочь.

Все мое раздражение было моментально забыто. Я шагнул к нему, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться в отвороты камзола.

\- Где? – жадно спросил я.

\- Это скорее догадка, чем проверенные сведения, - сказал он с ноткой нерешительности, но мой взгляд заставил его прекратить разговаривать обиняками. – Я полагаю, что она у разбойников в предгорьях. У перевала.

От этих слов меня передернуло, но они подтверждали то, что рассказала мне Неттл. Я кивнул и отодвинулся от него.

\- Ты знаешь точное место? – спросил я, машинально опуская руку на рукоять меча.

\- Нет, - ответил он. – Но я знаю примерно.

\- У тебя есть карта, чтобы показать мне? Или ориентиры?

\- Нет. Но я поеду с тобой.

Я замер от неожиданности. Но Илим выглядел решительно. Только сейчас я заметил, что на нем зимние сапоги и одежда, и что теплый плащ перекинут через спинку кресла. Не дожидаясь моего ответа, он накинул его и проверил, легко ли ходит меч в ножнах, прежде чем повесить его на пояс.

\- Я справлюсь сам, - сказал я все-таки, не понимая, зачем этому белоземцу вмешиваться в мои дела.

\- Ты будешь искать слишком долго. И… у меня есть свои причины, - он сопроводил эти слова взглядом, который заранее пресекал все попытки узнать, что это за причины. В мою душу закралось подозрение: что, если он связан с похищением? Что, если он хочет помешать мне, а не помочь?

\- Где Кофетри? – запоздало спросил я, оглядываясь.

\- Вышивает, - ответил он просто, открывая дверь. Я задержался, взвешивая все обстоятельства. Он мог искренне хотеть мне помочь, хотя почему, я не знал. Или он мог быть в заговоре с похитителями, и тогда его помощь может заключаться в ударе в спину. Однако, несмотря на нашу взаимную неприязнь, он до сих пор ни разу не показал себя иначе, как честным и прямолинейным человеком. Это само по себе еще не было доказательством, но заставляло истолковывать сомнения в его пользу. И… Шут называл его другом.

Медлить было нельзя, и нельзя было размышлять дольше необходимого; я принял решение и шагнул к двери.


	22. Пожиратели душ

_Мы глубоко погрузились в соленую воду, и мои пальцы нащупали скошенную поверхность упавшей колонны. Я не успел предупредить принца, и нас захватил поток._

 _Мы оказались под полуденным небом. Принц бессильно выскользнул из моих объятий и упал на мостовую в луже стекающей с нас морской воды. Я глубоко вздохнул и огляделся по сторонам._

 _– Не та грань! – Я знал, что такое могло произойти, но слишком стремился ускользнуть от чудовища, чтобы принимать эту возможность в расчет._

 _На каждой грани Скилл‑колонны была вырезана руна, указывающая место переноса. Замечательная система, если знать, что означают руны. Только теперь я понял, как сильно рисковал. Что бы с нами произошло, если бы колонна оказалась замурованной в толще камня или рассыпавшейся в прах? Лучше об этом не думать._

 

Мы почти не разговаривали в дороге, обменявшись лишь несколькими короткими фразами. Я едва сдерживал нетерпение, Ластвилл чувствовал мою спешку и порывался набрать ход, обгоняя коня Илима. Когда белоземец нагонял меня, я ловил его сердитый взгляд.

Сначала мы ехали по дороге, ведущей к лесу, где на нас напали; я узнавал ее скорее как волк, чем как человек, потому что для человеческого восприятия было мало общего между тем, что я видел той бешеной ночью, и тем, что открывалось моему взгляду днем. Но не доезжая до леса, мы свернули к горному отрогу, и Илим поехал медленнее, то и дело осматриваясь. Ветер низко мел по земле, гоняя сухой снег, и следы исчезали быстро; нам оставалось надеяться на другие признаки. Порой Илим переходил на шаг, внимательно глядя по сторонам, а один раз развернул коня и вернулся к развилке, которую мы проехали. На все мои вопросы он отвечал односложно: «Не мешай». Я начал злиться, потому что мне казалось, что он вовсе не знает дороги, а водит меня наугад, делая вид, что ищет ориентиры. В мысли снова начали закрадываться подозрения на его счет. Однако пока он был моей единственной возможностью, и пока я не убедился в том, что он меня обманывает, придется держаться его.

Все это время я пытался пробиться к Неттл Скиллом, но стена вокруг моего сознания стояла нерушимо. Только затемно, когда кони устали и начали капризничать, и я уже отчаялся найти ее сегодня, а Илим начал заметно нервничать и торопиться, чем вызывал у меня все большую тревогу, магия вернулась ко мне.

 _Неттл! –_ закричал я, спеша найти ее. В ответ мне сначала пришла волна ее эмоций – она была очень, очень напугана. Никогда в ней не было столько страха. И только потом я услышал ее.

 _Да? Это ты?_

 _Это я, -_  отозвался я, стараясь говорить как можно увереннее, чтобы мое спокойствие передалось ей. – _Где ты? Что с тобой?_

 _На поляне. Похоже, что они готовят какой-то ритуал,_ – она пыталась говорить ровно, но я чувствовал ее страх. Мне хотелось нестись сломя голову, но я не знал, куда.

 _Кто они? И сколько их?_

 _Около десятка. В плащах, лиц не видно. Я не понимаю, что с ними: они не чувствуют моего Скилла, но окружены им, и то, что их окружает, такое уродливое... это отвратительно! Когда они подходят ко мне…_ \- она не нашла слов, но я ощутил ее омерзение от их близости. Я помнил это чувство, я сам испытывал его, никогда бы не пожелал его Неттл.

 _Они тебе что-то сделали?_ – спросил я, боясь услышать ответ.

 _Просто связали. Мне холодно и страшно, но пока ничего ужасного со мной не произошло,_ \- ответила она, явно пытаясь успокоить этими словами не только меня, но и себя; однако мы оба понимали, что значит это «пока». – _Послушай,_ \- заговорила вдруг она быстро. - _По дороге сюда мы проехали развилку, на которой лежит большой черный камень. На ней нужно повернуть налево. Это последний поворот. И еще: они говорят слишком далеко и слишком быстро, но все время повторяют слово «полночь»._

Я похолодел. До полуночи оставалось не так уж много времени. И, усугубляя мою тревогу, наш контакт прервался: мой Скилл был слишком ненадежен.

Оказалось, что во время разговора я замедлил коня, и теперь Илим гарцевал передо мной, поторапливая. Трогая Ластвилла вслед за ним, я сказал:

\- Я разговаривал с Неттл. Она говорит, что нам нужно найти развилку с большим черным камнем и свернуть налево.

Илим изумленно посмотрел на меня, но не стал спрашивать, каким образом мы разговаривали. Вместо этого он бросил:

\- До нее еще полчаса, - и погнал коня быстрее.

Но у нас ушло больше времени: кони устали, и мы не хотели загонять их, зная, что нам еще придется возвращаться, и вполне вероятно – уходить от погони. Мой страх, что мы свернули не туда в темноте, или что Илим потерял направление, усиливался с каждой проходящей минутой. Однако в конце концов мы нашли камень на развилке. По белым прожилкам на его черной поверхности я узнал камень памяти. Илим решительно повернул коня налево. Здесь дорога шла по густому хвойному кустарнику, и я различал полузаметенные следы нескольких всадников.

\- Неттл сказала, что их около десятка, - сказал я в спину Илиму. Он молча кивнул. – Возможно, нам придется сражаться, - добавил я.

\- Тш-ш, - сказал он резко. – Я знаю.

Я снова начал сомневаться в нем. Что, если его неуверенность в поиске дороги – способ заманить меня в ловушку? Он мог взять с собой стражников, он имел на это право; однако не сделал этого. Нас было двое против десяти; риск был очень велик. Неттл была моей дочерью, но для него она была никем. Почему он вызвался поехать?

Неожиданно он замедлил коня, легко спешился и, ведя его в поводу, свернул с тропинки в сторону, махнув мне рукой, чтобы я делал то же самое. Мы пошли через кусты; Ластвилл зафыркал, и я положил руку ему на морду, мысленно умоляя вести себя тише.

Когда сквозь деревья замелькали огни факелов, Илим накинул повод своего коня на сук дерева и пошел дальше один. Я повторил его действия и двинулся следом, но на расстоянии, так, чтобы не терять его из вида, но и не держаться вплотную. Вместе мы подкрались к опушке поляны.

Было облачно и темно; факелов было мало, а от движущихся фигур по земле метались длинные тени. Несколько человек – с десяток, как правильно сказала Неттл – собирались вокруг большого камня посередине. Приглядевшись, я узнал в нем Скилл-колонну, поваленную на землю. Отсюда я не мог разглядеть, есть ли руны на ее боках. Я вспомнил одно из самых серьезных опасений, связанных с их использованием: что, если такая колонна упала лицом на землю, и выходящий окажется погребен заживо в буквальном смысле слова?

Сбоку, в тени деревьев, я заметил двоих всадников. Один был высоким и крупным; другой ненамного ниже, но стройнее. Капюшоны были надвинуты на лица низко, так что различить, кто это, было невозможно. Так же выглядели и остальные, но других лошадей я поблизости не заметил.

Потом я увидел Неттл. Руки у нее были связаны за спиной, во рту кляп, на глазах повязка; двое вели ее к камню, с трудом удерживая, потому что она рвалась и извивалась. Я изо всех сил толкнул в помеху на пути моего Скилла, стремясь докричаться до нее, сказать, что я уже здесь, успокоить ее. Ее подвели совсем близко к камню, и всадники подъехали ближе. Они спешились; двое других приняли поводья из их рук. Тот, что поменьше ростом, выступил вперед, и в руках у него блеснул нож. Я рванулся вперед, но ощутил на плече руку Илима.

\- Не сейчас, - прошептал он сквозь зубы. – Но будь готов.

Я не желал его слушать. С Неттл сняли повязку, и она дико озиралась вокруг, задержав взгляд сначала на ноже, блестевшем золотом в свете факелов, а потом на камне. Я снова рванулся к ней Скиллом, и стена наконец рухнула.

 _Неттл!_ – закричал я, и она вздрогнула. _Я здесь!_

 _Где?_ – она принялась лихорадочно оглядываться.

 _Не ищи меня,_ \- приказал я, боясь, что она нас выдаст. Двое, которые ее держали, потащили ее к камню. Она сощурилась, глядя на его поверхность. Я чувствовал Скилл, окружавший всех стоявших на поляне: он не был их собственной силой, скорее это было что-то налипшее, как куски окровавленного кровоточащего мяса. Мертвое, но теплое и полное боли и ненависти. Я едва выносил его, и с трудом представлял, как это терпит Неттл, которой они касались. Не в силах сдерживаться, я потянулся к ней; и словно в ответ на мое Скилл-прикосновение, она на секунду опустила щиты.

 _Дай им положить меня на камень!_ – крикнула она, прежде чем опять закрыться, и одновременно Илим шепнул мне на ухо:

\- Вперед!

Я выставил руку, едва успев его остановить. Я догадался, на что надеется Неттл, и разрывался от страха, что неизвестные руны приведут ее в беду, и желанием, чтобы она оказалась далеко от той опасности, которая угрожала ей здесь. Она могла оказаться где угодно – в городе Элдерлингов, или в водах пляжа на острове Других, или даже в Бакке. Я не мог узнать, куда выведет ее Скилл-колонна.

Второй из спешившихся достал флягу и перелил из нее в поданный кем-то кубок темно-красную жидкость. Ее поднесли Неттл, стащив повязку со рта; она стиснула зубы, отворачиваясь. Ее окружали уже трое – двое держали, третий подавал кубок. Она сама рванулась из рук тех, кто ее держал, к камню; но они только сжали хватку, решив, что она хочет убежать.

\- Положите ее на камень и влейте так, - посоветовал кто-то.

Один из них распахнул на ней плащ, открывая тонкую ночную рубашку под ним, и дернул ворот, так что ткань разошлась сверху донизу. Я стиснул зубы, сдерживая порыв гнева отца и мужчины. Неттл толкнули спиной на камень, и человек с ножом начал поднимать руку; но едва Неттл коснулась колонны, как ушла в нее без следа.

Илим шумно выдохнул над моим плечом. Хотя я знал, чего ожидать, но тоже был поражен: я никогда не видел, как входят в колонны, со стороны. Это было похоже на уход в дракона, но не совсем: тело не растворялось, а просто проваливалось в камень, и ни следа цвета не появлялось на его поверхности, но чернота становилась гуще, а прожилки на секунду вспыхивали матовым сиянием. Почему-то мне показалось, что камень облизывается.

Люди вокруг камня пораженно застыли. Фигура с ножом замерла в неловкой позе. Я понял, что это хорошая возможность, и бросился вперед, надеясь, что Илим последует за мной. Мне удалось достать двоих из них, прежде чем они опомнились: один был ранен легко, но второму, как я надеялся, больше не суждено подняться. Потом остальные обернулись ко мне, и у меня больше не осталось времени на размышления.

Не все из них были вооружены; они явно не ожидали сопротивления. Но даже те, у кого оружия не было, бросались на меня, выставив ногти и скалясь, и дрались как бешеные звери. Краем сознания я отметил, что Илим дерется неподалеку от меня. Он явно был не готов сражаться с безоружными, и старался отбрасывать их или ранить легко, но это было опасно; пока что до него не добрались, но это был вопрос времени. Уродливые куски Скилла вокруг меня кричали о ненависти, а я не осмеливался поднимать щиты, ожидая вызова Неттл. Я едва удерживался на грани боевого бешенства, в котором забывал обо всем на свете.

В какой-то момент я увидел, что человек, державший прежде нож, снова сидит верхом, а второй из виденных мной ранее всадников взбирается на коня. От резкого движения капюшон свалился с его головы, и я увидел его лицо в свете факела. От неожиданности я едва не пропустил удар, успев отвести его в последнюю минуту, так что лезвие грубого меча всего лишь распороло плащ на моем плече. Это был король Арттар, или кто-то похожий на него как две капли воды. Секунду спустя он накинул капюшон снова, развернул коня и помчался к тропинке с поляны. У меня не было никакой возможности броситься за ним, как бы мне этого не хотелось.

 _Ты в порядке?_ – взволнованно спросила меня Неттл.

 _Я дерусь,_ \- коротко бросил я. - _Закончу – скажу._ Я не был так уверен в своей победе, как хотел казаться, но Неттл послушно ушла, не отвлекая меня больше. Она не была испугана или взволнована; значит, с ней все хорошо. Я поднял щиты и бросился в битву с удвоенной силой.

Двое опытных воинов против десятка людей, умеющих сражаться, но не готовых к бою, могут сделать многое. Спустя некоторое время наши оставшиеся противники развернулись и бросились в лес, двое - оставляя пятна крови на снегу. Я взмахнул топором и обнаружил, что рубить мне больше некого. Гнаться за ними в ночном лесу не было смысла, тем более что я устал, и от боя, и куда больше – от их отвратительного Скилла. В стороне тяжело дышал Илим. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня, а потом концом меча откинул капюшон с головы одного из убитых.

\- Заргат, - пораженно выдохнул он и бросился к другому телу. На этого он посмотрел без узнавания. Но третий был ему знаком, хотя имя я не разобрал; а четвертый оказался еще жив, хотя на губах его кипела кровь. Илим наклонился над ним и что-то спросил, но раненый только хрипел. Выпрямившись, Илим провел мечом по его горлу – как будто легко – и тот застыл. Илим бесстрастно поднял на меня глаза.

\- Зато без мучений, - сказал он в ответ на мою неприязненную гримасу. Я отвернулся и позвал Неттл.

 _Ты цел?_ – откликнулась она.

 _Да. Ты знаешь, как возвращаться?_

 _Кажется, я  вычислила нужную руну._

 _Стой!_   _Не рискуй зря. Ты представляешь, что может случиться, если ты выйдешь не туда?_

 _Знаю. Даже если бы я не читала свитки, ты повторял это так часто, что запомнил даже Олух. Мастер Скилла Том_ , - насмешливо сказала она, и разорвала связь.

Спустя несколько секунд, показавшихся мне бесконечно долгими, она выступила на поверхности колонны, словно статуя из камня, но статуя живая и дышащая. Она ловко скатилась с нее, чтобы не успеть уйти обратно, упала на четвереньки и тут же встала на ноги, запахивая разошедшиеся края плаща. Она успела освободить руки, и теперь с обычным своим спокойствием  и лишь столикой опасения оглядывала поле боя.

Я обнял ее, и она расслабленно прижалась к моей груди. Она казалась спокойной снаружи, но я чувствовал, как колотится ее сердце. Я вздохнул и только теперь ощутил, что все это время в груди у меня теснилась страшная тяжесть, словно сердце стиснул невидимый кулак, и разжался он лишь тогда, когда я убедился, что моя дочь жива и невредима. Я протяжно, прерывисто вздохнул, и Неттл крепче прижалась ко мне.

Илим подвел наших лошадей. Я неохотно выпустил Неттл и потянулся к пряжке своего плаща, чтобы закутать ее - ее собственный плащ и обрывки ночной рубашки не спасали от холода. Но Илим уже сдернул свой и подал ей прежде, чем я успел это сделать. Он старательно отводил глаза, пока Неттл куталась в подбитую мехом шерсть. Почему-то мне не понравился его жест.

Я усадил Неттл на луку своего седла, и мы двинулись в обратный путь. Мертвецов пришлось оставить на поляне, хотя и мне, и Илиму было не по себе бросать тела в лесу. Но он пробормотал, что отправит за ними отряд, как только мы прибудем в замок.

\- Что это были за люди? И чего они хотели? - спросил я, когда мы выехали на дорогу. Неттл поежилась. Но ответила не она, а Илим:

\- Ходят слухи… - он тоже неуютно повел плечами. - В этом лесу пропадают люди, и ходят слухи, что не просто так их тела не находят даже по весне. Говорят, что их… - он замялся, словно ему трудно было произнести слов.

\- Их едят! - выдохнула Неттл в ужасе и подалась назад, прижимаясь ко мне. - Я слышала разговоры в замке, но думала, что это легенды…

\- Это старые легенды, - мрачно кивнул Илим. - Что если съесть сердце врага, то получишь его силу… или что ведуны и чародеи едят людей, чтобы украсть их жизнь себе. Их много. Когда-то это было в обычае воинов Белой Земли. И когда стали пропадать люди, пошли разговоры, что кто-то вернулся к старым традициям.

Неттл видимо передернулась.

\- Я слышала нечто подобное в разговорах, - сказала она. – Но надеялась, что неправильно поняла белоземский.

Я обнял ее за плечи и вдохнул запах волос, прогоняя ужас перед тем, что могло случиться с моей дочерью.

\- Ты видел лица тех, кому удалось уйти? - спросил я у Илима. Он покачал головой. Я задумался, стоит ли говорить ему, что я видел короля.

\- Их Скилл… мне кажется, я чувствовала что-то подобное в замке, но то, что там происходит, заглушает все, - прошептала Неттл. Наверное, должен был услышать только я, но слух Илима оказался острее.

\- Скилл? - переспросил он. - Это баккипская магия?

\- Да, - неохотно ответил я.

\- В нашем замке? - изумился он.

\- Это сложно объяснить… - начал я, но Неттл перебила меня, заговорив снова:

\- Когда они прикасались ко мне, я чувствовала их… безумие. Этот их Скилл… словно сделан из кусков. Вырванных с мясом… - она содрогнулась и внезапно обернулась ко мне. - С мясом! В легендах говорится, что можно получить силу, если…

\- Если съесть человека, - закончил я глухо, глядя в ее расширенные от ужаса и отвращения глаза и чувствуя то же самое. - Но это невозможно. Скилл не сохраняется в теле, его нельзя так передавать… так забирать. Это не плоть…

\- Видимо, они нашли способ, - сказала Неттл.

Впереди показался постоялый двор, на котором прежде останавливалась баккипская делегация, и Неттл потребовала повернуть туда. Она отказалась ехать в замок и настояла на том, чтобы остановиться на постоялом дворе. И я, и Илим уговаривали ее поехать с нами, но она утверждала, что боится за свою жизнь в замке, откуда ее похитили, и к тому же слишком устала, чтобы продолжать путь. _Я не могу встречаться с тем Скиллом. Не сейчас,_ \- добавила она для меня, и я почувствовал эхо пережитого страха в ее Уите. Мне пришлось смириться и пообещать сразу по прибытии в замок прислать к ней служанку с одеждой и охрану из надежных баккипских людей.

Илим часто оглядывался на постоялый двор, когда мы отъехали от него. Он был недоволен, что мы оставили Неттл там, и хотя мне это точно так же не нравилось, еще мне не нравилось то, как он переживает по этому поводу.

Уже на подъезде к замку я почувствовал волну искаженного уродливого Скилла. Когда мы въехали в ворота, ощущение стало настолько невыносимым, что мне пришлось поднять щиты наглухо, чтобы не отдавать ему на растерзание свой разум. Тот, кто был источником этого ощущения, был невероятно силен - и совершенно безумен, это очевидно. Мне едва хватало сил, чтобы сосредотачиваться на окружающем мире.

\- Ты что-то чувствуешь? – спросил меня Илим, спешившись. – То, о чем говорила нара Неттл?

\- Да, - сухо сказал я, и Илим  огляделся по сторонам, как будто безумца, излучавшего этот поток Скилла, можно было увидеть. – Оно здесь. Везде.

\- Везде? – его широкие плечи напряглись, словно он ждал удара в спину. Я покачал головой. Я чувствовал, что какофония Скилла изменилась, и пытался угадать, что именно тревожит меня в его бурлении. Илим выглядел так, словно хочет сказать что-то, но я развернулся и пошел от него прочь, в замок.

Настроения и мысли безумца угадать сложно, но, поднимаясь в галерею, я наконец понял суть перемены – и испугался: в них было мрачное кровожадное торжество. Их звучание напомнило мне паука, поймавшего добычу.

А потом он заметил меня, и мои щиты застонали под тяжестью его хватки.

Я остановился, держась за стену, пока он пытался разгромить их, грубо, словно тараном, обрушиваясь раз за разом. Я не мог противостоять ему, мог только удерживать щиты из последних сил, чтобы следующий удар не пришелся на мой разум. Потом он остановился, словно его что-то отвлекло – я почувствовал, как его внимание переключилось на другое. Я воспользовался этой передышкой, чтобы прийти в себя хоть немного. А потом осторожно, не до конца, опустил щиты.

Когда он снова вернулся ко мне, я сделал вид, что обессилел и открыт ему. Я позволил ему вторгнуться в свое сознание, надеясь так понять, где он и кто он. Но к моему удивлению, он не стал погружаться глубоко. Скользнув по поверхности, он отстранился. А потом поманил меня к себе – и я понял, что он как будто зацепил меня на крючок, и что мне хочется идти на его зов.

Я воспротивился его желанию, но ровно настолько, чтобы понять, что смогу сопротивляться ему и дальше. Потом я как будто поддался и пошел туда, куда вели меня ноги. Я едва осознавал, что меня окружает: лестницы и коридоры были слишком похожи, чтобы я сумел узнать их. Несколько раз я споткнулся и едва не упал. Конечно, манившей меня силе было не до того, чтобы предупреждать о неожиданных ступеньках. Но я знал, что приближаюсь к цели.

Когда я почувствовал, что он уже совсем близко, то рискнул стряхнуть наваждение. В ответ до меня донеслась волна ярости, но я успел поднять щиты. Оглядевшись, я понял, что нахожусь в башне, стою на винтовой лестнице в полной темноте. Я не знал, что это за башня, и как далеко до вершины; но если безумец привел меня сюда, то, видимо, он ждет меня наверху, и я продолжил подъем.


	23. Башня

_\- Теперь, Верити. Я хочу, чтобы это было сделано быстро._

 _\- Ты уверен?_

 _\- Как вам угодно._

 _И он взял у меня мою жизнь._

 _Это был сон, который снился мне раньше. Я знал ощущение тела старика. В тот первый раз я был королем Шрюдом в мягкой ночной рубашке и в чистой постели. На сей раз было хуже. У меня болел каждый сустав. Внутри все горело, и я обжег себе лицо и руки. В этом теле было больше боли, чем жизни. Как свеча, сгоревшая почти до основания. Я с трудом открыл слипшиеся глаза. Я растянулся на холодном камне. Волк сидел и смотрел на меня._

Это неправильно, _—  сказал он мне._

 _Я не мог придумать на это никакого ответа. Это действительно было неправильно._

 

Дверь открылась в помещение, освещенное только одной тусклой свечой, но и ее было мне достаточно, чтобы узнать, где я нахожусь. В этой башне я побывал в первые свои дни в замке; я стоял на пороге странной комнаты. В полумраке я различал ткацкий станок, на котором нити трепетали от сквозняка, и искусственные цветы на гирляндах. Свеча горела у кровати, и там же я ощущал Уитом чье-то присутствие, но к собственному удивлению не мог понять, сколько там людей – один или двое. Однако я точно знал, что он или они тяжело, страшно больны.

Я медленно двинулся туда, держа руку на рукояти меча. В конце концов мне пришлось достать его: гирлянды скрывали от меня кровать, а подходить слишком близко мне не хотелось. Отведя концом меча ветвь, я увидел того, кто лежал в кровати. Сейчас одеяло было отдернуто, и ночная рубашка на нем разорвана, обнажая тело. Это была женщина, бесконечно истощенная; от нее исходил запах болезни, и Уит, и Скилл подтверждали это. Но стоя совсем рядом с ней, я понял, что не она была источником безумия, бушевавшего вокруг. Я как будто смог расслышать тихий звук на фоне бури, подойдя к его источнику: в лежавшей на постели женщине я узнал то печальное и горькое присутствие, которое раньше избавило меня от атаки голодного и кровожадного Скилла. А его источником была другая фигура, прятавшаяся в тенях за кроватью. Я всмотрелся в нее, и, поняв, что ее заметили, она выступила на свет.

Это была Илейда. Безумие, ничем не сдерживаемое, исходило от нее волнами, так что мне трудно было даже стоять рядом с ней. Она держала в одной руке кубок, полный до краев, а в другой – длинный мясницкий нож. Встретившись со мной взглядом, она визгливо засмеялась.

\- Ты тоже пришел, чтобы накормить меня? О, ты щедрый! Ты дашь мне силу, свою силу – я ее чувствую. Не прячь ее от меня, покажи!

Она была сильна, очень сильна. Ее Скилл окружал меня, словно я находился в центре урагана, и был столь же беспорядочен и жесток. Любые попытки остановить этот круговорот были тщетны: она отметала их, даже не замечая, и все мои силы уходили на то, чтобы удерживать щиты, не позволяя ей смять мой разум своей силой. Она встала на колени на кровати и двинулась ко мне.

\- Они меня обманули, - бормотала она, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда, в котором плескался голод. – Они обещали мне сильную женщину, если я ее приведу – и увезли ее, не дали мне ни кусочка. Но они оставили мне вино, о-о… Хочешь вина, сильный человек? – она протянула мне кубок; отсюда я мог различить запах  пряного вина.

\- Нет, - сказал я успокаивающим тоном, надеясь выиграть время и понять, что делать. Лучше всего было оглушить ее – скорее всего, тогда и ее Скилл угаснет хотя бы на время… Но кровать была широкой, и между мной и Илейдой лежала больная женщина. Илейда снова расхохоталась.

\- Но тебе придется! Придется выпить. Но сначала выпьет она, о да… - Она наклонилась над лежащей женщиной, поднося кубок к ее губам. Вино выплеснулось на подушку, но рот больной был плотно сомкнут. Илейда нахмурилась и, вдруг выпрямившись и бросив нож на постель, в ярости хлестнула ее по лицу. – Пей!

Я воспользовался тем, что она избавилась от оружия, чтобы схватить ее за руку поверх рукава и стащить с кровати. Кубок выпал и покатился по полу, оставляя красные пятна. Она завизжала и забилась, пытаясь зацепить меня ногтями другой руки. Защищаясь, я попытался перехватить ее; плохо зашнурованное платье съехало, открывая плечо и одну грудь, и когда она снова дернулась, моя рука легла ей на плечо.

Физический контакт усиливает Скилл. Я словно провалился под лед, в ядовитое кипение ее искалеченного разума. В нем не было ориентиров, не было направлений – только ненависть, боль и голод. Голод охватывал все ее существо. Она хотела есть и пить, она хотела мужской ласки, она хотела силы – я угадал в этом желании непонятно искаженную жажду Скилла – и хотела чего-то еще, или кого-то. Это последнее желание вызывало у меня ощущение бесконечного одиночества, как тогда, когда умер Ночной волк, когда Шут стер свои следы с моей руки. Это была жажда восстановления разорванной связи. Но связь еще была на месте, хотя и держалась на последней тонкой нити. Она единственная имела какой-то смысл в этом голодном безумии, и потому я потянулся к ней, надеясь найти выход.

На другом ее конце меня ждало та печальная сущность, которая теплилась в больной женщине на кровати.

Она не обладала Скиллом; если бы не сумасшедшая Илейда, я не смог бы до нее дотянуться. Но зато она обладала Уитом. Я не мог понять ее, но чувствовал исходящие от нее грусть и тоску. Она так же стремилась к Илейде, как Илейда к ней, и, в отличие от той, чувствовала соединяющую их нить; но безумие отвращало ее. Потом кто-то отдернул меня от Илейды, и я стремительно вернулся в собственное тело.

Илейда полулежала на кровати, отброшенная сильной рукой. Между мной и ею стоял принц Арлет; я не видел его лица, потому что он смотрел на женщин, но его дыхание было шумным и быстрым, словно он был сильно взволнован, или бежал по лестнице в башню; возможно, и то, и другое. Но меня поразило то, чего я не мог заметить раньше, пока был лишен своей магии: принц обладал Скиллом, не очень сильным и неразвитым, но несомненным, я отчетливо его ощущал. Илейда подобралась, словно кошка, но даже не попыталась прикрыться.

\- Арлет, - томно промурлыкала она. – Ты пришел ко мне?

\- Не к тебе, – резко сказал Арлет, делая шаг ближе. Черты лица женщины исказились, она оскалилась и выгнула спину, шипя сквозь зубы.

\- Не ко мне? К кому же еще? Вот она, твоя Илейда, бери! – Она рванула и без того расползающуюся шнуровку, так что платье упало вокруг ее талии. Арлет замер.

\- Ты не Илейда. Ты Илида. Я не знаю, как тебе удалось занять ее тело…

\- Какая тебе разница? – завизжала она. - Тебе ведь и нужно тело? Ну же, Арлет, - ее голос вдруг стал мягким и умоляющим, - я люблю тебя. Больше, чем она. Не отталкивай меня, я люблю тебя…

Арлет отвернулся. Его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса, рука сжалась на мече.

\- Ты не Илейда, - тихо повторил он, словно сам себе. – Ты умерла два года назад, Илида.

\- Нет! – закричала она, и я едва не оглох от ее вопля. – Я не умерла! Не умерла! Это она умерла! Вот, смотри! – взмахом руки она указала на вторую женщину на кровати. Арлет взглянул туда и шумно сглотнул. Даже в щадящем янтарном свете свечи было видно, как ссохлось и ввалилось ее лицо, и какого неестественного пергаментного цвета кожа. Но хотя тело на кровати легко было принять за мертвое, я чувствовал Уитом, что в нем еще теплится жизнь.

\- Такой ты ее любишь? – с ненавистью прошипела Илейда, глядя на принца в упор. – Неподвижной уродиной? Посмотри на меня! Я дам тебе все, что ты попросишь! Я твоя, Арлет!

\- Это тело не твое, чтобы его предлагать! – рявкнул Арлет. В глазах у него стояли слезы. – Ты умерла, и только Ар знает, почему ты не ушла подземным путем. Но я знал, всегда знал, когда передо мной была Илейда, а когда – ты. Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но я прошу тебя: если ты любишь меня, как клянешься – если ты любишь свою сестру – отпусти ее, уйди с миром!

\- Никогда! Никогда. Никогда, никогда! – Илейда бесновалась на кровати. – Я люблю тебя! Поэтому я никогда не уйду! Она умрет, а я стану сильной! Я съем сердце сильного человека, и сердце свободного человека, и стану сильной и свободной! И ты будешь моим! Будешь, будешь, будешь!

Все это время я стоял за Арлетом, не зная, что мне делать. Но тут меня коснулся чужой Уит; я узнал ту сущность, до которой сумел дотянуться по связи, как я понял, Илейду. Она была человеком, и я не мог разговаривать с ней, но чувствовал ее боль, грусть и тоску. Через Уит и тень Скилла Илиды я чувствовал и ее тело, скованное неподвижностью, бессильное и иссохшее. Она жаждала покинуть его, но Илида не пускала ее к себе.

Мое внимание привлек едва слышный звук. Я напряг слух, отстраняясь от криков Илиды. Звук повторился; он шел из-за кровати, из-за спины женщины. Она была сосредоточена на Арлете, выкрикивая поочередно обвинения и мольбы. Принц стоял, не сводя с нее глаз. Я осторожно сдвинулся в сторону; на меня никто не взглянул, словно меня и вовсе тут не было. Следя за Илейдой, я неслышно обошел кровать.

Шут распростерся на полу. Он не был связан, но его руки безвольно лежали по бокам, то и дело сжимаясь и подергиваясь. Его лицо блестело от выступившего пота, глаза под закрытыми веками дико вращались, с приоткрытых губ срывалось неровное хриплое дыхание. Я быстро опустился перед ним на колени, он на секунду приоткрыл глаза, и его губы шевельнулись; мне пришлось наклониться ниже, чтобы расслышать слова:

\- Не… трогай… меня…

\- Что с тобой? – я торопливо осмотрел его, но нигде не было видно ран. У меня в груди все похолодело; я мысленно перебирал названия ядов, дающих такой эффект, и противоядий к ним. Губы Шута снова шевельнулись.

\- Илейде… вернуть… тело… важно…

Мне не было дела до Илейды и Илиды, до Арлета и всей Белой Земли. Но Шут снова приоткрыл глаза, хотя далось ему это с огромным трудом, и, поймав мой взгляд, повторил:

\- Важно…

Я словно разделился. Часть меня требовала, чтобы я немедленно выяснил, что с Шутом, и помог ему. Другая часть – видимо, та, которая все еще считала меня его Изменяющим, и которая помнила, как я освобождал дракона, зная, что жертвую при этом самим Шутом – теперь утверждала, что нужно выполнить его волю, раз он считает это настолько важным. Я не мог сделать выбор, хотя и понимал, что каждая секунда раздумий тратится зря.

Шут хрипло вздохнул. Я не знал, что с ним, но был уверен, что ему больно. Забыв про предупреждение, я потянулся потрогать его лоб. От моего прикосновения он выгнулся всем телом и закричал. У меня было всего мгновение, чтобы это услышать; в следующую секунду меня пронзило осознанием его сущности, словно лед и пламя пронеслись по моим венам. Я был Шутом, и в то же время им не был; и следом пришла боль, которая не была болью в полном смысле этого слова, но тем не менее, была настоящей пыткой. Мне казалось, что я тоже кричу, всем своим существом, выражая пронизывающую меня муку. Мне казалось, что я кричу уже вечность, или всего мгновение…

Потом я отлетел прочь. Контакт прервался; я лежал на полу, задыхаясь, чувствуя себя совершенно обессиленным. Надо мной стояла Илида, шипя и скаля зубы.

\- Не трогай его, сильный человек! Он мой! – взвизгнула она. – Я съем сердце свободного человека, и напою тебя вином, и съем твое сердце тоже! Съем его силу, съем твою силу!

Она протянула руку к Шуту, и ко мне пришло ощущение – его ощущение – ужаса перед этим прикосновением сумасшедшей. Следом я осознал, так же ясно, как все окружающее меня, что Илида занимала тело своей сестры, и что мне нужно, необходимо было вернуть их на свои места. Рванувшись, я перехватил руку Илиды и толкнул ее на кровать, наваливаясь сверху. Другой рукой я дотянулся до иссохшего бедра второй сестры и погрузился в соединяющий их поток магий.

Их связь не была похожа ни на что из виденного мной прежде. В ней Уит и Скилл переходили друг в друга, без видимой границы, обвиваясь вокруг основы, которая не была магической по сути. Я мог только предположить, что это и есть те узы, которые, как говорят, связывают близнецов, только усиленные магией. Даже сейчас, когда их нити истончились, они были невероятно крепки. Я потянул за них, и Илида откликнулась яростным всплеском Скилла, а Илейда – болезненным вздохом Уита. Я замер, думая, что делать. Я не представлял, каким образом смогу обменять их; хотя мне самому пришлось трижды испытывать переходы, дважды с помощью Скилла и один раз – с помощью Уита, я не знал, как применить мой опыт к людям с разными видами магии, и уж тем более как заставить их участвовать в обмене. Я мог уговорить Илейду вернуться в свое тело, но как выгнать из него Илиду? Она была во много раз сильнее меня; ее сила, подкрепленная безумием, могла в любой момент разметать ее в клочья – как я мог навязать ей свою волю?

Потом я почувствовал присутствие еще одного человека внутри моей связи с сестрами. Он был нерешительным и неловким, словно едва научившийся ходить щенок. Коснувшись его, я узнал Арлета. Он вел себя так, словно осматривал незнакомое место.

 _Держись за то, что ты есть,_ \- сказал я ему. Это было своевременным предупреждением: бурлящий искаженный Скилл Илиды мог в любой момент затянуть его, разорвать на части.

 _Кто ты?_ – тревожно спросил он, и ткнулся в меня, как щенок в ладонь. _Чужеземец…_ \- прошелестело узнавание. И сразу же он набросился на меня с требовательными вопросами: _Нужно поменять их. Ты можешь это сделать? Помоги мне, я вознагражу тебя! Нужно вернуть Илейду!_

 _Я не уверен…_ \- начал я, но тут Илида, ощутившая наше присутствие, обрушила на нас свой Скилл, и все, на что меня хватало – держать щиты и держаться за связь, чтобы не выпасть из нее.

Но у Арлета не было щитов, и он принял удар полностью. И Илида вошла в него, как меч в тело.

По сохранившейся между нами связи я чувствовал, что он испытывает, но вряд ли сумею найти слова, чтобы это передать. Илида словно раскрылась внутри него, заполняя, вытесняя его собственное «я». Я ловил осколки образов: смеющийся мальчик у весеннего ручья, девушка, окруженная птицами, юноша берет девушку за руку, и другая девушка хватает вторую его ладонь, подсмотренный прощальный поцелуй на башне, падение рыжей девушки с той же башни, в окружении жалобно кричащих птиц… Арлет цеплялся за свое место, но его силы не хватало на то, чтобы всерьез сопротивляться ее безумию. Наконец она с воплем, полным яростной радости, рванулась в него вся целиком. Я чувствовал, как Арлет сжимается, едва удерживаясь в собственном теле, в котором бушевала теперь Илида.

Но при этом она оставила тело Илейды свободным, и я воспользовался этим. Пустота требует заполнения; связь тянула Илейду следом за сестрой, но между ней и Арлетом было ее тело. Я коснулся ее Уитом, подманивая, обволакивая магией, уговаривая двигаться; неуверенно и робко она вышла из больного тела и вошла в свое собственное. Прежде чем она попыталась последовать за сестрой дальше, я вынырнул из Скилла в реальность, схватил Илейду – теперь в своем здоровом теле – в охапку и оттащил ее от принца, полулежавшего на теле ее сестры. Она хватала воздух ртом, еще не понимая, где она и что с ней. Я столкнул ее с кровати и обернулся к принцу.

Его глаза закатились, рот кривила безумная улыбка. Он обнимал парализованное тело Илиды, и вокруг него бесновалась уродливая музыка Скилла сумасшедшей. Я почти чувствовал поединок между ними, который Арлет проигрывал. Я был обессилен, лоб пересекала головная боль, и меня ждал Шут, возможно, раненый, возможно, умирающий. Но тем не менее, я глубоко вздохнул и протянул руки к двоим на кровати, замыкая нас в круг.

Принц нашел откуда-то силы и теперь боролся с Илидой, несмотря на то, что она рвала его сознание везде, где могла до него дотянуться. Безнадежно и отчаянно он пытался втолкнуть ее в тело, которое ждало на другом конце связи, пустое и безжизненное. Илида сопротивлялась изо всех сил, и мне казалось, что она побеждает. Ее сила пугала даже меня, а в сочетании с безумием она становилась всесокрушающей. И тем не менее, я встал рядом с принцем.

Мне казалось, что даже вдвоем у нас ничего не получится. Она была слишком сильна; она могла бы стать великим мастером Скилла, не сойди с ума от ревности и болезни. Арлет все еще был отчасти ею, но я не знал, что он видит, будучи связан с ее воспоминаниями. Борьба выглядела проигранной; но в один момент она вдруг дала слабину – и мы втолкнули ее в ожидающее тело.

Я планировал попытаться закрыть связь и уже потом решать, что с ней делать. Но у Арлета были другие планы. Едва придя в себя, он вдруг исчез из связи. А потом Илида передо мной вспыхнула ослепительной звездой – и погасла, испустив последний крик, полный отчаяния и боли и знакомый моему Уиту как предсмертный. На ее месте возникла воронка в пустоту, которая тянула меня за собой; и там, на другом ее конце, я увидел летний луг. Но я знал, что мне еще не время идти туда. С усилием я вырвался из потока Скилла и дико огляделся по сторонам.

Арлет стоял у кровати с окровавленным мечом в руке. Моя рука, лежавшая на животе Илиды, была залита кровью; кровь пропитывала постель и ее высохшие волосы. Ее тело казалось очень маленьким, но крови было много, она хлестала из разрубленного до позвоночника горла.

У кровати сидела Илейда, цепляясь за руку Арлета. Ее лицо было очень белым, а глаза широко раскрыты. Она смотрела на свою мертвую сестру с ужасом, но я не мог сказать, чем он был вызван – видом смерти или тем, чем была Илида при жизни.

Но я мгновенно выбросил их обоих из головы, как только у меня нашлись силы, чтобы сдвинуться с кровати. Я скатился с нее и оказался на коленях возле Шута. Он не открыл глаз, но в хриплых вздохах мне послышалось «Фитц».

\- Я здесь. Я все сделал, как ты сказал. Я здесь, - сказал я ему тоном, которым разговаривал с больными животными. Он судорожно вздохнул и вдруг подался мне навстречу. Я едва успел отодвинуться. Шут всхлипнул и рухнул обратно на пол. Я потер виски, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Это было подобно тому, как мы соединялись когда-то во время эксперимента со Скиллом; но теперь ощущение было намного сильнее, и в том, каким я ощущал сейчас Шута, было нечто чудовищное и болезненное. Я осторожно потянулся к нему Скиллом, а потом Уитом, но магия скользила по нему, не замечая – он был мне недоступен, как всегда.

Арлет все еще стоял над кроватью, беспомощно переводя взгляд с нас двоих на Илейду, рыдающую над телом сестры. Я видел, что он хочет быть сейчас с ней, увести, утешить, но долг требует от него помочь мне, хотя он не понимает, что я делаю и как. Я снова посмотрел на Шута. Он с трудом приподнял веки, всего на секунду, и под ними блеснул взгляд, полный той же муки, которую я испытал во время нашего контакта. Я решился.

\- Досчитай до пяти дюжин, - быстро сказал я Арлету, - если я не приду в себя, оттолкни меня от него. – Не дожидаясь его ответа, я снова коснулся лба Шута.

На этот раз я был готов к тому, что почувствую, и все же это ощущение пронизало меня насквозь, так что несколько мгновений мне казалось, что я растворяюсь в нем. Но я собрался с силами и вцепился в образ себя самого, за который держался в потоке Скилла. То, что происходило со мной, отдаленно напоминало его, но было скорее водоворотом, втягивавшим меня в свои глубины. Он был полон страдания, но я не мог определить его источник. Потом я постепенно начал различать в этом водовороте Шута. Он был разорван, раздавлен, он кричал и звал на помощь – звал меня, вдруг понял я отчетливо, как никогда. А следом я понял и то, что вызывало его мучения. И меня охватил ужас.

Сущность человека, или любого другого создания, которую иногда называют душой, можно сравнить со Скиллом; у меня есть немало оснований полагать, что после смерти она переходит в него, вливается в этот бесконечный  манящий поток. В то же время эта сущность бесплотна, и хотя содержится внутри плоти, но не связана с ней. То же, что я видел перед собой, было чудовищным искажением этого нпреложного закона: сущность была связана с телом, втиснута в его рамки, как в оковы, и сплавлена с ним в единое целое. Она кричала от боли, потому что плоть сжимала ее, как тиски палача, и как будто переваривала в своем постоянном процессе обновления.

Я отшатнулся от этого зрелища в отвращении и страхе; но Шут узнал меня, и потянулся ко мне, и снова забился в тисках собственного тела.

 _Успокойся,_ \- попытался сказать ему я, не уверенный, что он услышит. _Я помогу тебе._ Хотя я еще не знал, как. Но он не слышал, или не верил, и тянулся ко мне снова, и когда ему удалось зацепить меня – всего на мгновение – я почувствовал себя единым с собственным телом. Я чувствовал, как во мне течет кровь, как переваривается пища в желудке, как дыхание протискивается по горлу; я чувствовал, как к поту на моей коже прилипает грязь, и как забивает ноздри запах смерти от постели, и как моя рука горяча на моем лбу…

Я рванулся снова, разрывая ставшую слишком тесной связь, снова осознавая себя – собой. Шут потерянно застыл, отпуская меня. Я выдрался из утягивавшего меня обратно водоворота – и обнаружил, что опять лежу на полу и ловлю ртом воздух. И даже пока я лежал так несколько мгновений, Шут придвинулся ко мне, с трудом – даже дыхание давалось ему с трудом, теперь я знал это точно – но и с целеустремленностью, так что с каждым вздохом он оказывался ближе.

Я должен был помочь ему. Я еще не знал, как – но я был уверен, что найду способ, или умру, пытаясь это сделать. Ни один человек не должен переживать подобное. Но я не мог делать это здесь, в башне, пропитанной тленом, разложением и смертью. Я ощущал их всеми своими чувствами, человеческими и звериными; и я знал, что Шут тоже их чувствует, и что окружающие его гибельные флюиды только усиливают боль.

Поднявшись на ноги, я сдернул с себя плащ и осторожно завернул в него Шута, стараясь не коснуться его кожи. Он не сопротивлялся, наоборот, подавался мне навстречу, что-то едва слышно бормоча. Я поднял его на руки и пошел к выходу, не обращая внимания на Арлета и на рыдающую девушку на кровати.


	24. Связь

_Я был шутом, а шут был мной. Он был Изменяющим, и я тоже. Мы были две половины целого, разъединенные и снова сошедшиеся вместе. На мгновение я узнал его во всей его полноте, совершенного и волшебного, а потом он оторвался от меня, смеясь. Пузырек внутри меня, отдельный и непознаваемый и в то же время соединенный со мной. Ты любишь меня!  Я был потрясен. Он действительно никогда раньше не верил в это. Раньше это были слова. Я всегда боялся, что они рождены жалостью. Но ты действительно мой друг._

 

Комнаты Кофетри и Илима были ближе всего к башне, и я дошел до них быстро, но даже этот путь показался мне слишком длинным. Я положил Шута на кровать и сел рядом. Глядя на его измученное лицо, я попытался представить, что собираюсь сделать; но ничего не получалось. Я мог только верить, слепо и бездоказательно, что у меня получится. Я протянул руку и положил ему на щеку.

Я снова оказался в водовороте. Шут больше не тянулся ко мне; он просто терпеливо ждал, и в то же время я слышал несмолкающий крик, который он не мог сдержать, муку от пытки собственным телом. Я потянулся к нему Уитом, снова успокаивая, снимая боль и утешая страх. Уроки Уэба не прошли зря: он поддался на мои уговоры, замирая, почти засыпая. А потом двинулся ко мне навстречу, но не в безумном порыве, а доверчиво и радостно. Но его связи с телом натянулись, как десятки тонких веревок, и он отпрянул.

Я видел их, эти бесчисленные связи, похожие на корни, которые прорастали между душой и телом. Но как избавиться от них, я не знал. Я попробовал разорвать одну из них – и Шут снова забился, крича от боли, и мне снова пришлось успокаивать его всеми силами. Водоворот вращался вокруг меня, грозя унести с собой, и мне приходилось цепляться за самого себя, чтобы не поддаться ему. В таких обстоятельствах остановиться и задуматься было сложно; но я все же попытался. Шут ждал меня, ждал моей помощи – и я не мог подвести его. Не мог потерять его. Я знал, если мне не удастся освободить его сейчас, то единственным милосердным выходом для его будет смерть – но это означало смерть и для меня, потому что мы были одним целым.

 _Одним целым…_ \- прошептал я, и замер. Идея, пришедшая мне в голову, была глупой, даже самоубийственной. Но она стоила того, чтобы попробовать.

Словно ныряльщик, который прыгает в воду с утеса, я нырнул в водоворот. Он принес меня к Шуту – в ту ослепительную вспышку осознания, когда мы соединялись в одно, и всего шага не хватало для того, чтобы потерять себя в этом двуединстве. Я балансировал на грани, из последних сил удерживаясь от этого шага. Я чувствовал Шута рядом, вокруг и внутри себя, и я сам я был рядом с ним, вокруг и внутри, но мы все еще не были одним существом, и тем не менее, были близки так сильно, как только возможно. Он прильнул ко мне, как прижимался когда-то после пережитого в пыточной Бледной Женщины, ища спасения от ночных кошмаров, и я дал ему убежище, тепло и покой, хотя бы на время, принял его в себя, пряча от боли. Я чувствовал его, как себя, и как другого – и так, чувствуя его чувствами, я рванулся, выдирая нас обоих из плена плоти.

Боль, сильнее, чем все, что мне приходилось испытывать, пронзила нас обоих; но я принял на себя ее ярость, испытывая ее и в то же время зная, что эта боль – не моя, и хватаясь за это знание, как за соломинку. Шут был рядом, внутри и вовне, но я закрывал его собой, и вырывал корни, соединявшие его с телом, разделял частицы, успевшие сплавиться и перепутаться. Спустя некоторое время я почувствовал, как он подсказывает мне, и вместе мы находили мельчайшие частицы его «я», высвобождая их одну за другой.

К тому времени, как все было разъединено, найдено и возвращено на свое место, я обнаружил, что водоворот вокруг нас стих. Но сменившее его состояние трудно было назвать покоем: оно бурлило, как игристое вино, и я пропустил его через себя, наслаждаясь и позволяя ему смыть все остатки пережитых мучений и страха. Это было головокружительно прекрасно, и я задержался в этом чувстве, словно качаясь на его волнах. Я как будто внезапно очутился дома, в месте, где меня ждали и любили несмотря ни на что, всегда. Шут придвинулся ко мне еще ближе, и мы стали одним целым, одним человеком, как и должно было быть. Это было так естественно и правильно, что мы не могли представить себе ничего другого. Между нами не было пределов, одна только любовь.

Внезапно Шут толкнул меня. Я пришел в себя, понимая, что начал растворяться в нем. Мне давно нужно было уходить, освобождая его душу окончательно и позволяя ей снова поселиться в теле, так, как положено природой, а не тем уродливым, искаженным способом, который ей навязали. Но мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы торопиться покинуть это состояние единства. Я неспешно потянулся прочь – и обнаружил, что не знаю, где кончаюсь я и начинается Шут.

Я мог бы испугаться, но в тот момент я этому обрадовался. Мне казалось, что так и должно быть, и что нам не нужно разъединяться, лучше остаться одним целым навсегда. Но Шут уловил мои мысли, и я почувствовал, что он сердится. Он снова толкнул меня, и я подчинился, отодвигаясь от него. Наши души разъединялись медленно, неохотно, и мне не раз понадобилось напоминать себе о необходимости возвращения. И все же я возвращался, с каждым шагом все лучше понимая, куда и зачем двигаюсь.

Вновь ощутив пределы своего тела, я глубоко вздохнул, заставляя сознание проясниться. Я лежал на спине, чувствуя огромную усталость, от которой конечности наливались свинцом. Потом я начал осознавать мир вокруг: кровать под балдахином, мягкую перину и Шута. Шут лежал наполовину на мне, прижимаясь щекой к моей, обвив меня руками и ногами. Его частое дыхание оглушительно отдавалось мне в ухо, его кожа была теплой и влажной. Но он был цел, и был собой - и в первую секунду радость от этого была единственным, что занимало мои мысли. Но потом я заметил, что моя одежда расстегнута и растрепана, и на губах держится сладковатый привкус, какой остается после поцелуев. Я невольно напрягся.

Шут резко втянул воздух и вдруг отодвинулся - недалеко, и даже этого стоило ему огромного усилия. Я попытался остановить его, но он замер, а потом попытался сдвинуться дальше. Я позволил ему, и осторожно поднялся, высвобождаясь из-под его безвольной руки, которая лежала у меня поперек груди. Шут не повернулся, но мне показалось - угадал ли я это по тому, как напряглись его плечи, или тень связи, которую мы испытали, подсказала мне - что если бы у него оставалось хоть чуть-чуть силы, он сжался бы в клубок. Я накрыл его свободным краем плаща, на котором он лежал, поправил на себе одежду и попытался понять, что случилось, пока мое сознание странствовало.

Но я не помнил, что происходило со мной в это время вне Скилла и Уита. Зато, прислушиваясь к себе в попытках заставить тело рассказать то, что не помнит разум, я обнаружил нечто другое, и испытанная минуту назад радость вернулась ко мне. Наша с Шутом связь восстановилась, такая же сильная, какой была, если не сильнее. Я коснулся ее и почувствовал Шута: усталость, эхо испытанной боли. Он одновременно был мне благодарен и сердился на меня. Я понимал, почему: хотя мои действия спасли его, но при этом я вторгся в то, что составляло его сущность. Я сам, помнится, серьезно обиделся на него за подобное. Наверное, мое наблюдение за ним могло бы рассердить его еще сильнее, но он был слишком утомлен, чтобы его заметить; на моих глазах он соскользнул в сон.

Но хотя я тоже чувствовал себя усталым и разбитым, хотя вряд ли до такой степени, как Шут, заснуть я бы не смог. Мой лоб пересекала головная боль от активного использования Скилла. Образовавшаяся связь с Шутом ощущалась, как вырастающий зуб у ребенка: я не мог перестать касаться ее снова и снова, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, но непрестанно. Она заполняла пустоту, которую я за многие годы научился не замечать. Там, где прежде был Ночной Волк, оставалась его едва ощутимая тень, как обещание однажды встретиться на летних лугах. Там, где был Шут, эти семь лет не оставалось ничего. Поэтому я отгородился от зияющей пустоты, перестал думать о ней, и, как мне казалось, перестал тосковать по разорванной связи, но сейчас я осознавал, насколько мне недоставало этого ощущения. Я словно чувствовал себя заново родившимся, и мир обретал особую ясность вокруг меня.

Сев на кровати, я огляделся. Хотя я уже был здесь, но тогда не успел рассмотреть комнату внимательно. Ковры сдерживали холод, которым тянуло от каменных стен и пола. На резном туалетном столике стояли зеркало, чаша для умывания и несколько баночек и флаконов с притираниями и косметикой. Тяжелый полог на кровати был наполовину опущен, постель застелена роскошным парчовым покрывалом, а над нами висела странная конструкция – круг с плетением нитей внутри, украшенный бусинами и перьями. Было в нем нечто, напоминавшее амулеты Джинны, но своеобразие рисунка и особенно резьба на бусинах выдавали работу самого Шута. Один угол был отгорожен высокой ажурной ширмой.

Мне хотелось пить, и хотелось снять головную боль. В моих вещах были нужные травы, но дорога до своей комнаты казалась мне сейчас бесконечной. У Шута должны были найтись подходящие. Я медленно поднялся; мои ноги утопали в ковре, когда я прошел по комнате. В большом сундуке, крышка которого была откинута, нашлась только женская одежда. Но за ширмой обнаружилось рабочее место Шута: большой стол и резные полки над ним, заставленные разнообразными предметами, и те два загадочных сундука, которые Шут привез с собой. Там полумрак сгущался, и мне пришлось зажечь свечи в большом канделябре. Пробиваясь сквозь рисунок ширмы, свет заплясал по комнате причудливыми узорами. Я напомнил себе, что ищу чай. Но любопытство пересилило, и я бросил взгляд на то, что лежало на столе.

Я увидел сначала набор инструментов для резьбы, уложенный в карманы на длинной полосе плотного холста, украшенного вышивками и бусинами – Шут ничего не оставлял простым. Судя по виду инструментов, их использовали часто, но все же они были относительно новыми; старые инструменты, которые носил с собой много лет, Шут отдал Джофрон в Джампи, перед тем, как отбыл на Аслевджал. Вокруг стояли коробки и шкатулки, некоторые из них – открытые. В шкатулках перекатывались резные бусины среди нанизанных ожерелий. Были там и цветные нити, и бусины из стекла и камней, и перья, и лоскуты ткани, и цветные чернила. На мягкой ткани были разложены аккуратно завернутые начатые фигурки и куклы, и несколько готовых – их я рассмотрел, одну за другой, любуясь тонкостью работы.

Из большого ларца посреди стола свисала нить, придавленная опущенной крышкой. Я приподнял ее, говоря себе, что просто поправлю нитку, но захлопнул ларец, едва бросив взгляд внутрь: в нем лежали амулеты, и верхний вызвал у меня желание бежать прочь. Нить осталась висеть снаружи, покачиваясь в потоке теплого воздуха от свеч. Переведя дыхание, я выглянул из-за ширмы, проверить, не проснулся ли Шут; но его глаза были закрыты, поза не изменилась, и наша связь не принесла мне известия о том, что он близок к пробуждению. Я вернулся к поискам.

На полках лежали чистые свитки, а также было расставлено с дюжину маленьких коробочек, в которых я надеялся найти травы. Но заглянув в одну из них, неожиданно тяжелую, я увидел знакомый черный камень с белыми прожилками – камень памяти. Я машинально провел пальцем по его поверхности и услышал высокий чистый звук, который вибрировал, казалось, внутри меня. Он сменился другим, и третьим, в поразительной  гармонии. Потом к ним добавились другие: это была музыка Элдерлингов, заключенная в камнях памяти, и она была так же красива, как их ледяной город, в котором мне довелось побывать. Мне хотелось послушать еще, но я почувствовал, как Шут шевельнулся, и торопливо отдернул руку от камня. Несколько мгновений я стоял неподвижно, прислушиваясь к его дыханию в тишине комнаты и к связи; но все было спокойно. Я повернулся к сундукам. Я не был уверен, что следует их открывать – я и так уже немало времени провел среди личных вещей Шута. Но я все еще чувствовал себя и его одним целым слишком сильно, чтобы всерьез испытывать вину из-за того, что делаю, и открыл ближайший сундук.

Он было наполовину пуст. В нескольких объемных футлярах лежали туго скрученные свитки. Едва взглянув, я отложил их в сторону: это были записи снов, такие же, как на листе, который я однажды прочитал еще в Тилте, и я был уверен, что как бы сильно не доверял мне Шут, этого мне видеть не следовало. Хотя желание узнать, о чем там написано, будет преследовать меня долго, но я не стал ему поддаваться, потому что есть вещи, которые невозможно доверить даже самому близкому другу.

Я увидел три бутылки с бренди и достал одну, зная, что он тоже пригодится. На дне сундука лежало множество мешочков из плотной ткани и кожи. В одном из таких Шут держал пряности; я предположил, что среди них могу найтись и подходящие травы. Я принялся перебирать их, не развязывая, но угадывая по едва ощутимым, заметным только волчьему нюху, запахам, что находится в каждом. От одного из мешочков пахло летним днем; я распустил завязки и вдохнул аромат всей грудью. Я как будто оказался на лугу после грозы: запах был пряным, нежным и свежим. Я отложил его в сторону и принялся складывать остальные на место, но заметил, что под ними лежит большая шкатулка, совершенно гладкая, хотя и отполированная до густого блеска. Я достал ее, но помедлил, прежде чем открывать. Я уже нашел то, что искал; теперь у меня не было оправданий перед собой и Шутом. Но тень его чувств во мне всколыхнулась при виде этой шкатулки, говоря, что это нечто очень важное для нас – для нас обоих – и я вынул ее и открыл.

Увидев ее содержимое, я понял, что на самом деле заставило меня лезть в этот сундук. Хотя я как будто выкинул из головы рассказ Монетки про куклу, похожую на меня в юности, но на самом деле хотел ее увидеть, убедиться в том, что девушка не выдумала эту историю. И теперь я видел ее перед собой – куклу, изображавшую юношу, уже не мальчишку, но еще не мужчину, с черными волосами, связанными в воинский хвост, одетого в баккипский синий, и даже с крохотным топором у пояса. Оказалось, что я плохо помню, как выглядел в юности; хотя я знал, что тогда у моего носа была другая форма, и шрамов на лице не было, но это знание существовало отдельно от того, каким я представлял себя сейчас. И однако, глядя на куклу, я был уверен, что ее черты в точности воспроизводят мое лицо в юности.

Однако в шкатулке лежала не только эта кукла. У второго деревянного юноши кожа была белой, и волосы из хлопкового пуха торчали во все стороны из-под шутовского колпака. Он был одет в черно-белый наряд с лентами и бубенцами, и на поясе у него болтался скипетр с крысиной головой. Его лицо было лицом Шута, каким он был при дворе короля Шрюда, и бледные губы сложены были так, словно он вот-вот отпустит колкость. Он был похож на ту куклу, которой Шут развлекал Свифта на Аслевджале, но я не был уверен, что это та же самая.

Куклы лежали в складках мягкой ткани на боку, опутанные нитями, которые приводили их в движение, соприкасаясь только лбами. Я не знал, было ли это намеренно, или они сдвинулись сами от тряски – но жест был полон близости, так же, как когда Шут прижал мой лоб к своему много лет назад, приехав ко мне в дом возле Кузницы. Я протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до них, но отдернул, так и не прикоснувшись. Мне вдруг стало страшно, что они окажутся теплыми и живыми. Я быстро закрыл шкатулку и поставил обратно на дно сундука. Мне было трудно дышать, я чувствовал волнение и стыд, словно читал чужое письмо, или свое собственное, в котором говорилось о чем-то очень интимном. Я ссыпал поверх нее мешочки с травами, опустил крышку и быстро вышел из-за ширмы.

Шут повернулся во сне: теперь он лежал на животе, обняв подушку и запутавшись в плаще. Его сон стал легче. Я постоял над кроватью, глядя на его изможденное лицо. Мне нужно было подумать о многом, но я не находил в себе для этого сил. В конце концов я отвернулся и вышел в гостиную.

Здесь было холодно, и я чувствовал, как тянет стужей от каменных стен. Торопливо разведя камин и вешая маленький котелок на огонь, я отметил, как сталкиваются в убранстве комнаты три стиля – простота и сдержанность Белой Земли, тяжеловесность комфорта, привезенная, видимо, Илимом из путешествий, и изящество Шута. На стенах грубо выделанные шкуры чередовались с толстыми яркими коврами, выбранными скорее за густоту ворса, чем за красоту рисунка; но между ними свисали длинные шнуры с перьями и бусинами, оживлявшие картину. Над камином висел двуручный меч на простом деревянном щите, но на каминной полке стояли резные статуэтки работы Шута и два подсвечника тонкой джамелийской чеканки. На массивные кресла перед камином были накинуты тканые покрывала в корично-золотой гамме, добавлявшие уюта. Я сел в одно из них, ожидая, пока закипит вода, и обнаружил, что оно намного удобнее, чем кажется с виду. Я откинулся на спинку, позволяя мышцам расслабиться, а глазам закрыться, и сделал глоток бренди.

Но расслабиться полностью у меня не получилось. Едва я отвлекся от простых дел, которыми всю жизнь занимал себя, когда не хотел о чем-то думать, как моя голова наполнилась вопросами, ответы на которые мне не хотелось искать. Хотя я сам не раз говорил в последние недели, что мы с Шутом знаем, что мы друг для друга, но сейчас эти слова показались мне лишенными смысла. Кем были мы на самом деле? Кем станем, когда Шут проснется? Связь приносила мне эхо его сна, свободного от сновидений - сна усталости и покоя. Хотя все это время я называл его Шутом, но только сейчас я снова ощутил в полной мере, что это действительно друг моего детства. Я знал его суть, и узнавал ее в шепоте связи. Я знал, что даже если нам придется снова расстаться, я буду слышать его, и ни за что не позволю никому, даже ему самому, отобрать у меня эту связь. Но я также не хотел расставаться. Теперь, когда Шут снова был в моей жизни, я не желал отпускать его.

Ход моих мыслей прервало шипение воды, заливавшей угли в камине. Я снял котелок и заварил чай в глиняном чайнике. По комнате поплыл запах летнего луга после грозы, и я снова глубоко вдохнул его, на мгновение почувствовав себя волком. На полке нашлись расписные чашки из тонкой белой глины, казавшиеся невероятно хрупкими в моих огрубевших руках, но очень подходившие к аромату чая. Я налил себе одну и неторопливо выпил, чувствуя, как изнутри расходится тепло, и головная боль унимается. Допив чай, я посидел еще несколько минут, позволяя голове успокоиться окончательно и глядя на огонь, пока не почувствовал, что с трудом удерживаю глаза открытыми. Тогда я встал, перелил оставшийся чай в другую кружку, прихватил бренди и вернулся в спальню Шута.

Он все еще спал, но теперь его сон был легким и чутким, поэтому, когда я нечаянно стукнул дверью, закрывая ее за собой, он приоткрыл глаза. Почувствовав запах чая, он шевельнулся и заморгал, пытаясь разлепить тяжелые веки. Я сел на край кровати и принялся ждать, пока он проснется окончательно. Он со стоном поднялся на локтях, свесив голову так, что волосы разметались по постели, а потом перевернулся и уселся, опираясь на подушки. Я протянул ему чашку. Он мрачно посмотрел на меня, но принял ее. Тень его эмоций подсказала мне, что он сердится на меня еще сильнее, чем раньше.

\- Есть еще бренди, - сказал я, приподняв бутылку. – Что предпочитаешь?

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны угощать меня моим бренди, - язвительно сказал Шут. Голос у него был хриплым. Он отпил чая, глядя в сторону и хмурясь.

\- Извини, - сказал я искренне. – У меня отчаянно болела голова, и я надеялся найти что-нибудь, не спускаясь в свою комнату.

Он метнул на меня взгляд, в котором нежелание принимать оправдания сочеталось с тревогой. Я был уверен, что он гадает, что еще я увидел в его вещах, но не собирался рассказывать. Пока он пил чай, я сидел молча, глядя на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, и ждал. Наконец он опустил пустую чашку и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я не могу сердиться на тебя, Фитц. Не сейчас, - сказал он тихо, не поднимая глаз. Я промолчал. Спустя еще минуту Шут протянул руку за бренди и сделал глоток прямо из горлышка.

\- Я уже отвык от этого, - сказал он со вздохом, и я понял, что он имеет в виду нашу связь. Он повел плечами, словно они затекли.

\- Я тоже. Но никогда не забывал, как это хорошо, - ответил я. Он издал короткий невеселый смешок.

\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы все осталось как раньше! – бросил он.

\- Правда? – переспросил я, глядя на него в упор. Он отвел глаза.

\- Нет, Фитц, - сказал он после паузы. – Я рад. Хотя и не должен бы.

Я не стал спрашивать, почему, зная, что услышу те же доводы, которые он привел, когда разрывал связь. Я смотрел на него, заново запоминая его черты. Человек, который сидел передо мной, был очень смуглым и темноглазым, но я видел в нем и белокожего мальчика, и золотоволосого лорда, и даже женщину со слишком резко очерченным лицом, и все трое казались мне прекрасными, такими же, как тот, кого я видел сейчас. Я неожиданно ощутил ту беспредельную любовь, которую испытывал, когда наши души соединялись, и у меня перехватило дыхание.

Потом он повернул голову. Я обнаружил, что наклоняюсь слишком близко, и выпрямился. Шут мгновение смотрел на меня, словно не узнавая, а потом отвернулся и поискал, куда бы поставить чашку, занимавшую его руки. Я забрал ее и отнес на туалетный столик. Когда я вернулся, он сидел, подтянув колени к груди и скрестив на них руки, и задумчиво разглядывал конструкцию из нитей и бусин под балдахином.

\- Что с Неттл? – спросил он, переведя на меня внимательный взгляд.

\- Все в порядке, - поспешил заверить его я. - Мы ее нашли. Она цела и невредима.

Он кивнул, не спрашивая, кого я имею в виду под «мы».

\- Она осталась на постоялом дворе, потому что не хотела возвращаться в замок, под воздействие этого искаженного Скилла, - добавил я. И только теперь понял, что чудовищного присутствия, так меня поразившего, больше нет. Так и должно было быть: Арлет уничтожил его источник. Шут как будто догадался, о чем я думаю, или просто его мысли двигались в том же направлении.

\- В башне. Что там случилось? – спросил он, хмурясь. Его голос не звучал напряженно, но я почувствовал, что ему страшно вспоминать о том, что происходило с ним. Я распутал плащ, сбившийся у него в ногах, и накинул ему на плечи, и только потом сказал:

\- Я не уверен, что все понял правильно, но… Это были сестры-близнецы, верно?

Он кивнул и поежился, кутаясь в плащ сильнее.

\- Они обладали магией. Одна – Скиллом, другая – Уитом. Так бывает, хотя и очень редко, – я начал рассказывать все, что происходило, как рассказывал бы Чейду, упустив только тот момент, когда я нашел Шута и коснулся его в первый раз. Я закончил словами: - Тогда я забрал тебя и ушел.

Шут опустил голову, что-то обдумывая. Я помедлил, прежде чем задавать следующий вопрос:

\- Что было с тобой?

Он на мгновение сжался, и его голос, когда он начал отвечать, был немного севшим.

\- Она дала мне вина. Должно быть, в него было что-то добавлено – вкус был странный, очень резкий, но не неприятный. Я выпил совсем немного, отказаться было нельзя, это смертельная обида. Но этого хватило, – он посмотрел на меня. – Дальше ты знаешь.

Я склонил голову, делая мысленную заметку попытаться выяснить состав этого вина. Шут продолжал смотреть на меня. Глаза у него блестели.

\- Ты снова принес изменения, Фитц. И я никогда бы не подумал, что это будешь ты…

\- К лучшему или к худшему? – уточнил я.

\- Пока не знаю, - он покачал головой и вдруг потер глаза руками. – Я хотел бы знать, но… - его тоскливый взгляд устремился куда-то мне за плечо; проводив его, я понял, что он смотрит на скрытый за ширмой сундук с гадательными принадлежностями. Я вдруг понял, зачем они ему. Он перехватил мой взгляд и резко выдохнул.

\- Да, Фитц. Ты верно догадался, - в его голосе мелькнула нотка сарказма: он знал, что я заглядывал в его вещи, и поэтому понял, что с ним происходит. Я открыл рот, но он взмахом руки заставил меня замолчать. – Я Пророк, но я слеп. Какая ирония, не правда ли? Я ищу путь наощупь, никогда не зная, куда он приведет.

\- Как все люди, - сказал я тихо. Он растянул губы в улыбке.

\- Это та часть человечности, которую мне никогда не хотелось испытывать на себе.

Я пожал плечами. Я мог лишь смутно вообразить себе состояние пророка, потерявшего возможность видеть будущее. Но я чувствовал его тоску и потерянность, и он отвернулся от меня, сильнее обвивая руками колени. Потом он встряхнул головой и решительно перебросил ноги через край кровати.

\- Я хочу вымыться и переодеться, – он с отвращением оттянул ворот пропитавшегося потом платья. Это было очевидное требование оставить его одного, и я не стал настаивать.

\- Я пришлю к тебе слугу с водой, - сказал я, вставая. Он кивнул, не повернув головы. Глядя на него, одиноко стоящего посреди комнаты, с растрепанными волосами и в измятой одежде, я снова ощутил мгновенный прилив тепла от его красоты и моей любви к нему. Чувство было непривычным и в то же время хорошо знакомым, и ушло так быстро, что я едва успел его заметить. Я чуть помедлил, нащупав дверную ручку, но когда он начал поворачиваться ко мне, вышел из комнаты.

 

Вернувшись к себе, я последовал примеру Шута: умылся и переоделся в чистое. На расстоянии наша с Шутом связь немного ослабла, а потом Шут нашел способ ее пригасить так, что мне осталось только ощущение его присутствия, без оттенков. Я понимал его желание не быть настолько открытым, и ослабил контакт со своей стороны, хотя мне этого очень не хотелось.

Я чувствовал усталость, но знал, что вряд ли засну. В любом случае, мне нужно было поговорить с Розмари; мне не хотелось ее видеть, но наверняка она уже знает, что я вернулся в замок. Я недовольно поморщился: если бы на ее месте был Чейд, меня наверняка отыскали бы еще несколько часов назад. Разница между учителем и ученицей становилась мне чересчур очевидной.

Ее паж открыл мне дверь, и Розмари порывисто обернулась мне навстречу. Я внутренне приготовился выслушать ее возмущение моим внезапным исчезновением. Но вместо этого она воскликнула:

\- Нарад Илим только что вызвал принца на поединок за убийство сестры! Тебе что-нибудь об этом известно?

Я ошеломленно замер. Розмари выдернула теплый плащ из-под трех других и накинула себе на плечи. Торопливо выбирая брошь, она бросила на меня нетерпеливый взгляд. Я опомнился.

\- Принц действительно убил его сестру. Но… - Я кратко пересказал то, что происходило в башне. Розмари сосредоточенно кивала. Когда я закончил, она устало вздохнула.

\- Поединок был объявлен официально. Отменить его нельзя – участников сочтут трусами. Илим имеет право потребовать отмщения за кровь сестры, даже если для этого были причины. Но если он убьет принца… - Она покачала головой. Я вспомнил еще одну важную вещь, которую должен был сообщить.

\- Неттл похитила группа, которая похищает и убивает людей в предгорьях. Они каннибалы, и… - я подумал, стоит ли говорить о том, что я наблюдал через Скилл, но для Розмари пришлось бы объяснять слишком многое, на это сейчас не было времени. - И мне показалось, что я видел среди них короля Арттара.

\- Показалось или видел? – резко спросила она.

\- Я практически уверен, - ответил я. – Были сумерки, но я хорошо видел его лицо, пусть и всего секунду.

\- Кто еще его видел?

\- Никто.

\- Плохо. Твоего слова будет недостаточно для доказательства. Поединок скоро начнется. Предотвратить его мы не можем. После него… увидим. – Бросив быстрый взгляд в зеркало, она прошла мимо меня к выходу и подождала, пока я покину ее комнаты. Слуга лорда Лалвика поджидал ее в коридоре; он с поклоном сообщил, что лорд занял для них места и прислал его проводить леди Розмари. Я собирался пойти за ней, но понял, что должен увидеть Шута.

 

Наружная дверь в его покои была незаперта и поддалась, когда я постучал в нее. Я вошел, и сразу услышал громкий голос, доносившийся из спальни Шута. Илим говорил по-белоземски, и каждое слово было полно гнева:

\- …мой названный брат убивает мою родную сестру, и женщина, которую я уважал, оказывается грязным _аддунадом_! Что за черный день!

Я услышал, как Шут что-то тихо сказал, своим настоящим голосом, но не разобрал слов. Илим вылетел из его комнаты и остановился, увидев меня. Презрительно изогнув губы, он бросил: «Адн'а!», и прошел к двери, намеренно отбросив меня плечом в сторону. Я развернулся, рассердившись, но тут в дверях своей комнаты появился Шут. Он тоже остановился при виде меня, протянув руку к дверной ручке. На нем была тонкая нижняя рубашка, насквозь мокрая от воды, капавшей с кончиков волос. Она плотно облепила его плоскую грудь. Без косметики и умело подобранной одежды его невозможно было принять за женщину. Я знал, кто он и что он, и принимал его таким, какой он есть; но Илиму это, видимо, не удалось. Шут выглядел так, словно его ударили; я надеялся, что Илим не посмел поднять на него руку, но мой гнев на него усиливался. Хотя я слышал всего несколько фраз, ярость и презрение в них были так сильны, что мне хватило, чтобы представить весь разговор, и не нужно было касаться связи, чтобы понять, что Шут чувствует. Он считал Илима своим другом, и… Тут я вспомнил, как сам был на месте белоземца, и ощутил сильнейший стыд.

\- Он вызвал принца на поединок, - сказал Шут глухо. Я думал о другом, и для меня его слова прозвучали неожиданно.

\- Я знаю, - ответил я.

\- Если принц умрет… все будет потеряно, - добавил он. Потом рассеянно собрал мокрые волосы на затылке и ушел в комнату.

\- Что будет потеряно? – спросил я вслед ему, но он не ответил, захлопнув дверь.

Через несколько долгих минут он появился снова. Волосы, еще влажные, были заплетены в косу и прикрыты тонким покрывалом. На нем было платье Кофетри, веки блестели золотом, и он выглядел женственно и элегантно. Он посмотрел на меня, но казалось, что он меня не видит. Я сделал шаг ему навстречу, но он отвернулся и выскользнул за дверь.


	25. Поединок

_Была женщина, в сущности говоря, почти девочка. У нее был подход к птицам. Она жила в горах, к западу отсюда, и говорили, что она может вызвать с неба дикого ястреба. Некоторые люди восхищались ею и говорили, что это дар. Они относили к ней домашнюю птицу или звали ее, если курица плохо неслась. Она не делала ничего, кроме хорошего, насколько я слышал._

 

В Белой Земле обходились без лишних церемоний: гулкие рога мы услышали еще по дороге, а когда вышли во двор замка, поединщики уже кружили по наспех присыпанному песком снегу, примеряясь друг к другу. Оба были обнажены по пояс, и мороз щипал не успевшую разогреться в ярости боя кожу. Воины и придворные собрались вокруг них плотной стеной. Над воротами стояла источавшая яд искаженного Скилла королева со свитой, и я увидел среди закутанных в меха женщин Илейду, взволнованно кусавшую пальцы. Она со страхом косилась на королеву и то и дело порывалась уйти, но две придворные дамы удерживали ее и шептали что-то на ухо, на что она тревожно качала головой. Над двором кружились птицы.

Я пробил дорогу вперед себе и Шуту; один раз я услышал грубое «куда ты лезешь, фирада», и только тогда заметил, что женщины держались в задних рядах, хотя им оттуда было плохо видно. Но мне было не до местного этикета; я угрожающе посмотрел на возмущавшегося и потянул Шута к себе за рукав. Либо у меня было очень грозное лицо, либо статус арэладна и нэфиры позволял нам больше вольностей - в общем, нас оставили в покое, и мы выбрались вперед как раз тогда, когда Илим нанес первый удар.

Их тяжелые мечи сталкивались с низким звоном, их ноги утаптывали снег и песок в мрачной пляске сражения. Не было одобрительных возгласов и гула в толпе, обычных для дружеских сражений: все молчали, и только звуки сражения разлетались среди высоких замковых стен.

Илим в очередной раз с ревом бросился на принца, и на этот раз ему удалось располосовать ему левую руку. Белая рубашка быстро набухла кровью. Илейда ахнула и рванулась вперед, словно забыв, что перед ней пустота и до земли далеко; ее удержали.  Бойцы снова закружились, выжидая момента для удара, но Арлет теперь оставлял алые следы на снегу и песке.

В какой-то момент Илим посмотрел через плечо принца прямо на нас - на Кофетри, стоявшую рядом со мной - и в глазах его сверкнула ненависть, сила которой меня поразила. Он всегда казался мне спокойным, сдержанным и разумным. Кофетри сдвинулась чуть ближе ко мне. Хотя она не опустила голову и не выдала своих чувств, но я чувствовал, как горько Шуту от этого взгляда.

Арлет воспользовался моментом и подсек Илима под колени. Он развернул меч плашмя, и вместо того, чтобы перерубить сухожилия, просто столкнул Илима наземь, а следующим ударом выбил меч из его руки. Ему достаточно было еще одного взмаха, чтобы покончить с противником. Однако он не стал этого делать. Вместо этого он отступил, оставив Илима стоять на коленях в ожидании смерти.

Через мгновение тот поднял голову и в ярости посмотрел на принца.

\- Чего ты ждешь? - прорычал он.

\- Я не желаю убивать тебя! - сказал Арлет и убрал меч.

\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты умер! - взревел Илим и бросился на него. Не ожидавший такого ответа на свое благородство, Арлет парировал удар недостаточно ловко, споткнулся и упал на одно колено. Меч Илима взвился над ним.

\- Принц не должен погибнуть! - прошептал Шут возбужденно, сплетая и расплетая пальцы в тонких перчатках. Я боялся, что он бросится под меч, и готов был сделать это сам.

В этот момент за воротами затрубили рога, и толпа раздалась, оборачиваясь на их гулкий звук. Арлет воспользовался этим, чтобы увернуться и ловко вскочить на ноги. Двор между местом боя и воротами мгновенно очистился от людей; ворота распахнулись, и внутрь влетели всадники с королем во главе.

Меня обдало изуродованным, сотканным из кусочков Скиллом, как обдает вонью. Король и его особо приближенные придворные источали это омерзительное ощущение; если бы не отравление местной пищей, я бы почувствовал его сразу. После прошедшей ночи все мои чувства были остры до боли, словно растертая кожа, и под яркой волной Скилла ощущался и Уит, такой же уродливый - жизнь, обращенная в смерть, но принужденная влачить существование; это было вопреки природе самой жизни, и я отпрянул, не в силах преодолеть инстинктивное отвращение.

\- Вот чьей смерти я хочу! - вскричал Арлет, повернувшись к королю. В его взгляде засверкала ярость и ненависть. - Арттар, незаконно занявший трон Белой Земли! Я, законный наследник Арсана, предательски тобой убитого, вызываю тебя на поединок за честь своего отца, которая взывает к отмщению, и корону своей страны, которая принадлежит мне по праву!

Он хлестнул воздух мечом, и конь Арттара взвился на дыбы. Король расхохотался, без веселья, но с презрением.

\- Ты, балованный щенок! Ты смеешь бросать мне вызов? Я убью тебя и съем твое сердце, как поступил с твоим отцом! - взревел он насмешливо - и направил коня прямо на Арлета.

Ловкий и гибкий, Арлет вывернулся из-под копыт коня и успел ухватиться за сапог короля, но ему не удалось стянуть всадника наземь. Король вскинул меч, пытаясь ударить пешего противника, но Арлет успел отбить удар. Илим стоял в стороне, сжимая свой клинок и глядя на сражение так, словно не мог выбрать, на какую сторону встать.

Внезапно я почувствовал волну Уита, птицы, которых становилось над замком все больше, закричали, и конь взвился на дыбы, сбрасывая всадника. Я нашел взглядом Илейду: она стояла, прямая и тонкая, и тяжело дышала, наблюдая за схваткой.

Падение выбило из Арттара дух, но меч он не выпустил и парировал яростный удар Арлета, прежде чем вскочить на ноги. Он был крупнее и тяжелее, но это мало сказывалось на его подвижности: он был превосходным бойцом, и я видел, что Арлет, утомленный предыдущей схваткой и не обладающий таким опытом, может проиграть. Но принца подхлестывала ярость, сиявшая в его глазах и в его Скилле. Он бросался на противника, как загнанный в угол волк. И даже когда король добавил к алой полосе на его руке еще одну, а следом выбил у него меч, он не остановился.

Он накинулся на короля с голыми руками. Под вихрем его ударов Арттар отступил назад, а потом упал на одно колено. Он пытался ударить юношу мечом, но тот перехватил его занесенную руку и впился в нее зубами. Арттар хрипло вскрикнул, и меч выпал из его пальцев. Арлет схватил его и отскочил, готовый к бою. Его собственный меч лежал на песке между ними.

\- Возьми его! - крикнул он, сверкая глазами. - Возьми! Я не стану убивать безоружного, как ты убил моего отца - убил предательством и ядом, во сне! Тебя я убью в честном бою, при всех…

Арттар рванулся вперед, на ходу подхватывая меч. Но Арлет был готов к нападению и встретил его удар своим обманным маневром. Его меч глубоко вонзился королю в плечо. Арттар глухо закричал, и вместе с ним закричала королева на стене - горько и яростно, как раненое животное.

\- Звери! - раздался вдруг звонкий женский голос. - Звери! Звери! Отчего вы не видите? Все они звери!

Это кричала Илейда, стоя на самом краю стены. Она простирала руки над площадью, и ее глаза сверкали гневом. Я почувствовал волну Уита, самую сильную, которую когда-либо мне доводилось ощущать, и полную тревоги и ярости.

Птицы подхватили ее крик и спустились ниже. Среди них были ястребы, и совы, и вороны, и сойки, и сороки, и голуби, и зяблики, и синицы, и морские чайки - все виды, которые водились в окрестностях, и которые ни за что не стали бы летать рядом. Лошади вдруг заржали, забились, вставая на дыбы и пытаясь сбросить всадников. И им это удавалось, потому что всадники даже не пытались их утихомирить - их лица искажались, растягиваясь в уродливом оскале, они вытягивали оружие и размахивали им, и совсем не держались в седлах. Даже самые опытные наездники вели себя как неумехи и скатывались со спин коней наземь. Те, кто вскакивал после этого на ноги, горбились и рычали друг на друга, а потом начали бросаться на любого, кто оказывался поблизости. У меня из горла тоже рвалось злое рычание, и губы сами растягивались в оскале, но я сдерживался, не поддаваясь силе Уита.

Лошади заметались по площади, бывшие всадники, у которых на губах выступала пена - тоже, и зрительницы завизжали, а зрители обнажили мечи, полные недоумения, но готовые противостоять внезапно обезумевшим людям и животным. Птицы кинулись вниз, словно живой град, выставив когти и атакуя безумных людей. Я прикрыл собой Шута и огляделся. Король Арттар тоже оскалился, и его лицо потеряло человеческое выражение. Он бросился на Арлета, неуклюже, но могуче размахивая мечом.

Высоко на стене закричала королева.

\- Ведьма! Ведьма! - выла она, бросаясь к Илейде. Та стояла на самом краю, потерянная в силе, которая превратила двор замка в ад. Королева набросилась на нее, как ураган, готовая вцепиться скрюченными пальцами в лицо. Но птицы налетели на нее пестрым облаком из когтей и перьев, и она закричала снова, теперь от боли. Их когти и клювы рвали ее плоть, и хотя ее придворные дамы пытались отогнать птиц, им это не удавалось. Крики и клекот, ржание и рычание наполняли двор замка, и я вынул меч и сжал его в руке, готовый защищать себя и Шута, но вокруг нас образовался странный островок спокойствия, и ничто нас не задевало.

Среди хаоса Арттар и Арлет продолжали схватку.

\- Это безумие, - прошептал Шут, прижимаясь плечом к моему плечу. - Так не должно было быть… или должно? Я не знаю, не знаю!

Я закрыл глаза и потянулся Уитом, пытаясь успокоить бушевавшую вокруг ярость. Мне не сразу удалось заставить себя погружаться в потоки искаженного Уита и Скилла. Для этого мне пришлось ухватиться за чистый Уит животных; хотя Илейда своим даром разжигала их гнев, но они сохраняли свой звериный разум, и атаковали обладателей искаженного Уита не столько из-за воли человека, сколько потому, что это извращение природного порядка вызывало у них страх и отвращение. В волнах Уита я нашел саму Илейду и попытался успокоить ее, как встревоженное животное. Но она отталкивала меня, полная ужаса и гнева. Тогда я сосредоточился и послал всем по Уиту требование успокоиться.

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, пока моя воля боролась с призывом Илейды. Сквозь Уит я слышал крики, и в какой-то момент раздался яростный и испуганный вопль, и я почувствовал чью-то смерть. Она была не единственной, которую мне довелось пережить в этой волне Уита, и чужие боль и страх лились через меня.

 _Я помогу!_ \- закричала в потоке Скилла и Уита Неттл, и ее сила добавилась к моей, разливаясь, словно ворвань по бушующей воде. Постепенно шум улегся, и Илейда успокоилась, и когда я открыл глаза, птицы снова кружились высоко в небе, а лошади стояли неподвижно. Снег и песок были залиты кровью, и в алых лужах лежали тела - в основном обезумевшая королевская свита, хотя были среди них и те, кто раньше стоял среди зрителей, и два коня, и несколько птиц. Дальше, у стены, я увидел изломанное тело королевы. Ее яркие одежды пропитались кровью и были изодраны в клочья.

В круге тел король Арттар бился на земле, и сведенные оскалом губы у него посинели. Уитом я чувствовал, что он умирает в муках. Арлет смотрел на него, тяжело дыша, а потом поднял меч и рассек ему горло, прекращая страдания. И когда Арттар застыл в неподвижности, Арлет поднял свой напоенный кровью меч к небу, оборачиваясь к стихшему двору.

Затем он покачнулся и рухнул.

Секунду все молчали и не двигались. Затем тело принца содрогнулось в конвульсиях, меч лязгнул, падая из разжавшейся руки, и двор ожил: кто-то бросился к нему, кто-то звал врача, кто-то просто кричал… Шут тоже рванулся к нему, и эхом его жалобного возгласа во мне отдалось его отчаяние по связи.

Глаза у Арлета закатились, и тело сводило в корчах. Я чувствовал, как страшная боль пронизывает его тело. Он умирал, точно так же, как Арттар всего несколько минут назад.

Меч лежал рядом, никем не замеченный. Меч, которым Арлет ранил Арттара… и которым раньше Арттар ранил Арлета.

Шут стоял на коленях у головы принца, и его лицо было полно растерянности и отчаяния. Он стискивал переплетенные пальцы, глядя, как Арттар корчится на пропитанном кровью снегу. Илим держал голову принца у себя на коленях и оттирал холодный пот с его лица. Его сестра, успевшая спуститься со стены, заламывала руки рядом.

Я нашарил на поясе скрытое отделение, где всегда носил противоядия - одна из привычек, привитых мне Чейдом и укрепленных собственным опытом отравителя и попытками отравить меня. Многие яды вызывали судороги, и если быстро помочь мышцам расслабиться, человека можно было спасти. Оттеснив Илима, я с трудом разжал ему челюсти и опрокинул между посиневших губ содержимое пузырька. Арлет захрипел, давясь; толпа вокруг угрожающе надвинулась.

Спустя несколько бесконечных мгновений принц сделал глубокий прерывистый вздох, и его тело наконец обмякло. Я нашел его пульс: он бился быстро, но постепенно выравнивался. Взглядом он нашел лицо Илима и прижавшейся к нему Илейды, а потом его веки опустились, и он потерял сознание.

Илим вскочил на ноги, выкрикивая приказы. Арлета переложили на плащ и понесли в замок. Илим шел следом, бдительно следя за принцем и поддерживая Илейду. Но проходя мимо Кофетри, он остановился. Его губы сжались в тонкую нить; Кофетри прямо встретила его пронзительный взгляд.

\- Я вынужден поблагодарить тебя, - произнес Илим так, словно благодарность вытягивали из него клещами. - Ты выполнил данное слово.

Шут и бровью не повел от обращения в мужском роде, только чуть склонил голову, принимая благодарность.

\- Но тебе лучше уехать, - веско закончил Илим, отвернулся и пошел дальше.


	26. Домой

_Любые мои слова воспринимались как проявления высочайшей мудрости. Но, несмотря на свою наследственность, я ничем не отличался от обычных детей. Хулиганил, когда представлялась возможность, рассказывал глупости о летающих кабанах и призраках отпрысков королевского рода. Каждая придуманная мной история оказывалась длиннее предыдущей, однако я обнаружил одну странность. Какие бы глупости я ни придумывал, в моих бреднях всегда оказывались зерна истины._

 

Замок гудел. Смерть короля и королевы повергла всех в растерянность и панику, которые лишь слегка улеглись после того, как придворные врачи объявили, что жизнь принца вне опасности. Илим и Илейда не отходили от него ни на шаг, и всех троих окружали ряды стражи. Меня останавливали на каждом шагу, расспрашивая о том, как я спас принца, и пожимали мне руку, и тяжело хлопали по плечу.

Но звучали и иные слова. Все видели, как нападали птицы, и сходили с ума кони и люди, и вспомнили, что кричала Илейда, и нашлись те, кто обратил внимание, что несколько лет назад, до смерти сестры, ее часто видели в окружении птиц - говорили даже, что она умеет с ними общаться. Обитатели замка морщили лбы и опасливо ежились, и ползло из углов обвинение, брошенное перед смертью королевой: «Ведьма».

Другие шептались о том, что поединок Арлета с королем был нечестным, и потому он не имеет права на трон. Что он вступил в сговор с ведьмой, чтобы свергнуть настоящего короля. Что он предал свой род и свою страну и окончательно потерял все представления о чести воина за время путешествий в чужих странах.

Я опасался, что стража, которая окружала покои принца, может обратить мечи против него. Того же боялась Розмари. И потому лорд Лалвик отправил стражников из Шести Герцогств в почетный караул у покоев принца. Хотя я сомневался, что они смогут устоять против белоземских воинов, превосходивших их числом.

Но я оставил эти тревоги Розмари, и Лалвику, и Илиму. Меня куда больше волновал Шут. После слов Илима он долго смотрел ему вслед, а потом растворился в суетливой толпе прежде, чем я успел его остановить. Но сразу после отчета Розмари я отправился в его комнату. Дверь снова была незаперта, но я вошел осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить его.

Я зря волновался. Комната была практически пуста, без следа изящного убранства, только белоземские ковры и шкуры, и посреди нее Шут укладывал последние шкатулки в сундук. Он обернулся на звук моих шагов, скользнул по мне усталым взглядом и вернулся к своему занятию. Но я ощущал его грусть и боль. Илим прогнал его, поддавшись давлению предрассудков. Я почувствовал, как поднимается внутри злость на этого глупца, который оттолкнул дружбу Шута из-за бессмысленного предубеждения, из-за узости мышления…

И тут же мне стало стыдно. Кто я такой, чтобы обвинять Илима в том, что сам однажды сделал? Только теперь я осознавал, какую боль причинил Шуту тогда. И только теперь я мог понять Йек, которая нашла меня в коридорах Баккипа, чтобы бросить в лицо свою горечь за Шута - за Янтарь, которую я обидел своей глупостью.

\- Не уезжай без меня, - сказал я Шуту, и он замер, а потом медленно выпрямился. - Мне нужно собрать вещи. Встретимся в конюшне.

\- Ты не должен ехать со мной, Фитц, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

\- Не должен. Но я хочу.

\- Ты нужен здесь…

\- Здесь и без меня достаточно людей, которые сумеют справиться. Не спорь со мной, - я положил руку ему на плечо, и оно дрогнуло под моей ладонью. Потом Шут наклонился и продолжил собирать вещи.

 

Сборы, и разговор с Розмари, не понимавшей моего внезапного отъезда, и ожидание бумаг, которые она хотела передать со мной Чейду - все это затянулось, и мы выехали на закате. Света хватило бы лишь на то, чтобы добраться до постоялого двора, но ни Шут, ни я не желали ночевать в замке. Мы оставили его позади, похожий на встревоженный улей, и невозможно было предсказать, как он встретит утро - признает ли нового короля, или свергнет его, не дав взойти на трон. Я не завидовал Розмари, которая отправилась в Белую Землю, чтобы подготовить почву для мирного договора, а оказалась в сердце дворцового переворота. Зато мне стало ясно, что даже если бы не Шут, мне стоило бы уехать - сегодняшний спаситель принца завтра мог оказаться пособником убийцы короля, а мне не хотелось играть эту роль.

Трудно было предположить, как сложатся события дальше. Все зависело от того, как политики сумеют повернуть мнение толпы. Позволят ли ей верить, что Илейда ведьма, или убедят, что ее власть над животными - дар богов? Позволят ли говорить, что победа Арлета нечестна, или докажут, что поединок был честным и принц заслуживает трона? Положение обоих было крайне шатким. За свержением короля и бойней во дворе подзабылась причина поединка Арлета и Илима, но ее скоро вспомнят, и что тогда?

Шут ехал молча, погруженный в мрачные раздумья. Я долго не начинал разговора, выжидая. Он приехал в Белую Землю, желая что-то изменить; он боялся, что принц погибнет, и тогда его планы потерпят неудачу. Принц выжил, но надолго ли? Такую ли победу предвещали его пророчества? И исполнились ли они?

Я вспомнил, как он признавался мне в потере дара, как горечь проступала в голосе и взгляде. Прежде Шут мог порой переживать о том, что не знает, как именно понимать свои предвидения, но всегда верил самому себе, верил, что выбранный им путь приведет к цели, и шел к ней, не оглядываясь. Даже в самые черные дни он верил в себя, в Белого Пророка. Но теперь… Теперь он был вынужден полагаться на воду, и танцы, и карты, и кости. Я неожиданно понял, каким потерянным он должен был себя чувствовать - как человек, потерявший зрение. Как я без Скилла и Уита.

Внезапно я вспомнил его слова, сказанные мне несколько дней назад, и встрепенулся в седле.

\- Шут, - позвал я взволнованно. - Шут, помнишь, что ты видел, когда танцевал в лесу?

\- Какое это имеет значение? - отозвался он устало.

\- Может быть, никакого. Но ты рассказывал мне про синее стекло, помнишь?

\- Помню. Наверное, я видел когда-то, как ты готовишь зелья, - его голос звучал совершенно безжизненно. Я не помнил его таким.

\- Ты ни разу этого не видел, - сказал я уверенно. - Но я действительно готовил зелье, которое храню в пузырьке из синего стекла. Сегодня мне пришлось его использовать, - он обернулся ко мне, и я добавил, глядя ему в глаза: - В нем было противоядие, которое я дал принцу Арлету.

Неловкими пальцами я вынул пустой пузырек из кармана на поясе и протянул его Шуту, который смотрел на меня постепенно становившимися все больше глазами.

\- Это совпадение, Фитц, - сказал он наконец, и эти слова еще ярче показали мне, каким потерянным он себя чувствовал. Шут, которого я знал много лет назад, не верил в совпадения. Теперь же он был готов отказаться от собственной победы - настолько он не верил в себя.

\- Фитц песопас. Салоприпас. Псаспас, - сказал я, пытаясь подражать дурацким интонациям мальчика-шута. Наверное, получилось очень глупо, потому что у Шута дернулся уголок рта в улыбке. Этого мне было достаточно. - Тогда это тоже было совпадением? Или предвидением? - он покачал головой, но я видел, как в его взгляде расцветает робкая надежда. - Я верю в твои пророчества, - сказал я убежденно. Может быть, бывали дни, когда я в нем сомневался, но они миновали много лет назад, вымерзли в льдах Аслевджала. И сегодняшние события только подкрепили мою веру. Я взял Шута за руку и вложил в нее пузырек из синего стекла. И пустил коня вперед, оставляя Шута наедине со своими мыслями.

Неттл встретила нас на крыльце, взволнованная и оттого вдвойне строгая. Она переняла от матери привычку отчитывать тех, за кого переживает, и потому мне изрядно досталось на орехи еще до того, как я успел спешиться.

Шут покачнулся, сходя с коня, и Неттл пронзила меня гневным взглядом. Но мне не нужна была ее строгость, я и сам мог себя выругать: Шут был измучен столкновением с Илидой, и волнениями дня, и дорогой от замка, а я даже не подумал, что он устал. Но он не дал мне поддержать себя, а расправил плечи и поклонился Неттл.

\- Леди Неттл, - сказал он голосом, который я привык считать голосом Шута. - Я рад наконец познакомиться с вами.

Я не знал, как Неттл отнесется к тому, что Шут из моих рассказов появится перед ней в обличье женщины. Но она и бровью не повела.

\- Радость встречи взаимна, - сказала она, отвечая на его поклон. - Идемте, я приказала приготовить горячее вино и ужин.

За ужином я рассказал Неттл, что происходило в замке. Шут все больше молчал, лишь изредка вставляя слово, и когда мы сидели у камина с вином, заканчивая разговор, он достал из кармана стеклянный пузырек и вертел его в пальцах. Наконец усталость взяла свое, и я понял, что смазываю слова, а Шут уже клюет носом в кресле. Неттл тоже обратила на это внимание и прогнала нас спать.

Ночью я проснулся от криков Шута, но дверь в его комнату была заперта.

 

Когда рано утром я спустился вниз, Кофетри уже была там, и не одна. Напротив нее у камина стояла Илейда, закутанная в меха и свои украшенные странными узорами одежды. На звук моих шагов она обернулась, взмахнув полами накидки, словно встревоженная птица, но тут же успокоилась. Я почувствовал прикосновение ее Уита.

\- Ты тот, кто спас меня и моего принца, - сказала она уверенно. - А ты привела его ко мне, - она снова повернулась к Кофетри и взяла ее руки в свои. - Я обязана тебе всем, - сказала она страстно. - Я стала бы твоей нэфирой, но мой долг перед тобой больше, чем долг жизни - это долг мой, и моего будущего супруга, и моего брата, и всей моей страны. Скажи мне, как я могу его заплатить?

Кофетри светло улыбнулась ей, высвободила одну руку и ласково коснулась витой рыжей пряди, падавшей на лоб Илейды.

\- Плата, которую я попрошу, может быть тяжела, - сказала она. - Но если ты согласишься на нее, то обязана будешь заплатить, как бы больно тебе не было, сколько бы помех не встало на твоем пути.

\- Что угодно! - воскликнула Илейда, порывисто кивая.

Кофетри сдвинула брови, и улыбка исчезла с ее лица. Она смотрела Илейде в лицо, но словно видела не ее, а что-то далекое и нездешнее.

\- Твой род будет благословлен детьми, - заговорила она нараспев низким для женщины голосом, в котором я узнал голос Шута, - и однажды родишь ты дитя, белое, как снег твоей земли. Поклянись, что будешь беречь его как зеницу ока, не дашь никакой обиде коснуться его… - Кофетри сделала паузу, и Илейда, смотревшая на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, судорожно кивнула.

\- Клянусь!

\- Поклянись, что будешь любить его всем сердцем, одаришь всей своей материнской нежностью.

\- Клянусь!

\- Поклянись, что когда придет черный человек, ты отдашь ему белое дитя навсегда.

Илейда ахнула. Кофетри по-прежнему смотрела сквозь нее, но я видел, как руки в коричневых перчатках сжались на пальцах Илейды.

\- Клянусь, - выдохнула Илейда и порывисто вздохнула. В глазах у нее стояли слезы.

Кофетри моргнула, и ее взгляд снова был направлен на Илейду, а не на что-то иное. Она грустно улыбнулась.

\- Велика ли плата, нареченная королева? - спросила она сочувственно.

\- Плата королевская, - ответила Илейда, гордо поднимая голову - и я вдруг увидел в этой тоненькой девушке с огромными прозрачными глазами будущую правительницу. Потерявшая так много и так много пережившая, она готова была к новым потерям, но и к новым обретениям тоже.

Вошла Неттл, одетая в дорожное, а за ней - служанка, несшая узел с одеждой.

\- Ты едешь с нами? - удивленно спросил я. Прошлым вечером мы не успели обсудить свои планы.

\- Я еду в замок вместе с леди Илейдой, - ответила она. У меня сжалось сердце. В замке было сейчас опасно, и я не хотел отпускать ее туда. Но прежде чем я успел возразить, она решительно добавила. - И не пытайся меня отговаривать. Я служу королю, и сейчас ему нужно, чтобы я была его глазами и ушами в Белой Земле.

 _Даже не пытайся возражать,_ \- добавила она.

Пораженный, я смотрел на нее и словно видел впервые. Моя дочь говорила как Видящая и как слуга Видящих. Я знал, что ее верность трону расцвела за прошедшие годы, и что ее решимость и преданность делали ее надежным помощником Дьютифула. Но только теперь я увидел, как сильны в ней эти качества, и как крепко ее чувство долга.

Кофетри смотрела на нее со странной улыбкой, а потом перевела взгляд на меня и насмешливо покачала головой.

\- Странно видеть себя в своих детях, не правда ли? - нараспев сказала она. - Удачи вам, леди Неттл. Я буду надеяться на новую встречу.

\- О, еще как! - горячо ответила Неттл. - Я так хотела познакомиться с вами получше!

\- Я разделяю ваше желание и верю, что вместе наши желания наверняка сбудутся, и скоро, - ответила Кофетри. - Теперь же, с вашего позволения, я покину вас - мне сегодня тоже предстоит долгий путь, - она поклонилась Неттл как равной, а Илейде отвесила глубокий поклон, как королеве, и вышла из комнаты, шурша юбками.

Илейда оставила нас с Неттл прощаться, и я пытался найти слова заботы и наставления, но Неттл, как обычно, меня опередила.

\- Все, что ты скажешь сейчас, будет либо банальностью, либо глупостью, - сказала она сурово. - Поэтому просто обними меня, - и она раскрыла мне свои объятия, и все, что я мог сделать - это подчиниться.

 

По дороге Шут рассказал мне новости, полученные от Илейды: назревший к рассвету мятеж удалось подавить, и наутро следующего дня Арлет будет коронован, а затем обвенчается с ней. Я только покачал головой. Они были юными и неопытными, и им нелегко будет усидеть на троне. Но Шут, кажется, не разделял моих тревог.

В предгорьях мы догнали кукольный театр, который бежал из замка сразу же после представления. Они встретили нас натянутыми луками, но Маркед узнала Кофетри и велела опустить оружие. Кофетри досталось горячее приветствие, а мне - холодный взгляд. Но тем не менее, мы договорились, что поедем вместе с театром до Нордфорда. Я надеялся, что Шут продолжит путь со мной до Баккипа, а потом и в Ивовый лес, но он сказал, что у него есть дела в Бингтауне, и поэтому он собирается вместе с театром ехать в Фарроу, а оттуда с обозами - в порт Шокса, где сядет на корабль. Меня это расстроило, потому что я не хотел с ним расставаться, но он настаивал на своих планах, а я не мог не поехать в Бакк.

Когда настало время устраиваться на ночь, Маркед велела отнести мои вещи в шатер к мужчинам, а Кофетри предложила место в своей палатке Монетка. Но Кофетри вежливо покачала головой.

\- У меня и Тома есть своя палатка, и мы будем ночевать в ней, - сказала она. Маркед нахмурилась. Когда я ушел ставить палатку, то увидел, как она подсела к Кофетри и напористо шепчет ей что-то, резко взмахивая ладонью. Но когда Шут пришел ложиться спать, то не стал делиться тем, что она ему сказала, а просто улегся на постель, завернувшись в меха и сонно глядя на тусклый свет тлеющей жаровни.

Я вытянулся рядом с ним, но сон не шел ко мне. Меня мучили вопросы.

\- Клятва, которую ты взял с Илейды. Это было пророчество?

Шут усмехнулся, став похожим на себя-мальчишку.

\- Ткацкие станки и ножницы. И даже не мои, - он протянул ладонь к теплу жаровни, задумавшись на минуту. Когда я уже думал, что продолжения не последует, и мне придется оставаться с еще одной загадкой, он заговорил снова.

\- В том месте, которое я привык звать своей родиной, хотя родился не там, в школе, уроки которой я переписал, хранится немало пророчеств, оставленных Белыми, которые были до меня, и даже мной самим. Многие из них исполнились; об исполнении других неизвестно ничего, и можно лишь гадать, складывая их друг с другом то так, то этак, как в игре в ответы на неизвестные вопросы. Когда их сложил я, получилась история про холодную землю и принца, бьющегося за трон своего отца с его убийцей. Мне понравился финал этой истории.

\- И поэтому ты решил воплотить ее в жизнь? - спросил я. Когда я пытался представить такую игру с судьбами и роком, у меня кружилась голова. Шут и раньше говорил со мной о предсказаниях, но с одной стороны, я не совсем ему верил, а с другой - мне легче было поверить в завтрашнюю судьбу, крывшуюся в загадках моего друга, чем в слова давно умерших пророков, записанные на бумаге.

Но Шут пожал плечами так, словно говорил о выборе отделки для камзола.

\- Я думал, что найду в Клерессе себя, - сказал он легкомысленно, но я слышал глубину чувств, скрывавшуюся за легкостью, в его голосе и в колыхнувшейся волнением связи. - Но нашел скуку. А когда пророчества сложились в историю, пришедшуюся мне по душе, я и подавно не сумел усидеть на месте. Сначала я думал, что просто навещу своих друзей в Бингтауне, а за долгий путь по морю успею подумать о том, куда хочу идти дальше. Но в Бингтауне мне встретились люди из пророчества, и я снова решился довериться судьбе, хотя и шел вслепую, ведомый лишь давно умолкнувшими голосами…

Я попытался представить, каково это было - ему, видевшему прежде перекрестки предназначения, следовать неясным указаниям из пыльных свитков. Наверное, сравнение со слепотой было уместно. Мне, никогда не заглядывавшему так далеко, казалось, что проще было бы смириться и принять то, что люди умеют с рождения - движение наугад, путь проб и ошибок, на котором времени вечно не хватает, все делается слишком поздно или слишком рано, и только удача приносит в конце концов счастье или хотя бы покой. Но Шут не согласился на это.

\- О чем была та история, которая так тебе понравилась? - поинтересовался я, хотя уже мог представить ее - повесть о принце, отмстившем за отца. Но Шут снова удивил меня. Глядя перед собой и словно в бесконечную даль, он сказал:

\- О том, как у безумного короля и сумасшедшей королевы родится дитя белее снега их страны, которое однажды полюбит человека-дракона.

Я резко втянул воздух, пораженный его словами.

\- Арлет и Илейда сойдут с ума? Их дитя будет белым… Белым Пророком?

Шут повернулся ко мне и укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Сколько раз я объяснял тебе природу предсказаний, а ты все еще считаешь, что будущее записано в скрижалях? Я не знаю, как сложится их судьба, и какие плоды принесет их союз, и не узнаю этого, пока много лет спустя не оглянусь назад и не скажу - вот эти слова в старом пророчестве означали именно это, и никак иначе. А скорее всего, это буду даже не я, а какой-нибудь нерожденный еще толкователь, который найдет старые слова и мою мозаику из них и подтвердит или опровергнет мои догадки. Все, что я знаю сейчас - что Арлет и Илейда обручились и взошли на трон своей страны. Остальное - лишь вероятность.

\- Но почему тогда ты взял клятву…

\- Потому что в Белой Земле не верят в Белых Пророков. И королева не отдаст свое дитя пришельцу - скорее она сбросит его с крепостной башни, потому что младенец выглядит колдовским подменышем, - Шут едва слышно вздохнул. - Знаешь, когда мне пришлось обходиться человеческими методами, оказалось, что я многому научился у Чейда. Например, готовиться ко всему возможному заранее. И невозможному тоже.

Я некоторое время молчал, обдумывая услышанное, а потом поддался своему любопытству и принялся расспрашивать про человека-дракона. Но я и сам мог догадаться, что ответит мне Шут - что он не знает точно, и эти слова могут означать чешуйчатого торговца из Бингтауна, или Другого, или носителя драконьего герба, или кого-то, кого я и представить не могу. А если дитя окажется Белым Пророком, будет ли этот человек-дракон его Изменяющим? На это Шут мне не ответил ничего.

Но еще на один вопрос я не получил ответ и не мог этого так оставить - на этот раз не ради своего любопытства, а ради интересов Видящих.

\- А безумие? - спросил я настойчиво. - Как ты готовишься к нему? Стоит ли Баккипу рассчитывать на грядущий союз, или лучше опасаться его?

\- Я надеюсь, - ответил Шут печально. - Королева Илейда уже побывала безумной, а принц провозгласил себя таковым, прежде чем убил короля. Мне остается лишь надежда на то, что судьба сочтет это достаточным, и им не придется больше страдать.

\- Им и без того придется нелегко, - согласился я.

 

Я был прав в своих мрачных прогнозах. Сообщения Неттл о происходившем в Белой Земле не отличались оптимизмом, и только клятвенное обещание, что она никуда не выходит без охраны, и что при первых же признаках опасности она покинет замок, останавливали меня от того, чтобы развернуть коня и помчаться за ней.

Стремительная смерть короля, последовавшая так скоро после кончины предыдущего и при таких трагичных и странных обстоятельствах, взбудоражила и без того горячую кровь белоземельцев. Нового короля многие считали слишком молодым для трона; другие  не доверяли его джамелийским замашкам, хотя от большей их части он почти сразу избавился - они были лишь игрой, отвлекавшей от него Арттара; третьи полагали, что на трон найдутся кандидаты получше. Хотя Арлет был старшим мужчиной в роду, и никто не был достаточно близок по крови, чтобы оспаривать его право, кроме Илима, который не желал этого делать, но ходили разговоры под стук ножен о щиты, что хочет Илим того или нет, но из него король выйдет понадежнее, чем из «теплолюбивого мальчишки», хоть он и убил предшественника в честном бою.

Не улучшало ситуацию то, что Илейду считали то безумной, а то колдуньей, и поспешный брак находили крайне неудачным. У многих белоземских дворян нашлись дочери, куда лучше годившиеся в королевы, по мнению их родителей. Я мог представить, через что приходится проходить бедняжке Илейде, даже без рассказов возмущенной Неттл - я видел все это, когда ко двору прибыла Кетриккен. Мне казалось, что хрупкая и нервная Илейда может не выдержать этого напора, хотя Неттл утверждала, что она неожиданно хорошо справляется.

Илим простил Арлету смерть Илиды, и постепенно их дружба восстановилась. Он поддерживал сестру и друга с рвением, которым, видимо, стремился искупить вину за злополучную дуэль. Неттл отзывалась о нем одобрительно, хотя и насмешливо - она по-прежнему считала всех белоземцев «белобрысыми дубинами», но признавала, что у этой дубины в голове все же что-то есть. Став советником молодого короля, Илим взял на себя многие заботы по управлению страной, пока Арлет осваивался и наверстывал то, чего не хватало в его южном образовании.

Но хотя я выслушивал все, что рассказывала мне Неттл, запоминал и делал выводы, это как будто меня не касалось. С большим вниманием я слушал рассказы Чейда о происходившем в Шести Герцогствах, и его ворчание по поводу моего отсутствия, и редкие вопросы Дьютифула, который давно перестал спрашивать у меня совета, но порой обращался ко мне, чтобы услышать мою точку зрения и подтвердить верность своих идей. Однако даже это было как будто разговорами из другого мира. Мои дни в пути напоминали давние времена в хижине вдали от суеты и тревог. Они проходили за разговорами с Шутом и работниками театра об их путешествиях, а вечерами я слушал песни у костра и смотрел, как они репетируют свои представления и делают новых кукол.

Много дней подряд я провел рядом с Шутом, и наша связь пела в моей душе, даже приглушенная нами обоими. Много ночей мы засыпали в одной постели, лежа спина к спине. Но только в последний вечер, перед тем, как нам пора было разъезжаться - он вместе с театром направлялся в Нордфорт, а я ехал в Ивовый лес - я решился заговорить о том, что произошло, когда она возвращалась к нам.

\- Тогда, в белоземском замке… - начал я неловко - и остановился. Шут, который раскатывал нашу постель, обернулся ко мне. Наверняка он догадался, о чем я хочу заговорить, но не стал облегчать мне задачу, ответив на невысказанные слова. Он просто сел на пятки и внимательно смотрел на меня, выжидая.

\- После смерти Илиды. Когда ты был… ранен, - я не знал, как иначе словами назвать то, что сделало с Шутом колдовское зелье, - и я лечил тебя. Я не помню, что произошло, пока мы были в потоке Скилла.

Шут медленно закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул и выпустил воздух, прежде чем посмотреть на меня снова.

\- Я тоже не помню, - ровным тоном сказал он.

Мы могли бы закончить разговор на этом. Но неполное воспоминание жгло меня изнутри, и я хотел разобраться в той путанице, которая царила внутри меня.

\- Мне кажется… - я остановился снова, не зная, как описать то, о чем даже подумать не мог. В глазах Шута проступила горечь.

\- Ты снова начинаешь разговор, который не стоит начинать, потому что сказанное останется с нами на всю жизнь, в то время как ему лучше было бы оставаться несказанным, - он отвернулся и снова занялся постелью.

Я помнил прежние попытки поговорить об этом, и то, какую боль причинили ему мои жестокие слова. Сейчас я смотрел на его профиль в неярком свете жаровни, на выбившуюся из косы прядь у виска, на легкие и точные движения, которыми он расстилал постель для нас обоих, и не мог вспомнить, почему когда-то так возмущался его многоликостью. Как в Молли я видел девчонку в красной юбке, которую не смел поцеловать, и женщину, которая спустя шестнадцать лет любила меня в зарослях малины, так сейчас передо мной были белый королевский паяц, и золотой лорд, и смуглая женщина, и все они были моим другом, моим Любимым. Они были мне одинаково дороги, каким бы именем не назывались и какие бы одежды не носили. Я знал Шута как никто другой, я побывал в его теле и в его душе, а он - в моих; после этого все определения и границы теряли смысл.

\- Я лишь хотел сказать, что мне неважно, что тогда произошло. Это ничего не меняет, - Шут покосился на меня, явно удивленный. - Я хотел бы помнить, потому что воспоминания, отсутствующие там, где они должны быть, ощущаются как недостающий кусок, и хочется поставить его на место.

Шут отложил одеяло, сплел пальцы на коленях и наклонил голову набок, глядя на меня так, словно видел впервые. Наконец он засмеялся, тихо и низко.

\- Ты изменился, Фитц, - сказал он тепло. - Больше, чем я думал. - Он замолчал на несколько мгновений, а потом продолжил. - Я действительно не помню, что происходило, не больше, чем ты. Я думаю, что пока мое тело было одним целым с душой, оно стремилось к тому же, что и душа - соединиться с тобой. Так, как оно может это сделать.

Я не мог понять взгляд, которым он сопроводил эти слова. Но меня поразило то, что хотя я понял, на что они указывали - и это совпадало с моими собственными опасливыми предположениями - но мысль об этом не вызвала у меня отторжения. Я не понимал близость мужчин между собой, но речь шла не о ней, а обо мне и Шуте, и наша близость была уже много больше. Как я и говорил, слова заполнили пустоту, оставленную отсутствующим воспоминанием, и мне стало спокойнее - но ничего не изменилось.

\- Я так и предполагал, - сказал я Шуту и потянулся к оставленному им одеялу. Он наблюдал за мной с искренним изумлением. Я закончил раскладывать постель и лег на свою сторону, дальше от жаровни.

Через несколько мгновений Шут забрался под одеяло, спиной ко мне.

Ночью нас снова разбудили его кошмары, и я обнимал его, пока он не пришел в себя и не отстранился. После этого мы крепко проспали до утра. А к полудню, на развилке дорог, он обнял меня и прижался лбом к моему лбу.

\- Удачи, Фитц, - шепнул он едва слышно.

\- Удачи, - ответил я, потому что все еще не знал, как его называть. Но меня грело знание о том, что на этот раз мы прощаемся не навсегда, и связь подтверждала, что расставание это лишь временное, судьба снова сведет нас. Поэтому я почти не испытывал грусти, когда повернул Ластвилла на дорогу в Баккип.


	27. Дом, милый дом

_\- Когда твой слуга, как его… Том Баджерлок вошел, я узнала его лицо и обрадовалась за тебя. Я видела, как под твоими руками родилась фигура на носу корабля. И не отрицай свои чувства к нему. Наконец то они воссоединились, подумала я. Но, когда ему пришлось уйти по твоему приказу, словно он простой слуга… слуга лорда Голдена… Зачем этот маскарад, зачем так все усложнять?_

 _Наступило долгое молчание. Тишина, я не слышал звука шагов. Потом раздался легкий звон — горлышко бутылки задело стакан. Наверное, лорд Голден наливал вино, пока мы с Йек ждали ответа._

 _— Это довольно трудно для меня, — ответил Шут новым голосом. — Ему гораздо легче, поскольку он знает далеко не все. Ну вот. Я ведь шут, и не следовало мне делиться своими секретами. Какое чудовищное тщеславие._

 _— Чудовищное? Колоссальное! Сначала ты вырезаешь носовое изваяние корабля по его образу и подобию, а потом надеешься, что никто не догадается о твоем отношении к нему? О, друг мой. Ты так ловко обращаешься с жизнью и тайнами других людей, что, когда дело доходит до твоих собственных… Ладно. И он не знает, что ты его любишь?_

 _— Полагаю, он предпочитает не замечать. Возможно, он что-то подозревает… ну а после беседы с тобой у него обязательно возникнут сомнения. Но он не станет говорить о них вслух. Такой уж у него характер._

 _— Тогда он бестолковый болван. Впрочем, довольно красивый. Несмотря на сломанный нос. Могу спорить, что раньше он был еще привлекательнее. Кто испортил ему лицо?_

 _Негромкий звук, сдавленный смех._

 _— Моя дорогая Йек, ты же его видела. Никто не может испортить его лицо. Во всяком случае, в моих глазах._

 

Молли встретила меня крепкими объятиями и не менее крепкими словами. Мне пришлось долго вымаливать прощение за свой внезапный и долгий отъезд. Но когда она наконец меня простила, ее горячее приветствие стоило всех усилий. К ужину явилась Пейшенс, которая отчитала меня так же красочно, как и Молли, и даже стукнула веером, а потом потребовала рассказывать все в подробностях.

Мне пришлось сильно сократить историю о своем путешествии в Белую Землю, чтобы не пугать ее - особенно в тех частях, которые касались Неттл. Я рассудил, что если Неттл захочет, то расскажет сама, когда вернется, а пока незачем давать Молли больше поводов для волнения, она и так с утра до ночи переживала за дочь. Все детали событий в Белой Земле я рассказал только Чейду и Дьютифулу во время своего доклада.

За месяцы моего отсутствия многое изменилось - мальчики повзрослели, у собак и лошадей появился новый приплод, в доме был сделан мелкий ремонт - и в то же время не изменилось ничего. Время в Ивовом лесу текло размеренно и спокойно, обеспечивая его обитателям покой, о котором многим из нас не раз приходилось мечтать в бурные дни своей жизни. Спустя пару дней после своего возвращения я погрузился в эту подзабытую за время путешествия рутину, и порой мне казалось, что я никуда не уезжал. Но вновь обретенное тепло связи с Шутом напоминало обо всем, что способствовало ее возвращению.

Я не получал вестей от Шута с тех пор, как мы расстались возле Нордфорда. Порой это меня беспокоило: я хотел знать, где он и что с ним, и удивлялся, как мог семь лет прожить без этих новостей. Но с другой стороны, я всегда знал, что он жив, и что с ним все в порядке, потому что днем и ночью слышал ласковый шепот его сущности на самом краю сознания. Это новое ощущение оказалось заметно даже окружающим. Пейшенс то и дело спрашивала, отчего я так сияю, а Молли говорила, что у меня изменились движения. Хотя мы не могли разговаривать с Шутом, как с Ночным Волком, и я даже не мог выяснить подробности, но одного знания о нем мне было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя завершенным и счастливым.

Я много разговаривал с Неттл во снах. Она по-прежнему расспрашивала меня о Шуте - после встречи с ним она хотела знать еще больше, а я рад был поговорить о друге. В свою очередь, она делилась со мной происходящим в Белой Земле. Несмотря на воинственность народа, они не стали силой сопротивляться новому королю, но недовольных было много, и Арлету приходилось править строже, чем он хотел бы. Своим вольным нравом моя дочь порой шокировала белоземцев, но со временем некоторые дамы посмелее стали перенимать ее манеры, в том числе и сама королева. Неттл подружилась с Илейдой и обучала ее Уиту. В ее рассказах также нередко появлялся Илим, с которым она, по моим впечатлениям, проводила много времени, и считала его не такой дубиной, как остальных.

Единственным, что омрачило мои дни по возвращении из Белой Земли, была встреча с Джинной. Оказалось, что пока меня не было, они с Молли подружились, и Джинна стала частой гостьей в нашем доме. Поначалу мне было от этого неуютно, но в первый же вечер она улучила момент, когда мы остались одни, и весьма выразительно дала мне понять, что Молли не знает и никогда не узнает о нашем коротком романе. «Оставь прошлое прошлому, Том», - сказала она. Но огорчило меня не это восстановление знакомства, а то, что тогда же она намекнула мне на то, что я уже предположил, но не хотел в это верить: что время Молли прошло, и амулет, которого я больше не видел на прикроватном столике, больше ей не пригодится. Печаль от этой новости была сильнее, чем я мог предположить, но и миновала быстрее.

Мне хотелось попросить Джинну снова прочитать мою судьбу по ладони, но я боялся того, что могу услышать. Теперь я верил в гадания, хотя не доверял им - я знал, что в будущем смогу найти подтверждения того, что они верны, но что полагаться на них сейчас не стоит, потому что знаки могут сложиться так или иначе, и заранее представить это невозможно. Поэтому я не стал дразнить судьбу, а оставил вопрос без ответа.

 

Весна принесла не только тепло, но и хорошие новости. Горные перевалы стали безопасными для путешественников, и баккипские гости должны были вернуться из Белой Земли. Неттл ликовала - среди «белобрысых дубин» она истосковалась даже по надоедливым фрейлинам и придворным Баккипа, тем более что ей совсем не нравились правила «женского стола» и «женских занятий». Молли и я ждали ее с нетерпением.

Вместе с вернувшимися жителями Шести Герцогств должны были прибыть полноправные послы Белой Земли. Арлет не хотел длить память о загадочных и драматических событиях, сопровождавших его восхождение на трон, и потому воспользовался первой же возможностью, чтобы отменить траур. Поводом для этого стала беременность королевы Илейды. Повивальные бабки немедленно распространили подзабытое (или не существовавшее прежде) суеверие, что негоже носить дитя среди траура и скорби, и черные полотнища сняли со стен, а в Шесть Герцогств понеслись гонцы, сообщавшие о желании короля Арлета продолжить переговоры уже в более официальном ключе.

Послы прибыли за день до праздника равноденствия. Мы с Молли были приглашены на него в замок, и потому смогли встретить Неттл, едва она въехала в ворота - к моему удивлению, рука об руку с Илимом. Прямая и тонкая, она была полна благородной грации, которой отличаются далеко не всякие аристократы, с рождения воспитывавшиеся таковыми. Но заметив нас среди встречающих, она растеряла свое высокомерие и замахала нам рукой. Я помог ей спуститься, и она обняла меня, а потом - Молли, у которой в глазах стояли слезы.

Торжественный пир по случаю прибытия посольства прошел гладко. Вероятно, белоземцы брали уроки нашего этикета, потому что вели они себя куда более сдержанно, чем в прошлый приезд. Илим оказался главой посольства - несмотря на свою молодость, в Белой Земле он был советником короля. В числе белоземцев я заметил молодого человека, которого видел в свое время в покоях Лалвика и Розмари. Лорд Лалвик сидел далеко от него, но пару раз они обменялись взглядами.

Королевская чета вышла в сопровождении молодых горных барсов, сразу четырех. Я давно не был при дворе и поэтому удивился, но для придворных в этом, похоже, не было ничего странного, напротив - присмотревшись, я заметил изображения кошек на одежде у многих из них, а в разговорах уловил рассказы о заведении и приручении котов. Несколько известных модников даже явились с домашними кошками или дикими котятами в корзинках или на поводках. Но они вели себя далеко не так послушно, как королевские коты, которые улеглись вокруг тронов, как будто расслабленно, но бдительно наблюдая за всем вокруг. Выглядело это весьма впечатляюще. Король и королева уделяли им одинаковое внимание, и я не видел, чтобы Дьютифул выделял кого-нибудь. Даже потянувшись Уитом, я не сразу смог угадать, какая из кошек была с ним связана.

 

На следующий день меня с утра пронизывало смутное беспокойство, не такое, как при предчувствии опасности, а такое, словно я ждал чего-то хорошего. Позже оно растворилось в суете и радостном шуме празднества. Чивэл и Трифт не смогли приехать - Трифт ждала еще одного ребенка - но остальные дети были здесь, хотя и мало времени проводили рядом. Мальчики держались как взрослые, чинно и гордо, и стеснялись материнской ласки Молли. А у Неттл, как у фрейлины королевы и члена круга Скилла, оказалось немало придворных обязанностей, хотя она то и дело норовила ускользнуть от них. Так что мы бродили в праздничной толпе вдвоем, и время как будто повернуло вспять: как юные влюбленные, мы не брались за руки, а только случайно задевали друг друга пальцами, и переглядывались искоса, и смеялись.

Наконец Неттл отыскала нас снова и увела Молли слушать менестрелей. Я издалека слышал вступительные аккорды «Башни острова Антлер» и потому отказался их сопровождать. Стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от менестрельского угла, я пробирался через толпу, и она вынесла меня к высокой ширме кукольного театра.

Я немедленно узнал работу кукольника, еще раньше, чем представление, хотя его тоже уже видел - показывали историю о драконе Айсфире. Монетка звенела бубном перед ширмой, и когда я пробрался в первый ряд, увидела меня и радостно замахала рукой. Я улыбнулся ей, глядя, как на фоне очень похожего изображения тронного зала юные Дьютифул и Эллианна обмениваются клятвами о походе на остров Аслевджал. В рифмованных строках баллады, которую исполнял менестрель, все звучало намного романтичнее, чем на  самом деле.

\- Какие они красивые! Я хочу такую куклу, - заворожено произнесла маленькая девочка, цеплявшаяся за юбку матери рядом со мной. - Мама, я хочу такую куклу!

\- Они очень дорогие, - строго сказала мать, приглаживая льняные локоны.

\- Но я хочу-у, - захныкала малышка. Звонкий голосок разносился далеко; вокруг зашикали. Мать выглядела расстроенной и начала оглядываться, явно собираясь увести девочку.

\- Тшш, - незаметно выскользнувший откуда-то господин в алом камзоле склонился перед девочкой. - Эти куклы не для игры - они настоящие актеры!

Он выпрямился, и мое сердце замерло, уже зная, кого я сейчас увижу. Когда наши взгляды встретились, я засмеялся, не в силах сдержать радость, и мгновение спустя он присоединился ко мне. Мягкий, как бархат, смех Шута делал мое веселье стократ сильнее. И даже когда он отзвучал, я словно слышал его ноты, музыкой висящие в воздухе.

Но когда он отзвучал, я понял, что не знаю, как обратиться к Шуту, чтобы поприветствовать. Он выручил меня, заговорив первым:

\- Том, старый друг, - сказал он, широко улыбаясь. - Сто лет, сто зим.

Я покачал головой и протянул ему руку. Он ответил мне крепким рукопожатием, а потом притянул к себе, обнимая за плечи. Мы отошли в сторону от кукольного театра, чтобы не мешать представлению, и чтобы оно не мешало разговору.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - сказал я ему над кубком вина, и сам поразился искренности своих слов и легкости, с которой их произнес - как будто я говорил сам с собой. Шут склонил голову и отозвался не словом, но жестом, сжав на мгновение мое запястье. Его пальцы прижались к тому месту, где когда-то были следы от их прикосновения, и я вздрогнул: меня словно ударила крохотная молния. Шут прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их снова, то в них было игривое веселье.

\- Как ты жил тут без меня, Том? - спросил он. - Как твоя семья?

\- Превосходно, - ответил я, и, подчиняясь его расспросам, принялся рассказывать. С моих семейных дел мы перешли на новости Шести Герцогств и даже Белой Земли, но не уделяли им особого внимания - вокруг было слишком много посторонних ушей, и этот разговор следовало отложить до более спокойного времени.

Теперь, когда первое волнение от встречи улеглось, я смог рассмотреть новое обличье Шута получше. Он выглядел экзотично, как и Голден, даже если бы кожа у него была того же цвета, что у жителей Шести Герцогств, но в его экзотичности не было нарочитой яркости. Он был одет в своеобразный наряд, не соответствовавший моде ни одной из известных мне стран, но сочетавший черты джамелийского, белоземского и Шести Герцогств. Покрой подчеркивал его худощавую фигуру, выделяя широкие плечи и придавая его облику больше мужественности. Черты его лица, без краски и подвесок Кофетри, тоже выглядели совершенно мужскими. Белые манжеты и воротник рубашки оттеняли темную кожу. Хотя кружева и вышивка на его наряде были тонкой работы и, несомненно, стоили немало, но в них не было излишества и роскоши, которые демонстрировало платье лорда Голдена. Шут снова одевался изысканно и элегантно, так что его одежда привлекала внимание в первую очередь к владельцу, в то же время отчетливо давая понять знатокам, что владелец состоятелен и обладает тонким вкусом. То же можно было сказать и о перстнях, украшавших его длинные пальцы, и о заколке, удерживавшей волосы в простой элегантной прическе. Его манеры соответствовали внешности - изящные, но простые, как и подобало человеку состоятельному, уважаемому и образованному, но не благородному.

\- Как тебя зовут теперь? - спросил я его, и он ответил:

\- Сэндл. Меня знают как мастера резчика.

Пока мы разговаривали, посреди зала начались танцы. Король и королева открыли их, но сегодняшнее торжество было лишено официальности придворных балов, и поэтому к ним почти сразу присоединились другие пары. Я различал среди кружащихся фигур знакомые лица. Розмари вел в танце белоземский юноша, друг Лалвика, а сам Лалвик танцевал со Старлинг. Чейд танцевал с какой-то статной дамой, а когда она повернулась в мою сторону, я был крайне удивлен, узнав в ней наряженную в дорогое платье Маркед. Неттл запыхалась и раскраснелась от танцев и выглядела очень хорошенькой и радостной. Ее партнер по танцу, Илим, напротив, хмурился.

Когда танец закончился, Илим и Неттл подошли к нам. Я не ожидал этого, и Шут, наверное, тоже. Я поторопился вмешаться:

\- Неттл, лорд Илим, позвольте представить - господин Сэндл, мастер резчик из Бингтауна.

Неттл вздернула бровь и кивнула. Илим помрачнел еще больше и покосился на нее. Она ответила строгим взглядом, который явно переняла у матери - у меня даже дух захватило от сходства.

\- Господин Сэндл, - с трудом выговорил Илим. - Могу я поговорить с вами?

Шут поколебался, но последовал за ним в сторону, где было потише. Я напрягся. Неттл положила руку мне на локоть.

\- Не волнуйся. Ничего плохого не произойдет.

\- О чем Илим собирается с ним разговаривать?

\- О, он просто перед ним извинится.

Я изумленно посмотрел на нее. Неттл улыбнулась:

\- У нас было время для долгих разговоров - в Белой Земле зимой нечего делать, а в дороге и подавно. Когда я узнала, что он выставил человека, который принес столько пользы его другу и королю, его сестре и ему самому, прочь из замка из-за какой-то ерунды, то высказала ему все, что думаю о подобном поведении, и мы крупно поспорили. И спорили две недели, пока он не принял мою сторону.

Я был ошеломлен. Но Неттл однажды сумела заставить драконов помочь людям - неудивительно, что она справилась с белоземцем. Глядя на мою отвисшую челюсть, она рассмеялась:

\- Мне хватает лицемерия среди здешних придворных. Я не собиралась терпеть его еще и от этой белобрысой дубины,- кличка прозвучала, как ни странно, не оскорбительно, а по-доброму, и я задумался, не выходят ли отношения между моей дочерью и белоземцем за рамки простой дружбы. Но Молли уже говорила мне, что незачем совать нос в чужие дела - не то чтобы мне легко было этого не делать.

Судя по позам и жестам, разговор между Шутом и Илимом был нелегким, но вмешиваться мне не пришлось. Через несколько минут Шут снова присоединился ко мне. Илим не последовал за ним - краем глаза я видел, как он побрел куда-то в сторону столов с угощением. Но не успели мы заговорить, как к нам подошла Молли.

Она была чудо как хороша в тот вечер. В сиянии факелов и свечей ее лицо выглядело свежим, а паутинки морщин говорили об опыте и богатой жизни. Она оперлась на мою руку.

\- Молли, - сказал я, полный одновременно радости от того, что наконец вижу сразу двух самых дорогих мне людей, и неожиданной тревоги. - Молли, ты помнишь Шута?

Она широко раскрыла глаза, всматриваясь в его лицо. В ее удивлении не было ничего необычного - мало кто смог бы узнать белокожего мальчика-шута в смуглом и богато одетом мужчине. Шут блеснул приветственной улыбкой и склонился над ее рукой.

\- Я так давно не видела тебя, но столько слышала, что кажется, будто хорошо тебя знаю, - сказала Молли, неловко засмеявшись - она не привыкла к придворной галантности.

\- Думаю, я могу ответить тем же, - Шут покосился на меня. - Но ты за это время совсем не изменилась - чего, наверное, не скажешь обо мне, - он отвесил ей изящный полупоклон, словно приглашая посмотреть на свое новое обличье. В этом было что-то от игривости королевского шута, но куда больше от манерности лорда Голдена, и это мне не понравилось.

\- Я должна поблагодарить тебя за подарки. Они чудесные, - Молли улыбнулась, - Хирс не расстается со своим мечом, даже ночью кладет рядом. А Неттл только твои украшения и носит…

Но сама Молли не стала надевать свои резные ожерелья, хотя они очень шли к этому платью.

\- Ты должен приехать в Ивовый лес, - сказала она. - Фитц гостил у тебя столько времени, теперь ему пора отдать долг гостеприимства.

\- Да, - жарко поддержал ее я, - приезжай. Я многое должен тебе показать…

Но Шут покачал головой.

\- У меня слишком много дел в Баккипе, и я не могу отлучиться, - сказал он. Я готов был его переубеждать, но музыка сменилась снова, и Молли вскинула голову. Я узнал ее любимый танец. Она не смотрела на меня, но переступила с ноги на ногу в такт, и я знал, что она хочет выйти в круг.

\- Пойдем? - предложил я, посылая Шуту извиняющийся взгляд. Он только взмахнул рукой, и я повел Молли в центр зала.

Когда ряды выстроились, я увидел Шута через несколько пар от нас - его партнершей была Маркед. Она послала мне сердитый взгляд и что-то прошептала Шуту, но он только покачал головой в ответ.

Это был сложный танец со множеством фигур и сменой партнеров, и я много раз пожалел, что согласился его танцевать. Все мои силы уходили на то, чтобы следить за собственными руками и ногами и стараться повторить движения соседей - я помнил не все па. Но Молли явно нравилось, я видел ее сияющую улыбку. А когда очередная смена позиций привела нас с Шутом друг к другу, и он, стоя рядом, подмигнул мне через плечо, прежде чем развернуться и лихо хлопнуть в ладоши, я почувствовал, как звенит наша связь, и меня переполнила радость жизни, простая и чистая.

 

Этой радостью были полны для меня все весенние дни. Немалую их часть мне приходилось проводить в тайных комнатах Баккипа, участвуя в королевских совещаниях по поводу переговоров с Белой Землей; совет герцогов не мог сойтись на том, что делать с воинственным королевством, в котором до сих пор не утихли конфликты из-за странного восхождения короля на трон. Вести, сообщавшие о скором прибытии посольства из Бингтауна, еще больше накаляли обстановку, и споры разгорались от малейшей искры. Но все это не могло нарушить моего покоя и довольства жизнью.

В свободные часы я ездил с Шутом на охоту в окрестные леса или смотрел, как он вырезает крохотные бусины и нанизывает их на шелковые нити. Поначалу я ходил с Молли гулять вдоль берега, но вскоре ей настало время возвращаться в Ивовый лес, где Пейшенс одна не справлялась с хозяйством. Она хотела, чтобы я уехал вместе с ней, но Чейд настаивал, что я нужен им в Баккипе. Возможно, то, что Шут не согласился отправиться вместе с нами, заставило меня поддаться уговорам Чейда быстрее, чем обычно. Молли выглядела грустной, когда уезжала, а Неттл - сердитой, но я не мог понять, в чем провинился, и потому не мог искупить свою вину.

Конечно, я скучал по Молли. Я писал ей письма, как в дни нашего тайного романа. Она отвечала, но скупо и нескоро, словно ее занимали дела. Когда я поделился этим с Неттл, она уставилась на меня так, словно я сморозил большую глупость.

\- Мужчины! - фыркнула она наконец. - Как вы можете считать себя такими мудрыми и прибирать власть к рукам, если не понимаете самых простых вещей?

Я с улыбкой развел руками, признавая свое невежество. Она покачала головой.

\- Подумай сам, - сказала она серьезно. - Сначала ты мчишься сломя голову неизвестно куда, не оставив даже весточки. Потом остаешься на много недель в глуши. Потом едешь за тридевять земель и возвращаешься отдельно от посольства. И теперь все дни проводишь в замке, хотя тебя ждут дома. И все это из-за одного человека.

К концу ее речи я начал сердиться.

\- Шут мой друг, - сказал я резко. - Я не видел его много лет, и тосковал по нему…

\- А она твоя жена, - тихо ответила Неттл.

\- Я знаю! - воскликнул я. - И я вернусь домой, как только смогу!

\- Что держит тебя теперь? Только не говори, что дела государства. Ты мог бы участвовать в совещаниях по Скиллу, как раньше.

\- Я хочу немного времени провести с Шутом, прежде чем он снова уедет.

\- И когда это случится?

\- Я не знаю. Его планы трудно предсказать, - только произнеся это, я понял, что не задумывался, что буду делать, когда Шут соберется уезжать. Я жил день ото дня так, как будто он всегда будет рядом.

Неттл тяжело вздохнула. Она несколько раз открывала рот и обрывала себя на полуслове. Наконец она сказала:

\- Мне тяжело задавать этот вопрос, но я должна это сделать. Леди Старлинг рассказывала про королевского шута, который ходил вместе с вами и королевой в горы, на поиски короля Верити. Она говорила, что шут был женщиной и что эта женщина была влюблена в тебя…

Я вскочил, сжимая кулаки. Старые сплетни Старлинг! Хорошо, что она не додумалась повторить Неттл те грязные слухи, которые ходили про меня и лорда Голдена!

\- То, что такое Шут и каковы наши отношения, касается только нас двоих, - грубо сказал я. Неттл тоже поднялась и сердито свела брови, глаза у нее сверкнули яростным огнем.

\- Не только, - сказала она. - Ты оставил жену, ты проводишь все дни с человеком, который может быть влюбленной в тебя женщиной. Что мне думать? Что ей думать о ваших отношениях? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что ее тревожит?

\- Нет! - рявкнул я. - Молли знает, кто такой Шут, и знает, что меня с ним связывает. Она понимает!

Разъяренный, я выбежал из ее покоев.

Но слова Неттл заставили меня задуматься о том, о чем до этого я думать отказывался. Она была не первой, кому мои отношения с Шутом казались более чем дружескими. Я помнил комментарии Чейда, и хотя старик не повторял их больше, но иногда я ловил его пристальный взгляд. Старлинг тоже не говорила ни слова, но присматривалась к Сэндлу, и это напоминало мне, с какой жестокой грубостью она повторяла солдатские сплетни про лорда Голдена. Однажды я услышал, как лорд Лалвик говорит своему постоянному спутнику-белоземцу, что я не свожу с Сэндла глаз. Я стряхивал эти мелочи, как пыль с дорожного плаща, но их становилось все больше.

Я не хотел, чтобы наши отношения становились предметом досужих разговоров. И не хотел, чтобы Молли воспринимала их неправильно. И если сплетни я еще мог вытерпеть, то ее недоверие… Я хотел бы все объяснить ей, так, чтобы она поняла, что такое для меня Шут, но для этого ей нужно было бы пережить вместе со мной долгий путь в сад драконов, и холод Аслевджала, и многое другое, что сковало нашу дружбу, сделав ее нерушимой - что сделало нас единым целым. Я не знал, как сделать так, чтобы она поняла, и не спал полночи, пытаясь найти способ объясниться с женой.

Но к утру, когда я поехал на охоту вместе с королем, королевой и Шутом, мои тревоги утихли. Я успел познакомиться с Когтем, котом, с которым связал себя Дьютифул. Он относился ко мне с высокомерным снисхождением, как обычно относятся кошки к людям, но мы неплохо поладили. К удивлению моему и Дьютифула, и Коготь, и вся его стая прониклись симпатией к Шуту, и одна из кошек приносила добычу ему лично. Когда мы сделали привал, он долго гладил их шелковые шкуры и чесал за мохнатыми ушами.

Уэб, который тоже сопровождал нас, наблюдал за ним с глубоким интересом. На обратном пути он подъехал ко мне и заговорил:

\- Я думал, что ты снова связал себя с животным, но не мог понять, с кем. Однако теперь я вижу, хотя и не понимаю, как это возможно…

\- Я ни с кем не связан, - возразил я.

\- Вот как? - Уэбб вскинул бровь и отъехал в сторону. А я вспомнил, как Ночной Волк говорил, что наша связь с Шутом была для него похожа на Уит. Я тронул ее, и Шут , погруженный в разговор с королевой, обернулся ко мне, откинув за плечо выбившуюся каштановую прядь. Я решил, что напишу Молли обычное письмо, и не буду поднимать сложные темы в разговорах, если она сама этого не сделает.

 

Молли снова приехала в Баккип за несколько дней до обещанного прибытия флота Бингтауна, и я, помня слова Неттл, старался проводить эти дни с ней. Сначала она была несколько прохладна со мной, но потом оттаяла - я приложил для этого немало усилий. Хотя я предлагал Шуту присоединяться к нам, но он редко соглашался, а когда все же соглашался, то редко разговаривал, а все больше молчал или пел, играя на лютне. Молли нравилось его пение, и Неттл тоже.

Корабли из Бингтауна пришли в ясный полдень, но далеко на горизонте клубились тучи, обещая к вечеру грозу. Мальчишки кричали на улицах, что среди флота Бингтауна есть живой корабль, самый настоящий живой корабль из легенд. Их никогда не видели в Баккипе, и весь город сбежался посмотреть на них. Мы с Молли тоже отправились туда.

На пристани нам пришлось долго пробиваться сквозь толпу зевак. Сначала я не увидел в корабле ничего особенного - конечно, обводы бингтаунских судов были необычны для северного Бакка, но они были знакомы в этих водах. Но потом носовая фигура шевельнулась, и я понял, что она живая. Она наклонилась к фигуре, стоявшей на пристани, и над водой прокатился низкий густой голос:

\- Янтарь! Эк ты вырядилась! И потемнела, словно головешка.

Толпа зашушукалась, а мы с Молли наконец пробились вперед и увидели, с кем разговаривал корабль. На пристани стоял господин Сэндл, он вскинул палец к губам, призывая корабль замолчать, хотя глаза у него сияли удовольствием от встречи, и он не мог сдержать улыбку.

\- Совершенный! Что я тебе говорила? - звонкий голос Йек опередил ее саму, сбежавшую по мосткам на пристань и бросившуюся Сэндлу навстречу. - Господин Сэндл, верно? Ах, как я рада! - она взяла Шута за руку и крепко пожала обеими своими ладонями.

\- Помню, помню, - заворчал корабль. Выпрямившись, он грозно осмотрел толпу. Когда он повернулся к нам, Молли ахнула и поднесла руку к губам. Я сначала не понял, что ее так поразило. Но корабль прищурился и наклонился ко мне, а потом гулко пророкотал:

\- Да это ж мое лицо! Только постарше будет!

Теперь я и сам это видел. У корабельной фигуры было лицо, которое было у меня в молодости, и он был одет в синюю одежду с гербом, на котором олень опускал рога для атаки. Только глаза у него были ярко-голубые.

\- Значит, вот с кого она меня резала! - корабль протянул огромную руку и ткнул в меня пальцем. Сэндл стоял на пристани, словно окаменев. Йек переводила взгляд с него на меня, а потом на Молли, и наконец сердито затрясла головой и отвернулась, скрестив руки на груди. Она буркнула что-то Сэндлу, но тот только склонил голову, глубоко вздохнув.

Я не знал, что и подумать. Я помнил давний подслушанный разговор Йек и Янтарь и понимал, что вижу теперь тот корабль, о котором они говорили - на его борту красовалось название «Совершенный», а у носовой фигуры было мое лицо. Из-за него Йек узнала меня тогда и пришла к неверным выводам. Но так ли уж они были неверны? Я знал, что Шут любит меня, сегодня так же, как многие годы назад - знал это в душе, чувствовал его чувства, как свои. И корабль с моим лицом был лишь выражением этой любви, которое он себе позволил.

Из размышлений меня вывела хлесткая пощечина. Я вскинул руку к щеке, изумленно глядя на Молли, которая встряхнула отбитыми о мое лицо пальцами, сверкнула глазами и бегом бросилась в толпу.


	28. Выбор

_Я нашел свое запястье его рукой. Его пальцы знали, куда следует лечь. На мгновение наши взгляды встретились. И мы стали единым существом. Мы всегда были едины. Ночной Волк сказал об этом много лет назад. Как замечательно снова стать цельным. Я воспользовался нашей силой, чтобы поднять мое тело, и наши лбы соприкоснулись. Я не закрывал глаз. И вновь наши взгляды слились. Я ощутил свое робкое дыхание возле его рта._

 _— Забери свое тело у меня, — тихо попросил я._

 _И мы обменялись телами, но несколько мгновений оставались единым целым. «Моя любовь не знает пределов», — вспомнил я его слова и неожиданно понял их смысл. Мы с ним — одно целое. Я медленно отодвинулся, выпрямил спину и взглянул на Шута, лежащего в моих объятиях._

 

Я стоял в растерянности, глядя то в ту сторону, где скрылась в толпе Молли, то на Шута, замершего под многочисленными взглядами зевак. Наверное, мне надо было бежать за женой - но ноги не слушались, я не мог сдвинуться с места.

Положение спасла Йек. Она подхватила Шута-Сэндла под локоть и быстро увела на корабль. Я последовал за ним, словно привязанный - Молли давно затерялась в толпе, и я не знал, захочет ли она меня сейчас видеть, зато точно знал, что не могу оставить Шута таким растерянным, каким он был на пристани.

Йек встретила меня яростным взглядом и явно собиралась прогнать, но Шут остановил ее. Они обменялись несколькими тихими фразами, которые грозили перерасти в спор, но Шут настоял на своем. Йек оставила нас, презрительно смерив меня взглядом напоследок.

\- Почему ты еще здесь, Фитц? - спросил Шут тихо, отвернувшись к морю.

\- Я не хочу оставлять тебя, - ответил я.

\- Молли обижена. Ты должен пойти к ней. Объяснить все.

\- Что я ей скажу?

Плечи Шута вздрогнули, и он издал звук, который мог быть смешком или всхлипом.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе это сказал? - насмешливо спросил он. Я и сам понимал, каким грубым и бессмысленным был мой вопрос. Связь приносила мне эхо его чувств - только эхо, я даже не мог разобрать их толком, но они вторили моему смятению. Я не знал, что сказать, чтобы не ранить его. И что сделать, чтобы не ранить Молли.

\- Я все время причиняю боль тем, кого люблю, - пробормотал я.

\- Такова жизнь, - отозвался он. - Ты ранишь других, они ранят тебя; ты приносишь им радость, а они - тебе… Ты живешь, Фитц, - в его голосе были отзвуки того давнего разговора на Аслевджале, когда он забрал себя у меня. И я внезапно испугался, что все повторится, что он снова разорвет нашу связь и уйдет, оставив мне камни и слова на прощанье. Я не мог этого позволить.

В три шага я обошел его. Он взглянул на меня - на его лице не было никакого выражения. Мне хотелось схватить его за плечи и потрясти как следует, чтобы он сбросил эту маску. Вместо этого я наклонился ближе и сказал:

\- Я поговорю с Молли. Я объясню ей, что произошло. Объясню, кто мы друг для друга…

Он улыбнулся, светло и пусто.

\- Кто мы друг для друга? - эхом повторил он. Я открыл рот - и замер, не находя слов. Шут покачал головой. - Не ищи ответа, Фитц. Мы с тобой это знаем, и слова нам не нужны. Но готовься к тому, что тебе будет трудно объяснить это другим, - он вздохнул и отвернулся. - Я собираюсь уехать, когда корабль пойдет обратно в Бингтаун. Собирался с самого начала, и вижу теперь, что это было верное решение. Тогда все станет для тебя проще.

Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Я пытался представить, что скажу Молли, и каждый раз спотыкался о слова, ни одно из которых не отражало правду. Она не простила бы неверности, но я не знал, как объяснить ей, что в моей привязанности к Шуту нет неверности перед ней, а только верность самому себе. Шут был частью меня, как когда-то Ночной Волк. Но Молли владела моим сердцем. Я боялся, что она заставит меня выбирать. Когда-то Шут освободил меня от этого выбора, покинув меня первым; сейчас я видел в его задумчивости попытку повторить это, хотя он и сам не знал, сумеет ли - но я знал точно, что не могу этого позволить.

\- Я должен поговорить с Молли, - сказал я, и поморщился от того, как резко прозвучал мой голос в висевшей между нами тяжелой тишине. - Но я прошу одного: не уезжай и не разрывай связь.

Он снова издал тот же непонятный звук.

\- Хотел бы я быть в силах это сделать! - сказал он, и мне послышались истеричные нотки в его голосе. Но он сделал это однажды, и я боялся, что он сделает это снова, и потому потребовал:

\- Пообещай мне!

Он смотрел на меня блестящими глазами, и я разозлился.

\- Пообещай мне. Или мне сделать это приказом арэладна?

Я впервые захотел воспользоваться правом, которое давали мне чужие обычаи, и тут же пожалел об этом: произнеся слово, я напомнил Шуту о его страшной смерти, и видел, как дрогнуло его лицо от моих слов. Когда я перестану причинять ему боль?

Он склонил голову:

\- Я обещаю.

\- Спасибо, - сказал я искренне. Мне хотелось добавить что-то еще, но слова окончательно покинули меня. Я несколько раз открывал рот, чтобы заговорить, но наконец просто махнул рукой.

 

В Фиолетовых покоях меня ждала Неттл. Едва увидев ее, я понял, что все куда хуже, чем я предполагал. От комнаты создавалось ощущение одновременно пустоты и беспорядка, как бывает после стремительных сборов. Неттл встала мне навстречу.

\- Что ты натворил? - спросила она. - Мама ничего не сказала…

\- Она неправильно все поняла, - торопливо сказал я, и тут же понял, что это было ошибкой - Неттл поджала губы и свела брови.

\- Так-то ты выполняешь свое обещание? - спросила она сердито. - Ты поклялся, что будешь заботиться о ней - о всех нас. Она плакала, когда уходила отсюда!

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился я. - Пожалуйста. Я все объясню…

\- Тогда тебе стоит поторопиться, - сказала она непреклонно. - Она уехала в Ивовый лес.

Мне хотелось объяснить все Неттл, может быть, даже спросить ее совета. Но ее взгляд оттолкнул меня. Я взял свой плащ и отправился на конюшню.

Весь путь до Ивового леса я искал слова, которые скажу Молли, и не находил их. О чем нам следовало говорить? О том, что такое для меня Шут, и как ни одна грубая сплетня и близко не подходит к правде о нашей с ним связи? Я не видел смысла говорить то, что было для меня очевидно, но невыразимо словами, и к тому же не хотел опускаться до повторения этих самых сплетен. Мне вообще не хотелось обсуждать природу моих отношений с Шутом ни с кем, даже с Молли. Это было между мной и им, это было _моим_ , и никому больше я не желал позволять прикасаться к нашей связи, и уж тем более судить ее.

О том, что связь эта не представляет опасности для Молли и моей любви к ней? Мне казалось, что она должна была видеть это сама, и ее недоверие обижало меня больше, чем я готов был признавать раньше. Но когда я заставил себя быть честным перед собой, то мне пришлось признаться и в затаенной обиде, и в том, что Молли имела право на недоверие. Я рассказывал ей о Шуте не так уж много, и хотя она знала, что он мой лучший друг, но немногие лучшие друзья проводят годы в разлуке, а потом бросаются один за другим в далекие края. А в Баккипе я уделял ему столько времени, что почти забыл о ней…

Но я не мог сожалеть о том, что делал ради Шута. Когда я был рядом с ним, то чувствовал себя более цельным и счастливым, чем даже в Ивовом лесу, рядом с Молли.

Эта мысль поразила меня настолько, что я остановил коня. Я повторил ее еще раз, сначала про себя, а потом и вслух. «Я счастливее с Шутом, чем с Молли».

Мне стало страшно.

Разразившаяся весенняя гроза подхлестнула меня, не дав погрузиться в тяжелые размышления. Я был уверен, что нагоню Молли по дороге, но она, видимо, тоже гнала что есть мочи. Все равно, когда я подъехал к дому, ее карета еще стояла во дворе, и слуги распрягали лошадей. Я спешился, отдал им поводья Ластвилла и вбежал в дом.

Молли была в гостиной, все еще одетая в дорожное платье. Она стояла у окна, прямая и стройная, и на мгновение у меня сжалось сердце от любви. Я знал каждую черту ее лица, знал, как шуршат ее юбки при ходьбе, как она дышит во сне. Я любил ее с детства, и целых семь лет она была моей сбывшейся мечтой.

Она обернулась ко мне, и я увидел, что ее глаза обведены красным, а губы плотно сжаты. Я видел, как Молли сердится, как она горюет, как плачет - но никогда я не видел ее такой, как сейчас, и не мог понять, что она чувствует.

\- Фитц, - сказала она спокойно, но я слышал прятавшуюся в голосе горечь. Я ждал, что она скажет, но она молчала, предоставляя говорить мне.

Все, что я придумывал по дороге, показалось мне теперь пустым и неправильным. Я опустил голову.

\- Я виноват перед тобой, - сказал я, - но не могу сам понять, в чем.

Она вскинула брови и невесело рассмеялась.

\- Не знаешь, в чем виноват? Как же так, Фитц?

Я развел руками.

\- Ты видела, как корабль назвал Шута женщиной. Но это не так. Шут бесконечно дорог мне, но если ты думаешь, что я был тебе неверен - в этом я не виноват.

\- Если Шут мужчина, то почему корабль обращался к нему как к женщине? И почему у корабля было твое лицо? - она наконец заговорила с пылом гнева, но это было лучше, чем горькое спокойствие.

\- Когда Шут путешествовал в дальние земли, то переодевался женщиной. У него были на то свои причины, - я не хотел лгать Молли, но не хотел и объяснять ей то, что и сам не вполне понимал. - Когда-то давно он вырезал статую на корабле и дал ей мое лицо. Причин этого я не знаю.

\- И они тебя не интересуют? - Молли всплеснула руками. - Одевается в женское! Вырезает твое лицо на статуях! Проводит с тобой целые дни! Я старалась не слушать разговоры в замке про лорда Голдена, но теперь не могу не вспоминать их. А ведь лорд Голден - это тоже был Шут?

\- Да, но все разговоры - грязная ложь! - возмутился я. - Люди придумывают всякую чушь, ты же знаешь!

\- Знаю. Но мне трудно избавиться от мыслей об этой чуши, когда все складывается так ладно. Когда даже леди Старлинг и лорд Сивил…

Проклятые сплетники. Я невольно сжал кулаки.

\- Молли, - настойчиво сказал я. - Я поклялся тебе, что буду честен, насколько это только возможно. Прошу, поверь мне, когда я говорю, что все это грязная ложь. Между мной и Шутом никогда не было ничего, кроме глубочайшей привязанности.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

\- Я очень хочу поверить тебе. Но, - она вскинула руку, не позволяя мне перебить себя, - я о многом успела передумать. Я уже немолода. Не спорь, - несмотря на всю печаль ситуации, она улыбнулась уголком губ, когда я попытался возразить ей по поводу возраста. - Я вырастила шестерых детей, и уж коли седьмому не суждено появиться на свет… Я хочу одного, Фитц: уверенности. Я хочу точно знать, что принесет мне завтрашний день, насколько это вообще в человеческих силах. До недавнего времени я думала, что будущее мое ясно - я проведу остаток своих дней с тобой, и мы медленно состаримся здесь, в Ивовом лесу.

Описанная ей картина виделась и мне, и от нее на сердце всегда становилось теплее. Но Молли продолжила, и тепло рассеялось, как и не было никогда.

\- Теперь я не так уверена, - сказала она грустно. - Насколько глубока твоя привязанность к Шуту? Однажды ты уехал за ним, не сказав ни слова, не попрощавшись - и вернулся через много месяцев. И ты изменился после этой поездки, Фитц. Ты стал счастливее - но ты стал и дальше от меня. Почему так произошло?

Она посмотрела на меня, ожидая ответа. Я пожалел, что не рассказал ей сразу про нашу с Шутом связь. Но говорить о ней теперь мне было страшно, даже если бы я нашел слова, чтобы объяснить ее. Однако Молли избавила меня от этой необходимости.

\- Не отвечай. Это, в сущности, неважно, - она отошла от окна и села на край дивана. - Я хочу знать свое будущее. И пусть я проведу его одна в опустевшем доме, это лучше, чем жить рядом с тобой и каждый день ждать, что ты вскочишь на коня и умчишься к другому.

Теперь она замолчала окончательно, и я понял, что настал мой черед говорить. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы собраться с духом, но Молли терпеливо ждала, не сводя с меня взгляда. Наконец я решился сказать правду, какой ее знал - правду своего сердца.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал я. - И я люблю Шута, - она свела брови, явно понимая мои слова превратно. Я попытался подобрать объяснение, но все, что приходило мне в голову, звучало не менее двусмысленно. «Он мне больше, чем друг»? «Я с ним связан»? «Он часть меня»? Все это было правдой, но я мог представить, как тот, кто не пережил того, через что прошли мы с Шутом, кто не был связан ни с кем ни Скиллом, ни Уитом, может понять мои слова. Я мог бы найти другие, понятные - «Он мне как брат», например - но они не были бы правдой. А я поклялся не лгать Молли, и не хотел говорить ни слова неправды о Шуте.

Пока я искал слова, Молли успела прийти к своим выводам, и глаза ее потемнели.

\- Молли, - сказал я наконец умоляюще. - Я люблю вас совершенно по-разному.

\- Меня как женщину, его как мужчину? - фыркнула она, вздернув голову. - Я слышала это, Фитц. У некоторых дам при дворе есть такие мужья.

\- Вовсе не так! - воскликнул я. - Шут мне дорог, необходим, мы прошли через слишком многое вместе - но не так, как тебе представляется!

\- И что же мне представляется? - ядовито спросила она.

\- Я не знаю! - простонал я, окончательно запутавшись в объяснениях. - Но прошу тебя, пожалуйста, поверь мне: я не лгал тебе раньше и не лгу сейчас, когда говорю, что ты единственная…

Она вдруг встала, и я замолчал. Она отошла к окну, оперлась руками о подоконник и тяжело навалилась на него. Я ждал. Наконец она обернулась ко мне снова:

\- Я верю тебе, Фитц, - сказала она. - За семь лет нашего союза ты был со мной честен, насколько мог, и я не вижу в тебе сейчас лжи. Я не понимаю, что связывает тебя с Шутом, и, наверное, никогда не пойму, как не могу понять твою верность трону Видящих, хотя научилась ее принимать.

Она сделала долгую паузу, словно набираясь духа.

\- Если Шут позовет тебя - помчишься ли ты к нему, как срываешься на зов Видящих? Между ним, мной и троном - кого ты выберешь?

Я открыл рот - и закрыл, не зная, что ответить. Кровь и долг требовали служить Видящим; любовь и супружеские обеты - отдаться Молли; но иная любовь и возрожденная, поющая в моей душе связь тянула меня к Шуту. Я не знаю, что сделал бы, встань передо мной снова такой выбор…

Нет. Я обманывал себя. Я не раз уже делал этот выбор, и Молли знала об этом - и потому мое молчание стало ей ответом. Она покачала головой.

\- При дворе есть дамы, чьи мужья любят других - и мужчин, и женщин - и это не причиняет им боли. Им хватает. Хотела бы я быть такой, как они. Но я не умею так любить, Фитц, - она прерывисто вздохнула. - Я жадна в своей любви. Я хочу, чтобы мой муж принадлежал мне телом и душой. Я привыкла делить тебя с Видящими, но больше потерь я не потерплю.

Глаза у нее блестели, и от вида ее боли мое сердце словно стиснули в безжалостном кулаке. Невольно я шагнул к ней, но она остановила меня жестом, скомкала платок в пальцах и продолжила:

\- Я не стану требовать от тебя отречения. Не стану принимать клятвы и обеты. Я прошу одного, Фитц Чивэл Видящий: загляни в свою душу и пойми, готов ли ты любить меня так, как нужно мне. И если нет - уходи.

Она стояла передо мной, и весеннее солнце ласкало ее рыжие кудри с серебряными нитями седины. Я смотрел в ее глаза в паутине разбегающихся тонких морщинок, и мне казалось, что никогда я не любил ее сильнее - так, что мое сердце разрывалось от любви.

Но я также знал, что эта любовь не самая сильная в моем сердце. Я знал, что вот-вот потеряю свою Молли, и мое сердце плакало от боли - но в нем не разверзалась та пустота, которую приносила мысль о другой потере. Оно знало правду, хотя правда эта была горька.

И потому после долгих мгновений я поклонился Молли и вышел.

В холле силы внезапно оставили меня. Я опустился на скамью и уронил лицо в ладони. Что я наделал? Отказался от брака с женщиной, о которой мечтал всю жизнь и с которой прожил семь счастливых лет… ради чего? Сейчас я и сам не мог этого сказать. Ясность, прогнавшая меня прочь от Молли, теперь меня покинула, и на ее смену снова пришел ураган мыслей и чувств, разобраться в которых я не мог. Один из споривших в моей голове голосов уговаривал меня вернуться, броситься Молли в ноги, просить прощения - и ему вторила надежда на обретение того знакомого, уютного мира, который я только что потерял. Я был доволен своей жизнью в этом мире. А что ждало меня теперь? Неизвестность будущего раскрылась передо мной во всей своей пугающей неясности. Что мне делать теперь? Как смотреть в лицо Неттл и детям? Куда идти? Шут уплывал на живом корабле - последую ли я за ним, бросив все, что было мне дорого, на берегу? Уговорю ли его остаться?

Из растерянных размышлений меня вывели удары веера. Его держала слабая рука, и мне не было больно, и я легко мог бы увернуться - но не стал. Я не раз слышал о том, как Пейшенс обходится с теми, кто вызвал ее недовольство, и теперь испытывал это на себе - я это заслужил.

Наконец она перестала меня хлестать, и я поднял голову, хотя боялся смотреть ей в лицо. Глаза у нее были сердитыми и печальными.

\- Мало ты разбивал сердце бедной девочке? - сурово спросила она. Потом нетерпеливо тряхнула веером и медленно, оберегая больные суставы, опустилась на скамью рядом со мной. Я повинно склонил голову. Мне нечего было ей ответить.

\- Дурной мальчишка, - вздохнула она чуть погодя.

\- Я не хотел этого… - начал я. Она меня немедленно перебила:

\- Не хотел, да сделал! Нечего оправдываться. Если уж решил, то будь добр, не мямли, - Пейшенс действительно была сердита на меня. Руки, сжимавшие веер, дрожали.

\- Мне следует уехать немедленно, - сказал я, поднимаясь. Но ее взгляд пригвоздил меня к месту.

\- Это того стоит? - спросила она веско. В ее выцветших от возраста глазах были мудрость, и понимание, и печаль. Я вспомнил, что когда-то юная Пейшенс отдала сердце принцу Чивэлу, забрав его у Баррича.

\- Стоит, - едва слышно ответил я, и только произнеся слово, поверил в него.

\- Тогда поезжай, - сказала она, поднимаясь, и взяла меня за руки. - Я позабочусь о ней, - поседевшая добела, маленькая и хрупкая, она брала на себя мой долг, отпуская меня на волю.

\- Спасибо, мама, - сказал я. Пейшенс грустно улыбнулась.

\- Поезжай. И будь счастлив.

 

На обратном пути я не торопился. Мне о многом нужно было подумать. Но прежде, чем я успел собраться с мыслями, меня настиг вызов Неттл.

 _Что ты сделал?_ \- спрашивала она. Моей первой реакцией было закрыться. Я не был готов сейчас разговаривать с ней, объяснять ей… Но мне и не понадобилось. Она прочитала мои растрепанные мысли и чувства, и ответила всплеском горя и гнева. _Как ты мог! Как ты мог!_ \- кричала она, не давая мне поднять щиты.

Она была намного сильнее меня, особенно когда гнев питал ее Скилл. И когда мне все же удалось закрыться, я остался почти без сил, взмокший от пота.

В тот момент мне хотелось вернуть все назад. Моя дочь не желала меня больше видеть; мои приемные дети, скорее всего, займут сторону матери. Я терял не только Молли - я терял всю свою семью, обретенную так недавно. От мысли об этом у меня на глазах выступили слезы, и внутри образовалась холодная пустота.

Но я не мог повернуть назад, потому что отказаться от Шута оказалось еще страшнее.

 _Что случилось?_ \- требовательно спросил Дьютифул. - _Неттл очень расстроена, а я не могу узнать, в чем причина, кроме того, что это связано с тобой. Все, кто обладает Скиллом или Уитом, места себе не находят, она тревожит весь замок. Олух не перестает плакать и ругаться._

Такое вмешательство в мою жизнь меня рассердило. _Это мое дело и Неттл_ , - огрызнулся я.

 _Фитц, когда королевский мастер Скилла не может сдерживать свои эмоции, да так, что весь замок стоит на ушах - это уже не личное дело_ , - встрял в разговор Чейд. - _Что за кошка между вами пробежала?_

Раз уж они все так настаивали, я мог сразу рассказать им и покончить с этим, все равно скоро узнает последняя баккипская собака. _Мы с ее матерью расстались,_ \- мрачно сообщил им я. - _И раз уж вы тут, то имейте в виду, что я еду в Бингтаун вместе с кораблями посольства. У вас есть возможность придумать мне задание, чтобы казалось, что я еду по делам трона, а не по собственной воле._

Я чувствовал изумление Дьютифула и Чейда, которые практически никогда не слышали от меня такого тона. Не дожидаясь их ответа, я снова поднял щиты, и хотя они бились и скреблись в них, я никого не желал слушать.

Всю свою жизнь я был Видящим и служил трону, как Жертвенный своей страны. И я не мог сойти с этого пути - он был у меня в крови. Я  был также отцом и мужем, другом и наставником, воином и убийцей. Я не понимал, почему раньше меня так смущали многочисленные личины Шута - во мне было столько же людей, я просто не давал им разные имена, а пытался выдать всех за одного. Но теперь мне больше не хотелось играть роли, даже те, которые мне нравились. Мне хотелось стать собой.

А собой я мог быть только рядом с Шутом. Он знал обо мне все, даже самые страшные, самые постыдные мои тайны - и все равно любил меня и принимал меня. Он не пытался меня изменить, даже когда мои поступки, мои решения, самая моя суть причиняли ему боль. Он ничего от меня не требовал. О, он вел меня по пути Изменяющего, и в этом он был строг и жесток - но там, где не нужно было изменять, он не хотел от меня ничего, чем я не был. И благодаря этому я лучше понимал, кто я такой, хотя порой на это уходило очень много времени.

Он был более щедр со мной, чем я был с Ночным Волком. Я подчинил волка себе, и хотя тот принял этот путь, но я все же навеки лишил его пути волка. Шут оказался более щедрым - стерев свою метку с моей руки, стерев нашу связь из моей души, он оставил мне мою собственную жизнь. Я провел семь прекрасных лет. Но теперь у меня был выбор… и я выбрал новую жизнь, жизнь Изменяющего. Уют родного дома, надежность стен Баккипа внезапно стали мне тесны. Много лет я желал только покоя и маленького домашнего счастья. Теперь, когда я его изведал, меня снова стала звать дорога. И по ней я хотел идти вместе с Шутом - если он согласится разделить со мной путь.

 _Он дополняет нас_ , - шепнул мне Ночной Волк из далекого прошлого, подтверждая то, что я знал глубоко в душе: что Шут никогда не откажется идти вместе со мной, как я никогда не отказался бы сопровождать его.

Я знал, что многие поймут мое решение превратно. Я мог представить, какие сплетни будут ходить по Баккипу. Десятки людей видели сцену на пристани; десятки людей видели, как уезжала Молли, и как гнался за ней я, и увидят, как я возвращаюсь скоро и один. Но впервые в жизни это меня не волновало. Более того, меня не волновало бы, даже если бы у сплетен внезапно нашлись основания. У любви Шута не было границ. Но у моей они были, и он уважал их. Их больше не стало. Шут никогда не принуждал бы меня к чему-то, чего я не хотел - но теперь я чувствовал, что если он выразит такое желание, ничто не помешает мне разделить его. Я знал его душу, и знал его тело, и знал его суть, как он знал меня. Границы казались мне теперь смешными и глупыми. Я любил его.

 

Я приехал на пристань уже затемно, и на борту корабля горели нечастые фонари, а в каюте Шута, куда Йек пустила меня после долгих уговоров, все было залито золотым сиянием свеч. Шут не обернулся мне навстречу, но мне достаточно было того, что наша связь нашептывала мне его чувства - опасение и прячущуюся под ним слабенькую, но упорную надежду. Я остановился у порога и подождал, пока мое дыхание выровняется, прежде чем заговорить:

\- Я пришел к тебе.

Я не знал, как иначе передать то, что я чувствовал, но надеялся, что Шут поймет, что я имею в виду, как всегда понимал - порой лучше, чем я сам. Он повернул голову, и я шагнул ближе. Я надеялся, что он скажет что-нибудь, что выразит мои чувства и мысли лучше, чем я когда-либо смогу, но он только ждал.

Он всегда ждал.

Каждое слово давалось мне огромным трудом, и моя речь казалась мне то плоской и бессмысленной, то чересчур красивой, чтобы быть правдой. Но с каждым словом мне становилось легче.

\- Однажды ты сказал, что хотел завоевать мое сердце. Я не могу отдать его тебе полностью. В нем всегда будут другие люди. Но я отдаю его тебе, вместе с теми уголками, которые принадлежат другим, потому что ты сохранишь его, - он медленно разворачивался ко мне, словно против своей воли, и его глаза раскрывались все шире. - Если ты позволишь, я поеду вместе с тобой.

\- А если я не позволю? - спросил он хрипло.

\- Тогда я поеду следом, - ответил я, и меня наполнила удивительная легкость. Будущее больше не страшило меня; все было решено и ясно, и я ждал лишь ответа Шута.

Он засмеялся, тихо и растеряно.

\- Не могу же я позволить тебе ехать в неведомые страны одному, - сказал он, пряча за многими словами одно.

 

Через несколько дней мы стояли на носу «Совершенного», отходившего от пристани. Люди махали и кричали что-то с берега, но не нам. Шут, которого я про себя называл Любимым, но так и не решился произнести имя вслух, помня давний запрет, снял перчатки и положил ладони на борт корабля. Встречный соленый ветер растрепал его волосы и бросил их мне в лицо. Отводя их рукой, я в который раз подивился их мягкости и невольно задержал в пальцах несколько прядей. В этот момент он обернулся ко мне: пряди змейками ускользнули из пальцев, и я убрал руку, торопливо, словно ребенок, которого застукали над банкой с вареньем.

\- Здесь холодно, - сказал он беззаботным тоном. Но когда он уходил в каюту, его пальцы, еще не затянутые перчаткой, коснулись моих, подарив волну тепла, к которому я успел привыкнуть, но которое в то же время всегда казалось новым.

Я проводил его взглядом и посмотрел вперед, туда, где темнело к горизонту море, казавшееся бескрайним. Мне впервые стало страшно от того, что я не знал, что ждет меня впереди.

Когда я сделал шаг от борта корабля, меня остановил огромный деревянный палец, упершийся мне в грудь. Я поднял голову, глядя в свое лицо - на много лет моложе и с глазами другого цвета.

Совершенный прищурился и поджал губы, а потом сказал:

\- Так я и не понял, что она в тебе нашла. Но послушай меня: обидишь ее - не посмотрю, что у тебя такое же лицо, как у меня. Разобью в мелкие щепочки. Понял?


	29. Эпилог

На горизонте появляются знакомые башни Баккипа, и я глубоко вдыхаю соленый воздух, успокаивая внезапное волнение: сколько бы я не странствовал, сколько бы хижин и дворцов не давали мне приют, но это место остается моим домом, и каждый раз, возвращаясь к нему, я исполняюсь тихой радости. Любимый оборачивается ко мне; белое клересское одеяние подчеркивает темноту его кожи и перевитых серебряными нитями волос. Наши руки лежат рядом на резном борту корабля.

Минуло много весен с тех пор,  как на «Совершенном» мы уплыли в Бингтаун. Но нам недолго пришлось наслаждаться теплом и гостеприимством юга: тревожные новости из Белой Земли погнали нас на север. Я не хотел возвращаться в суровую и неспокойную страну, но Любимый настаивал на том, что раз он начал перемены, то должен проследить их до конца. Уже в пути меня догнало сообщение, что Неттл снова отправилась туда вместе с отрядом, отправленным Дьютифулом на помощь Арлету - и после этого мои возражения сменились той же настойчивостью.

Воины, недовольные сменой правителя, выступали против Арлета и его королевы-колдуньи. Хотя он склонялся больше к дипломатии, чем к оружию, но ему пришлось бы пролить немало крови, прежде чем страна успокоилась и очистилась от людей с душами, изуродованными поглощением себе подобных. Однако Илейда нашла другой путь, угадав его по темным сказаниям и намекам в древних свитках.

В многочисленных балладах Белой Земли поется о том дне, когда королева Илейда встала рука об руку со своим королем над воротами осажденного замка, и небо стало темным от птиц, слетевшихся на ее зов. Но они не нападали на собравшихся воинов, только кружились над ними и угрожающе кричали. А потом их тучи разомкнулись, и на стену замка опустился алый дракон. Он был еще совсем юным, наверное, совсем недавно встал на крыло - но для белоземцев, которые только слышали о драконах из сказаний Шести Герцогств и не особенно в них верили, он выглядел огромным и устрашающим.

Илейда стояла перед ним прямо, истинная королева, хотя я чувствовал сковывающий ее ужас. Пальцы Арлета сжались на рукояти меча. Но дракон склонил голову перед ними - перед их объединенной силой Скилла и Уита, перед мастерством, которое мне казалось невероятным. И следом за драконом склонились воины у стен замка, бросая мечи наземь.

Нам снова пришлось зимовать в Белой Земле, пока не успокоилось восстание против Арлета и его королевы-колдуньи, пока не были найдены и уничтожены все пожиратели душ, доведенные до безумия алым драконом. Это были тяжелые дни, но не тяжелее тех, которые остались в моей молодости, и мы находили убежище от холода, и усталости, и печали в объятиях друг друга.

Эту последнюю границу мы переступили на пути из Бингтауна в Белую Землю; я был готов и раньше, но Любимый словно боялся чего-то. Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы доказать ему, что я пришел к нему не потому, что больше мне было некуда идти, а по собственному выбору, что я сказал правду тогда, в порту Баккипа.

Я ждал, пока однажды не поддался желанию поцеловать смуглое плечо в широком вороте туники - и тогда все оказалось простым и ясным. После я мог лишь смеяться над своей глупостью, из-за которой так долго отгораживался от него бессмысленными условностями. Теперь мне открывалась его сторона, которую прежде я и представить не мог: его утонченность и богатая фантазия проявлялись самым неожиданным образом, порой оказываясь даже чрезмерными для моих простых вкусов.

Покинув Белую Землю, мы немало странствовали, и по тем местам, где бывал когда-то я, и по тем, которые видел в своих путешествиях Любимый, и по совершенно новым странам и островам. Многие легенды и сказки стали для меня явью; многие истории, которые я могу рассказать о своих путешествиях, кажутся удивительнее любой сказки.

Мы несколько раз возвращались в Баккип, но в его стенах меня начинала одолевать скука. Дьютифул правил без моей помощи, вернувшаяся Неттл и Чейд учили Скиллу новичков, и хотя Кетриккен и Эйлианна с удовольствием слушали мои рассказы, но вскоре находилось новое поручение трона Видящих или приходили новые вести для Любимого, которые гнали нас в путь.

Ветер приносит с близкого берега знакомые запахи рыбы и свежей выпечки, которой торгуют на пристани. Над нами кружится чайка, похожая на Рииска. Любимый не раз спрашивал меня, не хочу ли я снова связать себя с кем-то Уитом. Но хотя однажды мы с ним вырастили волчонка, которого я нашел в лесу раненым, он не занял место Ночного Волка в моей душе, и уже никто не займет. Мне по-прежнему не хватает его, но новая связь не избавит от старой боли. Зато наша связь с Любимым утешает ее, и то, что он разделяет мою печаль по волку, делает ее легче.

Уловив мои мысли, он переплетает свои пальцы с моими, и грусть тает.


	30. Словарь языка Белой Земли

_Ар_ \- Бог

 _Н'ар_ \- человек (дитя/творение бога)

 _Аддун_ \- человек, мужчина; 'ад - суффикс мужского рода в словах, обозначающих людей,знак принадлежности мужчине

 _'а_ \- суффикс женского рода в словах, обозначающих людей

 _Н'ар'а_ \- госпожа (дитя бога женского пола, очень уважительное обращение к женщине)

 _Н'ар'ад_ \- мужчина (дитя бога мужского пола, вежливо-повседневное обращение к любому мужчине)

 _Фир'ад'а_ \- женщина (вещь/собственность мужчины женского пола; нормальное обращение к любой женщине, равной или ниже по классу)

 _Фир'ад_ \- слуга (вещь/собственность мужчины мужского пола; также обращение к мужчине низшего класса, но только от мужчины)

 _Ар'лет_ \- Радость Бога; в королевской династии имена принято давать значимые, связанные с Богом

 _Ар'эл'адн_ \- спаситель (человек/мужчина, подобный Богу)

 _Нэ'фир'а_ \- спасенная по отношению к спасителю (дитя/творение/вещь/собственность женского пола)

 _Аддун'ад_ \- гомосексуалист (мужчина, принадлежащий мужчине; наиболее мягкая форма)

 _Адн'а_ \- гомосексуалист (мужчина, подобный женщине; крайне уничижительное)

 _Ар'т'тар_ \- Сила Бога (имя короля)


End file.
